Moan For Me Baby
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: Who will moan first? Sonic or Amy? They have exactly one month to make each other moan in any ways possible. A prize of their choice awaits them if they were to win. Amy's prize? To be Sonic's fiancee and have him as her servant for a week. Sonic's prize? Have Amy as his servant for two weeks and a three course gourmet meal anytime he wants. A tie? It's bye bye to virginity. SonAmy
1. The Bet

**Edited - 21/04/17**

 **A/N:** 'Ello, hello, hello! Welcome back to Kawaii-Ecchi-Tou-Sonamy's story (Konnichiwa to new viewers/readers on my page!) I am back with a refreshingly awesome lemony idea! I've thought of something original, something funny yet steamy and pervy at the same time. It's not helping that I'm daydreaming of this stuff during class ahah. You can never have too much SonAmy xD This isn't a oneshot by the way, this will be a full fledged story with chapters and all that shit bwa ha ha! I'll try and update this as frequently as possible though ahah.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Characters. They. Are. Owned. By. SEGA.**

* * *

 **Ages:** (Takes place four years after Sonic Runners)

 **Sonic** \- 19 years

 **Amy** \- 16 years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 years

 **Tails** \- 12 years

 **Rouge** \- 22 years

 **Cream** \- 10 years

 **Silver** \- 18 years

 **Blaze** \- 18 years

 **Shadow** \- LOOKS 19 years

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

"I think we should be considered as an official couple by now. I mean it."

"Firstly, no. Secondly, haven't you always been going around saying we ARE together for half of your life?"

"It's kinda annoying to be called your self-proclaimed girl. After all those times and things we did together, I think we should be considered as a couple, if not, maybe more."

"I've only kissed you a few times to make up for those terrible dates I didn't show up for,"

"My dates are not terrible at all! Plus, you had your first kiss with me and stole my first kiss too."

"You wanted me to sit still for three hours in the cinemas? I thought you knew me woman- and, I'm pretty sure you always wanted me to be your first."

"I know you very well Sonic The Stupid Hedgehog, I've know you since you were like ten- my point is, did you want me to be your first?"

"...erm..."

I turned away from her and shifted back to my usual lying down position on the grass. I felt her eyes pierce through my being. Realising that I wasn't gonna say anything else to add to my response, she huffed and laid herself on the grass next to me. Great, I made her mad, _again_.

Don't get me wrong, I seriously like her. Really REALLY like her...okay you got me. I love her- a lot! I think I always have ever since we met at Never Lake. I will always remember that feeling; as soon as I saw her appear before my eyes, everything seemed to have clicked in place. She was so small yet so cute but so... _forward_. Not to mention the fact that I've never felt or have been loved before like the way she does. It's a good thing that she carried on chasing me like it's a game, she adds some excitement into my life haha...I'm no good with words. How does she even do it?

"What's so funny?" I propped my elbows up to get a better view of her only for my breath to get hitched in my throat.

OH. MY. GOD.

I am looking at a sexy Goddess right now right this moment. From that fruity scent, I could tell that that's a strawberry lollipop carelessly plopped in her mouth completing that sexy model like pout of her sugary lips. Her eyes were lowered half way making those jade eyes look like they're glowing deviously. The skirt of her signature red dress was slightly raised above her legs giving me a full view of it's majestic slenderness and shape. If it was raised any higher, I could've got a lovely view of those soft thighs. Instantly, heat rushed towards my lower regions notifying me one thing. She's turning me on...again.

Have I mentioned that ever since I turned thirteen and discovered the one eyed yogurt slinger, it's been harder to keep my feelings at bay whenever she's around? Especially the fact that only she, and SHE, can make me feel like this? Another reason why-I-ran-from-her!

"What are you even looking at?" Oh shit! I turned away quickly however, Amy caught on what I was staring. "You little pervert," I looked at her again nervously awaiting my fate of a very familiar hammer that I've been acquainted with too many times in my life. Stupid eyes...stupid thoughts...why couldn't I control myself?

 _One...two...three.._

Why is she looking at me like that? Where the hell is the hammer of doom? She's sitting up now and the lollipop is hanging from her mouth but this time, it seems that she's doing that on purpose. Nope, she's definitely doing it on purpose. A devilish smirk was present on her muzzle as she spread her knees a bit. I can feel my member harden and instantly placed both my hands on my crotch to prevent her from looking at it. That little devil...she's trying to turn me on even further.

"You know, a lady shouldn't spread her legs like that," I was being genuine. "It'll attract perverts." She better follow my warning so I don't get reduced to one. Sadly for me, she didn't listen but crawled closer to me instead as I sat up and crossed my legs still hiding the oncoming 'friend'. That sly smirk was replaced with a more thoughtful look as she took the lollipop out of her mouth.  
"Yeah...that's true. Not to mention the fact that my fans are getting lustier by looking at my beautiful body." What!? How dare those fuckers...

"They didn't try anything right?" I asked her with my teeth both gritted together. The older we got, the more it got on my nerves when another guy looks at her excluding my team. I suppose she was surprised by the tone of my voice but then again, I'm always like this when those fanboys and fangirls drool all over her.  
"They won't even find the chance to do so, besides, one punch in the jaw will do them good. Did I ever tell you about that time when that disgusting old lecher approached me?" Tell? Girl, I had a perfect front row seat to see the whole thing!

"I'm surprised you let him live. But, why didn't you beat him _before_ he touched your waist?" I was seconds away of going rabid on him then, no guy is allowed to touch my girl like that! AT ALL!  
"Hey, I did almost kill him afterwards. You're making it sound like it's my fault. It's not like anyone can resist me, hmmph!" Believe me, I know. I think my dick does all the talking.

"Pffft, of course they can. You're literally a walking talking stick with no figure." Well, that is kind of true. She's like one of the thinnest people I know but she has small curves, I give her that.  
"Oh yeah, Sonic? So you're not having an erection from looking at my legs?" Holy shit...I should've covered my thing a lot more discreetly.  
"I'm not having an erection! I'm just-"  
"Masturbating?" Oh no she didn't! Is she trying to degrade me or something? "There's nothing wrong with doing that in front of a girl you clearly have mutual feelings for, in a public park even though there's no one around us like miles away." Stop trying to rub salt into my wounds! That's a huge bust to my ego!

Luckily for me, the hard feeling below went away indicating that my penis is no longer visible. I uncovered the area with a smug smile. "You were saying, Miss Rose? Hmm?" I was given a cute pout from her. "Hah, don't mess with the best!"  
"Oh, so you were just casually putting your hands on your crotch? If that doesn't imply anything then I don't know what does! I bet you were moaning and groaning inwardly at the sight of my beautiful legs."

"What the? I'm not like you; I never moan!" I leaned in closer to her face slightly annoyed.  
"And since when did I moan, ever? I could've swore that the day you ate some of the chillidogs I made you were moaning in delight like you were making love to someone. I could make you moan anytime!" That sly little...  
"There's a difference between enjoying food and moaning for sexual reasons. There's no way you could ever make me moan! Since you're all smitten with me, I bet making YOU moan is as easy as taking candy from a kid." I've got a point, now, GIVE UP AMY ROSE!

"If that's the case, have you ever heard me moan!? Even after all those kisses, you never were able to make me moan. I remember a certain hedgehog letting off a small moan when I bit his bottom lip." Oh shit, o-ohhh shit, OH SHIT!  
"Well you remembered wrong! I will make you moan," My competitiveness took over my entire being in order to show her that I was in the right "Come here!" With a speed that only I was capable of, I grabbed her by the shoulders and smashed my lips against hers.

I'm in heaven already.

I have been consumed by the taste of her lips. The taste was so sugary and so sweet that I had to dig my tongue into her mouth in order to explore it. I held back a grunt as I felt Amy stroking my quills as her arms were wrapped above my chest. Oh, she's gonna play that way huh? We'll see about that. I pushed her down on the ground and hovered above her body before continuing the kiss. What was my goal? To make her moan. As I let my lips do the magic, my eyes flickered open slightly to see her expression. She was enjoying this, a lot and she's gonna moan. I will make sure she does.

This time, my lust took over as my fingers started to wander from her face, to her hips and gave it a squeeze. No sound was emitted from her apart from her breathing. She sure is as persistent as fuck.

Amy pushed my chest enough to break the kiss. I got a good view of her face that was full on red from that make-out session. With a grin, I licked my lips to savour that sweet, sweet flavour of her. She was a good kisser, very good indeed. She just needs to practice with me a bit more so she doesn't get outta breath so quickly cos I was enjoying that.

If a light switch was above my head, it would've been on right now cos I have a good idea- no, scratch that, it's an idea that should put me in the genius section that surpasses both Tails and Egghead!

I felt Amy stiffen as I straddled her with a devious smirk. Everyone knows what happens when I flash that smirk cos when I do, the outcome ain't good, not good at all for the opposing party at least.  
"I have an idea Miss Rose. A very good idea to settle this," Her ears perk up slightly. With a smile that matched mine, she propped herself up slightly whilst I, didn't budge. I'm not gonna get off of her _yet_.  
"And what would that be, Mr Hedgehog?" I'm surprised she didn't say Mr _The_ Hedgehog; but then again, it's too much of a mouthful to say.

"Well, it's more of a bet really," I spoke in that husky voice that always makes her melt. I leaned towards her closer, close enough for my nose to be touching hers. "A bet of who can make each other _moan_ first." Both of us, at the same time, grinned like that Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Hmm, I see," She purred out seductively. I let one of my hands fiddle with her quills just to set the atmosphere more steamy, _very steamy and very hot_. I'm surprised that I'm not turned on right now.  
"But of course, there are rules." I lowered my voice into a menacing tone making her shiver "Important rules of course." I moved my head away so I had a good view of her.

"Rule number one: We do not mention this to another soul, no MATTER the cost." Seriously, what will Tails think of me when he finds out about this? Not to mention about Rouge, eugh, she'd probably stuff my quills with condoms. "Rule number two: It doesn't matter if you're moaning from pain, delight of food, non-sexual, sexual, etc. A moan is a moan and it counts towards the bet. If you moan even once no matter how big or small it is, the opponent is instantly victorious." Amy nodded. "Rule number three: I get to stay in your house during the bet so I could make sure you don't cheat." She shot a glare at me. It's not because that I immediately assumed that she would cheat, it's because she knows that she's gonna have to cook triple the amount of food she makes due to my intake. But hey, she should've seen this coming sooner or later!

"Rule number four: You can attempt to make your opponent moan in any ways you want, any time and any place. Just keep it a bit discreet when in public." That way, when she's really sleepy, I can make her moan quickly. "Rule number five: The deadline is at the end of the month, so even if one of us moans one second after the deadline, it doesn't count. Rule number six: The winner gets to choose their prize and it can be anything they want."

"Anything?" Amy asked. I bet it's obvious of what she wants but just for the sake of it:  
"Yes, _anything._ "  
"Okay then. I'll tell you what I want before you agree so that you don't run away when I win," IF you win Ames, don't get too cocky. "When I win, we are immediately betrothed and you're my servant for a whole week after that and you have to obey every single order I give you." Wow, what a hefty prize. A lot is at stake man. If she wins, I'm gonna have the 'fiance' label on me and who knows what she'd want me to do in that week?

I've come this far, I'm not gonna back down! Besides, spending my whole life with the girl I've always loved? Fair enough.  
"Okay then, hear out my prize you little snooty girl." My hands were clasped with her hands now "When I win, you'll be my servant for TWO weeks obeying each and every one of my commands without as much as a hesitation and-" I tightened my grip on her for effect. "After that, when ever I visit your house, you have to cook me a three course gourmet meal and a nice back massage after that. Got that?"

"Got it, but..." I raised a brow at her. Is she gonna back out now? She better not, we got this far!  
"But what?"  
"What if it's a tie? And if someone DOES find out about this, shouldn't there be a penalty?" Good questions but you just dug yourself an even bigger hole.  
"Oh it won't be a tie, trust me. However, if it were to be a tie, there should be a tie breaker of some sort. And if someone were to find out, we'll first make them keep their mouth shut and then the one who's the cause of making that person find out, will be strapped to a chair giving the opponent one full hour to do what they please with that trouble maker."

"Eeeesh, you're a bit of a devil aren't ya?" Tell me about it Baby.  
"Oh, I haven't told you the tie breaker yet though." Her smirk was wiped off as my face turned serious. I felt my heart pound at a rapid pace. I've always wanted to do this. Now, it's my chance to do so. My lips edged to her ear as I whispered:

"We lose our virginity to one another on that night. It's _guaranteed_ to make at least one of us moan."

I pulled away with a wicked smile. The tie breaker was an advantage to me. Why? Because I know she will moan in pain as soon as I thrust myself into her. My plan is faultless. Amy's face dropped to a face of consideration. She's only young and I suppose she's one of those girls who believes that they should lose their purity after marriage. I used to think that way too until I started to have vivid imaginations of me and her doing some nocturnal activities.

One second turned into ten.

Ten seconds turned into thirty.

Thirty seconds turned into a minute.

It doesn't take that long to think, right? My face hovered above hers and our lips were touching.

"So..." I finally uttered beckoning for her to confess her decision. I felt my stomach twisting with dread. What if she refuses and starts to avoid me after this? She's not gonna do that...not to me...we've been in love for so long.

"Deal."

Oh sweet love of chillidogs...

Yes...

Yes!

YES!

"Seal it with a kiss, Ames?" She nodded in approval as I gently molded my lips with hers. This time, she was fighting for dominance in the kiss as her tongue tried to push against mine. No way Ames. Not this time. I am going to be victorious. I am going to be the king. Before things could get heated, I pulled away, grinning at her disappointed look for stopping the kiss to early.

"Our bet starts in:

five...

four...

three...

two...

ONE!"

 _Amy Rose, prepare to go down!_

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** A-aaaaand that's a wrap people! Please fave, follow and review of what you think of this story and if I should continue it Remember, reviewing a story helps the author think that there are people out there who cares for their story and encourages them to update quicker (Even though I have like two other stories to update, a comic to update, a trailer to start on and schoolwork to focus on xD) Also, this is like a prologue so it isn't as lengthy as my future chapters will be. Don't forget to read my other oneshots as well on this profile too! I hope they won't cease to impress!

Sayounara~


	2. The Call

**Edited - 21/04/17**

 **A/N:** Wow, to be honest, I didn't expect so many reviews on this story xD Because of all of you enthusiastic little bundles of awesomeness, I'm gonna delay my other stories and do the next chapter for this one! Prepare to orgasm!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Do you realise how filthy rich I'd be if I were to own these motherfucking characters? All those Sonic merchandise I can buy...*drools***

* * *

 **Ages:** (Takes place four years after Sonic Runners)

* * *

 **Sonic** \- 19 years

 **Amy** \- 16 years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 years

 **Tails** \- 12 years

 **Rouge** \- 22 years

 **Cream** \- 10 years

 **Silver** \- 18 years

 **Blaze** \- 18 years

 **Shadow** \- LOOKS 19 years

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

This is a dream...it's definitely a dream. The alarm will go off any second now, I will find myself on the floor hugging my pillow instead of being on the bed where I should be and there will be a half drunken glass of milk on the desk.

One...two...three...

This sure is a long dream- not that I'm complaining that is.

"I swear I can see hearts flying around in your eyes." Eeek! I totally forgot Sonic was just right there. I turned my head only to see that typical yet sexy smirk on his face. Oh how I just want to kiss them all day..."Are ya gonna open the door or give up the bet quickly?" Oh hell no!

"You think I'd give up such a great opportunity of officially being called your fiancee? Heck no." You should know me Sonic, I don't give up that easily.  
"Out of all things in the world, you decided to pick the position of being my fiancee. You know ya could've asked to get married instantly or something." We both walked into my house as I opened it.  
"Oh? Suggesting something are we?" As a result Sonic mumbled and puffed out one of his cheeks, facing the other way. Awww, he can be so adorable sometimes; actually, he's always adorable!

"Besides, I don't want an instant wedding. I want a wedding that a lot of time and effort has been put into and I want it to be very grand. There are so many themes, I don't even know which one to pick!" I sighed as I leaned against one of my sofas. Yeah...I want to have THE wedding. It has to be memorable, beautiful and most importantly, I want a happy Sonic. I don't want a brooding groom at the alter, do I?

"To be honest, I always had a hunch that you've already planned our wedding ever since you were like, er, eight? And I thought you'd stick to our Japanese heritage or something like that." I looked up thoughtfully digesting every bit of info Sonic gave me. He sure did have a point, at the second sentence that is! The first was kinda irrelevant. "By the way,"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at Sonic. "Yeah?" I saw his lips etching to a grin once again. I don't think I'm gonna like this, or am I? The bet was a really great idea since it meant I'll have so much more time to spend with my handsome hero.  
"Where exactly am I gonna sleep?" Now that's a good question. I eyed my sofas and felt my eyebrows furrow. He's not gonna be very comfortable there with those long quills of his.

"Don't you usually sleep on the roof or tree or whatever?" He leaned on the sofa right next to me. I could feel our body warmth instantly transfer one another. Does he realise what he's doing to me? I am like seconds away from pouncing on him and snuggling into those strong arms of his.  
"True but as you know, Winter is just around the corner and during the nights, it's absolutely freezing! I think I'd rather share a bed with _you_ and enjoy all that natural body heat, hmm?" Or maybe you're just looking for another way to try and get me to moan. Nu uh! You're NOT gonna have your way. Thoughts full of innuendos filled my head. There are various things he'd try and attempt and knowing Sonic, he would even go past the extremes just to get things his way.

A devious little plan was conjured up in my head, "Yeah, you're right," I moved in front of him with a speed that managed to drop down his guard and placed both of my hands on either sides of him on the armchair of the sofa.  
"Trying to wear the pants of this little situation, aren't ya? Or to be more precise, _panties_." Oh hush you stupid blue spike! I will make sure your plans backfire on you leaving me to be victorious.  
"Honey, I've always been the pants of this relationship," I spoke in the most deepest and most sultry voice I could ever possess. One of my hands trailed on his chest, twirling the fur on his tan chest. "And about sleeping together, I'd very much prefer the sofa than have your pervy hands all over my body." I leaned in closer to his face.

"But these 'pervy' hands," He held up both of his hands and wiggled his fingers as an effect "Will help maintain our body heat and will give you immense pleasure, Ames." He growled out playfully. He should've been watching where my hands were going because the next thing he knew, his eyes were widening. "Why you-"

As my fingers tickled in between his legs, he clenched his teeth in order to silence any sound that could've escaped his throat. Oh, my fingers are really doing their magic! Moan for me hedgehog, MOAN!  
"You really think that that's gonna work?" I don't think, I know and judging by that strain in your throat, it's definitely working. "You shouldn't try and steal someone's victory you sneaky girl." All of a sudden, he grabbed both my hands and pulled me closer to him.

Oh oh. This is probably not gonna end well. With a smile as devilish as the one he's showing right now, I'm in a deep hole of trouble. Sonic leaned forward, his expression not changing as his breath hit my face. Those lips look really inviting now and those pearly teeth of his are begging for my tongue to caress them.  
"You mess with my sensitive spot, I'll mess with yours." No, no, NO! Somebody...something...ANYTHING! WE NEED A DISTRACTION! Otherwise, it's bye bye wife life and hello maid uniform and shopping bills.

 **RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG! RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!**

Oh high excellent creator of the universe, you have not found a better time to answer my prayers! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!

As I tried to reach for the telephone which was right across the sofa, Sonic held onto both my hands with one of his. Do I have to say how strong his grip was? It was equivalent to those of a thick iron cage. And there is no way out of this. Sonic looked at me with an odd look that I couldn't describe. What was he planning? Before I knew it, he picked up the phone and switched it on to speaker mode.

"He-" Sonic's first syllable fell on deaf ears as a familiar voice literally yelled through the phone. Her voice was so loud, you could literally see Sonic's fur get brushed to the side due to the pressure and the actual speaker inflating. You don't even need to guess who it was.

 _ **"AMY! AMY! AMYYY! You have no idea how happy I'm feeling right now! Aaah! It's like Knuckles proposing to me all over again! Aaaaah!"**_

Rouge, he better be proposing all over again cos I can feel my ears ringing from that loud gob of yours. Honestly...

 _ **"Rouge! Stop shouting. You're sounding like you've won the lottery or something."**_

Yey! And Blaze too! Sonic rolled his eyes at the phone and didn't look like he was gonna say another word at the moment. He's probably just keeping that rule in his mind. What was it again? Ah, yes! The very first rule. No one should ever know about this bet. So I suppose he's keeping quiet to avoid any suspicions on why he's at MY house and answering MY phone.

 _ **"Blaze honey, this is worth hyping up about as winning the lottery! I don't see why you're not so hyped up about it; you and Silver can't even keep your hands to yourself half the time!"**_

Good one Rouge. Them two are like magnets. You cannot separate them no matter how hard you try. Though, judging by Sonic's expression, I think Rouge meant that at a more _intimate_ level. Silver and Blaze are quite shy around people, especially us lot but we barely know what happens behind the scenes. But why would she mention that?

 _ **"Ro-oooooouuuge! Don't make me burn your fur to crisp! And you're shouting right in front of the shop- people are staring at us, can't you see?"**_

Oh my, I feel for you Blaze. I've known Rouge for longer and I know what it's like to be embarrassed by her and her inability to keep her mouth shut. Even Shadow grumbled to us at one point that he wanted to get some duct tape and wrap it all over her mouth so he could get some piece and quiet. This only encouraged her to speak a lot more.

 _ **"Of course they'd be staring at us; it's not everyday you see Mobious' Heroines in front of a brand new Sexy shop is it? Hey everyone! Get your minds out of the gutters cos only our boys can see what's underneath our clothes, uh-huh! Yeah!"**_

Wait...WHAT! Did she just say _The Sexy Shop_? Out of all stores, they decided to open a sexy shop in town? I felt my throat dry up. Damn...DAMMIT! As I bit my bottom lip in worry, Sonic eyed at me with a flirtatious smile and a little hum. He's enjoying this. He's enjoying my suffering. I tried to struggle out of his grip but it was literally NO USE! Eugh! Rouge, hang up the phone...HANG UP!

 _ **"Amy, just hang up the phone! Now! HANG UP! Oh wait, I'll do that for you-"**_

Thank you! You could've done that like ages ago!? Now, I wonder why they're not realising that I haven't uttered a sound yet.

 _ **"Give me the phone you Wussy Pussy!"**_

Sonic and I shared the same thought: BURN!

 _ **"HEY! I RESENT THAT YO-"**_

I think they're fighting over the phone now. Meanwhile, Sonic's trying to hold in his snickering. Hey! You could like, let me go now you idiot. Actually, forget about that, your hands are so wa-aaaaaaarm! Ahhhh, Sonic...ach! Stop it Amy! You are trying to escape from his grip. Think of him as the evil dude who has you in his clutches. A cute, evil dude...a cute, sexy, evil dude...who's legs are literally pressed against yours...who's hands are possessively tangled with yours...who would flash that pearly white toothy grin at your hopeless romantic excuse of face...aiyaaaaa! I should say something...anything! But my throat's so dry.

 _ **"Amy! Listen to me, you're coming to this Sexy shop immediately in the City Center and I won't take a no for a repl-"**_

Since when did I ever allow you to drag my sorry ass to wretched shops like these?

 _ **"AMY! SAVE YOURSELF AND HIDE! You'll be scarred for life! Savour your innocence while it lasts-"**_

I HAVE ALREADY BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE EVER SINCE I FOUND OUT WHAT THE HELL A DILDO IS! Why is Sonic looking at me so...SexyHotOhMErGosh STOP IT SONIC! Oh yeah, I'm not innocent anyways. Not after I tried to summon his dick with my skillful fingers.

 _ **"Hah! Innocent my ass! After all those wet dreams of her precious Sonic, she can buy some of these Godly products to relieve her of those dreams which that idiot of a hedgehog can-"**_

Do you ever feel like you want the ground to open up and swallow you? Then you know exactly how I'm feeling right now. I have never felt so nervous in Sonic's presence before...in my entire FUCKING LIFE! Sonic's apple green eyes bored into my own making me wanna crawl up into a ball and hide in the corner. One of my most darkest secrets...revealed...Rouge...I'm gonna kill you...I'm gonna-  
"Oho? Keeping kinky secrets away from me, huh?" Sonic whispered into my ears. I forgot how to breath. "I wonder how long this has been going on for...Rose..." YOU ARE ENJOYING MY MISERY TOO MUCH YOU JERK! I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING WET DREAMS ABOUT ME-EEEEEE TOO!

 _ **"DO NOT COME! I REPEAT! DO NOT-"**_

Blaze's little warning was unheard as I was lost in Sonic's eyes. Is he gonna kiss me again? That would be nice...but...what if he actually makes me moan? If I do moan, Rouge and Blaze will hear!

 _ **"OMG! There are even sex merchandise of us! I am gonna buy a handful of these for both you and Amy and-"**_

Rouge, if you do so, I will burn them up and scatter their ashes in the bin. Sonic squeezed my hand snapping me outta my thoughts again. This time, a genuine smile was present on his face. I saw a raw emotion sparkling in his eyes. It's the same emotion that only I see quite a few times. Could it be...love?

 _ **"HANG UP THE PHONE DAMMIT!"**_

Blaze just burn the phone will you? And let me and Sonic have our silent, beautiful moment.

 _ **"They even have Vanilla's face on these condoms. This shop is heaven!"**_

Mental note: Make sure Cream doesn't go anywhere near that shop, even if she turns 22, gets married with Tails and have numerous of kids, KEEP HER AWAY FROM THAT SHOP!

 _ **"Wait, WHAT!"**_

Sonic closed his eyes and his lips brushed against mine softly, oh so softly. I never knew it was possible for a guy to have such soft lips. Oh Sonic...I love you so much...

 _ **"Amy! You no longer need to dream of Sonic The Idiotic Hedgehog to please you. I am buying you all these fancy toys and you'll have all the fun of the lifetime-"**_

I felt Sonic's eyes flicker back open but he only pulled back slightly so that I could feel his minty breath against my lips. His eyes gleamed with mischievousness. What the hell was he planning?

 _ **"No...NO! NO! NO! You are NOT dragging me to that disgusting cosplay/lingerie/whatever shit section that is! I refuse!"**_

I am so glad that I am not there with you Blaze. I am lucky to not have suffered the same kind of fate as you kitty cat. Oh hail Chaos for this bet! Oh hail Chaos for practically handing me my fiancee label on a silver platter.  
"Tch, I wonder how you would've survived there." Don't give me that sexy look otherwise I won't be able to glare at you, you dummy.  
"Don't underestimate me," I admonished quietly, unfortunately, I think I've added fuel to the fire.

 _ **"Hey, HEY! Amy! Why haven't you said anything yet?"**_

Yes, why haven't I? Oh that's right! Being trapped under Sonic's hypnotic gaze sure is a disadvantage. He's bringing the phone closer to his face...oh no...

 _ **"Maybe cos your demonic fantasies has made her faint or something? I wouldn't be surprised."**_

That's actually happened once, when I was twelve. BUT SONIC IS STILL BRINGING THE PHONE CLOSER TO HIS FACE! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE DO NOT UTTER A SINGLE WORD! I shook my head pleadingly. Sonic finally realised what I'm trying to gesture but instead of complying to my needs like a very compassionate person would, he smiled dangerously.  
"You could moan now and I'll hang up the phone." Fuck no!  
"Never! Hang up or else this will count as a penalty!" I hissed back at him.  
"No it won't." He raised the handheld to his mouth and then:

 _ **"Amy?"**_

 _"Actually, this is Sonic, The Idiotic Hedgehog that Amy 'apparently' has been having wet dreams about. I'll be sure to mention a word or two about it...thanks for the info though!"_

You monster...you little piece of...EEUGGHHHHHH!

 _ **"...umm...well this is awkward...Well done Rouge! Instead of waiting for a reply, you immediately began spazzing out on the phone! Now Amy is gonna kill you."**_

Ohohohoho! I have already plotted my notorious schemes of getting your head! And then I will bury you with fake jewels, wear your expensive clothes and dance on your grave! But first I will give Sonic a piece of my mind.

 _ **"Big Blue, where's Amy? WHERE-IS-MY-GIRL!?"**_

Don't baby me now you dumb bat. Finally, my voice managed to find it's way back to my throat and I answered:

 _"I-I'm right here Rouge and I'm pr-probably not in the best situation right now...eheh..."_

The hell was that? I should be threatening her! It'S COS OF HER SONIC IS INSPIRED WITH PERVY IDEAS TO MAKE ME MOAN! DO NOT COMPLAIN WHEN WE DON'T GET MARRIED ON TIME!

 _ **"Oh shit...SONIC! DON'T TRY ANYTHING WITH HER OR ELSE I'M GONNA BURN YOU TILL YOU'RE ALL NAKED! YOU HEAR ME? CLEAN NAKED!"**_

Naked Sonic? Isn't he already naked? But then again, without all that fur, I would have a lovely view of his manhood. Oh, the wonderful things I can do with his penis. I will be a pro on making him mo-aaaaaan.

 _"Take a chill pill woman, Ames and I will just have a little talk. Nothing harmful. Just take your time in that little shop of yours. Plus, you know me, I would NEVER hurt Amy."_

No, you don't know him but, he won't hurt me, everyone knows that. Unless he decides to have sex with me now, that thrust will be terribly painful. The only downside of making love. I glared at Sonic but it softened as he winked at me. I can never be mad at him for too long. Though, I wonder what he wants to talk about...

 _ **"You sound awfully suspicious if you ask me."**_

You don't say.

 ** _"Aw it's Big Blue we're talking about here! Even if he tries anything wrong, he'll have a hammer shoved up his ass; that's if it's anything she's unwilling to do ha ha!"_**

You bet I will shove my hammer up his ass. A worried sweat drop was bestowed on the side of Sonic's head. Hah! Still fears my ultimate weapon of doom! All of a sudden, Sonic began to chuckle. I do not like that chuckle. It's intimidating.

 ** _"Amy! Shove that hammer up his ass right now cos I do not like the way he's chuckling right now! He sounds like a spawn of the devil with that laugh-"_**

I AGREE WITH YOU ONE HUNDRED PERCENT BLAZE! He is no less than a devil. He has an idea and I don't like it. I should be making him beg for pleasure and a step further to getting hitched!

 ** _"Shaddup Blaze! And bye sweeties! Sonic, tell Amy that I have got her a gorgeous lingerie, okay?"_**

Sonic's eyes widened with happiness as soon as she mentioned lingerie. Boy, you are not gonna see me wearing that trash.

 **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

I have never felt so scared and irritated in my whole life. Sonic put the phone down on the charger resulting with a huge 'CLICK' which echoed in the whole room.

We were now face to face. His hands no longer clutching onto mine. I could run, make an escape or something but, only an idiot would think that they could outrun the abnormally fastest thing alive. Subconsciously, I fiddled with my fingers and felt my cheeks heat up.  
"So," I almost jumped at his voice. "That was interesting...very interesting indeed..." For you it was.

"I-iiiiiiiiii am gonna go get some c-cookies...yeah! Cookies! Along with some cream," What was a better way than to use sweet sugary treats to munch my troubles away temporarily. It could also distract me from the situation.  
"Why cream?" I halted in my steps to the kitchen.  
"Did you just say...why?" Sonic, out of all people, you should know that cream of all sorts go well with freshly baked cookies.  
"Yes, yes I did. I know a _better_ substitute for cream."

"What could be better than cream? Milk?"  
"Nah, that's the same thing."  
"Err...chocolate sauce?" I haven't had chocolate sauce on my cookies, ever, it wouldn't hurt to try.  
"I'll give you a clue. It's white, well, white-ish."  
"White chocolate sauce?" What else is there?  
"Nope. You sure are naive for a dirty girl." Shut up you idiot!

"I'm not dirty...marshmallow fluff?" Sonic ventured closer towards me. Before I knew it, my back hit the wall. Oh God...out of all things...out of all times...why!?  
"This has appeared quite often in those cute wet dreams of you and-" He pressed his whole body against mine giving me no room to move. I hope he isn't talking about what I'm thinking cos the only white stuff I can think about..."-requires a huge deal of penile power and pleasure."

I can no longer resist. His lips devoured my lips and my whole body felt like it has been ignited by fire. Honestly, I'm so turned on right now but if he thinks that he's gonna get a pleasurable noise from me, he thought wrong! I will get him back. I've just got to find the right moment to do so.  
"You know," Sonic breathed out as he pulled away "You could have all the cum you want if you just moan and be my servant for those two weeks. It will be totally worth it." He pushed his lips against my jaw and below my muzzle sending butterfly kisses all over it. I must..resist! No matter how good it feels.

"I think I'll have an unlimited supply of cum once I see that ring on my finger." Sonic stopped with the butterfly kisses momentarily to face me again with that darn coy smile. He pushed his body away from me so there was some air between us both (not that I was complaining), but his hands remained on both sides of my head leaving me pinned right there.  
"Have you even _tasted_ cum before? It'd be a real shame if you gagged on it after I ejaculate gallons of it in your mouth."  
"Now where exactly will I even find cum to taste?" Seriously, did he think that I'd suck someone else off just to TASTE it!? I'd beat him up senseless with my Piko Piko hammer if it weren't for the fact that I felt so horny under his gaze.

"My point exactly. You've never tasted it and yet you wish for an unlimited supply. How does it taste like in your dreams? Sweet? Sour? Bitter? Spicy? Shall I go on?" No, I don't think I need you to do so. With my well timed strength, I pushed Sonic's chest causing him to lose his balance and then turned him around, this time, I was pinning him against the wall.

"What _cums_ around goes around." I couldn't resist it. I had to say it, even if it caused Sonic to cast an unamused glance at me. It was totally worth it.  
"Oh ha, ha , HA! You're so _punny_." Gee, I'm glad you appreciate my sense of humour. "You do realise that you're still at a disadvantage, right?"  
"Oh really? I could just reach for your dick right there and make you moan in ecstasy." I purred out.

 **CLIP!**

Oh...my...gosh...

"Wow, you've grown." I couldn't believe it. My dress was no longer on me but was now on the floor. Sonic's hands were still in place. One was under my muzzle, the other was behind my head. He. Unclipped. My. Dress. Off. That little bastard. "All this time, your dress literally covered the fact that you have boobs."

"Sonic!" I quickly folded my arms with heated cheeks. "You little-"  
"YOU aimed for my dick so I'M aiming for your breasts. Prepare to wear that sexy lingerie when you're my servant." Sonic grabbed my wrists, pulling them apart just to see the two twins I've been hiding for so long.  
"N-Now Sonic...be a little fair on me and-" Sonic cut me off with a brief yet strong kiss. I seriously need to to get immune to this sort of torture!

With a wicked grin, he teasingly nuzzled my breasts making me take a sharp intake of breath. He's really good. Really good at this. How do I stop myself from moaning? "Well, don't they look juicy and plump?"  
"They are not pieces of fruit. Now give me my dress now you-" This time, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and began to caress the top half of my breast leaving a trail of saliva around them. I was so glad that my bra was still on otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to bottle up these feelings any longer. Gritting my teeth, I pulled Sonic's face from my breasts to my face and crashed my lips against his.

This should distract him for a bit.

I pressed my breasts against his chest a bit harder (which was kinda painful for me you know) and deepened the kiss. My goal? Get him on the floor, quickly pick up the dress and put it back on before he gets back to reality.  
"You," Sonic panted out as he pulled away, his hands on my hips "You really don't like losing.." Unfortunately: "Neither do I, and your breasts taste good." His lust is now taking over. Oh no no no no!

His hands fumbled at the back of my bra strip trying to pry it off. I, on the other hand, smirked at him quite smugly. Now, what other ways could I do to make him make a sound?

"Ames," Sonic suddenly spoke out. "Take your bra off." His hands were on my waist now.  
"No." I replied without hesitance.  
"Take...your bra off." His voice seems firmer as he squeezed my waist. Amy! DO NOT MAKE A SOUND! Do NOT comply to his wishes.  
"I said: no." My mouth twitched to a smile as my hands made way to his chest, stroking it seductively.  
"Please..." His voice was just above a whisper. Both our eyes were lowered slightly and I saw the raw emotion resurface back to his eyes "You're so...beautiful..." Without my permission, my hands began to wander at the back of my bra strap and Sonic's hands wandered from my hips, to my concealed breasts giving it one huge lusty squeeze.

 **DING DONG!**

 **"AMY! Open the door!"**

 **"Hurry...before all these bags fall out of my hands..."**

 **"Don't you DARE drop them!"**

"Oh for Fuck's sake!" Sonic swore out loud making me come back to reality. What just happened? Wait, my dress is on the floor...Eeek! I grabbed my dress and quickly slipped it on before running upstairs to quickly fix my quills and fur. "Wha-...ain't ya gonna...oh man!" Sonic took a deep breath and with the fakest smile anyone has ever seen, opened the door. He was ignored as both Rouge and Blaze rushed in with their heavy bags of goods slamming the door onto Sonic squishing him against the wall.

"Amy! Come downstairs quickly, I want you to try thi- oh! Sonic? Eh..." Sonic glared at Rouge and rubbed the bruise on his forehead. "Nice to see you doing well Big Blue."  
"You too Mrs Echidna." Sonic replied back monotonously. "And you too Miss Cat," Sonic wasn't angry. No, not angry at all...

 _He was beyond pissed! He was so close to victory yet so far, all thanks to Mrs Rouge The Bat/Echidna and Miss Blaze The Cat. Talk about bad timing!_

'Amy, we have exactly twenty seven days left and counting. Watch, I will make you moan and I will make you mine the natural instinctive way...'

'Sonic, within these twenty seven days, you better have looked for an engagement ring for me because you know that I will win. You will be mine by law...'

* * *

 **A/N:** So...is anyone turned on yet? Is anyone pissed at me for ruining Sonic's fun? Is anyone happy that I ruined Sonic's fun because they're rooting for Amy? Or do you not care and just want to see them fuck at once? I'll let you know, I've had these scenes stuck in my head the whole day! And I have a question, what exactly does cum taste like? Even after all those books and stories I read, it always differentiate from bitter to sour to 'OMG IT TASTES LIKE HEAVEN'S NECTOR' or 'FML IT TASTES LIKE THE DEVIL'S NECTOR'. Review, fave, follow please!

Sayounara~


	3. The SleepMarket

**Edited- 21/04/17**

 **A/N:** Ko...ni...chi...wa...minna...I have finally come back to life for this creepy month mwa ha ha *cough cough* Thank you all for being so patient with me and my lack of updating skills! To reward you all, I am now posting a new chapter of this very LOVELY story nya~ You see, I've been watching Kill La Kill lately and you can say that I've been, well, inspired to write and conquer the inevitable writers block, for now that is! Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for your epic ass reviews that cracked me up on the spot: **aliixo** , **adar13** , **MasterChief343** , **Emeraldalex123** , **Trollala.X** and **Guest**. I'm happy that some of you lot were turned on and felt yourselves go hard in other cases xD. Further more, I'd like to thank a special someone who I'll keep anonymous for PMing me what cum tastes like! I can sleep in peace now. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I. Do. Not. Fucking. Own. The. Characters. SEGA. Does.**

* * *

 **Ages:** (Takes place after Runners)

 **Sonic** \- 19 years

 **Amy** \- 16 years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 years

 **Tails** \- 12 years

 **Rouge** \- 22 years

 **Cream** \- 10 years

 **Silver** \- 18 years

 **Blaze** \- 18 years

 **Shadow** \- The Sexy Age of 19

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

Our eyes were interlocked with one another's once again in a fiery battle of the century. My smirk counterattacked her pouty lips. Though, I wonder if she's wearing lip gloss 'cos I'm loving the way her lips are sparkling right now making them more kissable than ever. I lifted the piece of clothing once again and flashed my teeth at her irresistibly.  
"Ames, _put it_ ON." Amy's eyes fired up once again and she shook her head with a little 'Uh-uh!'. My, how childish.

"You won't catch me dead wearing...th-those disgusting excuse of clothing!" She pointed at the extremely sexy lingerie in my hands courtesy on Mrs Echidna AKA Rouge. It was a cheeky colour of white and red and the whole front was netted in order to reveal _everything_. I'm not going to let this chance go; I want to see Amy's luscious body!

Silence was ensued between us as we kept our stances on each side of Amy's bed. The clock ticked before buzzing after ten seconds. I quickly glanced at the clock. It was already ten in the evening and we've been fighting over whether she wears it or not for the last half an hour.  
"A-myyyyyyyy, you either put this on willingly or I'll tear off your clothes and slip this on you, it's up to you, Missy." It only took me five seconds to realise who the hell I'm dealing with.

One, two, three, POOF!

"Listen to me you little perv, don't mess with a girl who has a hammer bigger than your head." The hammer was literally millimeters away from my face. I gulped visibly and lowered the lingerie back down on the bed and backed away a few steps. That's so not fair. I just wanted to see her sweet body in it. Oh Chaos! WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU GIFTED HER WITH SUCH A WEAPON? Couldn't you have given her power of pillows instead?

"Alright, you win. I'm tired anyways and I want the left side of the bed." I let out a mighty yawn to prove my point.  
"Huh? Tired? You?" A-aaaand why is that such a surprise to you Ames? I may be hyperactive but that doesn't mean that I don't rest. "You've barely done anything other than running about and stuffing yourself with all that food I made all in one minute flat. If anyone's tired, it's me!"  
"But your food tastes so good. You should consider it as a compliment." Seriously woman, have you got no sense of gratitude? "You're gonna have to get used to it once I win this bet." I leaned forward and tapped her cheek earning a grumble from her. "So, now that the hammer is away," I zipped towards her side and wrapped my arms around her small waist so that our noses were touching. "Shall I undress you and put you in the pyjamas of my choice?"

Instead of a protest, she smiled at me slyly.  
"Well," Amy's fingers trailed across my chest. The sensation was so warm and tingly, I felt myself shiver. She definitely has magic in those fingers. "Maybe if you moan for me, I'll let you do _more_ than undress me my little Hedgie~" Oh? Is that how she's going to play it? You want my dick? You have to earn it sweetheart.  
"That sounds rather sweet BUT!" I began to trail my lips below her muzzle and my hands wondered from her waist to her hips and pressed it firmly. I felt her whole frame start to shake. "You see the thing is, I'll bang you when I feel turned on and that only happens if I hear your moans. I'm pretty sure you want it as bad as I do?"

Amy stiffened under my hold until she started to giggle. Why is she giggling? Is she ticklish or something? I stopped with the tease and watched her quite oddly. All of sudden...

"H-HEY! That's no-not..." She has her hand on my crotch once again.

Why.

Is.

She.

So.

Obsessed.

With.

My.

COCK?

"Make a sound you idiot! You want to see me in that dirty little outfit? Don't ya? Don't ya?" Amy hissed out and rubbed the area quite vigorously that I had to bite my bottom lip from making any sound! I have to admit, that face is really sexy however, I CANNOT LET HER ALLOW MY MEMBER TO APPEAR OTHERWISE I INCREASE HER CHANCES OF WINNING!

I can only counter back with this method now. My hands shot towards her breasts and gave them a huge squeeze like they were balloons. As a result, Amy's eyes widened and her hands darted to my hands trying to get them off of her chest.  
"I'm not going to let you off that easy you little Rascal." Amy grimaced under the tone of my voice as I pushed her down on the bed and hovered above her with my hands still squeezing her boobs. This was not just to stop her from attacking my dick, I also wanted to feel those breasts again and indulge into their softness.

"Stop! Stop! STOP! I didn't even get a chance to see your penis yet alone touch it!" I couldn't help but laugh at her flustered, squeaky voice when she said 'penis'. Aw damn, why is she so cute? I retracted my hands from the soft twins and cupped Amy's face before applying a quick kiss on her forehead.  
"Say penis again! Say it!" Amy pushed me off of her and darted towards the bathroom that was in her room. Her face was so red! Ha ha! I should do that more often.

I placed a hand on my heart to feel it beating really fast, perhaps as fast as I run! Gosh, I love this girl too much. Why is she so lovable? I'm surprised that I wasn't the one chasing after her all those times. Maybe, if she weren't the one doing the chasing, I would've been at her heels twenty four seven and unlike her, I would've caught her every single time. Suddenly, I heard some water running which meant that:  
"She's taking a shower. Tch, she better not take so long. Now, lets have a little snoop around the room, heh." I rubbed my hands eagerly and began to make my way to her desk.

I opened the first drawer on the right side of the bed only to be bamboozled with a ton of underwear and bras. I checked the label of the bra and smirked.  
"Hmm, size thirty, cup B. She sure looks a lot bigger than that." I was disappointed at the fact that they all were dull, black or white in colour and were completely plain. I wish she had something like those fancy and lacy garments shown on the advertisements. I closed the drawer and opened the second one revealing a thick notebook. Maybe it's her journal? She has nothing to hide from me anyways so having a quick peek won't do me any harm. If she is hiding something from me, I can use it against her!

I cautiously glanced at the bathroom door and heard the water still running. Yep, I'm safe at the moment. I can get away with looking at this. I finally opened the book just for my heart to scream in terror and my eyes to shrink.

What in the...

It's me.

Getting butt-fucked.

By Shadow.

Eighteen plus yaoi doujinshi.

Illustrated by Amy Rose.

Amy...how dare you...

Out of all people...out of all the MOBIUS...you...YOU dared to pair me up with THIS excuse of a hedgehog? Forget that, you dared to draw this intimate scene rather GRAPHICALLY with obvious smudges for cum and sweat all over the place? And why have you drawn me with such a _tiny_ penis and HIM with what looks like an elephant trunk?! I mean, have you even seen our penises? I bet Shadow doesn't even have one! Watch when I shove my cock in your hole Rose and then you'll realise the true length of Sonic The Hedgehog! Eugh! Absolutely revolting and gross! I just want to tear up that book in pieces and send it flying out in space! Why couldn't you have drawn you and me instead? Watch out Rose...I'll get you back...

"S-Sonic? Emm..." I turned around for Amy to squeak under my death glare. Her quills were slightly damp and she was wearing a pair of shorts and an over sized shirt. She looked absolutely adorable in that get up. I would've commented on that if it weren't for the fact that I was quite mad. I stood up at my full length, gripping the damn book tightly and stormed towards her.

"Care to explain, this?" I waved the book at her with my eyes narrowed. She fidgeted under my gaze with a look of the most guilty murderer. "Go on, what provoked you to draw such a treacherous little manga involving the love of your life and your self proclaimed big brother in such a impertinent manner?" My teeth were clenching now.

All of a sudden, Amy looked at me with a bold stance. Usually, with this stance comes with an extra package of her freakin' hammer but as we all know, this was not the case at the moment.  
"Basically," Yeah? Basically what? "I was just practicing!" I tossed the book away and it landed somewhere on the floor.  
"Practicing what?" I fiddled with one of her quills but my face remained the same.  
"I want to publish my own Yaoi manga and er, someone gave me advice that I practice using two people I already know and see if that gets me extra money." I looked around her room and realised, some of these furniture looks pretty expensive.

"And I see that worked, huh?" My face remained unamused.  
"Don't be like that Sonic. It's nothing too bad, I could've made you get pregnant in the book but I decided against it." You almost WHAT? I swear to God you're so- grrr!  
"You're lucky that you're my gal otherwise I would've shown this to Shadow." I mean it, if it weren't for the fact that I love her endlessly, I would've zipped to Shadow immediately.

"You know you'd be mourning at my funeral if you were to show this to Shadow in the first place? And then Shadow will kill you next for provoking him in the first place." You know, I hate it when she's right. I turned away from her with a huff and got inside the MY side of the bed.  
"I'm still mad at you, don't expect to be let off the hook so easily." To finish that, I pointed two fingers at my eyes and then pointed them at her to show that I'M watching her.

(~x~)

 _Buzz._

It's midnight and I haven't had a wink of sleep yet. For some reason, I wasn't sleepy. I was tired but I can't sleep. I feel like I can run around the world eighty times with the amount of energy in my body at the moment. Maybe...maybe it's because I'm sleeping right next to _her_? It's not that I'm scared of sleeping next to Ames, it's the fact that we could be having _fun_ right now instead of sleeping. We've slept in the same bed before many times but that's because we were kids back then. Sleeping together at this age was rather rare. The last time she slept next to me was months ago and that was because she dozed off reading.

All of a sudden, Amy shifted and sat up immediately with a gasp. Quickly, I sat up too and held her arms as she panted and held her heart. Did she have a nightmare?  
"Ames? Amy?" Her eyes were now wide open as she instinctively gripped onto my arm. Our eyes were once again locked in a gaze. Her soft jade eyes against my neon green ones. They seemed to have a glow even with the lack of light. I looked carefully at her face and saw tears streaking down her eyes. I felt all my irritation melt away as I gently brought Amy to my chest "Ssh, don't cry."

Amy may be sixteen but she'll always be my little girl. She'll always be fragile and young to me. She'll always need my protection even if she's the strongest woman in the world.  
"S-Sonic," Amy's voice was almost inaudible that I barely picked up what she said. I stroked her quills and kissed her ear to comfort her.  
"Hmm?" Amy looked at me. Her eyes were still a bit puffy and her lips were trembling. "What is it?"

"There are no zombies here...right?"

If there was a glass on my face, it would've smashed to pieces. She had a nightmare...about zombies...there's no surprise there on why the hell she got that specific nightmare.  
"You've been playing that new zombie game, haven't you?" I uttered out. Amy only whimpered in response and buried her face into my chest. "How many times do Shadow and I have to tell you, don't play video games that are above your age? It's no wonder you frequently keep getting zombie-mares and-"

"I'm sorry." I paused and blinked at her.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry." She repeated herself and wrapped her arms around me. It was like she was clinging onto the most important thing. "Not just because of the game...but for also drawing stuff you don't like."

 _Oh Amy..._

 _I love you so much..._

"I'm not mad at you," I whispered and tilted her chin so we were at eye level once again. "Not anymore that is, but, just listen to our advice next time will ya, Ames." My teasing tone worked since it made Amy giggle slightly. "But, if I spot you drawing similar things again involving me and other people excluding you, I will personally get you back."  
"No promises Sonic," Amy pressed her lips against mine briefly before lying back down in the bed. Her eyes were still wide open though. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore." I joined her and we were both face to face once again.

"What do ya wanna do then? I'm not sleepy either." As soon as I said that, an idea was planted in my head.

"Wanna make out?" Both Amy and I blurted out together. We barked out in laughter and I held onto her trying to calm down. Unfortunately for me, I had my guard down as Amy abruptly rolled on top of me and sat on my stomach with a sexy grin. She may look like she has the upper hand but I will tower over that little dominance of hers.

 _"Ready to be my fiance, honey?"_

 _"Ready to be my maid, baby?"_

Chaos knows how long has passed and already, we were in the heat of the kiss and our minds were in cloud nine. Just as I predicted, I ended up straddling Amy at the end and my hands were under her shirt massaging those soft, juicy breasts. Luckily for me, Amy was content with where my hands were and instead of going for my penis, she kept her hands on top of mine as if she was begging me to stay like that.

My tongue swirled and fought against hers as it explored her sweet mouth. I can't describe how sweet and sugary the taste was but it absolutely beats anything I've ever tasted. I wanted to go further. I wanted to rip those clothes off. I wanted to taste her flower as its intoxicating scent filled up my nose which meant one thing: she was wet. She's wet and yet she's not moaning.

I wanted to lick every bit of her body. I wanted to feel the painfully tight friction from her hole against my member. I wanted to fill her entire body with my semen till she's dripping with it.

My lungs were on fire so I pulled away, both of us panting like we've run a marathon and a string of saliva still connecting our lips.  
"I w-want you...so badly..."  
"Moan, and then you'll have me..." Amy whispered back seductively. My hands moved out of her shirt and to her hands, holding it tightly.  
"Too bad, I'm just gonna have to tease you further."

The rest of the night went on with our steamy kisses and naughty massages.

(~x~)

"Sonic, wake up! Sonic!"

A voice...

"Sonic! You stupid hedgehog!"

Her voice...

"It's already eleven in the morning. Are you planning to sleep all day you lazy couch potato."

Wait, what!?

I shot up instantly only to be blinded by the stupid sunlight and fall back down into the bed. My head was pounding, a lot. I hate mornings. I let out a huge yawn and only buried myself back in the bed and reached for Amy's pillow. I ignored her protests while I inhaled in her pillow. Ahhhh, the sweet scent of Amy. Why isn't she a perfume? I'd spray her scent all over me at every chance I get cos she smells so damn good!  
"Now, I don't know whether to admire your cuteness or hit you with pillow till you get up."

"Hmmm? The first option sounds good Ames." I finally answered. "Plus, the bed is so warm and comfy. I've never slept in such a soft bed that smells like you." I snuggled against the pillow to prove my point. I could stay like this all day. It was like I was floating on a warmed up cloud.  
"So-ooooonic, I'm wearing the lingerie~" Keh, nice try Amy.  
"A-myyyyyy, you won't be caught dead wearing that thing." I quoted her little outburst from yesterday. Sadly for me, I wasn't going to have it my way.

The blanket was ripped out of my grasp and I was brutally welcomed with the the cool, crisp air no thanks to the autumn season and not to mention the window was wide open!  
"M'kay, okay! I'm up." I sat up once again and rubbed my eyes. I noticed that Amy was in her usual red halter dress and she was putting her gloves on. "What's the rush man?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my fridge is empty NO thanks to you and I have to do the biggest food shopping of my life right now." My ears perked up at the sound of food shopping. It's FOOD SHOPPING. My FAVOURITE type of shopping!  
"Well, in that case, TAKE ME WITH-"  
"No." Excuse me? Did she just say no?  
"Why not?" She better have a good reason for this.

"It's because every time I allow you to come with me, I find a huge pile of mysterious packets of high sugar treats and junk. I'm pretty sure I know who my suspect is." Amy eyed at me and drummed her fingers against her arms. She looked like a mother scolding her child. In a matter of seconds, I was in front of her with a sheepish smile.  
"Maybe if you actually listen to me and let me choose what to have, I wouldn't pile as much." I sugarcoated my words with a quick kiss on her cheeks. I didn't miss the blush that appeared on her cheek either, heh.

"...tut..." Is she still not listening, well, I've gotta change that. I let my arm snake around her shoulders and brought her closer to me so that our hips were touching.  
"You kinda owe me, after all, I'm not even gonna tell Shadow about the little doujinshi you drew." Amy sighed in defeat. Ha ha! Victory is mine!  
"What I don't understand is," Huh? "Why haven't you blackmailed me into moaning instead? You had many chances and yet you didn't take them."

Ames..."Don't you know me? I like to play fair and square. I can be a little dirty at times but I'm not gonna go past the extremes cos that's no fun." Her eyes seemed to have sparkled and the image of her twelve year old self flashed in my mind. She really hasn't changed much yet, she's different at the same time? Nevertheless, I love her.  
"Go take a shower first, then we'll go," W-wa-wait! Shower?

"Ehm...can I er...shower later?" The only thing Amy did was give me a smile that was equivalent to one of a devil's and clutch my hand in cobra like grip.  
"NOW would be nice!" No...NO...NO!

 _"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! NOOOoOoOOOOoooooOOOO!"_

(~x~)

I glanced at the piece of paper in my hand grimly. It was a list. An ongoing list of food but you know what sucked about this list? It was a fruit and vegetable and other healthy shit list. Amy halved her mega ass list she wrote in the morning and gave me the yucky half 'cos apparently I'll go 'overboard' with the nice stuff. I'm not a BABY dammit.

I reluctantly piled a few bags of tomatoes in the trolley, ignoring the awed and odd looks of the public. It's not everyday you see the hero of the galaxy shopping in a supermarket department store.

"See Rayhan, even superheroes eats their greens. If you want to be as strong as Mr. Sonic over there, you must start eating your broccoli." A human mother spoke to a Mobian moth boy. Was he adopted? Is he a hybrid? Did his mom fuck a Mobian and give birth to him? Such things are regular these days. Despite that, I don't eat broccoli. I HATE broccoli.  
"Okay mommy! I'll start eating broccoli from now on!" The kid skipped towards me and gathered a few bunches of broccoli. He smiled shyly at me while I gave him my famous winks and stroked his head. I love kids! Suddenly, I see Amy with her trolley making her way towards me but, boy, her trolley was literally stacked with goodies!

"Good job kiddo, you don't wanna end up like that greedy girl over there, huh?" I pointed at Amy who was oblivious, as usual. Rayhan The Moth gawked at Amy and clapped his hands together in glee dropping his collected broccoli in progress.  
"Amy Rose? I always wanted to meet her!" With a speed I didn't know he was capable of, he dashed away from me and towards Amy. Is it me or is Amy starting to become more popular than me?  
"Oh! I'm sorry Sir! He's a huge fan of your girlfriend," Rayhan's mother chuckled as we both picked up the dropped vegetables and plopped it in her trolley.  
"It's no biggie, it's expected as she's a real charmer." I wasn't lying, if this girl can charm robots into coming towards her side and dangerous, out of space experimented, fake hedgehogs, then little kids will be nothing but a piece of cake!

"I agree, though, she sure is blossoming into a beautiful woman. You're both lucky to have each other, my dear." I blushed as I glanced at Amy again. The way she was interacting with the child made my heart soar. I wonder, if we were to have children..."Don't keep me waiting too long, I'd love to see your children." I snapped out of my day dream and looked at the woman.  
"W-Wha?" All the woman did was tap her nose and wink.

"Rayhan! Come along dear, we have to finish shopping." The moth boy giggled and ran back to his mother but not before waving back at me and Ames. I squinted my eyes whilst waving back and noticed a visible lip gloss stain on his cheek. Tch, Amy, your lips are only for me silly girl.

"So, Sonic, have you finished shopping your part of the list?" I nodded and gestured towards my trolley.  
"All handpicked from yours truly and all checked of their labels, brands and expiry date. Now, explain to me why you keep cheating on me with little ones?" Amy rolled her eyes at me but then sighed dreamily.  
"I'd like to call it, 'Early Mother Instincts'. I've always had a thing for small children." Same here Amy, same.  
"Now that explains why you proclaimed yourself to be Tails' and Cream's big sister slash mother."  
"If you have a problem with that, I don't see why you've literally smacked the big brother label on both of them as well." Amy retorted rather wittingly. Think that I'm gonna let her get away with that? Hah! Wrong!

 **SMACK!**

Amy immediately grasped her ass and looked at me with a shocked expression.  
"Did you ju-"  
"Usually spanking girls makes them moan. Why can't you do so?" I flicked her nose before taking my trolley and sped walk towards the self-checkout with Amy's fuming figure hot at my heels. She really looked hot though.

"I usually don't let spankers get away so easily Sonic The Hedgehog." Amy was now right by my side clutching her trolley and scrunching up the list.  
"And how many guys have spanked you?" I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who has since no pervert can get in a three miles radius towards Ames.  
"You'd be surprised Mr." Now it was my turn to look at her with the same shocking expression. Who the FUCK decided to touch MY Amy? And on her ASS to begin with? They are for MY hands to TOUCH and MY eyes to SEE only!

"Each and every one of them ended up in the hospital," She stated quite proudly. Despite that...I WILL FUCKING HUNT DOWN THOSE PIGS AND GO ALL DARK SONIC ON THEM!  
"I'm surprised you haven't got a criminal record yet," I muttered out. I felt Amy's confused gaze at me but then saw a mischievous grin take place.  
"Someone sounds jealous..." Woman, I have the the rights to be jealous! No other guys are allowed to tap that ass but me. However, cos I have a pride to cater, I'm gonna deny the fact I'm jealous.

"Pssht, me? Jealous? Ya talkin' to the right hedgehog?" That's right, keep up the cool attitude. Amy had other ideas as she bumped her trolley against mine.  
"It's quite easy to get you jealous by the way." What? Of course not!  
"Oh really? HOW SO?"

 **BANG!**

 **CLATTER!**

 **"OOOOOPPPH!"**

"Ouch..." I rubbed my butt but then realised who was in front of me. Out of all people, we had to bump into HIM!

"Rose? And...Faker..." His red eyes bored into my soul. Geez. Now I have to deal with the Granddad. Don't mind me, I do respect the guy in some aspects but, we are rivals after all and I'm pretty sure the whole world knows what we're like in each other's presence. Except for mad fans like Amy who thinks we're all mushy gushy and pervy with each other.

Shadow helped Amy up who greeted him quite happily with one of her bear hugs. No one can escape that hug. NO ONE!

"Nice to see you too Grampa-Hog, now would ya mind tellin' me why you're here? Unless you've got some chilli-dogs and goodies in there, I'm not interested." Amy elbowed me in the ribs quite harshly and gave me a warning look. Why is her face so pretty again?  
"None of your business Hedgehog. Now get outta my sight or so pick up the mess you've made by mindlessly crashing your trolley against other people's." Grouchy as usual I see.

"Shadow...why are you shopping for baby products?" Amy asked but Shadow gave her a look that says 'Are you kidding me?'. Now that I glanced around, they're all mainly new born baby items.  
"Didn't you get a call?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I finally came to a conclusion.

"My God, did you impregnate someone?" The people around us gasped as an effect and Shadow's cheeks flared up either in embarrassment or anger. If that guy can get someone pregnant, that means he has a dick. I just made a new discovery. "Who's the girl? TELL ME!" Shadow bopped my head really hard making me fall and leaving a bump on my head.  
"No you blue IMBECILE! I am NOT going to be A FATHER!" You could've said that in the first place you big meany.

"Is it for Vanilla's and Vector's soon to be born child?" Shadow shook his head at Amy as I got up, rubbing my poor head.  
"It's for Rouge and Knuckles' future spawn. And out of all people, Rouge makes me do her shopping while she goes celebrating this fact." Actually, I feel sorry for the guy. Lets hope that he doesn't have to shop for maternity stuff either otherwise he'd probably get scarred for life.  
"Sonic, we'll go meet them later to congratulate them! For now, after this, lets buy something for their child," Amy chirped.  
"Shouldn't we wait till the baby shower or something?" Shadow nodded at me and gave a look to Amy that shot down her enthusiasm.

"True, we don't know the gender of the baby and we don't even know if it'll be once baby, or two, three, maybe more!"

Imagine, mini Knuckles and mini Rouges running around all over the place, torturing me and everyone else. That's not a nice image. Not nice at all. They'd probably be the death of me.  
"Rose, who the hell will be able to cope with so many kids. Just one on it's own is bad enough." He's probably grimacing about that time he had to babysit Charmy without his consent. If anyone ever brings that topic up, he gives you the assassin look.

"It depends if the children likes you are not Shadow. Maybe if you stop scaring them, they'll give you a chance. Especially your Shadow Chao, you both hate each other's guts."  
"I dare you to say that again once you babysit the stupid bee." Nah, I'll pass. I looked to my side only to see Amy and both our trolleys gone.  
"Hey, where's Amy?"

"Right here!" Amy was already at the self-checkout, scanning her items.  
"Hey, I wanted to scan them. Wait for me!" As I darted towards her, Shadow face palmed himself grumbling inaudibly and went to a self-checkout his items.

(~x~)

"Here's my address, and please be careful when placing the bags down. I have bought a lot of fragile ingredients like eggs." Amy passed her address to the delivery man who nodded with a smile. Usually, we'd carry the bags to Amy's home but since she bought so many food with a whopping bill of over ten thousand yen (I paid for most of the food so it wasn't much of a problem), the delivery was free. Meanwhile, Shadow's bill was less than half the amount of ours so he had to carry his bags. The sad thing was that he didn't have his chaos emerald with him at the moment so he wasn't able to chaos control back and forth like he usually does.

"Thanks for paying most of it Sonic." Amy was finally back by my side.  
"I might as well do my bit since your money can't handle my stomach's intake." I received a playful punch on the shoulder "Now, was that suppose to make me moan?" I added a bit quietly.  
"Nope, but this will!" Amy's lips somehow found mine and I felt my head go into the clouds once again. Kissing is now my drug. Just like running but much sweeter and flavourful.

"You do realise you're making a scene here," We were interrupted by Shadow but it's a good thing we were. Already, loads of people were surrounding us with cameras and gossiping already. It isn't the first time we've been caught kissing. "Next time, find a better place to swap spit!"  
"You can be a lot nicer about that." I grumbled back at him. Why does he love to ruin moments between me and Amy? Seriously man, go find a new hobby or something! I'm pretty sure your darling Maria would be like 'Stop being such a Grump and SMILE for once!'.

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

 **SWOOOOOOOSH!**

 **"OH HO HO HO HO HO!"**

 **"OH! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"**

 **"Getting a little smoochy now are we you little rats!"**

Eggman...why can't you pick a better a timing you wasteman. No, scratch that, you WASTE-EGG!

"What's wrong Eggy? Feeling a little left out are we?" I felt the familiar adrenaline rush pumping into my veins and got into my battle stance. Amy had her hammer out while the people fled. Shadow on the other hand...

"You stupid fat BASTARD! If you DARE lay a hand on THESE bags, I will personally ANNIHILATE you to SMITHEREENS!" If looks could kill, my bet is that Eggman would be a bloody mess right now. Luckily for us all, even Eggman knows when not to mess with someone.  
"Ah-er...okay! R-Run along Shadow and I'll try not to interrupt you."

"Are you seriously gonna leave us with these hoards of junk and the mad excuse of an egg?" Ignoring Eggman's protests, I glared at Shadow.  
"Firstly, even the rabbit can take down him and his pathetic robots without breaking a sweat. Secondly, baby necessities are as expensive as fuck! Now leave me be."

 _Typical Shadzters...always making us lot do all the fucking dirty work._

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

 **A/N:** OMG! I LEFT YOU ALL ON A CLIFFHANGER! BWA HA HA HA! And Shadow appeared too nyahaha! I know there's not as much steamy goodness in this chapter but that's because I don't want Sonic's and Amy's relationship to be completely built on lust and whatnot. I want there to be love, humour and awkward moments. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cos I've stayed up late typing this up. Fun fact, I realised I can type without looking at the keyboard! Literally! I feel so special now hahah! Anyways, please fave? Review? Follow? I love all of your reviews people! Now, I gotta go sleep now, school is being a bitch. It's always homework after homework and all that shit. Can't they just be nice for once?

Jaa ne~


	4. The Fans

**A/N:** Konbanwa my chibi lovelies~ All of your wonderful faves, followers and reviewers has caused me to abandon my other fics even longer just to update this one once again _cough cough_ : **Guest, Guest, misstakashi, xxxSonamyLover101xxx, MissMJS, Aliixo, MasterChief343 and Emeraldalex123.** I loved every single one of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter haha!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** You know what SEGA owns, I know what I own, don't fuck with me bwa ha ha!

* * *

 **Ages:** (Takes place after Runners)

Sonic - 19 years

Amy - 16 years

Knuckles - 20 years

Tails - 12 years

Rouge - 22 years

Cream - 10 years

Silver - 18 years

Blaze - 18 years

Shadow - What's 9+10? Seriously...don't fucking say 21 you mothershdjhsjdhshdshdiuhd

Eggman: To be honest...I'd say he's around 40, he doesn't even look that old.

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

If I was very dramatic, I would've tugged my quills down really hard but that would only result with incredible pain on my head and the stupid over-sized idiot to laugh at me. Seriously, out of all times, Eggman had to come when I was in such a great mood! Grrr! Why do all my good moods have to end so shortly?

"I see you're happy to see me Pinky." I felt my eyes burn holes at his obese being and before I knew it, my hammer materialised in my hands making even Sonic flinch at the sheer size at it. But hey, the angrier I am, the bigger my hammer grows. And the angrier I am, the more fearful you should be of me.  
"I have a name, USE IT!"

"H-Hey Eggman...I don't think you should be messing with her right n-" Sonic was cut off by Eggman's little laugh as he replied sarcastically:  
"Oh I'm sorry Missy~ What was your name again? Oh yeah! Silly me- Bratty Toes?" My hammer grew larger as I snarled at him. Hasn't he studied his bloody biology? Mobians do NOT have toes. However, I don't think he's noticing my blood lusting glare.

"Wait, wait, wait! I think I know now; is it Angry Go? Oh-ho-ho-ho!" I know that they sound lame but I can't help but get really pissed off at him. How dare he mock me? My body shook with a tremendous amount of fury as I advanced forward.

 _"Oh I've mistaken myself again! Sorry madam- Pinky Winky!"_

You better open your eyes you little cunt. I'm no freaking Teletubby.

 **"Eggman! You're gonna regret what you're saying man."**

Sonic, KEeP OUt Of ThIS! Said hedgehog gulped at my stare. Atta-hog.

 _"Pffft ha! Who would be scared of Bratty McFatty?"_

Did he just call me fat?

.

.

DID HE JUST FUCKING CALL ME FAT?!

ME?

AMY ROSE?

THE FUTURE WIFE OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?

 **"Shots fired...R.I.P Egghead~"**

.

.

.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screeched out as I darted towards him at such speed that it left Sonic gawking at me in both surprise and awe. Never mind that, I've got a baldy to smash to pieces!  
"I'll use your money to pay for your funeral Eggman!" Sonic shouted out, however, before I could spring a massive jump to that shit scared villain, his army of drones slash badniks acted on reflex and came dashing towards me.

Was I scared?

Of course not, I'm just ticked off even further!

Not even the slightest bit overwhelmed?

I can take on these guys in my sleep and that's not even bragging if think about how my strength has enhanced over these years. I am more than what meets the eye. Judging my Eggman's worried glance, I suppose he thinks so too.

"Get outta my way!" My arms were automatically swinging my Piko Piko hammer and bashing the useless drones like a cricket ball, all which successfully hit Eggman's slow Eggmobile he was sitting on. I'd rather prefer to just hit him straight instead of having all of these junkbots in my way.  
"Hey! Amy-yyyy! Aren't ya gonna let me have a lil' fun? You've already took out like most of these things!" I turned around and scrunched up my lips before countering back at him.  
"You've fought big ass robots, you've fought baddies from from outta space, you even fought GODS for crying out loud! Stop whining about a bunch of stupid robots and let me kick Eggman's ass!"

To prove my point, as one of the badniks dared to creep up behind me, by instinct, I smashed it with my hammer without even looking which made Sonic lower his ears down as a way of saying 'You win.' I carried on smashing away the badniks at Eggman not letting him escape. This was getting a little too easy but far too long. Hopefully Sonic could go entertain the public that's gawking at my little show instead of moping in a corner.

 _"Waaaaaah, she's so badass!"_

 _"This is why you shouldn't piss her off!"_

 _"She even got Sonic shitting himself~"_

 _"Sonic is having a shit!? Where!? I must get a sample and keep it forever!"_

 _"Aaagrh! Rabid fan, tch."_

 _"Must carry on video taping this whole battle..."_

 _"I can't see man! Get the fuck outta my way."_

 _"Wait, look! Sonic is fidgeting."_

 _"Ya'll know what happens when Sonic fidgets, a lot, right?"_

 _"No, I don't but what I do know is that he looks as sexy as-"_

 _"Eyes off of him, he's mine!"_

 _"You guys ain't gonna get as much as the same air he's breathing in without getting Amy's hammer getting shoved up your ass."_

 _"I wouldn't mind if she did that, I'd love that hammer to be up my hole."_

 _"You fuckin' mad?"_

 _"The majority of them are mad dude, you just gotta tolerate them."_

 _"What the? Where did Sonic go?"_

 _"I bet we all can predict what will happen next."_

 _"He's gonna disobey Amy..."_

 _"Everybody, you better get your phones ready to video this cos this will be gold!"_

 _"No- DIAMOND!"_

 _"Silver!"_

 _"Whut? Silver is like less valuable than gold you twat! The hell is wrong with ya?"_

 _"No man, it's Silver! Look!"_

 _"OH MY GOSH YES! NOW ALL WE NEED IS SHADOW!"_

 _"That way we will have all four of our famous hedgehogs in one-"_

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

 **"Aghhhhhhaaaaa! I told you I'm sorry Shadow!"**

 **"YOU'LL BE SORRY ONCE I AMPUTATE YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"**

 **"It was an accident! I swear! Leave me alone!"**

 **"Not unless you pay for all of those baby supplies I spent so much money on for the future spawns of the pests!"**

 **"I don't have that kind of money though!"**

 **"Stop flying and let me rip off your quills you little shit!"**

 **"YOU THINK I'LL STOP FLYING AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID? YOU CRACKED IN THE BRAIN OR SOMETHING!?"**

 **"DID YOU FUCKING SAY I'M CRACKED!? GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR ELSE I BURN YOU WITH MY CHAOS SPEARS!"**

Ignoring the nearby yet familiar arguments in order to concentrate, I leapt for the final badnik only for a familiar blue ball to smash through it into nothing more than a pile of nuts and bolts. I clenched the handle of my hammer at the grinning idiot. He just doesn't listen does he?  
"So-oooooooonic..."

"Heh..." He chuckled nervously "H-Hey Ames," The little cutesy nervous act isn't gonna work this time hedgehog. "Oh come on! You know I can't just sit there while you're smashing those robots in such a boring fashion! You should've ignored them and just went for Egghead straight away instead."  
"Boring?" I raised my hammer up "Well excuse me! Last time I checked, these stupid robots came at me instantly-" Rudely and yet courageously, Sonic put a finger on my lips. Dammit, what is he up to now. Not that I don't like that cute sparkle in his eyes that is.  
"Still boring, have you gotten slower or something cos that was seriously just, heheh."

The area was suddenly filled with the background fans and paparazzi 'ooooohing' and shouting out 'burn'. Even Eggman joined in with the jeering! How embarassing!  
"Take that back you stupid hedgehog." I hissed out. I swear down, if he says anything else as insulting, I will whack him all the way to space colony ark.  
"Moan for me then," His voice was barely above a whisper.

Why that little...

At a time LIKE this?

"YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!" My hammer was now five times my size and my wrath for Eggman was now replaced with my wrath for Sonic and instead of running for his life, he's just standing there with a huge smirk on his face. I'll WIPE THAT SMUG FACE OFF YOU BLUE BASTE-

 **BANG!**

 **SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

 **"CHAOS SPEARS!"**

 **"WHAT THE?"**

 **"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"**

 **"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**

 **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ouch...

What just happened? Where's Eggman?

Why is there a huge crater below me? A-And why is Shadow and Silver tangled together half unconscious over there? Wait, that scent...those arms...  
"Sonic?" His arms were protectively wrapped around my whole body, one hand behind my head, the other around my back as we were both crouched down on the floor. His deep breaths hit my back quills as I realised I was barely peeking over his shoulder and quills the whole time.  
"You okay?" Sonic asked but he only loosened his grip so I could meet his gaze. The playfulness that was once present on his face was almost gone and mostly replaced with concern...for my safety. Is it bad to say that I love it when he's so concerned? It just makes me flutter all time- not that I purposely put myself in danger just to have him worry like that!

"Yeah, thanks...now I can't be mad at you anymore." My hero chuckled cutely and much to my dismay, let me go. I felt the cool breeze rush to my skin immediately. I really wanted to dive into his arms again.  
"Mmm, too bad I can't say the same for those two boneheads. I mean, with a collision like that, they could've killed the whole crowd over there."

 _"Senpai noticed us?"_

Both Sonic and I laughed at the funny fan but we were interrupted by a couple of groans. It was no surprise to who it were or more precisely, _whom_.  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauties." Sonic stood above Shadow and Silver like he was some sort of parent and the other two were his lazy little children. Hmmm, maybe that's how he'd wake up _our_ kids in the future teehee~ He'd make the perfect father that's for sure.

"Shut the hell up." Shadow staggered up and rubbed his head before glaring at Silver who was barely moving. As soon as he snapped out of his daze, Shadow attempted to strangle Silver only to be pulled back by Sonic. Such marvelous strength.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bad Shadie, bad!" I couldn't help but giggle at Sonic's antic and Shadow's expression at both the nickname and resistance. To prevent any further fights, I stepped up.

"What happened Shadow? Why were you trying to kill Silver again?" Honestly, why does everyone pick on Silver? He's too sweet and just a...tiny bit clumsy. That's all. Maybe it's just that I don't suffer from his clumsiness. I wonder how Blaze puts up with him most of the time.  
"The stupid brat didn't watch where he was going and BASHED himself into me! All those bloody supplies now destroyed. All my MONEY gone to waste! A hundred quid is a lot you know." Oh, I see, it's the clumsiness this time.

"I told you..." Silver managed to stand up with Sonic's help "It was an accident. I was trying out new speeds but didn't see you until you were literally a millimeter away." Silver rubbed the back of his head revealing a bad bruise. That looks pretty painful. Luckily, I had Sonic to be my shield during that collision. Speaking of which, did he get any injuries? I hope not.  
"Ever heard of SPEED LIMITS on the roads?" Silver cringed at Shadow's tone of voice.

"Girls, calm your sissy fight, lets just get outta here cos we're kinda attracting a crowd here." I looked around only to see a crowd the size of a football fan club at a stadium. That's a lot of people. A heck of a lot. Not to mention all those camera flashes and dirty murmurs about a 'foursome' and how they 'want' us.  
"I am not leaving till he buys every single thing on this God forsaken list." I wonder how Silver's gonna pay for all of that.

The two hedgehogs were at it again leaving me and Sonic to roll our eyes at them and make our way out of the place.  
"I'd laugh if they end up having to pay for that damage." Sonic looked back and spotted a few higher authorities march towards Silver and Shadow with a grouchy face. Looks like we'll make it to the front page of the newspaper once again.  
"They probably will, good thing we got outta there on time, hah!" Typical Sonic feeling no sympathy for those two in such cases. But then again, I'm not being very sympathetic either.

"You know, that kiss was really nice," I snapped out of my thoughts expecting to see a flirty smile on his muzzle. Instead, his arms were folded back behind his arms and his eyes were closed along with a peaceful smile. Did he mean the kiss we just shared outside the supermarket?  
"Oh yeah? What made it nice this time?" I asked but I had a genuine curiousity. Sonic opened his eyes and put one of his arms around me with a grin.  
"To start off with, it wasn't _sloppy_ or _wet_ or _overwhelming_!" Well, SO MUCH FOR PUTTING MY HOPES UP! I shrugged Sonic's arm off of my shoulders leaving him to bark out in laughter. I'm not gonna bother with him now, hmmph! "Aw come on Ames, I was only joking. Come back here!" Don't care, I am gonna BLANK you throughout the rest of the day.

"No thank you, I have better things to do than spend time with the likes of you."  
"Ah? With the likes of me? Oh how my heart is now smashed to pieces! Woe me, woe me,"  
"Forget pieces, make that to powder." I carried on walking off heading to my humble abode which was about twenty minutes away by foot. Sonic caught up by my in no time and started to walk backwards whilst still in front of me.  
"Heart breaker."

"And proud."  
"Dream-crasher."  
"Don't care~"  
"Sonic hater,"  
"Amy lover,"  
"Hmmph," Hahah, he gave up! Wait, that would be the first he's given up on something. He's not gonna let me off that easily. "You're just jealous that I'm more awesome than you." He retorted in a childish tone.

"Awesome? Hah! In your dreams. Just cos you're fast and all doesn't mean that you're awesome." Hopefully, he'll shut up after that and take the blow but instead:  
"Well, I am certainly fast but much _much_ faster during a little intercourse." What the? Did he seriously just say that? My cheeks suddenly burned at the thoughts of him pumping himself in and out of me at Sonic speed. Ah! Now I can't get the image out of my head.  
"H-How would you know? You've never done it before."  
"True but then again, it'd make sense due to my impeccable speed." He then leaned in closer to me and all of a sudden, pulled me into his chest so that my back was pressed into it and his hand was dangerously on my stomach. What is he up to!? What ever it is, I'm already feeling aroused under his touch and that's not a good sign.

"Wouldn't you wanna experience it quickly? Ames? I know I'm getting a little impatient with this game," His hand trailed dangerously south from my stomach to under my dress before firmly pressing against my crotch.  
"Ah! S-Sonic! What are y-" I couldn't continue my sentence as I had to force my lips closed while he continued to massage _that area_. I couldn't move out of his hold even if I wanted to. The sensation was so addictive and his hands felt like a warm, massaging machine. That naughty little hedgehog, I'm not going to let him win!

I edged my hand between his legs but I couldn't even get near one of his legs as he grabbed my hand with his other hand and pressed it against my chest. Alarmed, I looked around our surroundings only to notice that the green pathway was vacant and no one would hear or spot us.  
"Sonic-" I had to bite my lip harder as he pressed his fingers a little harder. The sad thing was that his hand was above my dress and if what he's doing to me is already driving me crazy, Chaos knows how I'd react if he manages to get past my underwear! "We are in PUBLIC and if anyone spots us-"

"So what? They've seen us kiss, some have probably saw me spank you, they'd surely expect this." He murmured. His lips brushed under my muzzle as he did so and luckily for me, his attacking hand dropped to my thighs and started to squeeze them instead. The feeling was less sensational much to my delight therefore lessening the probability of me moaning. All of a sudden, he added a wet lick on the side of my muzzle and I felt myself shiver against my will. What kind of sorcery is this?  
"But we're suppose to be going incognito! I don't want photos of you all over me on the front pages of magazines. Think about our reputation; what will Vanilla think?"

The stupid hedgehog stopped fondling with my body for a moment and then loosened his grip so he was able to turn me around. What do you think I am? Some kinda toy that you can just hold and twist and yada yada!?  
"You'll be the one to explain to her, not me. She's freakin' scary when she's mad at me or the other dudes."

"Huh? Doesn't mean she wouldn't be mad at me." Suddenly, realisation dawned on me "And then what would Cream think of me? Oh-hohohohoh my God! We are so-ooo lucky that there's no one here otherwise our attempts of trying to make each other moan would scar Cream for life or something like that,"

 _"Make each other MOAN!? What the hell?"_

No...Oh no...NO!

This can't be happening!

Sonic, SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Don't look at me with that shocked face; I AM DYING HERE!

"Knu...Knuckles? Hey buddy, eheh..." I gulped at Knuckles' awestruck face as Sonic greeted him. Is he gonna lash out? Is he gonna shout out or something? Knuckles...please don't.  
"What the heck is going on? What kind of dirty things have you done to Amy?" Knuckles suddenly grabbed Sonic by the shoulders "ANSWER ME YOU FOOL!"

"Knuckles! He didn't do anything; I was only joking!" I pulled him away from Sonic only for the blue one to pounce on the red one. "Sonic! Stop-" My pleas were ignored.

"Ames, he may be gullible he ain't stupid unfortunately for us," Sonic had Knuckles pinned on the ground and because of Sonic's weight, poor Knuckles struggled to get him off of him. I know how you feel Knuckles, I totally know after being straddled by the same hog.  
"Why you little-" Before Knuckles could finish is threats, Sonic cut him off.  
"Listen to me Knucklehead cos I'm only gonna say this once, you haven't HEARD or SEEN anything, OKAY!? If you dare utter a single word to as much as your darling Master Emerald, I will smash that big ass gem to pieces and make your life a living hell, you got that!" Whoa, Sonic actually looks intimidating and scary.

He's always scary when he's mad, even if battling Eggman. Not even Shadow can intimidate me as much as Sonic does.  
"You make my life a living hell already as it is! Get off of me you idiot and tell me what's going on-"

"Do you want to be re-acquainted with my hammer...Echidna?" Both the guys glanced at me in horror and shivered under my evil glare. I only use this glare at drastic times and luckily for me, it worked.  
"I haven't seen anything. I haven't heard anything. I'm a good Echidna. And I've now personally invited you to Rouge's and my party tomorrow night to celebrate that I got her pregnant."

Ooh, party! I love parties.  
"Will there be cake?" Sonic's face was now back to it's cutesy one, yey! No more scary Sonic; sayounara scary face~  
"You won't be getting any unless you get off me you imbecile." It didn't even take a nano second for Sonic to simply hop off the angry guy.  
"And whatever you two are doing, just don't get into too much trouble or fall into a deep shit, got that?" This time, Knuckles was serious and activated his big brother mode. He took off before either of us could answer.

I don't think this bet will cause as much as any trouble as long as we keep it anonymous. Right? I mean, what troubles can it stir up? Hmm?

"Penalty." I nearly jumped out of my fur as Sonic spoke up abruptly. Penalty? What for? His face looks too devilish for my liking. I squinted my eyes as I dwelled in my thoughts. Penalty...penalty...wait a minute...oh...no...  
"Erm-" I couldn't even get a word out as Sonic intruded.  
"If you never mentioned the bet in the first place while you were freaking out, Knuckles would never have known." His arm snaked around my waist "One of the rules of the bet was that if someone was to find out, the person who's at fault of spilling that info is strapped to a chair for one hour and the opponent can do WHATEVER they want with that strapped person." Why me? Why can't the ground just swallow me up now?

"You'll be easy on me, right?" He flashed THE smirk.

 **SMACK!**

"Easy is no fun Ames! I'll race ya to ya house and get the chair ready!" You conniving little piece of...

"SONIC! HOW DARE YOU SPANK ME- AGAIN!? GET BACK HERE!" I bellowed as I chased after him. Two times in a row, two BLOODY times he's spanked me today! Only this time it was much much harder and my butt is starting to feel sore. Plus, I gotta get him down before he prepares the chair.

"Come and get me slowpoke~" He was now running backwards as we reached the bridge over the river. Why on earth does he have to be so damn cocky? I need to teach him a lesson!  
"You should watch where you're going otherwise mother nature will kick your ass for me!" I will laugh if he falls in the river by mistake. Much to my dismay, Sonic just pulled a face at me and carried on running in such a childish manner. The annoying thing was the fact that he wasn't even going fast. He was running at a pace that put him at least a meter ahead of me and that's just teasingly frustrating for me!

"Lookey here Amy, Mother Nature is doing her jo- Aaaahaahhahahahahgh!" SONIC! That idiot! I told him to watch where he's going but NO-OOOOO he doesn't even listen to me and decides to get all cocky and- eugh! Stop it Amy! Go save Sonic now!

 **SPLASH!**

Sonic leapt out of the river as a ball whilst I balanced myself on the steel sturdy rails of the bridge as the rope-ey steps were now broken and dangling in the water.

Okay, Sonic is now coming back down...gotta get my arms out ready...steady Amy...you can do it...you can catch him! He'd not even that heavy! W-Whoa, watch your step there...and three...

Two...

One...

A sudden block of weight landed perfectly in my arms almost making me slip and fall in the river- which we don't want to happen. I opened my eyes and blinked at the 'stranger' who has his arms wrapped tightly around where my neck should be...if the majority of Mobians like me had necks that is.

"You're a lot heavier than the last time I carried you." Sonic sweat dropped as I still held him BRIDAL style like he usually does. He looks so cute in my arms though, I could stare at his face forever like that nya~  
"That's rude! I'm not heavy, you're just weak. Now, get on safe land quickly and LET ME GO! It's embarassing being seen like this." Being seen like what? I looked up and I felt a little 'oh' pop up in my head. How do fans get here so fast again? Oh look, there are some reporters here.

"I'm not weak and you know it. Because of that, I will take my sweet time on carrying you back on land." Come on guys, even I, Amy Rose can have some fun once in while.  
"You do realise that the harder you make it for me, the worse I'll make it for you in that one hour." He has a point and I doubt even God knows what's going on in that big head of his.

"Then I'll enjoy this while it lasts _Princess_ ," Sonic's face was absolutely priceless, I wish I had a camera with me at the moment because the face was too good to miss. Hopefully, I won't regret this too much once I get home, hmmhmm.  
"Oh sweet love of chillidogs..." Having a whiny, shy like Sonic in your arms is like having a bags of cash. It's a beautiful feeling and for once, I'm the one who's the saviour of my lover from an inescapable doom...maybe not the first time heheh.

"Here comes the bri-iiide, here comes the bri-iiide, doo doo do dooo~" Purposely, I sang out the English wedding theme just to make him squirm even more. It worked wonders on him; I hope the fans and reporters are getting good pics of this because I will never let Sonic forget all about this.  
"Amy, stop it! Walk faster and let me go."  
"Moan for me then."  
"What? No...don't do this to me!" Already did Sonic, already did.

After what seemed like agonising minutes to my Sonic, I made it to the end of the rail and and jumped off, landing perfectly on the ground along with a few cheers from our beautiful public. Though, Sonic did end up jumping out of my arms quickly. I've never seen him blush so much in his life! I suppose it's a huge burst to his ego. Serves him right for spanking me twice; speaking of spanking...

 **SMACK!**

"Ye-OWCH! OW! AMY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Revenge has never been any sweeter and judging by the gasps and 'OMGs' from the crowd, it's now sugar coated and could probably give you diabetes.  
"Yes Sonic~" I chimed and tilted my head to the side to express my cuteness only to be rivaled by Sonic's cute expression in contrast. Oh boy, I just realised something. He's gonna get me back in that one hour isn't he?

 _"Mr Hedgehog! Miss Rose! Are you two officially an item now?"_

 _"Please tell us everything in full detail,"_

 _"Do me a favour and just kiss now!"_

 _"I TOLD YOU THAT THEY'RE LEGITIMATELY GF AND BF!"_

 _"Oh my God..."_

 _"Wait! What's going to be on our front cover then? Sonic's and Amy's relationship or the four hedgehogs' fight at he supermarket?"_

 _"I've never seen Sonic blush so much in my entire life, he looks so CUTE!"_

 _"Look how smug Amy's looking yet she's so cute~"_

 _"Aaagh! Let me at her! Sonic's mine bitch! He doesn't like pink bitches; everyone knows brown and blue goes so well-"_

 _"Wow, racist much?"_

 _"Does it look like Amy gives a shit about your slutty self?"_

 _"That girl is basically superwoman, all you can do is talk shit."_

 _"Sonic! Stay away from her! Amy is MINE! Her face, her lips, her boobs, her ass, they're all mine!"_

 _"Fanboys...Fangirls...they're everywhere..."_

 _"I think that guy just ticked Sonic off."_

 _"You think? He's giving that guy a huge ass dirty look man!"_

 _"OH REALLY? COME AT ME BRO!"_

 _"This is Sina The Raven reporting, live on channel news ne-"_

 _"Oh my! Sonic's grabbed Amy now, bridal style!"_

 _"He's whispering something to her, what is he saying?"_

 _"Amy! Let him go! He loves Shadow, just like the way you portrayed it in your doujinshi!"_

 _"Bring Shadow and have a threesome with him!"_

 _"I know he doesn't look happy..."_

 _"Amy's the one blushing now,"_

 _"GET OFF OF MY WOMAN! AMY NEEDS A WOMAN TOUCH AND NOT GET CONTAMINATED BY YOUR UGLY MALE GERMS!"_

 _"You shut up man; SONIC! MARRY ME! Just cos I'm a guy doesn't mean we can't adopt kids! Please!"_

 _"He's gonna run..."_

 _"Get out of the way!"_

 _"Amy~ When are you and Blaze getting hitched?"_

 **"MOVE IT PEOPLE!"**

Sonic darted out of the overwhelming crowd clutching me in his arms very tightly with a stern expression. I think I just did more than hit a blow to his pride.

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

 **A/N:** So...how'd you enjoy this chapter ladies and gentleman x'DD Ya know, you can blame Alii-Chan and me for those terrible fanboys/girls dialogues becauseour funny as shit and wacky role plays inspired me to do them! Crazy fans like me and awesome arguments out there are inspirational! Use them! Maybe this chapter wasn't as long as the previous but trust me, you're gonna enjoy the next one, A LOT! Fave? Follow? Review? Please do!

Jaa ne~


	5. The Penalty

**A/N:** The ecchi douchebag is ba-aaaaaack! Moshi moshi minna! Can I just say thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much for all of those awesome reviews! I have never gotten so many reviews in such a small amount of time man! Arigatou~ Also, this is part of Alii-Chan's late birthday thingy magig hahah; since I've delayed the *shudders* sonamyshad threesome she wanted ahah (AND YES PEOPLE, THERE WILL BE A SONAMYSHAD THREESOME AND I'LL TELL YOU IN ADVANCE I DO NOT SHIP IT!) Despite that, read and review my little Homie's SonAmy EXE story: TROSE. It's awesome I tell ya! Special thanks to my fellow reviewers: **Gilgamesh92, sonamylikeduh, Love RobStar, Guest, MissMJS, MasterChief343, Aliixo, Atheon-The King Of Glass, SAgotogether, Emeraldalex123, AmegakureAngel**.

* * *

Special message to **Atheon-The King Of Glass:** Let me just clarify what the hell happened in the other chapter xD I suppose it's during the end bit that was confusing right? Basically, as Shadow mercilessly leaves the poor Sonikku and Amy-Chan to fight Eggman the Wasteman, he ends up coming back chasing after Silver cos Silver bumped into him and the baby supplies got destroyed. Shadow and Silver clashes into Eggman (and God knows where the hell that fatso disappeared) Sonic shielded Amy from the debris.

After that, the four hedgies bickered for a bit Sonic and Amy set off leaving Shadz and Silvy. Sonic ends up spanking Amy, Knuckles ends up overhearing the bet so Amy will get a penalty from Sonic (The Knuxter has sworn to shot his gob and only came to invite Sonic and Amy to a little party Rouge has thrown to celebrate her pregnancy)

As Knuckles goes away, Sonic gets a little cocky with Amy and carelessly runs over a not so stable bridge over the stream. The steps (you know them steps that are supported by ropes?) collapse as did Sonic making him fall in the stream. Now, the steel rails of the bridge was still there. Sonic jumps out of the water and Amy had to stand on the narrow high rails in order to catch Sonic. She successfully does so but since the rails were so narrow, Amy had no choice but to walk across it carefully with Sonic in her arms to the other side much to Sonic's dismay. He could've jumped out of her arms but he'd end up falling in the river. They make it to the otherside and Amy spanks Sonic in front of the fans who witnessed EVERY SINGLE THING!

Did that help

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : SEGA owns the goddamn characters. Meanwhile, I am still deciding which college to go to...

* * *

 **Ages** : (Takes place after Runners)

Sonic - 19 years  
Amy - 16 years  
Knuckles - 20 years  
Tails - 12 years  
Rouge - 22 years  
Cream - 10 years  
Silver - 18 years  
Blaze - 18 years  
Shadow - My gorgeous little 19 year old coochie coochie coo~

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

Finally, I did it. I've managed to strap the pink devil to the chair! After so much effort, so much time wasted and all those extra double knots on the ropes, I've got Ames restrained on the damn chair. I deserve a medal- no, a chilli...chilli...aha! A supreme Chillidog extravaganza pizza! I'll make her make it for me for embarassing in front of the press like that. I walked up to her and challenged her pout with my poker face. You know, if it was anyone else in my place, they would've been a lot more aggressive and pissed off than I am at the moment. By aggressive, I mean SEXUALLY! No violence, honestly, I would never hurt my precious Amy.

"The kitchen huh?" Amy spoke up breaking the tension. Indeed, we were in her big ass kitchen. I've closed all the curtains, I've kept the lights on a very dim setting, the mountain of food we bought was put into their respective places like the cupboard, fridge, etc. I've specifically made sure all the doors were closed and LOCKED. The front door in particular.

"What? Have a problem with it?" I bent down slightly to her level and lifted her face up a bit with my finger. Huh. Not an ounce of fear or 'oh shit' expression in her eyes. Though, I spotted her cheeks reddening slightly. How cute, heh.  
"I have no problem with that, it's just that, this is the last place I thought you'll...you know..." She's getting even more flustered! Why does this girl have to be so adorable? Why is there no logic behind it? If I didn't have any self control, I would've just ripped off her clothes and make her mine.

"Sonic?" I was instantly snapped out of my vivid imagination "Can we just get this over and done with? She's already as red as Knuckles and I haven't even started yet. Perhaps, this will make me win the bet hah!

"Impatient now, are we?" I can do this all day but I'm just as impatient as she was. Not only will my awesome schemes automatically make me win the bet, I get a bit of pleasure out it it too. I just gotta be a little careful and not end up getting a boner.  
"Shut up! You're having too much fun teasing me like this! It's not fair." Amy struggled against the ropes but just like my 'iron grip', the ropes were inescapable.

I looked at the time as I placed the stopwatch on my hand. Only one minute left till it was four in the afternoon and THEN I shall start the timer. That way, I don't get confused.  
"Are you ready Ames?" Amy pulled a face similar to one when I 'forget' our humble dates. She's obviously ready.  
"Sonic, is it too late to say sorry?"  
"Yep."  
"Are you a compassionate person?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Will you give a nicer penalty like...erm...juggling? Or something like that?" What the? Juggling? That sounds amusing but-

"Unless you're willing to moan now then I'll-"  
"NO! I'm reluctant about this because I don't want to moan!"  
"Aww, is wikkle Amy sca-aaaared that she's gonna lose? Hmm?" Before I gave her a chance to reply, the clock struck exactly at the hour and I pressed the start button on the stop watcher's count down.

I brought Amy's face to mine and crashed my lips into hers for a lusty and aggressive kiss. This time, she had no gloss on them so I got a taste of her natural sweet flavour instead. I never knew people can taste like fruit and Amy's living proof as she tastes like the sweetest strawberry ever. Not that I need to prove it to anyone, Amy's all mine, MINE.

Only a couple of seconds went past and my tongue already started to graze against her lips just to slip inside. However, this seemed to have awakened Amy's desire to win since she kept her lips clamped closed and stopped returning her smooch. Tch. Mean. I was enjoying that too.  
"You gotta kiss back Amy...otherwise I will start kissing your _other lips_..." I whispered. Instead, I got a confused glance from Amy. Did she seriously not get that? "Well, I'll be happy to show you what I mean by that then."

My hand went from her cheeks, down her chest, purposely went slower on her breasts, past her stomach and finally to my destination. Her eyes widened indicating that she finally knew what I meant.  
"Move your hand AWAY from my crotch Sonic The Hedgehog." Girl, not even your gritted teeth will stop me from doing what I want. Amy tried to move her arms out of the ropes. To stop her squirming, I devilishly pressed on her crotch, carefully massaged the delicate area.

"N-no! I will k-kick you." Ames bit her bottom lips as her voice went higher than usual. Perfect. I find her weak spot. I could just finger her to death right now but I want to toy with her a bit longer. You know, make this hour worth while.  
"I don't think that'll be a wise idea Missy. Considering the fact that I can just handcuff you to your bed or just grab your legs. Now, be a good girl and kiss me back or else I'll forcefully open your legs. This is my one hour and I can do anything I want to do to you. _Anything_."

"Fine...but I will not moan, no matter what! And keep this in mind that I will do so much better when I get you in this chair." That's IF you can Ames but I wouldn't count on it, especially with how easy it is to turn you on.

Amy leaned her head forward as did I and my tongue finally got their way into her warm, tasty mouth. I craned our head to the side so that we can get the most out of the kiss. My hands traveled down to her waist and began to rub circles around them. My goal? Get her aroused. That's step one. I've observed that the more aroused she is, the more her mind is in a daze. Once I get her into a daze, I'll do something that'll make her emit that sweet, melodic, guttural sound which will deem my victory. Yes. I can sense it coming.

"S-Sonic..." Amy's faint whispers was a signal that she was aroused but she still wasn't in a daze yet. This girl is good. If only there were lessons on how to turn a girl on or something. But then again, flashing a grin at my fangirls makes them orgasm on the spot. Amy's different. Why? Simple: She's Amy Rose. I glanced at the timer and saw that nearly five minutes have passed since I've started it. Excellent. I'll now start on the real tease.

My lips smoothly moved from hers to her cheeks and then trailed down to underneath her muzzle. Her fingers clenched and unclenched at the pleasure I'm giving her. My hands went from her arms, to her shoulders, to behind her head and tangled itself in her silky quills. Like I mentioned before, I'm as lucky as fuck to have a good sense of self control otherwise anyone else in my position would screw her at this moment.

With my so called 'devilish' smirk, I clipped the dress off and pulled back to see my result.

An angry yet flustered Amy with those model like pouty lips. Both our cheeks flushed to almost the same shade of Knuckles' cheeks. Her jade eyes piercing against mine. Her top half of her dress now rested on her lap exposing those gorgeous breasts that were barely covered with her red bra. Finally, a bra that's not dull or black or white! Red!

"Seriously? Again? There's nothing special about boobies!" I couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. She's just too cute and hilarious at the same time.  
"Ames, I'm a guy. I don't have boobs, that's why I find your boobs so interesting and..." I brought the chair forwards towards me and squeezed both her breasts earning a surprised gasp from her. "...so soft."

"Sonic. Stay away from the boobs. NOW." No. I'm not. Instead, I went and opened the fridge to get out one thing. Whipped Cream. Yummy. However, I've got a plan for these. Looks like Amy got my idea too. "Put the whipped cream back! Sonic! Listen to me." No plea is gonna stop me Amy.

With a vigorous shake of the can, I opened it and ventured closer to my love who seemed to be quivering in her place. Hah, this wouldn't have been as bad if she never spanked me in the first place.  
"I've been waiting for a long time for this, my Rosy~" I spoke in the most sinister voice as I could muster. Unfortunately...

"Sonic, you sound like a pedo like that." For fuck's sake Amy, you ruined my moji- again! AND I AIN'T NO PEDO HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME!?  
"We have forty five minutes left," I spoke up with a low tone. This caused her to shut up. I then looked up and then...

"IT'S CREAMING TI-IIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" I sprayed the whipped cream all over her chest causing Ames to squeal and giggle and yell in denial. Her face looked so innocent, so sweet. It felt like time was slowing down around us. She looked like she was twelve again. I felt a gush of warmth encase my heart at the sight.

 _'Darling, I love you so much...'_

Now back to the real time and after setting the can of cream on the table. I dragged Amy's chair towards me and stroked her bangs as I gazed at her half exposed breasts. Tch, gotta change that.  
"Thank chaos I bought two cans of whipped cream since it's typical of you to go crazy on it."  
"Well, you know me well Miss Rose. You know me well indeed."

"I know I do, that's why I can read your pervy mind as you gaze at my bra. You're not gonna make me take it off. My arms are strapped to the chair remember? And if you do unstrap me from the chair, I can escape, for a while at least." Nice to see you smug.  
"Who says I've to open the bra?"  
"What do you mean?" I'l show you what I mean baby, in a bit that is.

As soon as Amy opened her mouth to speak, I began to lick the cream off of her chest, savouring every flavour and elongating every lick. Instead of moaning like I wanted her to, both her teeth and hands clenched together tightly and a small growl erupted from her. Damn. If only the bet was: 'If you make any sound during a sexual act, you lose.' I would've won by now or something.

As my tongue carried on teasing her cute breasts, especially between the twins, my naughty fingers started to trail down her soft thighs giving them a nice massage. I'm giving her a massage. She should moan for me in gratitude at least.  
"Sonic...I..." Amy shut her mouth again while I paused the licking but carried on rubbing her legs. She's in a daze now. Pat on the back Sonikku, you're gonna win this.

I reached for her face again but this time, I let my lips just brush against hers to set a nice tingling sensation ONLY to distract her from where my hands were really heading. Her pheromones were now getting stronger than the scent of the whipped cream. Her heavy breathing was intoxicating. Sonic, do NOT lose control. I repeat, do NOT FUCKING lose control hedgehog. I pressed my lips harder against Amy's causing both our lips to bruise. It was a pleasurable pain. At least for me anyways.

My fingers began to play with the main strap of her bra, the one that was hugging her whole frame, not the shoulder straps. Amy's eyes flickered open and she spotted what I was going to do. Fortunately for me, she can't do anything because-

 **SNAP!**

THE BRA IS NO MORE!

I didn't even need to do much as the bra split into pieces as easy as pie. Bestowed before me was a full view of her delicious balloons half covered in the sweetened whipped cream. Though, because some of it was melting and I've licked most of it, the cream almost resembled cum. Now that's a sight for my eyes only. Plumped up lips. Sparkling eyes. Blushed up cheeks. Shy gaze. I am literally cooing at her cuteness more than her sexiness.

"I've got it! Every time I claim dominance over you, you turn into your cute side. I should've been doing this a-aaaages ago." My 'fanboy' moment was short lived as soon as I came face to face to the expression of 'YOU'RE DEAD BITCH!' courtesy on my girl.  
"That bra was one of the most expensive bras I've ever bought...all that money...SONIC!"

Eeep.

There's only one way to solve this. I think.

"You don't even need a bra. Hedgehogs don't have nipples." Otherwise I'd be wearing a shirt. I mean, could you imagine me running around flashing my nipples at everyone? I wouldn't be called Sonic The Hedgehog, I'd be nicknamed: Sonic The Pornhog! No one would take me seriously!  
"The concept of having a bra is to keep your breasts in shape you idiot. You've only got half an hour left! Give up, you won't be able to make me moan." I raised a brow at her. Every single second counts.

Before either of us knew it, I pushed the chair down on the floor. One of my hands behind Amy's head so it didn't impact with the floor, the rest of my body hovering above hers. Like a snake, my hand slid from her head only to place it on the floor by it to balance myself above her.  
"I'm not finished with you yet. I can make that half hour seem like forever." My eyes pierced hers making her shiver. Forget trying to put her in a daze, I can make her moan and pleasure myself with her body at the same time.

I trailed my lips on her chest once more causing her to jump. I puckered my lips and applied butterfly kisses over her soft, sweet breasts before enveloping one of her mounds in my mouth and began to suckle on it. I know what Amy was feeling right now is like a million times more powerful than what I was experiencing; I felt like like I was having the best sweet ever. The softness of her mounds combined with it's natural fruitiness, added sweetness and inevitable scent made my mind go cloudy as I felt like I was losing myself. It was like trying a marshmallow for the first time. Soft, sweet, addictive however, not sickly at all.

I opened my eyes slightly to peek at Amy's expression. She wasn't fighting at all. No, not even close, she looked like she was in utter bliss. Isn't that how girls look like after they orgasm or something? I saw it in an advertisement once, about some drug which helps you orgasm better. The model in the ad had the exact same expression Ames was showing. I'm the one trying to make her moan and yet, she's turning me on. The sad thing is for me, she's not even trying!

With sheer determination, I moved to her other mound and gave it the same treatment; slashing my tongue against the tender flesh, stroking the silky fur over it, mopping up every bit of the whipped cream leaving a fluffed up area and a heavy breathing Amy. Funny, this is the first time I'm doing this and already I'm getting such sexy results? Well, it certainly would not be my last time giving Ames this treatment.

"Y-You're good..." Amy managed to utter out. I pulled away from her chest to face her. A genuine yet cute smile appeared on her muzzle which was definitely contagious since I ended up smiling as well.  
"Moan for me Amy, and then I'll carry on with this activity on the bed."  
"Hmm? No. I can live without it." Oh yeah? You're gonna regret it.  
"Are you sure? I have twenty minutes left and I can make things much harder for you."  
"Bring it on Hedgehog!"  
"As you wish, my Rose..."

She better be prepared because I'm now moving to the finale. I sat up and slipped one of my gloves off leaving it bare. I noticed Amy blink repetitively. Oh I'll have a bit of fun with this, after all, I rarely take my beloved gloves off. With my bare hand, I trailed it down my chest in a flirty manner, past my torso, down my thighs, dangerously close to my crotch.  
"You like what you see?"

"Like is an understatement..." I squinted closer with a grin. A trickle of drool was visible on the corner of Amy's mouth. Wow, I knew I was sexy but, I was sexy enough to make a cutie like Ames drool? What an accomplishment! Years ago, that would've been as easy as fuck but as we grew up, it got harder and harder to get Amy aroused. I bent down and slid my bare finger below her gorgeous eyes.  
"Say bye bye to the early fiancee label~"

With my wonderful gifted speed, my bare hands zipped from her face to under the bottom half of her dress where her underwear was and gripped the damp fabric as well as her dripping flower. She's more than wet, honestly, I've turned her on so much.  
"S-SONIC! Oh God no!" Oh God yes! You should've moaned when I told you to woman.  
"I'm giving you one last chance to back away Ames. Moan? I will stop the torture. No moan? You've sealed your fate."

"As much as I'd like some treatment on the _south_ , I refuse because I want to win!" We-eeeell Amy, sucks to be you. Say Sayonara to me being your servant for a week!

As my lips began to fondle with the area between her breasts, my fingers slipped into her knickers and I was introduced to a foreign warmth. The _other lips_. Wow. It was so soft yet wet and surprisingly, arousing for me too. I began to rub on her clit slowly at first. I was already driving Amy crazy with the small act. She sexily bit her bottom lip and her fingers dug into the arms of the chair. Poor chair.

"Only ten minutes left...I can endure it!" Amy's voice was so high pitched, it was like she just swallowed a gallon of helium or something like that.  
"Will you endure this then?" My fingers went even lower, where her pulsing flower was and I began to rub it with a bit more pace and a bit harder. The soft foreign noise filled up my ears as did the sound of Amy's erotic breathing. Once again, I felt my self control begin to slip away again. Wild images of my and her connected began to overtake my brain. My lips should be back on hers swallowing every moan, my hands should be tightly clasping hers; distracting Amy from the pain, my member should be pumping in and out of her opening at such abnormal patterns that only I'm capable of. Godammit, when will you moan Amy? We have twenty six freaking days left till the end of the bet. I want to fuck Amy now! I want her skin against mine, I want to hear her moans compliment mine!

"S-Sonic...I'm not giving up..." Amy's face was now full of cold sweat and her chest heaved with each laboured breath she took. I definitely now she's not going to give up. Well, in that case.  
"I will make you give up." I lips made way to hers once again and embraced it into a wet kiss while my fingers stopped it's teasing and went straight to her vagina hole.

Carefully, thanks to her fluid, I slipped one finger in. Both of us gasped as soon as I did that and broke the kiss. Amy probably gasped because of the sudden object in her most sensitive area. Me? I was surprised at the sheer tightness of her opening! To get back to my work, I nibbled on Amy's bottom lip and began to slide my finger in and out of the vagina. Each slide caused Amy to whimper. Each nibble prevented her from relaxing. Come on Amy, moan, MOAN! I sped up the fingering pace even faster no thanks to frustration and I started to plant vampire kisses all over the area under her muzzle.

"If you're not gonna moan through this, then I'll keep on doing this till you orgasm!" Funnily, Amy giggled at me but my fingering process didn't falter. Why isn't she frustrated as I am? Why isn't she scowling?  
"Sonic, heh! Don't you know? On average, it takes between ten, twenty minutes for a girl to orgasm. It only takes two to three minutes for boys to orgasm." Shit, she's right!

"O-Only, five minutes left!" I shook my head at her.  
"You're no average girl Ames," My gloved hand was now squeezing her mounds in lustrous grips and my lips teased hers once again. I will not lose! I've come this far, I want to make love to her as soon as possible!  
"You're- You're no average boy, Sonic," Ames breathed out in between our kiss. She's damn right I ain't average. "But, it o-only took you this much t-to turn me on! Moaning is on a completely new level." And I will smash my way through that level.

"So what if one finger doesn't work. You know what they say: Why not both?" I'm pretty sure my smile was pretty maniacal now judging by her horrified face.  
"Sonic! D-Don't! That'll be too painful for me-"  
"Isn't the pain worth it? Besides, these two fingers are nothing compared to how my dick will fell once I break down Wall Virginity." Amy chuckled and rolled her eyes at me. Heh, Wall Virginity...

"I doubt that your penis would be any bigger than your two fingers!"

Did she just?

How dare she...

My precious jewel already being criticised despite not being seen yet?

"Amy..." I growled out in a warning tone and to her shock, the tip of my second finger entered her hole making her shriek and gnash her teeth together at the sudden pain. I stayed still for a moment just to see her look at me with a smirk. Shouldn't she be mad at me?

"Sonic, time's up~"

 **RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!**

No-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Curse you time! Ahhhhgh! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! I was so close! Wait, if I vent out my frustration, it will only please Amy even more. Keh! Sneaky little girl.  
"Can you unbuckle me from the chair please? Sonic?"  
"Eheh, but OF COURSE! Little Miss Persistence." I replied back sarcastically. "But first," I took my bare fingers out of her underwear to see that it's coated in a clear liquid. It smelt really good, just like her. Amy watched my with a gulp as I licked my fingers to taste her flavour.

"What do you know, they taste better than your boobies." I was telling the truth! Her flavour was so much more sweeter and fragrant that I prefer it over her bouncy boobs. Amy looked away with a bashful look. Still the cute Ames huh? Reluctantly, I untied her from the chair and sat her up. Amy quickly covered her breasts still looking away from me. Oh come on Amy, is she mad at me?

I put my arms around waist and brought her closer to me in a warm hug. She didn't hug back though but her cheeks burned brighter. I brought my lips to her ear and whispered:  
"Are you okay? You're not mad at me, right?"

Surprisingly, she replied.  
"N-No, I'm not mad at you, I'm fine! Well, I'm sorta mad at you for tearing up my bra but, I still feel really, tingly...it's a nice feeling, eheh..." I couldn't help but smile at her.  
"Did it hurt when I-"  
"Only a bit! But, I think you should just stick with one finger, for now."  
"No problemo,"

Didn't really expect her to enjoy that little one hour session. There should be a word for someone who's so sexy yet so cute at the same time. Seriously. Otherwise I'd just have to throw you a thesaurus of compliments every time I describe the girl.  
"Sonic, I need to have a shower. My fur is all sticky." An idea popped up in my mind "ALONE." The idea went as soon as it came. Damn it. It could've been the best shower I've ever had in my life too.

(~x~)

"Nope! I definitely think that you'll conceive twins Rouge."

So tired...but how can I sleep when the other half of the bed is empty?

 _"Come on, don't believe what Silver says about giving labour to twenty babies. You know how he likes to mess with others, it's not like he'll tell anyone what's going on in our future even if we bribe him."_

The fuck? Twenty babies? Did Rouge actually believe in that shit? Hah! Though, that hedgehogs is such a kill joy. I only wanted to know how awesome and fast I'll be in a few years time.

 _"Everybody knows that hybrids aren't as gross looking as that. I could imagine your kid being a white echidna with wings or a red bat or something like that."_

As long as they ain't as hot headed as Knuckles, I'm fine with the kids.

 _"Since you're going to be the mother, it's obviously going to be a beautiful baby."_

You'd have a beautiful child too Ames, not just because you're a walking talking Goddess, I'm literally dripping with sexiness here too! No one would be able to resist the off springs of Sonic The Hedgehog haha!

 _"Did she really? Aww, that's so sweet of Cream! Was Tails there with her?"_

Sometimes, I feel like Tails has abandoned me for Cream. It's so sad, seeing my lil' buddy all grown up. I haven't seen him since the bet though. Usually we see each other everyday.

 _"I know right!? It's like they're the new Silver and Blaze!"_

No! I don't wanna see them all shy and awkward around us, I want them to not care even if they have a full on PDA whenever they want.

 _"Everybody knows they've got the hots for each other, we just gotta give them a little push~"_

Ames, don't bother with your matchmaking schemes. They've all flopped.

 _"Sonic? Me and him? R-Rouge! Of course we're still virgin!"_

Unfortunately...

 _"No! I don't think that'll be necessary."_

What's not necessary? You know what, I'm too tired for this shit. AMY COME TO BED! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!

 _"Sex is overrated, I'll carry on sticking with hearts, rainbows and unicorns."_

Girl, your version of hearts and rainbows was fighting alongside with me against malevolent villains and chasing me half the time.

 _"Ah the days when I was ignorant to all of this till puberty hit."_

Ah, but puberty did good on you Ames. You're as sexy as...as...I have no idea but still, so darn sexy and hot and cute.

 _"You think Cream is an early bloomer too? I thought I was the only one who thought so."_

Say whut?

 _"She's already wearing a bra too."_

...but she's only ten? Tails, I'm counting on you to ward off all them perverts off of her radar just like I did and still so with my Amy.

 _"What? Already? Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow as well. Bye."_

Finally! They hung up!

"Amy-yyyyy, the bed is cold!"  
"So-oooonic, the heating's on! How can you even have your socks and gloves on in this heat?" Hey, not all of us have the same thermal regulation in our bodies.  
"But I want you~" I just wanted a nice warm body to cuddle with.  
"Will you let me sleep in peace or do you have some kind of plan?" Nah, I can't be arsed anymore. I've done enough for the day.

"Ames, I just wanna sleep...I need my beauty sleep..." Hey, even a sexy hedgehog like me needs his sleep! I mean have you seen how precise Shadow is when it comes to sleeping?

Finally, Amy turned off the light and joined me in the bed. She instinctively wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled against my chest. Guess it was my turn to be a lil' flustered now.

'I'll try something else tomorrow instead, heh.'

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

 **A/N:** A-aaaand that's a wrap ladies and gentleman! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thoroughly and hopefully, nothing was too confusing this time heh. You know, in the previous chapter, I was inspired with what really happened in school XD I shall never forget that moment when my mate used my whiteboard to spank that idiot's ass hahah! You know what I really hate about this site? It always messed up in which country I'm from! I'm not from flippin Malaysia or Kenya, I mean WTF? Stop auto changing it into a random county! Jeez! Fave? Follow? Review? I'll give you all virtual cookies...in ten years time haha xD

Jaa ne~


	6. The Party

**A/N:** Just consider this as my Christmas gift for those who celebrates it ^^ Also, thank you **Narulover2,** **Night The Wolf** , **MasterChief343** , **Emeraldalex123** , **Duskyminer** , **SonicPL2015** , **Love Robstar** , **MissMJS** , and of course my **Aliixo** for your fantastic reviews! They all made my day nya~~ You guys are all amazing! *hands out virtual triple chocolate oreo milkshakes with a side of waffles and ice cream*

Without further ado, enjoy...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Now why the heck do I bother with this shit?

* * *

 **Ages:** (Takes place four years after runners)

Sonic - 19 years

Amy - 16 years

Knuckles - 20 years

Tails - 12 years

Rouge - 22 years

Cream - 10 years

Silver - 18 years

Blaze - 18 years

Shadow - So sexeh that he's 19

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

Hmm? Eugh...what time is it? Why is it so bright? Did someone leave the light on or something? Ignoring my body's protests, I peeked my head out from under the blanket to see the mini clock on my wall only to realise that the light wasn't even on and that the curtains were still closed. Odd. It's usually really dark around seven in the morning. As soon as I attempted to sit up, a familiar yet terrifying feeling of wetness suddenly rushed down from my lower regions.

Oh God...

NO!

Has a month gone already?

With a yelp, I lifted the covers off of my legs awaiting for the worse but saw a dark blue towel folded neatly underneath my backside and top half of my legs. How...

My light coloured pajamas may be soiled with red on the area where my crotch is but _thankfully_ , my bed was all clean and I don't have any excess cleaning up to do! Now the question is, where is Sonic and HOW did he know that I was gonna be on my period? He's the only one in the house, or was along with me. Is he some kind of psychic cos even I wasn't aware that I was gonna start.  
"Sonic? Sonic?" I received no reply which probably meant that Sonic went on a morning run. Probably to see Tails or something.

Carefully, I got off my bed with the towel wrapped between my legs to head for the shower. Suddenly, I see a piece of paper on Sonic's pillow and immediately recognised his messy handwriting on it.  
"Can't believe I didn't see it as soon as I woke up," However, my nether regions began to throb and I realised that a shower is needed, NOW. And a fresh pair of underpants.

~(x)~

 _'Hey there Ames~ I've gone for a quick visit to Tails'. And if you're wondering why the heck there was a towel under ya, it's all THANKS to me! You owe me some chilli dogs for that otherwise your bed would've been soiled hahah. I bet you're thinking if I'm a psychic or something like that, hmm? Tch tch, silly Ames, have you forgotten that your scent changes as soon as you're nearing to your horrendous period cycle? I literally woke up in the middle of the night realising that! Sorry that your underwear had to suffer though...as much as I'd have loved to take my time changing your pants...*insert sexy Sonic smirk* You know both the hammer and I don't exactly see eye to eye, right? Heheh! I'll be back soon anyways, see ya!_

 _Love Sonic *insert a super cool doodle of me smirking hahah*'_

I couldn't help but giggle at his cheesy letter, despite the, ehem, the underwear bit, I found the letter a little sweet! Awwww, he even wrote LOVE Sonic! I let out a little squeal and fell back on my unsoiled bed. Now that I'm fully clean and wearing pads, I feel refreshed. I got back up suddenly to realise something. I reread the letter and bit my bottom lip.

"So...if he was able to detect my scent change now...does that mean that all those years, every time I had my period, he knew?" I let out a whine of embarrassment. Now I understand why Sonic seemed a little _off_ around me whenever I was at that time of the month. O-oh!

"C-Calm down Amy, it doesn't matter anymore," I reassured myself as I stroked my blanket. All of a sudden, my stomach started to rumble ferociously meaning one thing. "Food. I need food. To the fridge!" Yelling at no one in particular, I began to charge down the stairs but ended up freezing in the middle as the gross sensation of warm liquid began to drip. Grrrr. I hate it when this happens. Damn you mother nature!

Finally, the sensation was over and I was already in front of the fridge; my stomach was louder than my thoughts. Though, they were both saying the same thing: GET FOOD! NEED FOOD! WANT FOOD! With a deep breath, I opened the fridge and a goofy smile crept upon my lips. I'm looking at heaven...it was a marvelous choice to go food shopping yesterday...I could cry...but I'm hungry.  
"Good morning to you too my ready made patisseries..." I then leaned forward as I grabbed the whole box of cake "Ready to go DOWN my stomach along with some strawberry milky tea?" If anyone saw my face right now, they'd be pretty terrified at the psychopathic look.

"I thought so too, mwa ha ha! Its cakey ti-iiiiiiime!" I pumped my fist in the air and grabbed a BIG spoon with such glee. Finally, I get to taste the cake...it's probably the happiest moment in my life...tehehhe...it's munchie time!

"Amy?"

What the? I turned around to see my Sonic visibly gawking at me. How did he get in...and how long was he standing there? I then looked at myself and then back at him...and then back at myself. Terrific, he caught me in my little cake monster impression. The big spoon was full of cake that I had scooped out of the box and my mouth was open like how Charmy would open his mouth when he sees honey.

Sonic strode towards me and with one finger, he tapped the bottom of my jaw making my mouth close. What was going on in his mind? I couldn't tell because of his neutral expression.  
"It seems like as the years go on, your crazy cravings for sugar gets worse when you're menstruating. You'll be giving Charmy and Tails a run for their money you crazy chick." Before I could retort, Sonic brushed his lips against my cheeks and I felt myself go on cloud nine again.

We may have done many intimate things but that didn't mean that the little, innocent things meant nothing. They were just as effective and probably still will be.  
"I was hungry," I merely replied and puffed my cheeks. Ohhh the cute smirk of his, it's bad enough that he's irresistible when he's in a neutral mood but when he SMIRKS at me...ohohohohoho!

"If I were you, I would've gotten something a little, er, warmer to eat." I cocked my head to the side. Was that meant to be a code for something dirty like he usually would say? "Didn't you even glance outside?" I shook my head but then I realised something. Sonic's fur was sparkling with dew drops and he was wearing the red scarf I got him a couple of years ago along with matching ear muffs. To confirm my thoughts, Sonic lead me to the window in the kitchen and opened the curtains.

"S-Snow? It's snowing!" I squealed out dropping the spoon in process so that I can open the windows. However, Sonic grabbed my hands before I could do so.  
"Are you crazy? If you open the windows, all the nice heat in the house is gonna disappear. It's literally like ice cap zone out there." Oh! Ah- stupid Amy. I always forget these things when I get super excited. I've always loved snow ever since I could remember and when it snows, it _snows_.

"Sorry Sonic, heheh, but in a matter of time, this area will become a winter wonderland! I'm so excited-" I froze as the horrible sensation came back and clutched my stomach. Great, now the mighty cramp began to show its ugly face.  
"Ames, ya alright?" I gave him a look as to say: 'Does it LOOK like I'm alright?'. Sonic held onto my shoulders and led me to one of the kitchen chairs.

"I've always wondered how you still managed to fight Egghead last month while you were cramping on the spot," I slapped his shoulder while he chuckled. That wasn't funny. NOT funny at all. Imagine trying to fight stupid robots whilst ignoring the dumb ass cramps in your stomach at such intensity? Not to mention trying to avoid moving your legs too much so that the pad doesn't leak.  
"And I've always wondered how you would've coped if men had periods!" I shot my hand across the table to reach for a fork and then stabbed it into the cake and chewed on the piece. Oh my...this cake is gooooooood. Yummy~

"Forget me, let's think how Knuckles would've coped. If someone was to steal his Master Emerald, he'd literally shout: DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I'M ON MY PERIOD!" We both couldn't stop laughing afterwards. "But if you think scientifically, we do indeed have a period." Say whut?  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, we have a hormonal cycle each month but the thing is, it varies between each guy." I made Sonic sit down on the chair next to me by grabbing his arm and faced him.  
"And what happenes to you during your periods?"

Sonic hesitated for a moment making that cute 'unsure' face. Awwww, his cheeks has gone all red! He's embarrassed! I would spazz out with squeals but that would deter him from telling me, wouldn't it?  
"I have my general mood swings...and cravings...that's all!" I pouted at him. That's all? Pfffft. At least they don't have to worry about the bleeding or cramps.

"So, that explains the odd visits to the convenience store around the corner at whatever o'clock," If Sonic was drinking something, he would've done a spit take. His cheeks reddened immediately so cutely, I couldn't help but giggle and coo out how cute he was. Honestly, this guy can switch from a sexy hunk to a total cutie patootie!  
"H-How do ya know that?" I only tapped my nose and scooped another piece of cake into my mouth "Amy-yyyyy! How. Do. You. Know?" I let out a devilish smile before putting a bit of frosting on his nose.

"If I tell you, will you _moan for_ me?" His baffled expression was absolutely priceless since I tweaked by iconic quote to something, much more to my benefit.  
"Yea-aaaaaah no. Not gonna happen Ames. Besides, those sweet red bean paste buns are so-oooo good." Without me noticing, Sonic put a bit of frosting on the corner of my lips!  
"Hey! No cake fight-" His face was close up to mine and I forgot how to breath. Sexy Sonic has replaced my cute Sonic.  
"Who said anything about fighting, Amy Rose?" The way my name danced on his tongue was enough for me to melt internally. Chaos, it should be illegal for someone to be so seductive.

Before I knew it, his breath hit my lips as his tongue began to trail on the corner ever so slowly yet sensually. I couldn't hold in the surprised gasp while he snaked one hand around my body and one hand to cup my face. I should be pushing him away, I should! But this feels so good...  
"Sonic..." His name left my mouth involuntarily, just like yesterday during the penalty hour. The pleasures I felt yesterday has somehow awoken from my memory.

"Heh," He slipped his tongue back into his mouth and gazed into my eyes...with that tender expression he always holds when he sees me. "Did you know that it's easier to turn you on when you're menstruating?" Oh...WELL THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!  
"Hmmph! So this was just another cheap attempt to get me to moan? You saw how I could fight robots while in this state, turning me on is so much harder-" I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge!

"It's not impossible though, though, it's a shame I can't give you the finger treatment for a week now." The pleasurable memories made way back into my mind and I ended up squeaking in mortification. "Twenty-five days left till the end of the month man...can't you just moan and let me ha-aaaaave you?" The passion in his eyes increased but the playful expression he had on juxtaposed it. Why is this guy so hard to read at times?

"Well, why can't YOU moan and let ME have you?" I challenged him. Sonic only momentarily bent down his ears making me think that I won the argument only for my lips to be smashed against his at such surprise! Oh well, it's not that I'm complaining!

~(x)~

"Sonic, put the snowball down." Said hedgehog obeyed me with a huff and tossed the snowball on the ground muttering something along the lines 'killjoy'. "I'd rather that you don't mistakenly hit Rouge, what if you hit her tummy? It could harm the baby." We've finally reach Knuckles' and Rouge's house on angel island for the party.  
"I wouldn't aim that low and the snow is pretty soft anyways." He may be right but it's better to take extra precautions, especially around a pregnant woman.

"Still, try and avoid trouble, just for today," I tugged onto my winter coat and rapped my knuckles against the door.  
"No promises, _mommy_ ~" Oh? He's gonna play that way huh?  
"Oho? You see me as your mama? Didn't know you were into incest, _my son_..." My sentence caused him to trip over his foot and fall into his snow as we waited for someone to open the door.

"Fine! Fine! You're not my momma!" Oh goody~  
"So, what do you see me as, Sonic?" I wrapped my arms around him with my eyes half closed. Oh how his face lit up like lights! He should've been used to my acts by now but luckily for me, he still gets flustered.  
"Er, friends?" His smile held a teasing notion. I leaned closer to his face.  
"Just friends?"  
"Tch, of course not!"  
"Then?"  
"We're obviously friends...with _benefits_ ," WHAT!?

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"Knuckles?"_

 _"Benefits!?"_

 _"How dare you toy with Amy's heart like that you son of a-"_

 _"Calm down Knuckles! She's obviously my girl!"_

Hmmm, now that's more like it! Wait, I gotta tweak that a bit.  
"Knuckles, Sonic is my MAN!" Or hedgehog...nevertheless, they both stopped wrestling in the snow as Sonic gave Knuckles a 'I told you' look.

"So you kids are DEFINITELY together, right?" Knuckles growled out. I strut my way towards them and hooked my arm with Sonic's with a smile.  
"Haven't we always~" For some reason, they both had a bewildered expression on. Did I say something wrong?  
"That innocent aura..." Knuckles gasped out. I blinked at him in confusion. I'm not innocent, per se, ish? Maybe I do have some traits that represents innocence or something like that.

"Amy!" Rouge? "Hun it's been so long!" All of a sudden, I was squeezed by a familiar pair of arms belonging to no other than my female bat friend. Actually, it's her big breasts that were suffocating which made me recognise her.  
"Rouge-ack! Nice to see you too-"

"Rouge! You're choking her! You'll easily break a stick like her!" As soon as Rouge let me go, I hurled a snowball at Knuckles. Consequently, it his face and made him fall into the snow covered bush. Ha! Nobody gets away with calling me a stick.  
"Oh my gosh! Amy! You've grown!" I squinted at her in confusion. Of course I've gone taller, I'm still a growing teen. "Your apples have turned into mangoes," To clear my confusion, Rouge squeezed my breasts! No. NO! BAD ROUGE!

"Stop that," I stepped back from her and covered my chest trying to hide my blush. Stupidly, I made eye contact with Sonic who waggled his eyebrows at me in return. Great, I bet he's full of ideas now or something like that. Even worse, Rouge forgot about the guys behind us and grabbed me closer to her.  
"You have gone shopping for new bras, right?" My nervous smile answered her question "Oh Amy! You know that wearing the incorrect size is bad for your chest, not to mention that it'll distort its shape. I'm pretty sure big blue wouldn't like that to happen, ri-iiiiight?"

WHAT!? Why is she bringing Sonic into this?  
"She's right Ames! I don't wanna see those juicy mangoes get all damaged, want me to have a quick check on them to see-" Luckily for me, Sonic was silenced by Knuckles who bopped him on the head.  
"How about she gets a ruler to measure your tiny dick instead you pubescent idiot?" Both Rouge and I grinned at Sonic's speechless face.

"It's not TINY! Nobody's ever seen it...yet..." With a wink, Sonic dashed inside the house with Knuckles hot on his tail. He really deserves a good beat up so that he shuts his mouth. I can't believe he's so open about...all of that stuff.  
"So, from that I can tell you two are still virgin. What's stopping you?" I dunno Rouge, maybe a TINY bet that holds the key to my label as Sonic's fiancee?

"I-I...I'm just not ready yet. And he still needs to say those three important words to me before I commit to him physically." I replied as we entered her humble abode.  
"Still no 'I love you' from him yet? Odd. He's displayed plenty of actions that shows how deeply he feels for you." I let out a sigh. She had a point. And by his actions, she meant even the smallest gestures too.  
"Rouge, I, I just want to hear it from him. You know? Even you did the same with Knuckles." A peaceful smile was graced on her lips and she placed a hand on her stomach.

"It was worth the wait, that feeling as he inserted himself in me was just heaven-" I tuned out from the rest of her sentence. I so did not need to know how well their love making went. I looked around the living room to see that no one else has arrived yet. Perhaps we were early? The room was decorated thoroughly complimenting its size. The decor was adapted to a nice, soft, lilac colour setting a cozy mood. There were banners and balloons everywhere, each related to the pregnancy. Their light above us was overlapped with a simple but coloured chandelier. I think I saw that in the supermarket Sonic and I went to yesterday. Did Shadow buy that?

"So, Amy, what's the most _daring_ things you've done with big blue? Judging by our little conversation out there earlier, I see that he's got to see what's under that red dress of yours, no?" Ohhhhhhh what do I say? Oh yes Rouge, he licked and sucked on my mangoes- I mean breasts and played with them! Or how about: you have no idea Rouge, his fingering abilities is beyond nine thousand~  
"He did grope me while kissing..." A lot, almost all the time, whether it's because of his inner passion or to make me moan, a grope is a grope.

"And did you like it?" Try love, honey. I LOVE it when he squeezes my boobs; when I'm in the mood that is.  
"If I didn't, I would've hammered him to death by now." Rouge nodded in approval with a warm smile. Already, I'm getting a similar motherly feeling from her like I do from Vanilla. I suppose it's because she's pregnant- wait, both woman are pregnant.  
"Hun, no matter what, if you're not ready for sex, don't let him push you into it. The last thing I want is for you to not enjoy your first time and-"

"Rouge," Alarmed, we both twisted immediately to the speaker "Ever since I was ten, I promised to look after and protect Ames no matter what," Sonic walked towards us but kept a small smile "And I have no intention in breaking that promise." His words made my heart swell up with warmth and I could see all the love seeping from his body. I couldn't hold it in.  
"Sonic!" With a squeal I enveloped him with my arms and squeezed him with all my might and nuzzled against his chest "This is why I LOVE you sooo much!"

"T-Too much l-l-love...need air!" Oopsie, not again. I only loosened my grip which provoked him to return the embrace. "Same old Ames," I ignored him and inhaled in his musky scent and-

Nuuuuuu!

"Amy?" That sensation again!

"D-Don't move," I hissed for a second and clutched my stomach. Stupid period pains...always ruining my moments. Why couldn't periods just get extinct or something or not even exist!? Grrrrr!  
"Hun, I have some pads and tampons upstairs, you can go-" I made a mad dash towards the bathroom before Rouge could finish. Thank Chaos Rouge exists!

"You don't seem surprised," Sonic let out a sound of confusion at Rouge. "That she's on her period. Most guys would freak out, unless you already knew she was on it."  
"Actually," Sonic let out a smirk "I knew she was on it before she did." He let out an expression like he just won a medal.  
"How so?"  
"Her pheromones gets stronger and her sweet scent gets a little, metallic." Sonic put his thumb and index finger to emphasize his point, like he's pinching something.  
"That's a keen sense of smell you got there blue."

"Why thank you Mrs Echidna Bat~"  
"Now, if only you were on your manly periods as well," This caused Sonic to let out a grunt in annoyance.  
"...no...just no-"  
"You both would've been period twinsies!" Rouge let out a little squeal. The pregnancy mood swings have already begun!  
"That just sounds creepy,"  
"And you both could've enjoyed hiking towards the convenience store for red bean paste buns and sashimi rice!"

"How-...wait a minute...so you were the one who told Ames about that. Why were you spying on me?"  
"Actually, you know Shadow lives around there-" Time seemed to have stopped all of a sudden for Sonic as he gawked at Rouge with a horrified expression.

"WAIT! That guy was spying on me!? What a pedophile!"  
"No no no! Don't diss Shadz like that!" Rouge slapped him on the shoulder, rather hard.  
"Then?"  
"You always run over his front garden which leaves him ranting on how he'll get your head and how his garden is always ruined no thanks to some stupid blue faker greedy for red bean paste buns. Those are his favourites too but now he has to go to a different store to get them since the store he lives by is always sold out."

"Well, why didn't he tell me?"  
"I assume that he's pretty much used to your childish acts, I think it's rather sweet. It's like he's your big brother~"  
"You're not half wrong since him and Ames are like siblings."  
"If we were to meet Shadow and Amy for the first time, I'd assume they're related at first glance," Sonic nodded "But then again, they'd make a cute couple too..." Sonic's face darkened at Rouge's sly face. It was obvious that the bat didn't mean it but a jealous prone guy like Sonic wouldn't even care for that.

"Absolutely NOT. Yuck! NO WAY!"

"I was just joking big blue! No need to get your non existence pants in a twist."

"ROUGE! HELP ME GET OUT OF THE SNOW! THAT BASTARD DID THIS TO ME!"

A nasty glare was delivered to Sonic, courtesy on Rouge. He only whistled innocently as she stomped outside in the garden. Now who doesn't love picking on the red guardian?

~(x)~

Half the day quickly went by in a bat of my eye and the house was full of people. Most of them were familiar, at least for me while the others were total strangers to me. The younger people like Tails and Cream were in the other room full of treats and toys. With my cravings for something sweet, I totally wanted to be there and scoff my face. What am I doing here? Oh yeah, Rouge and Blaze dragged my ass here so that they can gossip (well, Blaze would say a friendly chat since she's more polite). The guys on the other hand were probably getting drunk like crazy outside with Shadow keeping watch on them. I didn't get to see Sonic ever since I was dragged away! Can't they see I'm suffering!?

"So why here, why not at Club Rouge?" Blaze asked as I sat up to show that I was listening, for now.  
"I wanted to make this, you know, I family thingy? It's quite hard to explain. You know the atmosphere?" I narrowed my eyes in deep thoughts and then realised what she was on about. In Club Rouge, you get this feeling that you're gonna dance all day and night and that you'll get wasted. In here, it's cozy, warm and somewhat more suitable; that's if you exclude the weirdos dancing away like it's some teen party.

"Ah, I see. That's a good choice though, things like bachelor parties would suit Club Rouge perfectly. However, parties like these is just right in your home. Especially with sofas like these," I giggled at Blaze's attempt in snuggling back in the comfy sofa. She had an excellent point. Rouge probably has the finest taste in sofas cos these are like clouds compared to my bed!  
"Awww, thanks hun! But the bed is so much better," Rouge! I wanna trade my bed for yours!

"Heheh...yeah...bed..." Both Rouge and I locked eyes for a second after witnessing Blaze's muzzle flush for a second. Now what pervy thoughts is going through HER head?  
"Oh Bla-aaaaze? Care to elaborate what happened between you and Silver recently?" The feline shot up at Sonic speed with a squeak and then scratched the back of her ears.  
"N-Nothing-"  
"Tell us EVERYTHING." We both leaned forward making Blaze sigh with a giggle.

"O-Okay," She cleared her throat before looking around to see if there's any unwanted ears "For the first time ever, we made love without contraception, by accident!" I gasped while Rouge purred "Luckily, I'm not pregnant but, I absolutely loved the steamy feeling of...you know...cum? Being filled up inside me?" Oh wow! For Blaze to even say that to Rouge let alone me, that feeling must be very pleasurable. Now I'm starting to feel left out, everyone's had sex but ME! Wait, Cream hasn't had it yet...but she's only a child!

"Rouge! I need a little help here!"

Us three raised our brows at Shadow's unusual distressed voice. The Ultimate Life Form...needs help? Is an apocalypse coming or something like that cos the impossible just happened.

"ROUGE! YOUR DRUNK ECHIDNA HAS JUMPED OFF THE ISLAND!" Without warning, Rouge shot out of the house muttering 'Damn it' over and over again. Judging by her facial expression, it's probably not the first time it happened. Now why couldn't we have camcorders at the right time to record such moments? And now there's the two of us left. Or so I thought before Blaze got up saying:  
"I've to get to Silver before he does anything just as crazy. See you Amy," I bid farewell to her and saw her walk of speedily for her boyfriend. And now there's just one.

"Maybe I should've headed to the other room with the sugar." I looked around only to realise that I was talking to myself. Great. Standing on my feet and letting out a little stretch, I was about to make my way to the other room as my mouth watered for some cake but was interrupted.  
"Sonic?" I thought he was with Silver and them lot. Instead of answering, Sonic let out a child like smile which reach his eyes and skipped towards me with a giggle.

"Hiya-aaaa Amy-yyyy- hic!" Wow, he's drunk. "You're loo-ooooookin goo-oooood t'da-aa- hic! T'da-aaay!" I didn't even get a chance to blink as soon as he crashed his lips against mine. It was wet, it was bitter with alcohol, it was DRUNK. I have to take him home-  
"Sonic! We've to go home, what are you-" He pressed his lips against mine again and started to lead us up the stairs. I couldn't even grasp what was going on. I only knew I was somehow in his arms princess style. Everyone was so engrossed into their dancing, gossiping, make outs, they didn't notice us slipping away much to my dismay!

It was only a second later that I found myself dropped on a bed. A bad feeling began to emerge in the pit of my stomach and believe me, it's not period pain this time. My throat dried up when I spotted my lover locking the door and the moon illuminated his figure as he turned to face me.

This time, a lusty look has taken over his features. His blue eye lids were drooped making his gorgeous lime eyes gleam dangerously. My heart skipped a beat. His tan muzzle was coated with a drunken red colour making him look sexy yet alluringly adorable at the same time. I started to sweat. His well toned and slim body made its way towards me at a teasing yet sensual pace. I couldn't breath. He pushed me down so that I was lying on the bed only for him to hover above me. I regained my consciousness and I widened my eyes in fear.

"I-I...wa-aaant you A-aaames," I shook my head and finally gathered the courage to speak.  
"Sonic, you're drunk. We need to get you home now before you do anything you'll regret." I tried to push him off of me but that resulted in him sitting down on my torso and entangling my hands with his. Oh Chaos...he really is drunk.  
"Pssssshhhh! I'm n-no-hic! I'mma not drunk Amy," Yes you are Sonic...AND WHY ARE YOU SO HEAVY!? I CAN'T GET YOU OFF OF ME! Oh gosh!

He began to suck on the top of my chest leaving vampire kisses. This feels so good but he's drunk! I have to stop this.  
"S-Sonic, stop! Please!" I couldn't say anything else as the top of my red halter dress was ripped off and his face was left unamused. Oh my gosh...he looks scary "Ple-please stop..."  
"Sonic gets what Sonic wants." It was after that simple statement that he kissed my lips, harshly. One hand was desperately gripping both my wrists while the other was squeezing my sides, painfully. There was no love, there was no passion, just lust and drunken slurs from him. He's not even moaning...BUT THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT! I bit his tongue making him yelp and pull away.

"Sonic! We are not losing our virginity now! Wait till the bet is over-"

"To hell with the bet! Hic!" Even after he yelled, it was hard to take him seriously with that hiccup. "C-Can't you s-see-eeee Amy? Hic! I wa- hic! Want you! I nee-eed you- hic!" This was getting ridiculous, I need to shout for help!

"Dammit Amy! Hic! I love you!"

Wha-what did he say?

"I love you! I lo-hic! Love you- I love you!"

I felt myself tearing up...

"And I can't t-t-take no-hic! Not being a-aaaable to show you-hic! How much I do!"

Is he telling the truth? He's drunk and usually people spout out all kinds of crap when they're drunk. Could this be an exception?

"It ki-iiills me all the time-"

Oh Sonic...

"You're so-hic! Beautifu' inside and out- hic!"

Sonic...stop...I can't give in to you now...not yet!

"I wi-will say it a mi-iiillion times! I love you! Am-Hic! Amy Rose! I love you! I lo-oove you!"

 _"Sonic_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I love you too,"_

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** A-aaaaaaand that's a mighty cliff hanger I've left you guys on ehehehheheh. I have no regrets, on anything, at ALL! I've always wanted to write Amy or Rouge on their periods or something like that since it creates a unique perspective on the characters. I mean, there's more to the thoughts than 'OH GASH I NEED TO KILL SOMEBODY NOW! I'M IN PAIIIINNNN!'

I can fully assure you lot that I wasn't on MY period when I was typing this up...I was just hungry...very hungry...and I'll just pop down the nearby conbini store nya~

Like? Follow? Review? Tell me what you think about this chapter my lovelies! What do you think will happen next? WILL THOSE BAKAYARO FINALLY FUCK!?

Jaa ne~


	7. The Confession

**A/N:** Moshi moshiiiii! Just like you guys, I couldn't handle the cliffhanger and during the most unexpected time, during my science exam, I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Writing this story is like a map, you know what to write but not how to get there Dx Now, those reviews were absolutely hilarious and awesome: **The Blue Wolf 1, SonicPL2015, TsA,** **AmegakureAngel, aliixo, MissMJS, MasterChief343, Angel la chica de luz, Love Robstar, Emeraldalex123** and **Cindy254**. Honestly, arigatou to all of yous~ I loved how some of you were at that time of the month and were relating to Amy xD However, unlike you guys, I honestly had a big cake in the fridge mwa ha ha! So without further ado, I present to you the next chapter~

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters...but I do own a butterknife and I will use it against those annoying spammers PMing me -_-

* * *

 **Ages: (Takes place four years after Runners baby~)**

Sonic - 19 Years

Amy - 16 Years

Knuckles - 20 Years

Tails - 12 Years

Rouge - 22 Years

Cream - 10 Years

Silver - 18 Years

Blaze - 18 Years

Shadow - 19 Years (me and him could work...right? xD)

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

Have you ever felt like going to the past and slapping your last week's self in the face MANY times? Or kicking them in the crotch so that they can FUCKING GET IT?! Well then, you know exactly how I feel. Never in my whole life have I messed up so badly...never have I made everyone so ANGRY! All day, I've been getting disapproving glares from Knuckles and Silver and Rouge. Not to mention the fact that as soon as Shadow saw me, the drinking glass in his hand smashed to pieces due to that intensifying grip. And that's the first time that I was ever scared of that faker!

And the worst of all?

Ames have been giving me the cold shoulder. The girl hasn't even looked at me let alone speak to me. Not to sound whiny but it kinda hurts...it's like my heart is stuck in the bottom of the ocean. And the biggest problem of all? I don't remember a thing from last week's party. All I know is that I was extremely wasted and tried to force myself on Amy...in Knuckles's and Rouge's bedroom...alone...is it a bad thing that I find that atmosphere oddly amusing? I'm not much of a romantic dude but geez...Ames and I? In Mobius' comfiest bedroom? Alone? Ahhh...ACK! Stop it you STUPID HEDGEHOG!

Anyways, according to Tails, the only one speaking to me, this is what happened:

 _'Shadow noticed that you were missing as soon as he and Rouge rescued Knuckles. His gut instinct told him that something was ve-eeeery wrong and rushed inside the house. Much to his horror, Amy was missing too and he put the two together. He ran upstairs at such speed and saw that the bedroom was locked. He had to kick the door open and saw you and Amy on the bed, the latter below you. You were too drunk to notice that and Shadow easily knocked you out with a mighty punch. That's why you have a bruise on the side of your face.'_

That is the only time I thank Shadow for kicking my ass. Seriously! Chaos knows what position I would've put Amy in now if I was left undisturbed. Now...all I can do is mope while everyone looks at me like a fucking eggbot! Damn it-

"Sonic? Are those cookies helping?" Did I mention that I was bunking back at Tails' workshop at the moment and demolishing all of his many packets of chocolate chip cookies?  
"Leave me alone." I huffed and stuffed another cookie in my mouth. These cookies were nice, but not as tasty as Amy's homemade ones; it was nice enough for me to munch on.

"Who would've thought that the great Sonic The Hedgehog would turn to comfort eating at times like this?" I glared at Tails as if to say 'Say another word and you'll regret it!' Nobody disses my way out of stress.  
"It's like really cold and slippery out there so I CAN'T run the stress out! So unless you've got something useful to say, leave me ALONE." I think I'm on my manly periods now...and the convenience store is probably closed today due to the snow so I can't get any sweet bean buns. Plus, I'm not in the mood to be face to face with the Shadzter. There's a high probability of him going ape shit as soon as he senses me in his radar.

"Okay, sorry Sonic." I felt myself soften at his apology. Maybe it was wrong of me to vent on poor lil' Tails. "But, have you tried apologising to Amy? I know everyone's on her side, even Cream. So if you apologise to her and she forgives you, everyone will be cool with you."  
"It's not like I haven't tried to do so Tails. Blaze is playing bodyguard for Amy and threatened to burn me to ashes if I go anywhere near her and she had Silver restraining me from getting my way!" I shuddered at the recent memory.

"So that explains the extra bruises and soot all over you the day after the party. I'm surprised you went with that hangover." I felt myself wince as I remembered that sickening headache on that dreaded day. I couldn't tell if it was due to Shadow's pounding or if I'm a huge lighty on drinks. I only had like two small glasses of sake and this is what happens? I'm never gonna drink AGAIN. Sake isn't even as strong as the real stuff, which is beer. I'm such a lightweight...I can handle Eggy's titanium bots, I can handle Shadow's mediocre fighting whatnot, I can even handle Amy's hammer...ish? But I can't freaking handle half a cup of diluted alcohol!?

"It's a lot easier said than done Tails. It's like everyone wants Amy to stay angry at me!" Tails sat on the sofa next to me and helped himself to one of the cookies before replying.  
"Have you tried calling her?"  
"Do you realise how many voice mails I've left her? How many texts I sent her? She's blanking me!" I could've swore I had chibi tears coming out of my eyes. Oh wait, I think there are chibi tears.

"Have you tried using my phone?" I stopped nibbling on the cookie and widened my eyes. Why haven't I thought of that before? I put the cookie down and my lips turned into a smile.  
"Tails, this is why you're my bro...COME HERE!" I didn't give him a chance to reply as I grabbed him and gave him the 'Sonic Noogie' ignoring his protests. I am so lucky to have a genius kid brother!

"So-oooonic! Stop! My fur is gonna get all messy and I won't be able to look presentable!" I stopped ruffling his bangs and let go of him. Presentable? Tails is the last person I expected to say something like that.  
"Why do you need to be presentable? You'd be covered in oil and fuel and still go to the supermarket or grand central." His bright blush gave away the answer and my sorrows was in the shadows for a moment. Oh...what a sly lil' vixen...my baby boy all grown up...

"I see-eeeeee, you're gonna meet up with someone, you little rascal-" Tails interrupted me with a little pout and folded his arms. I swear this kid can be cute at times. I JUST WISH HE'D STOP GROWING UP MAN! Go back to your eight year old self! Back when you were small and were clueless about romance.  
"N-N-No I'm not! I just like to stay nice and clean." Pffffft what a shitty excuse. Tails' place is the least tidiest out of the whole team. I'm surprised he didn't make it as the messiest person in Guinness World Records. Plus, that kid doesn't know how to lie either, just like Amy...oh man I'm thinking of Ames again...I miss her so-ooooo much! It's like as the years go on, she makes it harder for me to apologise to her whenever I do something wrong.

"Tails, are you gonna go off to see _Cream_?" At the mention of his crush, Tails subconsciously began to fiddle with one of his tails and looked away. Ah, young love.  
"Maybe," He meekly replied back. "Now will you stop teasing me?" Teasing you? That's nothing compared to what I can do. He gets flustered too easily.

"Fine, you're on my side after all and I don't want ya joining the angry crew cos I was picking on ya," He beamed at me in return. I feel like a good big brother now. Yes, I do. I'm the best big brother. Shadow's brotherness whateverness for Ames has nothing on me and Tails.

"The reason I'm on your side Sonic is cos you were drunk and didn't realise what was going on. Lets not forget that I'm the first and only person you told about your feelings for Amy~" Oh yeah, that's true. I told him when I was ten! I would've told Knuckles if he wasn't such an asshole since he always took the piss out of me and Amy. But, I'm quite surprised that he still kept mum about the little bet "I know everyone knows that you and Amy are a thing but only you and I know that you truly love her. I think that if you tell her that you love her, she'll forgive you."

Why didn't I tell Amy I love her yet? Oh yeah, the bet...I wanted to tell her after the bet so that it seems much more genuine and full of honesty. Since I'm not so great with words and known as a man of action, I wanted to confess as soon as I ejaculated in her once I won the bet. It would've been steamy, it would've hot, it would've been perfect; the perfect Sonic way! I could've told her that before the bet as well...why am I so stupid?

"We need to hatch a plan so that I confess my love for Amy!" I pumped my fist in the air however...

"Sorry Sonic, but you're on your own for this. If you want this to be much more meaningful for Amy, you have to do everything. Lets not forget that I got my own love life to cater to." What...is he fucking serious?  
"You're abandoning me...for CREAM!?"  
"For the past few days, you've abandoned me for AMY! Don't you know how _I_ feel?" Oh no...is he tearing up? No no no! Don't cry!

"You know I will never abandon you so can you NOT cry! Er...please?" Just like magic, his face reformed back to his old cheery self. I think puberty is already screwing up his mood swings or something...yeah, I'm pretty sure puberty is fucking my bro up. I just hope that he doesn't go all rebellious on me.

"Ooh! I have a better idea!" What a sudden mood change bro, "How about I persuade Knuckles into helping you make amends with Amy? The others will automatically forgive you if she does." Hmmm, that's kinda debatable for a good idea to involve the Knucklehead, BUT I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES!  
"Okay then, lets give it a shot!"

~(x)~

 **Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Finally, after trying to get a hold on the Knucklehead for the umpteenth time, his household number appeared on the telephone. Tails and I nodded at each other. This is it. Come on bro, you can do it, pick up the phone.

"H-Hello? Knuckles?"

Tch, tch, tch! Bad start. Ba-aaaaaad start! Tails never stammers when he's on the phone. If Knuckles is awake, he'd pinpoint that little leeway of nervousness right away. I can already feel the mission to plead Knuckles into helping me, failing!

 **"Hnnngg...Tails?"**

Oh-o? He's not wide awake? Yahoo~ Thank you chaos for making rad-red the not so sharpest tool in the shed!

"Hi! Long time no see,"

Wow! What a cliched move Tails. Anyone can pick up that fake tone. Literally, if you were to see hear Tails for the first time, you'd know that he sounds totally fake right now.

 **"We literally saw each other in the morning."**

Oh no-oooooooo! His brain is switched on today...Tails just hang up. Hang up, walk away from the telephone and contemplate on your life for a little while.

"But that was hours away-"

You had one job fox-boy, one FREAKING job. And I didn't even suggest it. Why can't you be brainy and confident like when we battle McNoseHair!? The one time I'm depending on you the MOST! Can't he see that I'm dying here? I want to kiss my Ames! Not that I'd shout that out...I gotta keep my cool...yeah, that's right, keep cool Blue...

 **"Just get to the point. I'm too tired to listen to your babbling shi-"**

Yeesh! No need to use such colourful language in front of my bro, I'm trying to bring him up in a GOOD way. Little kids shouldn't swear Knux! What will your future kids say about you? Huh? They'd be like 'Oh mai gaaawsh! Dada sweaaars!'...I think I need another cookie. My mind is all over the place.

"ANYWAYS, I...well, Sonic and I have a little favour to ask you,"

What the!? Why is he mentioning me now? Even a deaf geezer would've spotted that pissed off tone of Knuckles. Wait, Tails is narrowing his eyes...at me? He's not following the script anymore...oh chaos.

 _From this moment onwards, I received the grim reminder that Tails has grown up...rebellious..._

 **"Well, does he wanna commit seppuku now? COS I CAN GUARANTEE HIM THAT I WON'T HOLD BACK!"**

The moment the word 'seppuku' seeped out of Knuckles' venomous mouth, both Tails and I clutched our stomach subconsciously. I am NOT gonna commit suicide and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let a samurai sword go anywhere near my stomach! I glared at Tails for provoking the Knuxter making him fold his ears back as an apology. Oh man...now he's giving me the puppy eyes...now I can't stay mad at him. Is that how Amy feels when I give her the same stare? Well, even if she gets frustrated or not, WHEN we get back together, I will torture her with these puppy eyes to make up for those times she didn't even pick up my calls.

"Wa-wa-wait! Calm down Knuckles!"

Yes 'Knucky', calm your shit down. I should be mad at you for even uttering the word seppuku!

 **"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO FOX-BOY!"**

He just did you crackhead. What are YOU gonna do about it!?

"Can you at least hear me out!?"

I should've known that this wasn't gonna get us anywhere. Maybe I should've tried and called Ames through Tails' phone. At least we'd be able to get to the point?

 **"BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**

All hope is lost now. There's no point in trying to get this dimwit onto my side anymore...even after all our Team Sonic heroism...I really need a cookie. NOW.

"This involves him confessing his love to Amy! Er...oops..."

WHAT THE ACTUAL WHAT!? DID HE JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? TAILS!

 **"BLAA- wait! Did you just say that he wants to confess?"**

Hang up...hang up...HANG UP DAMMIT!

"Uh huh,"

For some reason, I'm getting a sense of karma for when I did a similar thing with Amy on the first day our bet began. Whoa that must've been annoying for her. Either way, I don't regret what I did with the phone at her house. I only regret that I drank shit.

 **"Okay, you get out of the room for a sec and let me and the blue bastard have a nice chat about this."**

Whut? He knew I was here? What happened to the blockhead I once knew? I think Rouge has rubbed off on him. It's gonna get harder to prank him from time to time.

"How did you know he was here? And why do I have to go?"

Oh Tails, Tails, Tails, this is gonna be an 'adult discussion', that's why. Now, off you go.

 **"Just. Pass. The. Phone. To. Him. With. The. Speaker. OFF!"**

Finally, Tails handed me the phone as I gave him a quick fake smile. That boy is in trouble once he comes back from his date with Cream; I feel like I'm a father of some sort. Is that good or bad? Or maybe it's just brotherly instincts? Without wasting another second, I put the phone near my ear.

"Yo, Knuckles~"

That's right Big Blue, keep it smooth and steady, don't wanna anger him anymore do we?

 **"Explain, now."**

Alright, that's what I'm doing.

"Well you see-"

 **"You've held her hand, kissed her, snogged her, groped her and almost fucked her yet you haven't muttered a little 'I love you' to her? Huh!?"**

Well that escalated quickly. But he cut me off! I wasn't done speaking!

"That's not the case man!"

 **"Yes it is! We all know that you love her, so does Eggman and-"**

"It's not like I'm denying it."

To be honest, I never, ever said that I don't love Amy Rose. Many have asked, but I've never gave a straight answer. I either ran from them as soon as they asked or replied with something random.

 **"It's all because of that shitty bet, ain't it?"**

"Wha-"

 **"I knew some bad thing was gonna come out of it sooner or later!"**

WILL THIS GUY GIVE ME A BREAK!? It's not like we made a bet on who can orgasm faster or anything like that!

"Knux. The bet has nothing to do with it, AT ALL. All I know is that I almost raped my girl in a drunk state and I don't want her mad at me anymore. I just want her back in my arms!"

I just want to inhale that intoxicated fruity scent of hers again. I want to taste those sweet lips of hers again. I want her small body against mine again. I want her! I want her! I want her! And I want a cookie.

 **"I could've swore you ran away from her like two weeks ago."**

"That was cos I forgot I had a date with her and she was gonna get my head."

The cat and mouse game never ceases Knux. Never. We'd probably be old and grey but I can assure the world that there will be many points in a week where Amy is chasing me and in rare occurrences, vice versa.

 **"Why don't you take her on a date then? Like an apology date? It's simple. Put on a pair of pants-"**

Has he forgotten that as soon as I run in pants, they shred immediately? I ain't gonna waste rings and money on pathetic pieces of clothing. That five hundred yen could get me a month's supply of sweet red bean buns.

"You know me and pants don't see eye to eye."

 **"-Call her, beg her to come on a date with her and when she agrees, confess at the end of the date. That's how it worked out for me and Rouge."**

Look at him...acting all smug and all that.

"Firstly, you only admitted that you liked Rouge on the first date. You said that you loved her like ten years later-"

 **"TWO YEARS DAMMIT! NOT TEN-"**

It felt like ten to everyone else buddy.

"Secondly, Amy's been ignoring all my calls for the past week."

 **"Wait, is that white smartphone hers?"**

"The one with a strawberry keyring?"

 **"Yeah. It's on the table right next to me."**

Ehhhhhhh?

"That's hers alright, but why on Earth would she leave her phone next to you out of all people? Last time you touched her phone, it ended up getting smashed to pieces."

 _From that day onwards, Knuckles received a grim reminder that he lived in fear of the wrath of the piko piko hammer..._

 **"Leaving that aside, she probably must've forgotten it here when she left with Rouge, Silver and Blaze in the morning for that model try out thingy-"  
**  
"Hold the phone!"

 **"...I think I am?"**

"So she really did blank my calls for the past week!"

Nobody ignores me and gets away with it...NOBODY! When Tails ignores me, I 'accidently' drop his latest gadget. When Knuckles ignores me, I throw something at him. When Shadow ignores me, I pull faces at him...cos he never reacts to what I do unless it's very bad. But when AMY ignores me, I annoy her to no end. That includes scoffing up all her treats, running past her really fast so that her knickers are flashed, etc. However, now that we're past the no touching areas boundaries, I can update my ways of annoying her with my _sexy_ ways.

 **"I thought you were gonna say something good then-"  
**  
"Hey Knux, is it that same model shoot that's taking place in the Grand Central? The one that's been advertising everywhere you go?"

 **"I-I think so?"**

"It's got a picture of that totally-not-on-steroids bull guy and short hippo girl. You know?"

I swear that every male model on Mobius are on steroids cos no matter how hard I try, I can't achieve that well built chest. Not even Knuckles have such bulky visible abs and he's like the strength of our team.

 **"Yep! That's the one. Now why are you suddenly interested in something like this? Don't tell me that you've been secretly aspiring to become a model!?"**

Nah, my face is always on the news, magazines, latest gossip and all that shit. Besides, I don't think steroids would look good on me. The more I squinted at myself, the more things started to click on place. The faint memory of me trailing my bare hand against my torso during Amy's penalty replayed in my mind. Like a pair of fingers clicking, my brain bolted with a fresh, extra-ordinary idea. Oh why haven't I thought about this before? What do you know, maybe talking to Knuckles is helpful after all.

"Hey Knux, I have a plan, heh heh,"

 **"...Suddenly...I'm scared...**

.

.

.

 **"STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT YOU SPAZZ!"**

~(x)~

 **E/N:** OhoHOHOHohoOHOHoHOHOHO! Finally, I have taken over this pathetic little piece of crap! This chapter is officially over you pervy readers! Get out, go home, SAYOUNARA! You have to wait for anotheeeeeer month for the next chapter OHOHOOHOHOHHhohohoHOH! But wait, you still dissatisfied? You wanna read about my daily life story instead of the blue rat? OHOHOHOHOhohoho! Why I'm flattered!

 _Once upon a time, there lived a handsome- no, gorgeous- no, no, radiant YOUNG man in a prestigious looking lab-_

"Er...boss?"

NOT NOW CUBOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WRITING ABOUT MY SEXY LIFESTORY!?

"But bo-ooooooss!"

YOU'RE DISRUPTING MY CHANCE OF A SPOTLIGHT YOU METAL BUFFOON!

"There's an angry authoress with a rusty, blood covered chainsaw right behind you."

What?

.

.

.

Uh oh...

 **A/N:** While I make scrambled eggs, you may proceed with the story, gomen for the disruption~ *revs up chainsaw*

~(x)~

The sky was starting to clear up into a lovely shade of blue and the sun was showing it's rays again allowing the deep snow to absorb it's majesticness and sparkle like diamonds. The air was still as cold like the inside of a freezer but that didn't put a stop to the event taking place in the grand central.

Festive lights, sparkly decorations matched with the huge billboard advertising the modelling try outs suitable for both genders and all species. The winners would have to pose for the latest designer brands for the next five years till they're promoted again and receive a grand prize which is kept a secret. Everyone had an equal chance of winning, even if you were the singing sensation Justin Beaver getting swooned by his fangirls, the tempting actress Anaconda Julie, every move she made caused her fanboys to have a boner.

Not to mention, the famous trio from Team Sonic including our very own Rouge The Bat with those delicious sugary curves, Blaze The Cat oozing with taste budding spice, and Amy Rose who was just everything nice. Though, the trio tuned out their hungry fans as they were in a deep conversation of their own.

"So the boys are gonna have their line up first and then the girls and then the kids?" Rouge nodded to Blaze's question in confirmation. All three of them were feeling quite jittery and that's not because of the winter cold.  
"And we have only ten minutes to change ourselves into the clothes they've provided. After that, we catwalk down that stage in the best modelling way possible." Rouge would've been bouncing and jumping up and down in pure ecstasy if she didn't have control over herself.

"I don't see why I had to come Rouge. This is yours and Blaze's thing. I wanna go ho-oooome." Amy whined out but Rouge didn't have non of that and grabbed her into a sideways hug.  
"I am not leaving you in your house moping about Sonic. You should just let loose and relax." She then grabbed Blaze to her side too "Plus, If Blaze and I don't make it through, you will. I'm not gonna let any of those prissy primadonnas have their fake face plastered on the new cover of my fave magazine."

Rouge's determination was contagious as it made both the pink hedgehog and lilac cat to break into fits of giggles. Despite that, the youngest of the terrific three calmed down quickly and a frown made way.  
"Still missing Sonic?" Blaze put a hand on Amy's shoulder.  
"If I was in your position, I'd still be yanking darts at his photograph," Rouge added causing the other two to roll their eyes.

"Since when don't I miss him? I'm not even that mad anymore. It's just that, I wish whatever he said that night was true." Rouge shook her head at the girl.  
"Like I mentioned before, just forget about what he said that night. Keep your mind off of him so that you can have fun. If it makes you feel any better, we'll stop trying to restrain him from seeing you again." Rouge clasped Amy's hand.

"Really?" The bat and the cat nodded in unison "Oh chaos, thank you guys so much!" Just like every other unfortunate creature, the two girls weren't able to dodge Amy's hug of love and were squeezed till they were choking for air.

"Yes we love you too Amy, now can you let go and let us breath?" Blaze spluttered out but her request was heeded and she and Rouge were able to catch their breaths again. Amy on the other hand was quite oblivious to the power of her hugs.  
"So, can I call him now?" Blaze waved her hand as if to say 'Go on then,' With enthusiasm, Amy let out a silent squeal and reached for her camouflaged pocket of her red dress only to gasp in horror.

Rouge and Blaze were taken back by Amy's eyes scanning the floor and repetitively checking her pockets and quills. They then sweat dropped as Amy tugged on her quills in defeat.  
"Oh no-ooooo! I left my phone at your house," Rouge's face softened for a moment.  
"Well, it's safe there I assure you-"  
"With Knuckles under the same roof? No way." Both Blaze and Amy cringed at the memory of when Knuckles smashed her previous phone.

"Looks like your little Sonic will have to wait," Amy only groaned in defeat. The poor girl just wanted to see her lover once again after the agonising week of not being able to be in his hold. At first, she really did mean the harsh glares and scoffs and missing his cute, yet desperate voice mails, as the days went on, she began to yearn to be back with him. Her friends on the other hand disapproved of this and without her permission, declared that Sonic was 'grounded' from seeing Amy until further notice. Oh what a happy day that was for pink and blue.

"I think you should let him make the first move," Blaze spoke up "Lets see how far Sonic would go to get you back, right?" Amy leaned on Blaze with a sigh.  
"He'd go wa-aaaaay past the extremes to get me back. Don't you remember how much he pestered me so that I can forgive him for eating half of that pizza I made?"

The three females visibly shivered at the horrifying nonsense that Sonic threw. That day was a rainy day and Amy was trapped in Tails' workshop who was, well, working, oblivious to the childishness that Sonic made Amy go through.

'Just like he said that night; Sonic gets what Sonic wants.' Amy thought to herself and grimaced at the fact. Sonic sure did get what he want, well, if you exclude taking away her virginity and his stakes for the bet.

"Oh look, the queue has shortened up a bit. I think most of the people here are just to sit down and watch the show." Rouge prompted her girls "I think all those people came just to get autographs and snap pictures of their idol, don't ya think so?" Amy couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
"The less participants there are, the chances of us winning increases."

"Unless the judges are biased. I swear if they're biased I'm gonna-"  
"Rouge," Blaze cut the pregnant bat off "Calm down, leave the little angry bit to me and Amy. Too much stress isn't good for the baby."  
"Who said I was stressing?"  
"I'll give you my forehead gem if you calm down."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"Oh phooey. You had me hun." Amy chuckled at her friends and began to daydream about her not so secret love.

'If he wasn't drunk at that time and still said all of those things, I think I would've lost control myself and have given in. Oh well, I know that he loves me...I just want to hear it from his lips...welp! No need to dwell in the past at the moment. And now that my period is over, I can walk down that catwalk with ease.'

All of a sudden, a young man with a microphone, accompanied by a tiger boy who was holding the camera came in view. The girls' attention was grabbed just like that.

"Good Afternoon Ladies! As you girls see, we are live on TV so please give us a show of your best model pouts!" He was greeted with a few squeals and a bunch of woman striking a model like pose. Some were cute, some were pretty bad and some were hilarious. "Come on, don't be shy, we want all of you pouting, especially Team Rose over there!" The famous trio shrugged at each other before striking a random model like pose receiving a few whoops from the rest of the female contestants.

"Excellent! Wow! You gals are so much better than the guys. Between you and me, one of the guys lost his balance doing a strange pose and trust me, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

As the host went on and started to interview some of the contestants, Rouge began to speak with her signature smirk.  
"It's a shame that we missed that little fall. Lets hope that I can get this show on catch up and see the lucky guy."  
"I hope that he didn't break anything like a bone or-" Amy was soon interrupted by the oldest of the three.  
"I hope he did! More of a chance of us winning."

"Wait, so how many winners can there be?" Rouge hummed at Amy's question before shrugging her shoulders.  
"There's probably like a limit of how many models can get through. Anyways, there's quite a few managers of designer brands sitting in the audience so they could easily employ a model just like that. Lets not forget that there'll be paparazzi due to us and those celebrities,"  
"I'm surprised that quite a lot of people braved through the snow just to come to this." Rouge nudged Blaze in the hip.

"Where famous people go, people follow, sweetie," Rouge took a deep breath afterwards to get rid of the incoming jitters. Unfortunately, all of a sudden "Guys...I'm feeling sick..." Blaze and Amy merely glanced at each other for one second before dashing the poor bat to the nearest bathroom. Morning sickness is such a bitch.

Meanwhile, the host received a messaged through his blue tooth and nodded at the camera man before calling the ladies for their attention again.  
"Alri-iiiiiight Ladies! It's now time for the boys to show their stuff up on the catwalk; can you please make your way to the right side of the audience and take the blue seats there? Thank you very much!" The female contestants obeyed to him and strutted towards the seats. However, there wasn't enough seats for all of them so some of the girls had to stand behind the seats and watch.

Finally, the lights dimmed down to the lowest possible brightness and the LED lights and spotlights on the stage's ceiling began to flash and spin towards one particular area on the stage. The music began to blare through the speakers and the bass began to pump through the atmosphere.

The audience remained silent as the tension of the music started to rise. After what seemed like minutes, two tall human boys appeared from each side of the stage and made their way down the cat walk. Their clothes were similar to those of a disheveled suit but if you squinted harder, you'd see the detailed work and uniqueness that's been applied to the clothes. However, the main audience didn't give a damn about the clothes as they were mainly focused on the hot, well toned twins. Most of them squealed out things like how sexy they were and some were even screaming on how turned on they were.

The twins struck a masculine pose and whipped their ebony fringes to the side giving the most they can in the odd minutes that they had. Much to the audience's dismay, the hot twins walked back to the stage but not before blowing a kiss to their fellow audience and disappeared. Despite being admired by the audience, the people that the twins had to impress were the four judges who were none other than the owner of the company that threw this 'model-off'.

"They sure were hot, look at the crowd, they've gone wild already,"

"But we aren't exactly looking for hot at the moment, we had that twice in a row like four years ago."

"I agree, we need something new, something fresh."

"Don't get disappointed too quickly, we still have many candidates to go."

The judges agreed to the last point and focused on the stage where a short shark boy along with a obese cow man came on stage. As the lights focused on the odd duo, the shark boy tried to emit a pose only to trip over slightly while the cow sent a cheeky smile to the audience and had a hand on his hip in a natural pose.

Already, half of the audience fell in love with cow's cute charms as he walked down the cat walk like he owned the stage. Shark boy regathered his composure and with his steel like expression, walked down the catwalk. The two juxtaposed with each other majorly both physically and emotionally. The cow felt like he could take on a thousand warriors with one hand, in contrast, the shark was highly out of his comfort zone and his emotionless mask began to slip.

"Now that's unique,"

"It's not something I'm looking for though. I'm pretty sure that peppy promoter behind me will jump to the chance to get that cow in his modelling industry."

"I don't think that shark is modelling material..."

"He's really uncomfortable."

Over twenty minutes have passed, many boys had their chance down the catwalk; some did moderately well, some were unique, some were fascinating but none were able to satisfy the judges thirst. No one paid heed to the host's comment as he carried on with the live show and the judges' discussion was hidden under the music.

Speaking of music, the tempo and the beats suddenly increased as an iconic song came on. The lights flickered and spun above as if it were some sort of disco. A tired looking Blaze, an exhausted Rouge and a sleepy Amy emerged from the bathroom and slipped to the side of the audience on the left so that they were able to get a better view. There were some some other female contestants dotted around in that area too but no one gave a damn as they were engrossed in the catwalk.

"Feeling better Rouge?" Blaze had to shout as the music only got louder, like it was telling everyone to prepare. Rouge only nodded and muttered a thanks. She had to cover her ears since the music seemed to be getting louder and the beats were only getting stronger.

The lights began to flash white repetitively.

The beats began to drum harder.

The bass got deeper.

The audience gripped their seats tighter.

The judges even noticed the change in tension.

Boom!

Flash!

Bam!

Flash!

Boom!

Flash!

Bam!

.

.

.

Everybody's eyes widened as they observed two of the most unexpected boys to come on stage.

~(x)~

I purposely brushed the dreaded collars to the side with my bare hands. My sleeves were rolled up and the top bit of my shirt of the suit was undone. Gulping down the disgusting feeling of pants and formal shoes, like a professional, I whipped my quills to the side while Knuckles, who was accompanied by me, lifted his muzzle in the air.

"OH MY GOD!"

"It's Sonic!"

"AAAaaaaaAAHHHHHHH!"

"Knuckles too!"

"I can't believe my fucking eyes!"

"Never in my whole life..."

My gaze fell on my fellow Rose and I felt myself grin at her expression. Even from afar, I can still identify her pale cheeks flushing into redness and her mint eyes reflected the lights of the stage. To be honest, all I really wanted to do was run off with her in my arms at the speed of sound but unlike a certain two tailed fox, I stick to my plans.

Transitioning from her poses, Knuckles and I simultaneously walked down the catwalk with such flair that I didn't know that the Knucklehead could carry. Midway our walk, we paused to pose for the cameras with a devious smirk plastered on our faces. I bet Knuckles only agreed to do this to impress Rouge...and maybe to make up for that fall when we were posing behind the scenes for that extremely annoying host.

My eyes caught Amy's again and I noticed that she was now smirking at my direction. It wasn't just any smirk, it was a challenging smirk. Everybody knows what happens when we flash a challenging smirk at each other, right? Well, lets just say that things get pretty interesting, heh.

My aim wasn't to impress the judges or to get admired by the fans; it was to get Amy back. And from that smirk, from that blush, from that twinkle in her eyes, I can tell that she's forgiven me. However, I wasn't done yet, ohoh no. Not done at all. Knuckles and I carried on strutting down the dreaded cat walk as I conjured up a little plan in my head. As soon as we reached to the very end of the catwalk, right in front of the baffled judges, instead of posing like Knuckles did;

"Amy Rose!" I hollered out creating a few gasps from the audience. I bit my bottom lip seductively and gestured her to come forwards with my finger. Much to my dismay, Rouge opened up her wings in defiance as if to shield my rose. Pah! As if I'll let her have her batty way! "Amy Rose, if you don't come to me, I will jump off of the stage and-"

Suddenly, a random person from the audience pushed Amy forward and right on cue, the spotlight shone on my pinkette.

"Go to him, now!"

"Come on Amy, Sonic ain't gonna dress up like that anymore if you don't,"

"Come on everyone, Amy! Amy! Amy!

"Amy! Amy!

"Amy!"

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the catwalk so that we were face to face...well...ish? The catwalk and stage was like two feet high so I grabbed her hands and swiftly pulled her onto the stage. Because she was so unprepared, she lost her balance only for me to catch her with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other gripping her wrists.

The music scorched through the speakers even louder as we gazed into each other's eyes. I could only hear my heart beat drumming through my chest. It was saying something...it was yelling something...it was screaming something. The one main thing that my heart has been screaming for me to tell Amy Rose for over half of my life.

"Sonic," Ames broke our trance "What's with..." She gestured to me with her head but I only let out a smile. It wasn't my usual teasing smile, it was the one smile that I keep just for her.  
"Somebody has been ignoring me for the past week," I began and brought my face closer to hers "So I've decided to stalk you for a change and trust me, I'm having so much fun," I leaned my forehead on hers and felt her sweet breath get hitched in her throat.

The music was tuned out of my ears and replaced with Amy's erratic breathing. The sound of the audience squealing and babbling disappeared as I heard her heartbeat. My heart was now overpowering my brain and I finally decided to make my move.

"Amy Rose, I love you."

Her sugary lips trembled.

Her pale cheeks reddened.

Her body started to shake.

But most importantly, her eyes twinkled with tears; they sparkled, they gleamed and I saw one main emotion going through them. Happiness.

"I l-l-love you too! You stupid hedgehog!"

I didn't waste a second and pressed my lips against hers into a soft, sweet kiss. Oh, how I missed my does of candy all week. Chaos, I feel like I'm on cloud nine again. Yes, I could stay here forever. The lights dazzling around, the music pumping about, the girl I've always loved in my arms. Our heart beat was in sync and our fingers were intertwined in each other's quills.

 _It felt fucking fantastic to finally tell her, I love her._

 _Finally._

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story...ever xD

Anyways, I hope this has eased you all from that previous chapter hahahah...hah...ha...I'm too tired man...like the story? Fave? Follow? Review~

Jaa ne~~


	8. The Grand Central

**A/N:** Amy Rose wear's re-eeeeed! Sonic is fuckin' blu-uuuuue! Not so little Miss Ecchi-iiii, Has a sexy surprise for just you-uuuuuuu! Irrishaimasu dear readers and arigatou for all those reviews: **AmegakureAngel** , **Aliixo** , **Night The Wolf** , **Miss MJS** , **The Blue Wolf 1** , **Aqua Safire** , **SonicPL2012** , **Lilly The Omega Wolf** , **MasterChief343** , **Ame13** and **Guest**! Honestly you guys, thank you so much for your opinions and critiques in some cases; they've helped me quite a lot and made my day goddammit xD Luckily for you guys, I've been mentally plotting down key factors and plot points for this chapter in order to make you all laugh like crazy whether you like it or not! Without further ado, lets continue~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters listed below fam.

* * *

 **Ages: (Takes Place After Runners my wikkle bun buns~)**

 **Sonic** \- 19 Years  
 **Amy** \- 16 Years  
 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years  
 **Tails** \- 12 Years  
 **Rouge** \- 22 Years  
 **Cream** \- 10 Years  
 **Silver** \- 18 Years  
 **Blaze** \- 18 Years  
 **Shadow** \- He's my fucking 19 year old fuckbuddy ***gets shot by a hoard of angry fangirls/boys/aliens***  
 **Vector** \- 24 Years  
 **Espio** \- 20 Years  
 **Charmy** \- 10 Years  
 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years **(Her age is unknown so this is just my interpretation, after all, woman giving birth over the age of 17 were highly common during the early 2000s)**

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

Blank. My whole mind was just blank and dull. I feel like everything is like one of those old western films in VHS tapes and black and white. We were all sat on the elongated table in the french cafe in the grand central. You'd think that Sonic and Knuckles would be stuffing their faces with the crepes or Rouge trying to give some _peculiar_ advice to Silver about Blaze. But no. Instead, we were all sat emotionless as new mega photos and posters were being viewed and hung up around the place, even the huge electronic bill board right in front of us.

I felt myself want to sink into the ground. Rouge let out a tut, Blaze groaned and banged her head against the table. I can really relate to my lilac companion, honestly. A sudden shift of movement on my side caused me to dart my eyes to the direction. Why it's no other then my Sonic! His moping face looked like one of a child when they've been denied some mochi or desserts. Absolutely adorable! Many people wouldn't even believe that he's the age he is since he's a prime example of men who: is twenty one, looks eighteen, acts fourteen. Even though he's nineteen...but you get my point right?

I glanced to the other side and much to my surprise, I see Silver trying to console a mega angry echidna. By angry, I mean as mad as a volcano that's about to erupt. I haven't seen Knuckles as mad as he is now. To be frank, I can't comprehend with how, just HOW is he this angry about this? He doesn't even get this mad when someone tries to steal the master emerald.

 _"Big The Cat! Winner of the Bucci Wucci Catwalk, now, the new model and face of Bucci Wucci-"_

That's right.

You haven't heard wrong.

And this is certainly the same cat that was in former Team Rose.

No hasn't lost weight or changed the way he speaks or anything like that- AT ALL.

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and even me...

.

.

.

.

.

...have lost the model competition to Big The Cat.

Don't get me wrong! As much as Big is an amazing friend and a good person, I just want to know...what did Big have that we don't? I mean, what could Big possibly have to dominate Rouge's sexiness or Sonic's cute, little, adorable, smexiness with a cherry on top? This question is just as hard as the creation of life. Of course there are other people who won the competition along with Big but it's the cat himself who won the grand prize.

"Oh for the sake of the Master Emerald...JUST HOW!? HOW DID I LOSE TO HIM!?" Knuckles finally boiled over and slammed his fists against the table. We were all back to the clothes we wore in the morning to begin with (excluding the gentlemen who wear nothing but shoes and gloves).  
"Knuckles, calm down." I doubt Silver's _comforting_ words will cool the guy down.  
"Don't tell me what to do! How can anyone be calm at this situation? Face it, we have lost to Big The Cat! WE," Knuckles rubbed salt into our wounds as he gestured towards the group.

"WE, the HEROES of the freakin' universe have lost to a cat that only fishes and loses his damn frog for a living! I just don't get it!" Knuckles, shut your face. Big does more than fish and lose froggy, he can swim.  
"Knux, we get it. We lost to the most, er, unexpected opponent. Just get over it." Bravely, I patted his head which ironically was really hot to touch. I say someone get some ice for this guy.

"No! I will not get over it! I tried so hard, I posed my best. I thought I can finally make a name other than the red guy who's that blue hedgehog's friend!" Now Knuckles was over-exaggerating. He's just as well known as the rest of us here and has a lot of fans. Was he deaf to those people swooning over him while he and Sonic were on the stage? "I wanted my future child to see me as someone who's good looking for a father! Someone who's as beautiful as his wi-iiiiiife!" Can I be the first to say: AwwWWWWWwwwwWWWww!

"Oh Knuckie~ You didn't have to win that competition to show what a handsome hunk you are honey. I love you the way you are." Rouge went over and kissed him on the cheek and we all spotted that red blush coating his face. He still blushes after so long? That's so cute! But then again, Sonic does the same sometimes eheh.  
"Still...I wanted to WIN!"

All of a sudden, my silent boyfriend stood up with a pout and faced Knuckles and before either of us knew it:

"WE WANTED TO WIN!" Both Sonic and Knuckles hollered out and their eyes exaggerated tearfully as they held each other. Well, it never clocked in my mind that Sonic was as eager to win as Knuckles was.

"And if I wasn't able to win, I was so sure that you would've won in that business dress Ames! Oh chaos, you looked so hot that I had to hold off so many guys from diving after you. How could a big cat be chosen over you!?" Either Sonic was trying to emphasize what he was saying or he really, REALLY missed me cos before I knew it, I was enveloped into his arms.  
"S-Sonic! Can't breath-" My blue hedgie only loosened up his hug and nuzzled against my cheek childishly. Now he's being too cute for me, I can't think straight!

"I'm not letting you go Amy, I got some making up to do for ya," My heart immediately fluttered at his words and I pulled away slightly to meet his gaze. His eyes shone genuinely and I saw his muzzle going slightly red.  
"Oh Sonic...I love you so much," I let my nose rub against his making him chortle. Thank Sonic for turning my day around once more whether he was intentionally romantic or not.  
"And you know how much I love you too Miss Rose," Sonic lowered his eyelids and leaned forward.

"Ehem! Can you guys kiss somewhere else and at another time? We have a crisis you know? We gotta know who brainwashed the judges and made them let Big win." I glared at Knuckles for ruining such a moment. Couldn't he see that I'm in a crisis of not getting as much love as I deserve from Sonic? I've waited this long for him to confess, I just wanna spend time with him. I don't need a hothead interrupting!

"Maybe the judges are sick and tired of having celebrities and hotshots and famous people representing these brands? Big is super underrated and," Blaze took a minute to glower at Knuckles "Looked down upon quite a lot just because he doesn't have the qualities that most of us tend to look for in a person. Look at the people now, they're moderately happy and with Big being the new face, it's going to encourage more people to have more self-confidence within themselves."

Wow. That's actually a good statement. Now I feel kinda bad for moping about him winning. Silver stood up abruptly and began clapping with a smug grin. It was only a matter of a few seconds before the rest of the team, excluding Knuckles, and the rest of the crowd in the cafe to follow suite.  
"As long as the **winner** isn't Knuckles, the world is safe!" Knuckles responded to Sonic's comment by throwing a plate at him only for Silver to catch it as soon as he dodged it.

"Knuckie..." The redhead brushed off Rouge's warning tone while he gritted his teeth, now standing up and nose to nose to Sonic. Oh chaos I hope they're not gonna fight. I just got Sonic back, I don't want him all bruised and battered up just because someone is a sore loser.  
"Come one guys. Can't we just order some food and have fun?" Silver's words were ignored as well.

"Why you little!? Didn't you see all those people cheering for me?" See? We heard them very well Knuckles. Rouge's aching ears does all the explaining. I think I saw a boy orgasm on the spot as soon as Knuckles stepped appeared. I suppose Knuckles has more fanboys than girls.  
"For YOU? They were cheering for me Knuxy." Oh boy, Sonic, you just gotta keep adding fuel to the fire, hmm?

"I blatantly remember people screaming my name so loud, I couldn't hear the music dammit!"  
"Oh? You can HEAR?"  
"Did you think I was deaf all this time? HUH?" I couldn't tell whether Knuckles was being sarcastic or gullible. It's hard to identify at times.  
"Well since you don't have any ears-"  
"Oh, you're going back to that conversation again? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK BLUE SKULL, ECHIDNAS DO HAVE EARS AND THAT THEY'RE HIDDEN UNDER OUR DREADS?"

Rouge and Blaze had their ears bent down from the sheer volume of Knuckles' loud gob. I shuffled besides them, away from the argument that no one can separate. Silver on the other hand had a savoury crepe in his hands and was munching on it as he watched Knuckles and Sonic argue. Talk about a dinner and a show.

"If they're hidden under your dreads, can't I see them?" Why would you want to see them?  
"WHY are we talking about my ears? The whole point of this argument is my chances of winning that competition-"  
"Which you lost."  
"And so did you!"  
"But I'm not as mad as you,"  
"Ohohohoh! Are you sure about that? Because knowing your big ass ego, deep down inside that fat head of yours, you're crying like a baby because you lost against Big, of all people in a competition which judges you on your looks and flair. We all know how you get when someone deflates your ego."

Ooooooh! Burn! Sonic always throws a tantrum whenever someone breaks his ego or something like that. Especially when he brawls or **races** against Shadow. They always end up as a draw and Sonic blames it on Shadow's enhanced abilities and shoes. Still, my poor baby is super adorable when he's pouty. Back then, when we were younger, I took these moments as an opportunity to cheer Sonic up!

"Ya see Knux, that would've been right if I competed for the sake of _competing_. You all know I did that just to get Amy back and confess my love for her without all of you stopping me." My heart is still pounding from that confession. As if he heard my thoughts, Sonic winked at me and flashed that lovely smirk of his.  
"So out of all things, out of all events, you chose for modelling."  
"Only cos Ames was there, ya know I gotta make a flashy impression so no one forgets. Today marks the day that said 'I love you' to my girlfriend."

"Hmmph! Whatever. Just don't cry all over Amy when your mind comes in terms with the fact that you lost." We all rolled our eyes at the stubborn echidna. I **bet** he'll be on about this for days.  
"Well you know what Big has that you don't? A brain!"  
"And you know what I have that Big doesn't?"

You see, all my life, I've had many unpredictable things happening to me and my friends. From fighting an Egghead to supporting my hero when he goes against Gods. But, never in my life would I have expected my red friend, who I not so secretly saw as a big brother, to do what he did next as soon as he snatched the squeezy bottle of ketchup from Silver.

 _"I. HAVE. NIPPLES."_

There, on his red chest, were sloppy red blobs of ketchup on each side as to resemble nipples. Either this is all one huge dream and I'll wake up crying for Sonic again or Knuckles has officially lost his mind. I feel like that the onigiri I had for breakfast is starting to churn in my stomach at the weird sight. Thank chaos that echidnas were NOT born with nipples.

 _THUMP!_

.

Wow. Now Silver has fainted and fallen on the floor from one look at the grotesque 'ketchipples' courtesy on Knuckles. I doubt Blaze's efforts to wake him up will be worth it. Let the guy rest~

All of a sudden, Rouge stood up from her chair all red in the face, shoving Sonic out of the way towards me and stamped on Knuckles foot. His sounds of pain echoed throughout the whole building and the rest of us cringed at the sight of Rouge's high heeled boots grinding onto Knuckles' foot. Ouch!

"Get a napkin and WIPE those fucking splodges off of your chest NOW young man! Otherwise I will rip off your dreads one by one..." If Rouge's threat was enough to make Sonic, Silver and Blaze flinch and slightly hide behind me, then it was probably enough to scare the shit out of Knuckles who obeyed her orders quickly. Odd, I thought Rouge would laugh it off and take a few pictures or make a sexual comment about that. It's probably those pregnancy moods swings affecting her normal behaviour.

"Amy," Sonic whispered "You wouldn't threaten me like that...would you?" As much as I would've liked to tell him the wonders of what I can do with my hammer, I didn't want to scare him any further.  
"Just stay on my good side and stay away from alcohol you dummy." I pecked his cheek and couldn't help but giggle at his bashful expression.  
"You bet I will." Sonic pushed back his surprised look and held be from behind leaving a soft kiss on my quills. Oh how much I love his sweet kisses and warm hugs. I could do this all day. Just me and Sonic, all alone, together.

His sweet lips could be trailing my muzzle...

His eyes, wide and bright as soon as I flip him over and straddle him...

His gasps muffled by my fiery kiss...

His cute hisses by my ear as I bite his chest...

His soft moans and grunts like music to my ear when I grab his long-

"Amy? A-aaaaamy?" Sonic's voice brought me back to reality and face held something along the lines of 'concern'. All of a sudden, it just dawned to me of what I was just thinking and I instantly felt my face heat up. Did I seriously just think about RIDING Sonic? Just now!? "Do you have a fever? Your face is all red." Instead of using his hand to check my forehead like the traditional way, he leaned his forehead against mine instead. The only thing I was able to focus on was his parted lips!

"I-I-I-I'm fine! Honest!" I mentally winced at my stutters. His sly smirk made me realise that I was blatantly lying in his face. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before but not once, NOT even once have I ever gotten away with lying in front of my man.  
"Now what's playin' on ya your mind? Hmm?" I swear this guy can also read minds because the next thing I know, his lips were tickling my cheeks seductively and a low chuckle was emitted from him. As much as I'd have loved to succumb to his wooing schemes, I wasn't comfortable with all these people WATCHING us like they were right now. Kissing and hugging and snuggling in public is one thing but whatever Sonic was doing, it screamed 'SEX!' in the air.

"Not in public you idiot!" I hissed at him but much to my dismay, Sonic only fell onto his seat and with me falling on his lap. "Hey-" Before I could finish my sentence, Sonic shushed me with is finger on my lips.  
"Have ya forgotten that I have a bet to win too, Ames? I've mentally already started my list of yummy food for you to prepare once I win and get that lifetime of three course meals whenever I want~"

"How many days have we got left?" I frowned as I noticed that the greedy moron was visibly drooling in thoughts of food that he thinks I'm gonna prepare when I full well know I'm gonna win. It's obvious! We both totally remember that time when I bit his bottom lip like a year ago and he moaned big time!

"Err...I think we have about seventeen days left?" I thought back to our recent events and nodded to confirm his answer. It has been quite a week and a half so far. "Heh! My maths skills are fabulous." I couldn't resist but roll my eyes at him. Automatically, he switched from acting sexy to a cute little guy! I clasped my hands with his and batted my eyelashes.  
"Pfft! Su-uuuuuure they are Sonic. Congratulations on finding out you possess more intellect than our soon to be dead friend," I pointed at Knuckles who is now dotted with blue which are nothing but bruises. Wow. Rouge really did a number on him. Speaking of Rouge, I wonder where she went?

"Hey now! I'm trying really hard not to brag since I don't wanna make you feel bad about how bad YOU are at maths." I playfully whacked away his finger from his other hand. I am not going to let him take the better of me. No way!  
"So is that way you always ask me to do the calculations whenever you're trying to help build something or fix something when Tails isn't around?"  
"Nah It's just that I can't be bothered to do the maths. It's so time consuming and I-"  
"Or maybe your itty-bitty brain can't take the strain of adding and measuring two digit numbers, eh?"

"Now that's low of you Amy-yyyy." Sonic bumped his nose against mine then all of a sudden his hand that I was clasping slipped out of my grip and slithered to my waist and his lips ushered to my ear. "I can at least estimate the probability of you moaning once I get my hands on you, without as much as a dress or undergarment in sight,"

Only one thing left to say. Pervy mode _activated_.

"You gotta measure your dick correctly before even thinking about coming anywhere near my sweet, sweet body." Crossing my legs, I put an arm around my hedgehog and looked at him straight in the eye. If I want my fantasies to come true, I've got to take the reigns.

"I'll let your mouth measure it for me, that's _if_ you can handle it's colossal length and power. If you're smart as you think you are, you'd be able to calculate the mass and estimate the amount of cum I'd let out. Huh?" Hmmmm. Interesting yet sexy and hot.  
"You want my mouth around your shriveled old tip?" I dangerously trailed a finger on his lower torso noting his eyes widening at either my boldness or my dissing of his tool. Either way, it's making me feel superior. "Just moan, even a quiet one will do and a ring on my finger added to the mix. That way, I'll let your dreams of wreaking my wall with those wreaking balls of yours come true."

"If it weren't for that bet, or for the few people around us," I quickly glanced around to see that the cafe on our side was bare save for a battered up Knuckles moping on the chair, a Silver that's now just woken up from his shock and a Blaze pacifying him "I would just-"  
"Take me right here, right now?" Sonic's iconic smirk deemed my answer as correct. A sudden frown then replaced his lips and he looked away, hugging me close.  
"But I wouldn't as much as lay a finger on you if you're not a hundred percent willing. Unless it's keeping you safe, I absolutely hate forcing you to do things I don't want you to."

Why would he think that all of a sudden?

Ignoring my confusion, I smiled at him and glowered mischievously. "That didn't stop you from threatening that you'd never let me play with your quills and accessorize them if I came along with you to that temple in Chun-Nan to see the chaos emerald have it's power restored back to normal." His frown deepened even more and he let out a 'tut'.

Oh wait!

Is he talking about... _that_ night?

When he was drunk on weak rice wine, confessed to me for the first time verbally and wanted to make us...one?

"Sonic..." He didn't respond and hugged me tighter, burying his face into my short quills. Was he still guilty about that? "Sonic, look at me."  
"Amy." Suddenly, he looked up and put me next to him on the seat. He grasped both of my hands and looked at me with a stern expression. "I don't know what I was thinking just now. I just got you back and already my head is filled with _these_ thoughts. Already I directed our thoughts to that damn bet." I felt a little gasp come out from my mouth. He really feels so bad...how did he cope with these thoughts for a week without being able to tell anyone?

"Sonic, it doesn't matter anymore-"  
"Yes it does! The last thing I ever wanna do is hurt you Amy and that's because I love you so much. Heck, hurting you shouldn't even be an option."  
"Sonic, listen to me. Do you remember anything we said during that night?" Sonic closed his eyes and furrowed his brows only to shake his head in denial. His miserable look still plastered on his face.

"Well, you finally confessed to me on that night, many times." Sonic's tan cheeks lost its colour as he seemed to pale in horror.  
"So not only did I confess to you all drunk and in such a shitty manner, I-" This time, I put a finger on his lips and moved it quickly to kiss his lips softly. I let my lips linger there for a moment, savouring the surge of warmth spreading from his lips to my body even though he didn't dare to move a muscle.  
"I gave in to you on that night Sonic. I was actually ready for you. You were drunk as heck but I didn't care."

"Wait. Are you telling me that...I didn't try a-a-and... _rape_ you?" His words were as hushed as a ghostly whisper. I shook my head at him and smiled genuinely.  
"No! Of course not you numpty!" I bopped him on the head with a grin earning a little 'ite!' and a cute pout from him "I know I didn't tell you earlier on that I was as willing as you were to lose our virginity but what on earth made you think that you tried to do such a thing?"

"In case you haven't noticed, everyone else tried to kill me and practically made sure you were as far away from me as possible." My head suddenly clocked on with the recent over protectiveness I received from everyone else, especially Shadow since he witnessed the scene and was my 'saviour'.  
"Oh-oh I see, eheh. I'll make sure that they, specifically Shadow should drop the bodyguard act. Although, I didn't think you were scared of him," Sonic harrumphed at that statement and folded his arms.  
"Oh ple-eeeeease! There's nothing scary about that faker. All he does is grouch about and with that sourpuss attitude of his, everyone will start thinking that he's one of those strict uncles ya see on them terrible dramas and shows."

Good point. Nevertheless, I think it's rather sweet that Shadow has fully bonded with us all enough to wrap us all in his chaos encased little cocoon so that we don't make trouble.  
"Okay Sonic, so, do you feel any better now?" I rested a hand on his cheek and spotted his muzzle inflaming again. The funny thing was that if you were to see us for the first time, you'd think that we're a shy, innocent couple with a beautiful connection. We do indeed have a beautiful connection, BUT, we're far from shy and definitely not innocent.

"I just have one last question for you Ames," I nodded, beckoning him to carry on "Are you still comfortable with the bet? If not, we can just forget about it and let things go on, ya know, as usual? Except this time we're officially together and all. No need to try and make each other moan a-a-and-" Getting bored of his babbling, I pressed my lips against his briefly, shutting him up instantly.

"Absolutely not. If I wasn't comfortable to begin with, I wouldn't have agreed in the first place." I stood up defiantly and smiled my devilish smirk. Sonic visibly sank backwards knowing that what I was going to do next wasn't going to be fun on his behalf.  
"Okay, I see that you wanna get it on...BUT WHAT'S WITH THAT SMILE!?" Before he knew it, with speed that would make both him and Shadow screech at, I picked my hero up like a princess and stood on the table with a cackle. Sonic visibly squirmed but I squeezed his body towards me tighter in order for him to stay still.

"Now Sonic? If I wear an outfit tailored for the groom, will you marry me?" I asked as loud as my voice could possibly muster. I think the whole city probably heard me because the next thing I knew, dozens and dozens of people started to crowd around the cafeteria, cameras out and teens QuackChatting to their mates. I felt a familiar sense of pride as I held Sonic closer towards me and nuzzled my face against his, ignoring his sounds of protests.

"YES I'LL MARRY YOU BLAZE!" Silver woke up with a jump and much to everyone else's horror, Blaze was fast asleep next to him! Damn it! Out of all times Blaze, you had to be fast asleep as soon as the guy kind of asked for your hand in marriage! "Ohhhhhh. Looks like I gotta earn some more rings and Yens and buy her a ring!" Silver picked up Blaze carefully and propped her in his arms before flying off at his well trained speed to Chaos knows where.

"Amy! You better let me GO right now this INSTANT DAMMIT!" Snapped out of my daze, I focused back on Sonic, made sure I smiled like a innocent little girl and tilted my head to the side, the way I usually do which Sonic finds extremely irresistible.  
"I'm not letting go until I hear a yes," I answered in a sing-song voice. If it were anyone else, Sonic would've gotten out as easy as pie but nobody, and I mean NOBODY, not even Shadow can escape my iron grip.  
"I swear I will spindash on the spot and the front of your dress will be ripped up as a result." It suddenly dawned to me that if he was serious, then my breasts would be on show and everyone would see them!

Without wasting another second, I let Sonic drop out of the arms only for him to bounce off of the chair and onto the floor, landing on his face. Oof...I hope I haven't caused his face to bruise or anything. Though, if that were to be the case, I'd kiss it better.

"Aaagh...Amy...You're gonna pay for that." Sonic got back to his feet quicker than I could even register and a mock angry face was displayed on his face. I was over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Sonic began to march off out of the cafeteria, the crowd parting a pathway for him as he whistled his theme tune.  
"Sonic! People are gonna look up my dress-"  
"Next time then, wear a longer dress to avoid that."  
"You know how much I hate long dresses,"  
"If you like flashing your white pants to everyone, then," Sonic seemed to be in deep thoughts for a moment before finishing off with what we describe, a _cocky-ass-smile_ : "Put on a pair of thongs~"

My shouts of his perverseness was tuned out by his guffaws and busy chattering crowds as he began to make his way to the middle floor of the Grand Central when he spotted Rouge and a now awake Blaze along with Silver there. I swear this day will be a lo-ooooong day. Secretly, I didn't mind how Sonic was holding me, in fact, _it turned me on_.

"And once again, I'm a-aaaaaall alone," Knuckles growled to himself. "Just what the fuck was I even thinking? Ketchup nipples?" He tossed the tub of ketchup in his mitts and grimaced at Big's mega poster in front of him. All of a sudden, a tedious thought passed through his brain and a smirk made way to his face. "Your little old fame ain't gonna last long buster!" With a Gladiator like roar, he jumped up like a Samurai, a trait he picked up from Espio and squeezed the tub of ketchup twice at Big's poster.

"THERE! Now you have saggy tits! Hmmmph!" Two red blobs of ketchup was splattered on Big's chest, supposedly to represent his newest creation of 'ketchipples'. His aim was rather marvelous indeed. Looks like the sore loser shall remain sore for the remainder of the day since not a hint of satisfaction was identified on his moody face. If he kept this up, he'd me giving Shadow a run for his money for the title of 'The King of Frowns'.

As Knuckles, exited the cafeteria in search for his pissed off wife, the waiters and waitresses that were having a break in the kitchen stepped out only to grimace in disgust at the sight of the vandalised poster of Big right in front of their open cafe. With a mutual nod, they all took out their hands, all of them shaped as rock except one who had their hand shaped as scissors.  
"Sorry JJ, looks like it's your turn to clean up again." JJ was left alone as the rest went back in the kitchen to extend their break. Now it's JJ VS Big The Cat with saggy ketchipples.

~(x)~

Finally, Sonic put me down as soon as we reached our friends only to find out that there was a massive sale going on across many shops. Silver and I smiled evilly while Sonic and Blaze shuddered. What did our partners have in common? They both hate shopping. Blaze only recently hated it ever since Rouge forced her to go to the new sex shop while Sonic always hated it.  
"Come on Sonic, Blaze, we gotta dress you up in something!" Silver piped up. I suppose he forgot all about shouting out that he'd marry Blaze and spend his money on clothes instead of a engagement ring like he should.

"Unless it's food shopping, I don't wanna go! No way." With a grin, I tugged on one of his quills making him yelp in surprise. I just couldn't resist! "That wasn't very nice. Would you like it if I did it to you?" Sonic proceeded into pulling one of my quills. Why that little devil!?  
"Touch my quills, you die." Both our hands were raised up and before we knew it,

 **"EN GUARD!"**

Both Sonic's and my hands and arms began swatting at each other at incredible speed trying to touch each other's quills with our heads leaning away from each other's. Sadly, you gotta understand I'm going against the fastest thing alive and not even a full minute passed before he dived his fingers into my quills, cupping them. I really love it when Sonic does that. It feels so warm and safe whenever he delves his fingers there.

"Hah! I win! What do I get for being victorious?" I think he knew the answer to that because instead of hearing my response, he crashed his lips into mine and we were both succumbed to a passionate kiss. A devious plan was developed in my head as I took the kiss to the next level and nibbled on Sonic's bottom lip only for him to pull away with a raised eyebrow. "Oh Amy, _not in public_ ," What do you know, he can recall what I said earlier!

"Are you guys done now?" Silver had to ruin the moment didn't he?  
"Guys I miss Knuckie!" Rouge's mood swings. Ah, they're so unpredictable.  
"Speaking of Knuckles, where is he?" I scratched the back of my head to Blaze's question. Did we seriously leave the him back in the cafe upstairs? Oh well.

"Oh AMY! The bra shop is on sale, come on lets go," Wait, say what Rouge!? No-oooooo! I hid behind Sonic and shook my head. I hate bra shopping!  
"Now Ames, stop being a big baby and go. Remember, your apples have turned into mangoes." Oh shut up Sonic!  
"See, even Big Blue knows you need new bras." He's a guy! He doesn't even know why we have numbers in bras. He only knows what each letter is for!

"If I go, then I'm taking Blaze with me!" If Blaze was drinking something right now, she would've spat it out immediately with her jaw dropped.  
"Why are you dragging me into this? I'm going food shopping."

Much to everyone's surprise, both Silver and Rouge grabbed Blaze's chest on each side with a look that could rival Sonic's smirk. Despite Blaze's blushing, both Rouge and Silver spoke in sync:  
"Her apples have turned into mangoes too!"

Should I be cheering because I'm not alone or should I be raising my eyebrows like Sonic? Either way, NOBODY LIKES HAVING THEIR BOOBS SQUEEZED LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC!

"If you don't let go of me Silver," Blaze then demonically grabbed Silver by his chest fur, "I. Will. Burn. Your. FUCKING DICK OFF." This was enough to make Silver fly off of her with his hands in the air. He had fear on his face but I saw no regrets.  
"The guy's gone bold," Sonic commented.  
"He ejaculated into her already, I doubt that boob touching is as effective as it used to be." I didn't notice the shocked look on Sonic's face.  
"Now how do YOU know that?" I only shrugged my shoulders at him. Blaze did tell us at Rouge's recent party.

"Now, Rouge, I would've threatened you too but because you're pregnant, I'm going to ask you nicely. Can you please let go of my chest?" Rouge gladly obeyed the pyrokenetic while Silver pouted up in the air. He was too frightened to come down since the future of his penis was at stake.  
"My, someone knows how to treat a lady, unlike guys we know." Rouge was probably referring to Knuckles.

"I couldn't help but notice you said 'GUYS'." Silver was now hovering by Sonic and I. His arms and legs were crossed and he glared at Rouge slightly.  
"Firstly, THIS guy," She pointed to Sonic who only bent his ears down nervously, determining of what she's going to say next. "We all know that this idiot is a cocky ass to everyone, I don't even know how cute little Amy puts up with him," I clutched onto Sonic's arms and stuck my tongue out at him. He retaliated by sticking his tongue back out at me.

"Secondly," Rouge pointed to Silver "You're one of them guys you acts all sweet and naive but after seeing what you just did, you're no gentleman at all." She's probably talking about when they both simultaneously groped Blaze.  
"You did the same exact thing as I did!"  
"Oh Hun, I do that to everyone, that's just my nature. Unless you're hinting that you're just like me-"  
"No! I'm too sweet to be like you."

"Your cum is a little sour though..."

We all stood still, eyes blank, jaws dropped at Blaze's sentence. Blaze, of all people? What is this world coming to? I swear this is just getting ridiculous yet humourous at the same time! A couple of people spared odd glances at us but luckily, no one said a word.

"My, my, my, our kitty cat has turned into a tiger." I've never seen Rouge so speechless before. Never. I don't think she was as speechless when Knuckles proposed to her.  
"Filth...filth everywhere..." I turned and glared at Sonic. He's one to talk! Who was the one indicating that I should measure their dick with my mouth, hmmmm?

"What!? I'm just stating the truth." Blaze puffed out one cheek as Silver came flying down and landed on the floor on his face dramatically. What's with all the guys face planting these days? Is it a trend of some sort? "Silver, get up, stop overreacting."  
"Yes Silver, if you don't get up, she'll burn your little milk churner and turn that sour cum to a spicy flavour~ Ooh la la!" AH SONIC! The images...THE DAMN IMAGES! Why would you say that?  
"You might wanna control that fire if you do end up burning that meaty organ. I know you don't like things well done so I'd say keep it between rare and median rare." Rouge! Why are you adding to that for?

Instead of stammering or dismissing Rouge's and Sonic's inappropriate comments, she lowered her eyes at Silver and bent down so that she was crouching besides him.  
"Oh I dunno, if he doesn't get up and stop making a scene this instant, I will burn that cock to ashes and substitute my black pepper with it." Without any further acknowledgement, Silver jumped up to his feet quickly with his irises the size of a pea.  
"NO! YOU WILL NOT BURN MY TINKY TO ASHES! I WON'T LET YOU!" Silver took off, flying above the crowd with Blaze hot on his heels. What an interesting conversation.

"Did he literally name his thing...Tinky?" I nudged Sonic to the side. He only shrugged and then grinned like a snarky child.  
"At least he didn't name it something like Bob or Silvy. Heh! Imagine him when he's peeing, and he'd be like 'Yes little ol' Silvy, oh yes! Pee away your troubles!' Hah! I can see that happening."  
"And I suppose you haven't named your one millimeter long testicles,"  
"Well sorry if my dick is too short for your deflated boobs to rub against."

"And I'm not sorry to take away Amy from you so that she and I can go shopping!" Rouge tugged on my arm but Sonic tugged my other arm, growling at Rouge in fake anger.  
"You go get your red Ken doll back and leave my pink Barbie alone!" Sonic blew a raspberry making his remark seem more childish then ever.  
"Why don't you have my Ken doll occupied instead of suffocating your Barbie with your horny thoughts?"

"Guys?" I was ignored and my arms were tugged on harder, on Rouge's part.  
"Ya shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's conversation. It's rude." Sonic, since when were you all knowledgeable about etiquette?  
"Good gracious me, you know manners? Ha! If so, be a gentleman and stop fighting with a preggie!" Ohhhhh this is going to be a much lo-ooooooonger day than I thought.

~(x)~

Finally, after Sonic gave in to Rouge and let her drag me away, we ended up in her most wanted place to shop. The fucking bra shop. And now, I was all alone in the fitting room with multiple bras dumped on the side that Rouge picked out oh so generously! Did I mention that there was a random blue ball on the side too? I glared at the majority of them in the pile. You see, I like wearing plain coloured undergarments with a plain design. What's the point of spending so much on a designer pair when no one is going to see it? Excluding Sonic of course but I'm not going to let him have that treat, _yet_.

I shuffled through the pile with a disgusted look on my face. Luckily, Rouge was in the other side of the store and was going through the maternity section. At least I won't have anyone staring at me.

I picked up a specific bra and felt my nose wrinkle at it. It was transparent...who would want to wear a bra that's bloody see through? Not to mention it's as big as my face! Knowing that it'd take some time, I clipped my red dress off with a sigh and looked at my body at the full length mirror.

I studied myself from head to foot and slightly smiled at my half naked body. Once upon a time, I used to be so self conscious of the way I looked. People who worry about being deemed as overweight usually has this problem but I still have people taking the piss out of me being really thin. I suppose it's genetics and all those times I fight against evil like Eggman along with Sonic and the rest of the team? Society nowadays really prize big breasts and bottoms and I obviously am far from that area.

I traced a finger against my side and felt the visible ribs poking through. Maybe, if I do get pregnant one day, I'd have the perfect body like Rouge?

All of a sudden, the moments, both innocent and intimate moments of when I was in Sonic's arms, never has he looked at my body in disgust and never has he changed the way he touched me. All my negative thoughts disappeared as I thought of my blue hero.  
"I shouldn't even give a damn about what others think. My body is my body and it's only for Sonic's eyes only," I nodded to myself but then I looked closely in the mirror and spotted something.

I glanced at my underwear and gasped. There was a hole on the side of it. This must have happened when it got caught by the hook in those modelling clothes I had to wear! Now what am I going to do? I can't just go out without an underwear and-

 _RIIIIIIP!_

NO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My underwear is now ripped into two and is in tatters on the floor! I glanced at the mirror and automatically hid my crotch with my hand.  
"Wait a sec, there's no one here." I looked around and surely I was right. I uncovered my hand and peered at my reflection one last time.

Was I...wet?

Was it because I was thinking of _him_?

I gently, put one finger on my opening and gasped at the heat and the warmth. This felt so good yet so illegal. Biting my bottom lip, I began to rub the area with two fingers and the feeling intensified. I remembered the day when I had the penalty and the way Sonic's fingers worked magically down there. Oh! The sweet feeling and the ecstasy that filled my mind up to the point where I couldn't think.  
"Eugh! How does Sonic do it so well? I can't even touch myself straight."

"You're damn right you can't do it right," Oh my god...

I turned around only to cover my body with my dress and glare at the intruder. How the heck did he get in here without me realising it or something?  
"Sonic...what are you doing-"  
"Now, now Ames. You know I can't be kept away from you for long. Oh and didn't you notice that blue ball there?" I looked down to see that there was no ball. Did that mean...

"So you somehow snuck into the fitting room let alone the shop itself just to see me? How sweet," My voice was seeping with sarcasm "Now get out and-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Sonic pinned me against the mirror. The curtains of the exit to the room I was in, in the fitting rooms was shut firmly. I noticed that my dress was on the floor and here I was almost naked, save for the bra, in front of my boyfriend. I wouldn't have minded if my underwear was on and maybe if the bra was off because he's already seen my that way but NEVER has he seen my without the underwear! Wait, does the times, when we were really young, count? Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and I used to bathe in lakes during the classic times.

"If only I didn't interrupt, you probably would've moaned as you touched yourself," His voice was so deep and smooth. How can one guy have such an effect on me!?  
"No, I would not have. Now can you let me put some clothes o-o-on-" One of Sonic's hand went and cupped the back of my head whilst the other trailed its way to my crotch. Oh my...

"You already wanna put your clothes on? But the fun just started Amy," His lips now sucking my underneath my quills and much to my delight, his hand, already bare, allowed one finger to tickle it's way up and down my opening and the fuzzy sensation started to build up in my stomach. Oh Chaos...other than giving him the power of speed, you gave him the power fingering! Sweet heaven!  
"S-Sonic..." I noticed the people chatting and murmuring outside my fitting room. We were in public! What if someone accidently comes in? There's a three in five chance that, that would happen and since it's a sale, it's bound to happen at some point.

"Sonic, c-can't we do this at home?" Sonic only looked at me for a seconds before shaking his head. His finger, digging into my innocence even further sending pleasurable waves down my body.  
"Moan for me now and I'll stop."  
"We can't think of the bet now! Come one Sonic, that's just too low of you-" My words were muffled with his kiss and this time, he slipped his tongue in for a good while. I couldn't help but kiss back and wrap my arms around him.

"I could do more," Sonic panted, his fingers rigorously rubbing my vagina "I could do so much more if you give in." Both our cheeks were flushed and Sonic got back to kissing my chest, leaving visible marks.  
"B-But you are yet to see what I can give you-u!" I bit my bottom lip harder and the sensation within me made me feel like I was going to burst. Is this how one feels when they're about to have an orgasm?  
"Heh! I'll be looking forward to that once I win-" I shut him up with a kiss and tugged on his long, blue quills. His finger was now exploring my vagina and his teeth sinking under my muzzle.

"I'm not goin' t-t-to let yo win Sonic-"  
"Watch me win our bet Ames!" I glanced at him in surprise, I see his competitive side has come out "I'll make you moan before you know it," It was like he was having an orgasm! Suddenly, I felt like I was at my breaking point! If I do orgasm, I don't want to end up moaning accidently.

 **"JUST WHAT AN EARTH DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"**

Both of us jumped at the sudden voice and Sonic instinctively covered my body with his as we both stared in shock at the intruder with a very familiar face. Oh gosh...

"V-V-Vanilla?" Sonic bravely stuttered out and I took this opportunity to slip my dress back on, all red in face. Oh gosh...out of all people, out of all Mobians...out of all places! Vanilla! The team's surrogate mother!  
"You two will be coming with me and you better explain to me every single thing, INCLUDING THE BET."

I know I should be scared outta my wits right now but a delicious fact now rested on my mind. Sonic has slipped up about the bet and now Vanilla knows. You all know what this means right?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Sonic, you shall be facing your penalty~'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** And that my friends wraps up today's chapter! First of all, you're all probably wondering: Why haven't this bitch updated in February? Well, lets just say that I've just turned to the legal age of where sex is acceptable (BUT HEY! I'M NOT GONNA GO FUCK THE GUY I HAD MY EYE ON SINCE I MET HIM! I GOT A FAMILY WHO'D KILL ME If I DISHONOUR THEM!) Plus, I was kinda grouchy, my asshole of a friend ate all the sweet buns and didn't give one to me after school. Ya know what he said?! "You've to eat em when they're warm! Not when they're luckwarm~" Fufufufuf! I ain't sharing my bento with him no more.

Also, two words: exam preparations. That's right. My official exams start this week and I'm all over the place. Instead of revising for shitty things like chemistry and *shudders* geography, I typed up this chapter instead

Now, lets get a little serious here (OMG!? MISS ECCHI? SERIOUS?) It's on the topic of rape. It's come to my knowledge that I used such a heavy topic as a way of these characters venting out their frustration and feelings in the previous chapter. I do apologise for that. However, I thought I was able to soften the blow on that use of word in this chapter through Amy's and Sonic's heartfelt conversation. Thank you MasterChief for pointing that out for me! Arigatou Gozaimasu! This person is an example of why reviewing is necessary; they point out things and help writers improve!

Originally, a lot more was meant to happen in this chapter but I decided to split the events into two because God knows when it'll be the next time that I get on this laptop to write fics. I was gonna have Sonic and Silver crossdress so that they can get into the bra shop without being recognised *sobs* but I literally have no TIME...I could always adapt an event so that they do so at some point *grins*

It's really late, I should sleep, I'm getting delirious heheh, so, like? Fave? Follow? Review? COMMENT? SUBSCRIBE!? ANYTHING!? PLEAAAAAAAAAASE! I didn't have to do this and I did! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL GET KNUCKLES TO GIVE YOU ALL SOME KETCHIPPLES! OKAY!?

Jaa ne~


	9. The Motherhood

**A/N:** Not so little Miss Ecchi is baaaaack! Gosh it's been so long hasn't it!? Sorry about that dear readers- my final exams are so pisstaking hahah. I've smashed the first half so far but dreading the last half as they'll be the hardest papers till date. Moving on, can I say how you all made my heart flutter with your amazing reviews: **Written-Violinist** , **aliixo** , **Lilly The Omega Wolf** , **MasterChief343** , **TheRealEpicMan** , **Aqua Safire** , **SonicPL2012** , **The Blue Wolf 1,** **darkknightwennywon** , **Guest** , **MissMJS** , **CrimsonDestroyer** , **another Guest** , **AmegakureAngel** , **AssassinsCreed25** and **MiserableRose**! HERE- HAVE ALL THESE STRAWBERRY AND CREAM DORIYAKIS FRESHLY MADE BY YOURS TRULY! I loooove you all~ (unless you only reviewed just to avoid Knuckles giving you ketchipples...*insert Levi not amused face*)

Before we get started, I have to clarify something quickly as this is **important**. I observed that some of you are not fully aware between the relationship statuses between our characters so I'll tell you now; Sonic and Amy are officially dating and in the intimate zone. Knuckles and Rouge are married and they just found out that they're expecting a baby. Silver and Blaze are also dating officially but unlike Sonic and Amy, they're not virgins. Vector and Vanilla have been married for quite a while now and is about halfway through pregnancy. Tails and Cream are crushing on each other big time. Finally, Shadow...is single...and will be for the rest of his life as he ain't gonna love anyone like he loved Maria.

To **CrimsonDestroyer** : Can I just say that your opinion is welcome here and that it's very useful? ^^ I'll keep it in mind and also make sure to maintain the balance of seriousness and hilarity of the story in the future~

 **You may begin to read the story :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not owwwwn dem characterzzz! BUT I WAS SO CLOSE ON GETTING A FLUFFY PAIR OF SONIC HEADPHONES! I WAS ONLY 2500¥ SHORT ;w;**

 **Ages: (It was taking place four years after runners but now that game is shutting down! T-T)  
**  
 **Sonic** \- 19 Years

 **Amy** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years

 **Tails** \- 12 Years

 **Rouge** \- 22 Years

 **Cream** \- 10 Years

 **Silver** \- 18 Years

 **Blaze** \- 18 Years

 **Shadow** \- Dis 19 Year old iz ma side boi~

 **Vector** \- 24 Years

 **Espio** \- 20 Years

 **Charmy** \- 10 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years **(Age is still unknown so don't judge my interpretation xp)**

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

Whatever you do hedgehog, don't look directly into HER eyes. Ignore those usually warm amber eyes burning through your soul like fire...and those fingers tapping on the table. Look at something else! Like...er...that billboard behind her! Yeah! So much more interesting and less scary than the pregnant rabbit lady, who we all consider our mother, sitting opposite me and my girl. Vanilla's tapping on the table got louder making me flinch involuntarily as she sipped her green tea, in the sushi cafe she dragged us both in, but she is yet to say a word. I glanced at Amy and mentally awed at how she's able to keep a poker face at a time like this!

I mean, the usually all loving and caring mother, is glaring at us like a demon after catching us 'sinning'- who wouldn't have pissed themselves by now? The sweet dangos and manjus that Vanilla ordered ( **A/N: rice dumplings that are usually served on a stick with a sweet topping and Chinese-style steamed buns that have a bread-like outer shell and a sweet inner filling** ) remained untouched between us on the table as the tension was as heavy as Egghead's ass; now that guy as one saggy ass which Knuckles nicely pointed out a few months back.

"So," Vanilla spoke up all of a sudden causing both me and Ames to jump up and her to instinctively grab my hand below the table. I squeezed her hand back and bit my bottom lip while we witnessed the fire in Vanilla's eyes grow bigger. Amy nervously itched her leg and I noticed that she was wearing a foreign pair of undies that still had a tag on. She probably slipped that on quickly as soon as Vanilla spotted us!

"How about we start off with how long this _bet_ has been going on for?" Wincing at Vanilla's icy tone, both Ames and I shared a knowing look. Our number one rule of our bet was that NOT A SOUL should know about it but I'm afraid that Vanilla would have to be an exception. Otherwise it's our heads down the chopping block and it's all my fault for sneaking into the bra shop to begin with. Giving Amy a reassuring squeeze and a small smile, I gulped down my embarrassment and faced Vanilla.

"S-S-So far...about ten days..." I inwardly cursed myself for stuttering. The last time I've stuttered in Vanilla's presence was when I accidently spin dashed Cream's teddy into smithereens. The consequences were disastrous.

Vanilla only raised an eyebrow at me before taking a sip of her tea, her eyes gleaming viciously at us both as she did so. My knee started to bounce up and down and the urge to dash off at the speed of sound was never more irresistible than ever. Anything would do to avoid Vanilla's wrath!

"Hmm, I see," Vanilla picked up the stick with three of the bright coloured dangos and bit into one, chewing but still with the look that says 'I'm gonna skin you motherfuckers alive!'. I think Amy felt me shiver. Swallowing, Vanilla leaned forward, putting her dango to one side and crossing her arms. "Amy, how about you explain to me what this bet is about? Oh and don't you dare even think about fibbing young lady, I want every single detail."

Surprisingly, Amy nodded without hesitation and then nodded at me. Oh gosh...she's gonna go for it!

"For starters, this whole bet was Sonic's idea," WHAT THE!? Why the heck would she say that first? Oh chaos! Wait is she smirking!? I bet that pink demon is smirking at my misery. Bravely, I peeked at Vanilla's face only to see her facial expression is still the same. Should I be relieved or should I be scared?

"Yet you agreed to his little game..." Amy visibly gulped at Vanilla's tone. Serves her right for trying to shift the whole situation onto me. Hmmph! But then again, we wouldn't be in this situation if I thought with my brain instead of my dick. Fucking hormones. "Nevertheless Amy, carry on," Simultaneously, both my cheeks and Amy's heated up and this time, I went ahead to carry on where Amy left off.

"To put it bluntly...ehem..." Wait, this is harder than I thought, "It's a bet of...a bet of...w-who can make each other..." I gulped and then continued "...moan first within this month." I felt my whole face go red; like KNUCKLES! My head ended up thumping on the table and my hands covering my ears. This is so humiliating! Discussing about this dirty bet with your girlfriend is one thing (heh, girlfriend, what a nice ring to it~) but having to spill to someone who you consider your motherly figure? That's like a one way trip to hell!

"Oh my..." I picked my head up the table to witness Vanilla's face twisting into one of a little surprise. I was half expecting her to lash out and smack us senseless with a shoe. "So...what I saw was _your_ attempt in making Amy moan?" I meekly nodded my head while Amy averted her eyes and helped herself to a manju so she can mindlessly nibble on it.

"And in a public place out of all areas? During a huge sale where privacy is almost non-existent?" Vanilla's voice raised up slightly, showing that she was more than irritated with my behaviour and my recent action.  
"I have no excuse for my stupidity..." I mumbled out and then cleared my throat. Judging by her nod, Vanilla heard me loud and clear. This is so awkward.

"But," Amy suddenly spoke up in a hushed tone "We're still virgin, and as you can see, we're deeply in love," I felt my heart flutter. Amy raised our intertwined hands that was below the table with a small smile. Did I say my heart fluttered? Scratch that, it's beating so fast that I'm sure it's gonna go kaboom! How does she even do this to me? Almost ten years of these mysterious emotions and yet I'm barely used to it! For crying out loud- we snogged, we kissed, we touched each other but something as simple as holding my hand still sends jitters down my spine? Shouldn't it be the other way round?

"I know, I was present at the arena you both were modelling at. I saw his whole confession and have it recorded on my camcorder." Just to prove her point, Vanilla waved her camcorder with a frown. "It'd take a fool to not see how deeply both of you love each other, especially after all these years." Something tells me that this isn't heading to a nicer path. "But why on earth would you both agree to such a weird and stupid bet? What on earth are the stakes you've held?" I think both me and Pinky felt ourselves turn to stone.

"Take your time, I have all day," Vanilla added bitterly and sipped her tea again. I think that tea is lacking sugar...and maybe those pregnancy mood swings isn't helping our situation very much.

All of a sudden, Amy stood up and blurted:

"If I win, Sonic is my fiance and I get to do whatever I want with him for a week!" Luckily, we were sitting a good distance away from Vanilla otherwise the tea she just spluttered out would've drenched us both. "And if Sonic wins, I've to be his maid for two weeks, give him a three course gourmet meal every time he comes along with a back massage!" My head was back on the table, Vanilla was now standing up and Amy sat back down with me all red in the face.

"Huh!?" Luckily, not many people payed attention to Vanilla and her outburst. She instinctively held onto her swollen stomach and sat back down with a bewildered expression. Maybe if I lightened my load on the bet beforehand, Vanilla wouldn't be looking as distraught as she is now?  
"Vanilla?" Amy bit her bottom lip, both of us awaiting for Vanilla's verbal beatings.

"Should I scold you both now or is there anything else left to say?" Amy bit her bottom lip before pushing me forward slightly and I immediately got the jist. Oh boy.  
"If it's a tie...we will no longer be pure...daisies..." My voice went just a pitch higher as I spoke. Both Ames and I awaited our horrific fate whilst Vanilla kept up her silence.

"...hmmm," Vanilla sipped her tea one last time before beckoning us both to come and take a seat on the chairs on each side of her. We were already in enough trouble, we wouldn't want to disobey now, do we? DO WE? Deciding on a mutual agreement, we heeded to Vanilla and made our way towards the chairs.

What we didn't expect was that before we could do as much as sit on the chairs, Vanilla would pull on one of mine and Amy's ears and drag our sorry butts on the chairs with a huge THUMP! With mercy, after seeing our silent protests and whimpers and chibi tears pricking at our eyes, Vanilla let go of our sore ears with a 'Hmmmph!' and stood up so that she was able to glare at us with the assassin look! If looks could kill, Ames and I would've been dead ages ago.

"No words could describe how ANGRY I'm feeling and how DISAPPOINTED I am with the two of you!" I know, your face says it all! "It was bad enough seeing my face printed on those stupid condoms without permission at the new shop," Wait? Rouge was serious about there being sex merchandise of Vanilla!? "But seeing two people, who I considered my own children, exploiting the beautiful act of making love?" All of a sudden, Vanilla began to tear up and a lump of guilt began to form in the pits of my stomach. Amy bowed her head down as so did I in shame. "I-I-I..." Vanilla began to sniff.

 _"I know I'm not your biological mother or anything...I know that you two have known each other much longer than you've known me...but is my teachings and views that irrelevant to you two? I mean...I..."_

Is that how she really feels? Is that betrayal in her voice? Oh man, the last time I heard someone cry like this was when Shadow broke down on Maria's death anniversary! I hate tears...and ironically, I've been the cause for many tears. Not just Vanilla's, but for my close ones too like Tails and even Ames. Though, she may be crying but...I don't really feel dirty about the bet. It's not that I'm insensitive or anything like that- it's just...perhaps Vanilla needs to understand that things have change. Sex outside marriage is extremely common now and it's not like the ring around Amy's and my finger isn't guaranteed.

All of a sudden, Amy launched herself towards Vanilla and carefully enveloped the distraught mother in a embrace. Snapping out of my thoughts, I followed suite except I was the only one of the trio without the tears.

"Vanilla," Amy quietly sobbed out "Whether you gave birth to us or not, we all consider you as our mother! Unlike the people who've abandoned us, you've stuck with us all. Y-You cared for us, fed us, looked after us..." Amy sniffled a bit and Vanilla's arms wrapped itself around both mine and Amy's body.  
"We couldn't ask for a better mother," I whispered out and then pulled away slightly to face our team's mother. Funnily, both Ames and I wiped away a tear from each of Vanilla's eyes with a smile. Thankfully, Vanilla smiled back. "Although, we'd like you to understand..."

"Vanilla, Sonic and I aren't kids anymore. We've thought this _decision_ through and accepted all consequences that would come with it. The reason we kept silent about it is because we didn't want to shock anyone in the team, _especially you_." Amy squeezed Vanilla's hand as to reassure the adult.

"Not only has it helped us overcome some obstacles, it helped us get closer as well. Vanilla, we love you, we love you a lot. But please, you've to learn that once a baby bird develops their wings, ya gotta let them fly." I gave another genuine smile and wiped away the tears that were starting to brim in Vanilla's eyes again. "Or in our case, once a hedgehog learns how to spin dash- or...erm curl up? Or er-" I was cut off when Vanilla pinched my nose in a not so tight grip. It's a grip of how a baby would hold onto your finger.

"Hush little ones," Vanilla stroked both our heads and petted our quills; a habit that she's been doing for many years of knowing us. "Thank you, I-I needed to hear that. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just ever since the baby started to keep me awake at night by kicking non-stop, it's been quite hectic and I tend to overreact and-"

"No worries Vanilla, in fact you took it a lot better than Knuckles did despite him knowing less." Amy chirped up. I chuckled as I remembered on how intent the echidna was on getting my head.  
"How did Knuckles find out, dear?" A playful smile now rested on Vanilla's face. I slyly smiled at Amy who let out a small whine.  
"We weren't doing anything. I just blabbed it out by accident without realising he was there." My pink girl then giggled "It's funny how we were talking about how we should be careful about this bet, especially around you back then."

I couldn't help but laugh louder but that only caused Amy to stuff a manju in my mouth. I didn't complain, that sweet pastry was so delicious~

"I have a few requests I want to make from you two," Vanilla's serious tone changed the atmosphere once again but it wasn't as tense as when she dragged us here. Amy and I nodded and we faced Vanilla with an equal expression. "First off, how many days left of this bet?"  
"Seventeen I suppose?" Amy answered but then tilted her head to the side "Why?" Ya know, if I wasn't interested in the conversation, I would've just been staring at my Ames. She's too cute sometimes.

"First, I want you two to shorten this bet down to ten days, please. I trust you both completely but as you know, this bet is rather risky and could lead to unwanted events." I furrowed my brows and pouted internally. From seventeen, to ten days now? That's like almost half the days left to make my gal moan. But then again, Vanilla did have a point, our hormones are as insane as heck. What if someone like Shadow were to find out? He'd transform into one of those overprotective and abusive to daughter's boyfriend, fathers and start a world war three against me!

"I wouldn't mind shortening it to ten days, what about you, Sonic?" If Amy's happy with it then I'm happy. After all, it's not just all about me, it's about her as well.  
"It's a deal Vanilla. It's now ten days left instead of seventeen. Anything else?"

"Yes, obviously, do NOT attempt to make each other...you know...in places like these. What if someone else were to burst through those curtains in the changing room instead of me? If this gets on the media, the younger children would be scarred for life." She's not just talking about any young children, she's directing to Cream, Tails and maybe Charmy. Although, I caught that bee watching hentai the other day. "And lastly, if there are any questions or queries about this, please come talk to me. Just don't leave me in the dark."

We responded to Vanilla by wrapping our arms around her once more, careful of the baby in the belly and the mother, embarrassingly for me, kissed our foreheads as if we were five year olds.  
"Ah Vanilla!" I tried to pull away but it was no use.  
"Just like no one escapes my hugs, no one escapes Vanilla's kisses," Amy had a point. The image of Shadow's and Knux's mortified faces were priceless when they received kisses from Vanilla. Hah!

 _"I wouldn't want to ruin the moment but you two kids better keep me outta the dark as well."_

The three of us turned around at the familiar voice.  
"Hey Knuckles~" I waved but he just rolled his eyes at me "I take it that you heard everything, hmm?"

"You bet. It's not that bad of a bet though. It could've been worse in all honesty, Miss Vanilla," Oh come on Knux, no need to bring it up again.  
"True, at least there's a fifty percent chance of a wedding happening soon," Vanilla smirked at us. It's no secret on who she's rooting for, no secret at all.

"And there's a fifty percent chance that the wedding will be delayed about ten years on, eh?" Did Knuckles just counter back Vanilla? Oh that guy has grown some serious balls. However, I feel totally special that he's rooting for me! Yey!  
"I wouldn't bet on it...Echidna," Amy glanced a knowing look at me as soon as Vanilla retorted. Aw yes, this is happening.  
"Bring it on, Rabbit!" Both Knuckles and Vanilla brought their hands out to shake their hands but we were all taken back as soon as the rabbit tugged Knuckles forward and started to cover his head and cheeks with kisses. "Ack! NOOooOOOOOOOOOooo!"

"Oh my baby boy! You were just left out on all the love weren't you?" Ames and I snickered at Vanilla's coos. Knuckles' cries for Rouge and for help were left on deaf ears as he received the luxury bundle of mother love.

"Hey Sonic," Amy whispered. She put a hand on my shoulder as she looked up to me. "Do you know what this means?" Now it's my turn to cock my head to the side.  
"What? That they're gonna bet on who's gonna win?" Instead of a nod, I received one of her evil smiles.  
"Nope... _penalty_..."

Penalty? What penalty- *insert record scratching*

Oh shit.

Vanilla found out about the bet because of me.

And that breaks one of the rules of our bet.

Which means...

 **SMACK!**

"Owch! Amy!" I glared at the offending hand whilst rubbing my poor butt. Is this an ass abuse or something!?  
"Ohohohohoh~ Penalty-yyyyyyy!"

Oh fuck.

(~x~)

"Don't look at me like that Silver, you know I wouldn't do that to you. I'd miss _it_ too much,"  
"That's what you said last time Blaze! And then an hour later, you threatened to chop it up with that cooking knife. Why would you be so cruel?"  
"Saying something and actually doing it is a huge difference, sweetie."  
"So you're all _burn_ no bite? Heh!"  
"You want your pretty kitty to start biting now? Hmm?"

"My pretty kitty has claws and fire- she doesn't need to start biting. Let me be in control of some aspects of the relationship at least, Blazey~"  
"You always lead in our nocturnal activities. Isn't that enough?"  
"I wanna be the one to sweep you off your feet for a change now- OUCH! Why'd you bite me!? Now my neck's all sore!"  
"They're called love bites for a reason. The harder I bite, the more love I bestow."  
"You know, normal people would kiss to bestow their love,"  
"How boring. Thank the Sol Emeralds that we're not normal~"

 _"Can you two get a room!?"_

Everyone burst out laughing when Blaze screeched like a cat and jumped up high in the air before landing on all fours at the table she and Silver were intimately flirting on. Looks like not only me and Ames are guilty for PDA after all.  
"Vector, that's rude. A little hush hush would do honey." Vanilla cooed at her husband. And what a drastic effect it had on the crocodile who ended up smiling like a goof.  
"Okay, Baby." Much to everyone's dismay, Vanilla and Vector nuzzled their noses together.

"Hypocrite much?"  
"For the first time, I agree with Charmy,"  
"Why first time Tails? I'm hurt!"  
"Everyone pipe down! We gotta find Rouge and Cream and Cheese!"  
"Knuckles, telling these lot to pipe down would only cause the noise level to raise higher."  
"Espio has a point."

I sighed hopelessly as the former Chaotix, excluding Vector who was in la la land with Vanilla, began to bicker. At least they're able to keep my mind off the penalty I'll have to deal with once we get home. Oh wait, now I can't stop thinking about it. Grrr! What is Amy gonna do this time? Now doubt that she'd be able to summon my hidden tool with those erotic fingers.  
"Having fun Sonic?" Speak of the pink devil.  
"Yes, I'm having so much fun. Maybe we could explore the grand central a bit more before we go home? Ya know, get some more free samples and all that jazz?"  
"Already done."  
"Already? Don't ya wanna shop a bit more?"

Amy began to play with my fingers as we stood a good distance away from our group. Her gorgeous eyes never leaving mine. With a grin, she tiptoed and applied a peck on my cheeks and the next thing I knew, my heart is now on a roller coaster again!  
"I would've considered that to be a sweet gesture Sonic, if it weren't for the fact that you're stalling your penalty."  
"I wasn't completely stalling it. I'm just a nice guy."  
"The last time I took you clothes shopping, you ditched me within minutes. I found a really nice blue dress too!"  
"Blue huh? Like me?"

I brought Amy closer towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist as she curled hers around my supposed neck. Instincts took over and I leaned in for a dose of sugar-

 _ **"The Bucci Wucci Walk Off would like to thank you all for coming and in honour of our winner, Big The Cat, here's a peek of our latest Winter themed clothing modeled by our gorgeous volunteers!"**_

Amy's attention was stolen as soon as the annoying host spoke up out nowhere with his camera crew in the middle of the ground floor (which we were all on) and Amy moved her head to the side to face him making me end up kissing her cheeks instead of those sweet lips. How frustrating.

My thoughts disappeared as soon as they came when Ames led me to the rest of the crew who were just as intrigued into the host as she was. Well, this better be interesting. Soon, more people started to crowd around to see what the modelling companies have left to offer after Big finished with a Big Bang.

"I can't wait to see what they're gonna show, Sonic!" Amy's joy was contagious since I found myself smiling and started to get pumped up for the show.  
"My guess is that it'd be along the colours of red and white, just like the dress you're wearing." I pointed to her usual halter dress top. Only this time, she had a comfy white cardigan on along with it due to the snowy weather.  
"Or maybe it could have a dash of green. Just like that scarf I made for you." Speaking of my scarf... "Sonic! Where are your winter attire? Did you and Knuckles brave the snow in just shoes and gloves?"  
"Maybe?"

I couldn't help but feel warmth in my chest at her irritated face. It's so cute when she's fussing over me. I love this girl too much man! It should be illegal!

"You are not gonna run in this weather like this. You and me will hitch a ride on Rouge's car, NO PROTESTING!"  
"But cars are so slo-ooooow-"  
"I said: NO PROTESTING." When Amy gives her final tone, I end up submitting. Right now was no exception therefore I bent my ears down to show that she's the boss. "Good boy," A quick kiss was applied on my head and Amy turned back to see the show that's about to unravel.

The lights dimmed just like last time and a completely different iconic song came on to match the wintry atmosphere. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed Amy moving her head to beat. Man she looks cute.

As the music reached its peak, ten figures trotted up ahead in front of us, in a line. Though, because me and my group were sitting at an odd angle towards the show, we weren't able to see the faces of the volunteers. If only we sat somewhere up front, then we would've had the perfect view.

"Aww, the shortest ones must be children! They look so adorable in that sparkling blue get up!" With the way Amy was fangirling, I wouldn't be surprised if she just jumped on stage and hugged all the children like she hugs me.  
"Look at how Charmy is getting excited, haha!" We both peered at the ecstatic bee, who seemed to be drooling. "Is it me or does that one have wings?" I pointed at the bustier girl at the end. She looks oddly familiar but I can't put my finger on it.  
"I see long ears too...on one of the kids...Oh if only we're able to see their faces!"

"Yes baby! Who's your Daddy? WHO'S YOUR DADDY!"

Charmy's high pitched voice ricocheted across the whole floor that I wouldn't be surprised if the whooping crowd didn't hear him! If Vector wasn't so smitten with Vanilla, he would've shut the hyper bug up with a threat- as usual. Finally, the volunteers turned around giving us a good view of their identities. Vanilla's eyes widened, Knuckles' jaw dropped and the whole of our group was silent.

"I'M HER DADDY YOU MORON!"

Vector yelled at Charmy as he pointed towards the youngest member of the volunteers with big ears, who's none other than our very own Cream The Rabbit with Cheese perched on her shoulder. Daughter of Vanilla, step-daughter of Vector, sisterly bond with the whole group and Amy's best friend. I hope Vanilla doesn't have another emotional fit.

"SHE MADE ME A DADDY YOU IDIOTIC BUG!"

This time Knuckles yelled at the poor bee grabbing Rouge's full attention. She blew a kiss at him and rad red turned redder than ever. Pffft. He's still as whipped as fuck.

"I hope she makes me a Dada too~"

Luckily for Vanilla, only Ames and I heard Tails' little comment on Cream. Now, if only he stepped up the plate and instead of following my footsteps, he should have asked the bunny out by now.  
"Sonic, lets head home, we got some making up to do." Amy deviously whispered in my ear. I wasn't concentrating on that though; I was more than aware that her hands were stroking my upper leg. What a delicious feeling...

(~x~)

The car ride couldn't have gotten anymore fun with our change of driver. To summarise, Rouge and Knuckles were left to do some maternity shopping. Silver and Blaze were at the back in the seven seater car, behind me and Ames. I figured out that the reason Tails ditched me was because he wanted to help Cream volunteer into the modelling event but now he's stuck with her and the Chaotix and her mother too. Hah! Now, I can chillax in this nicely heated car as me and our driver have a nice heart to heart.

"So I see you two made up."  
"Totally!"  
"And that you gulped down that pigheaded pride of yours to admit your feelings for Rose,"  
"Uh-huh! It feels so great,"  
"I hope that bashing I gave to your head on that night ruins your happy mood."

"Aw, you don't mean that Shadz!"  
"If there weren't any other passengers in the car, I would've shoved this pedal down your throat to shut your gob."  
"Hey I'm not the one who spoke up first."  
"I don't care. Your voice is so fucking annoying."  
"Tch- language. Don't want the little Rose to learn these things do we?"

"With you around, polluting her innocence, dropping the F bomb is nothing."  
"You're just jealous cos you have no one to give your D to."  
"I am a weapon. Not a manwhore. I was made to destroy and kill; not to tear out someone's vagina for the sake of making babies or pleasure."

"You'd make a great figure for abstinence that's what,"  
"Shut it Faker!"  
"Why ya gotta be so rude? I ain't done nothing to you!"  
"How about next time you get a sweet bun from another convenience store instead of mine during your manly periods and then I'll consider treating you better than a pile of shit."  
"You savage fucker..."  
"Who dropped the F bomb now? Bloody retard..."

"Are you two done now?" Amy finally piped up, interrupting the argument. Without thinking, I wrapped an arm around her and then stuck my tongue out behind Shadow, my expression was clearly viewed in the front mirror. I saw him clench the wheel and let out a huff. Ha! I win~  
"I am gonna kill that son-of-a-"

 _SCREEEEECH!_

"Whoa!" If it weren't for our seat belts, everyone would've bashed their heads against the seat in front of them at Shadow's abrupt stop. What the hell was he thinking? "If I were to die, I'd like to die not a virgin, if you don't mind."

"We've reached Rose's house." Shadow got out of the car and opened the door on Amy's side, escorting her out like a fucking gentleman he falsely portrays. Big brother my ass. I got outta the car myself and as soon as I closed the door, I was face to face to my rival.  
"What? You wanna bash my head against the car now?" I swear this guy really knows how to piss someone off, even without saying a single thing.

"Just keep her happy, that's all." I had to blink twice and the rub my ears to make sure I was hearing properly. No threats? No typical Shadow grumps?  
"I will keep her happy. That's why I ain't gonna let ya pound my brain out." A smirk appeared on his usually broody face.  
"Good. Now get in the house, you'll catch a cold standing in that heap of snow."  
"Oho? So you do care after all?"  
"I have to keep my punching bag alive, don't I?" Oh how moderate of you Shadz. With a nod, he got back into the car and drove off to drop Silver and Blaze off. Now, off to the dreaded house we go to that dreaded chair.

(~x~)

The chair, no longer in the kitchen, but was now in the bathroom upstairs. Unlike Amy, I heed to my rules and didn't even flinch as I allowed her to barricade my arms and legs to the chair with thick ropes. We all know that I can snap out of them easily but that wouldn't be fair on Ames, would it?

Suddenly, Amy came back from her quick journey downstairs. Her slim figure leaned against the door way. One hand holding a bowl and the other hand, had one finger dipped in the bowl. Amy slowly yet sensually lifted her finger out of the bowl and licked the pale mixture off. I felt my groins stir at her sexy act.  
"White chocolate, my favourite~" Slowly, ever so slowly, she made her way towards me and then bent down to my level so that we were eye to eye. "I wonder what it'd taste like on your dick?"

 _Does this mean...I'm getting a blowjob? There goes my chances of winning...plummeting down into the deepest oceans as I do not know a man or a hedgehog who hasn't moaned from a blowjob. Fuck!_

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap for this chapter people! Before you get mad, I know some of you may be disappointed that you've to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens in Sonic's penalty but I have a good reason! Actually, plenty! First, I have an exam tomorrow which counts towards my final grades before I leave school forever and move to college. I only have one chance of getting the grades I want and I'm not gonna blow it. Also, as you guys may realise, about half the population in the world, including me, are fasting in the holy month of Ramadan (So about 21 hours of no eating or drinking per day for a month for me despite my exams), so I'm extremely tired and exhausted. I'd rather that I've updated to show that I'm alive regardless of my three months absence on this site than updating after who knows how long?

So please, Favourite? Follow? Review~

I didn't have to write this (I wasn't even suppose to with the amount of exams I have and it's a holy month too!) So please, dear readers, show me some love~ Oh! And also, please point out any errors I made cos I won't be able to proofread till tomorrow, okay?

Sayounara~


	10. The Penalty: Version Two Point O

**A/N:** Hello from the other si-iiiiiiiiiide! Wassup everybody!? Miss Ecchi is back for more! Exams are over, school is over and I'm free till the middle of September 8D Guess what? WE REACHED APPROXIMATELY 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH: **Naily** , **Guest** , **Captain** , **Lilly The Omega Wolf** , **another Guest** , **SonicPL2012** , **CrimsonDestroyer** , **Guest #3** , **aliixo** , **AssassinsCreed25** , **Aqua Safire** , **Tiger The Hedgehog** , **MissMJS** , **AmegakureAngel** , **MasterChief343** and **Stealthwolf11**! You guys rock my virtual world ahahah! I mean damn- 15 reviews and almost 20K hits (of the whole story)!? You're all amazing!

Now, even though I'm free from school, this doesn't mean I'm free to type away fics for you guys. As some of you may know, I'm actually an artist. Although, I'm not even able to do draw these days with all the wedding preparations happening ;o; Over 800 people coming dammit! Anyways, without further ado, I present to you, Moan For Me Baby chapter five! The all awaited chappie!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I WILL OWN WHATEVER IS COMING OUT FOR SONIC'S BIRTHDAY! OKAY!?**

* * *

 **Ages:** (Still taking place after Sonic Runners no matter what!)

 **Sonic** \- 19 Years

 **Amy** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years

 **Tails** \- 12 Years

 **Rouge** \- 22 Years

 **Cream** \- 10 Years

 **Silver** \- 18 Years

 **Blaze** \- 18 Years

 **Shadow** \- His royal edginess is 19 too

 **Vector** \- 24 Years

 **Espio** \- 20 Years

 **Charmy** \- 10 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years (SEGA WHY MUST YOU KEEP HER AGE ANONYMOUS!?)

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

I licked my finger one last time, making sure to drag my tongue slowly yet as sensually as possible. My result? Sonic's gaze turning into a dreamy state. He knows it, I know it, everybody else probably knows it; he wants me. Badly. And boy am I flattered~ Only Chaos knows how I'm refraining myself from kissing him all over the place, from top to bottom, especially on those nice muscles under his velvety soft fur.

"So, Sonic," I walked up to my blue hedgie, who's still tied up on the chair, courtesy to me. "I've seen you break through the toughest of metal and even diamond- what's stopping you from snapping out of these ropes and running off?" Because come on, me of all people know that ropes can't hold him. He's a powerful person on his own merits!

Sonic seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts and leaned forward so that our noses were touching. That sexy grin of his that I absolutely adore made way to his face, showing his gorgeous teeth and oh my, the way his voice took a husky tone almost made my knees buckle! Chaos! How can someone be so beautiful?  
"Did you even hear what I said?" I was brought back to reality and realised that I was inwardly drooling over Sonic, oblivious to whatever he was saying.

"Sorry, I was just thinking back to when I was stuck to the chair and how you showed me no mercy. Repeat what you said, please baby?" I kissed his nose as he rolled his eyes. He so knew that I was fibbing on the spot.  
"I said that unlike you, I abide to my rules. You have a full one hour to do whatever you want with me and I'll stay on my chair." Hmmph, I'd like to see if he'd stick to his words as we get started. I glanced at the time and saw we had another five minutes till it's exactly six. We must've spent so much time at the grand central.

"So you'll stay there even if I accidently break your shaft?" I was only joking but Sonic seemed to have paled on the spot all of a sudden. His eyes widened as he stuttered like he's just seen a ghost- which wouldn't be the first time.  
"What the? What would you even be doing that would even risk harming the Sonic subway!?"  
"...really? The Sonic subway? And I thought Silver's name for his dick was terrible."  
"Amy!" I giggled and stroke his head. He is too cute when he's annoyed. "You do realise that if you make me lose my dick, that'd make me a female by default or something like that?"

"Sonic, even if you were a girl to begin with, I'd probably be gay for you, no pressure." Sonic only glared at me even more "But yeah, no dicks will be harmed in this procedure. Calm down! I'm not that mean," All of a sudden, one of Sonic's hand shot out from the ropes with ease and wrapped itself around my waist, crashing my body against his. Like a light switch, I was turned on by his abrupt actions.

"If I see one scratch on speedy after the one hour gig is up," His voice, now low and alluring. His lips, brushing against my ear as he spoke. I could orgasm on the spot but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction! "That pussy will be mine." You know, most people would find his second sentence as a point beyond a turn on, but me? I ended up giggling and then laughing making him let go of me in surprise.  
"I don't think sexy talk suits you Sonic, you sound so funny!" Sonic groaned at my reaction and I quickly tied his wrist back to the chair, his eyes never leaving my body.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I stated and then flicked his nose as I went back to felt the bowl of melted white chocolate, stirring it so it stays creamy.  
"Why take a picture when you're forever imprinted in my heart?" I turned around to see a small smile on his face. It was almost shy and just so heartwarming. Automatically, I felt blood rush to my cheeks and my stomach flutter. He sure knows his way around words.  
"Something's in the air tonight..."

"What do you have in store for me then, Miss Rose?" It wouldn't take a fool to notice that mischievous glint in Sonic's eyes. Matching his look, I replied with my famous line, which I've altered once again.  
"If I tell you, will you _moan_ for me?"

All of a sudden, the clock buzzed, indicating that it's exactly six. Not waiting a second longer, I placed my hands on Sonic's cheeks before letting my lips melt onto his sweet pair. My ears perked up at his more than content sigh at finally being kissed. I pressed my lips harder, not caring if it caused either of our lips to bruise; I have only one hour and I'm going to make the most of it- even if it means going past the extremes and throwing what's left of my innocence.

My eyes flickered open causing Sonic's to do the same and smile within the kiss. I slithered onto his lap, my lips never parting his and pressed my chest against his firm one. My arms circling around his neck and I slowly yet discreetly, rubbed my crotch against his, making my lips twitch up as well.

Sonic gasped, indicating that he was well aware of what I was doing and I took this opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, deepening our kiss. Before I knew it, I felt a stronger force on my tongue which was Sonic as he fought back in the kiss. My eyes widened at his narrowed pair. He thinks he can overpower me in my own game? Hmmph! Clearly he has no idea who he's dealing with. My hands smoothed away from his back quills and trailed down his chest as I leaned into the kiss more, allowing Sonic to think he's got the lead. Well, I almost let him lead away since his kisses always leave me dazed. I have to fight back!

Cleverly, like the smart hedgehog I am, I carried on with the facade that I was drifting into the kiss and let my fingers stroke his chest and in an instant, my hand dove down between his legs. Sonic's eyes snapped open, none of us realising that he closed them, and he let out a little yelp as he realised what my actions could lead to.  
"C-Come on Amy, spare me!" Sonic squirmed and in his eyes, you could see that he wanted to do nothing else but escape the situation. Though, I carried on massaging between his legs, awaiting for the special guest to show.  
"You know, I like it when you beg," I teased him, ignoring his sounds of protests.

"Whatever happened to the 'wait until marriage' thing you always use or all them excuses?" Even though he tried to act annoyed, the way he was tittering in his between his sentences showed that the 'Sonic Subway' was making its way.  
"I want kids now that's why,"  
"WHAT!?"  
"You of all people should've noted the sarcasm in my voice, heheh."

I wasn't lying about wanting kids but right now, at this age, I'm not ready for it. I have dreams and careers and butts to kick before I could even think about involving a child in my life. Sure it is tempting sometimes to have kids right now but it's logical to wait till I'm old enough and have more experience in life.

"And you of all people can't make a decent joke-" Sonic stopped mid sentence as we both gasped simultaneously. "...dammit..."

It's hard. There's something between his legs and it's very hard. I can't see it yet but the more I'm stroking it, the more I can feel it and I think it's...growing? I glanced at Sonic in awe only to see him gritting his teeth and his chest heaving. My, he's so sensitive. I think I'll have a little fun with this.  
"Don't tell me you're gonna ejaculate now, Sonic. You've barely lasted five minutes within my hold." It was then Sonic growled and before I could blink, both his arms snapped out of the ropes.

We both gaped at his sudden action. Did he do this by instinct? Well, this isn't fair at all! I could barely slip my hands out of those ropes when I was on the chair while he can just do it like tearing paper. Damn his super strength!  
"Don't look at me like that! It was an accident." Sonic folded his arms childishly.  
"What's next? You cum and you end up spin dashing the whole chair into bits by accident?" I tried to keep my face stern but even I couldn't hold back the grin forming on my face.

"You're having too much fun from this." I only shrugged before crashing my lips against his once again and his shaft has grown long enough for my fingers to grip. For someone so fast, their dick is pretty slow at erecting. Well, at least it'll make it harder for him. I didn't bother tying Sonic's arms back on the chair so I let him wrap them around me by instinct as I caressed his jewel. His breathing turned laboured as I not only involved my tongue in once more, I was able to massage his shaft from its growth.

His lips left mine and he buried his face at the crook of my neck, under my quills and let his lips trail back and forth on the soft skin there.  
"Sonic!" Since I'm so sensitive around that area, I felt my whole body shiver as he left butterfly kisses and occasionally sucked the sweet skin. Is he trying to make me moan? "This isn't fair-"  
"Amy please, what you're doing to me down there is already driving me crazy," His voice was strained and muffled against my fur "This is so I don't lose my sanity and screw you crazy right now."

Oh...now that I think about it, he's been repressing those sexual urges for years now. His body is definitely not used to the feeling I'm bestowing on the little toy now and that would cause that wall of hormonal feelings to explode.  
"What's stopping you from taking me right now, babe," I whispered to his ear with a devilish smirk. His grip around my waist tightened and his teeth began to graze against my neck as he shuddered. Whether he was shaking because of what I said of because of my tight grip on his almost fully erect tool, I wouldn't know.

"Lets go over the content shall we?" He hugged me closer so that my chin was on his shoulder as I carried on with the sensual massage on his penis. In all honesty, I was more concerned about the length. I can feel that it's way longer and thicker than I first anticipated but it's still growing. How big...is his dick?! And it feels so nice against my damp underwear~

"I don't wanna hurt you, I don't wanna hurt you and I don't wanna hurt you. And there's the bet." I slipped up a titter at his childish tone. He's so adorable and yet so caring and loving. "I love you." Sonic whispered out and pushed me back slightly so that he could see my teary eyes. No matter how many times he says it, I always get so emotional.  
"I love you too, my prince," I barely uttered out my words as he softly pressed his lips against mine, our hearts ricocheting within our chests.

"So how about you moan now and we can fuck for definite?" I pulled away, surprising him before his face settled to a glare. The glare melted away as soon as I gripped his dick tighter, my thumb hovering on what I assume is the tip. "I want to see it."  
"Huh?"  
"Let go of me, I want to see your thing!" I felt a little bit of excitement filling up my body and carried on fingering his dick. You see, I've never seen a penis in real life other than a censored one in Vanilla's sex education lessons. Having one within my grasp is like one of my wet dreams come true!

"N-No!" As to prove his defiance, Sonic pulled me against him so that I was facing off his shoulder again. This is totally not fair. He's literally sabotaging my attempts in making him make that darn sound of sexual bliss!  
"So-oooonic! Let go of me...now..." I lowered my voice to make myself as threatening as possible, my hands possible squeezing the life out of his tool.  
"But- it's just- eugh! Amy! I can't think straight with you squeezing my dick like that!" His voice was almost hysterical much to my amusement.  
"That's the whole point, just moan dammit!"

"Amy! Penises aren't pretty!" Wha-What? What kind of excuse is that?  
"Neither are vaginas and you seem to have a strange liking towards mine." I countered back, my hands giving mercy to his shaft and now just stroking it.  
"In my defense, I haven't actually seen your va-jay-jay yet-" My hands went back to squeezing the penis "-Properly! I haven't even seen it properly!" My hands gave him mercy again as he sighed in relief.

"I don't care, I want to see your meat. If you waste my nicely earned one hour of sexual torture with you just because you lack self-confidence in your baby making machine, you will have a nice thick hammer being dug into your ass and take away your virginity and possibly your ability to take a piss. Would you like that Sonic? Hmm?" Sonic shakily changed my position so that I was facing him. I think I scared the living daylights out of him cos he's just gone as pale as me!

"Whatever happened to mercy?" His voice cracked as he spoke and then he looked away before bringing me to his chest "Just...just don't laugh. I'm just as new at this as you are." His warm hands slipped away from my body and then rested on my shoulders, giving me freedom to move back slightly and see his hidden member.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Like I said, I've never seen a cock in real life or anywhere else as detailed as his but even I can say that it was quite big. Even Sonic seemed to have glued in one place as his eyes seemed to scan my expression before averting away with a blush. I'm not an internal ruler or anything so I can't even say how long or thick it was...it's just way bigger than I thought! How will that fit in my vagina?

"You seem scared," Sonic piped up all of a sudden. His face was turned to the side but his eyes still laid on me. "Told you the Sonic Subway isn't a nice sight..." It's not that it's ugly...it's actually turning me on even more! "Or are you disappointed that it's not as small as you always declared it was," His cockiness was back and a smirk made way to his face. My cheeks heat up even further and judging with the way Sonic raised a brow as soon as he glanced at my skirt, he got the jist that truth lied within the latter.  
"Someone's a little moist down there-"

"Shut up. I'm not the one who's rock hard a-and you know..." I only received a chuckle from Sonic. Great, now I'm feeding his ego! It's big enough already. My eyes stuck to his cock and I cocked my head to the side as I noticed there's a slight resemblance to something. I grinned at Sonic who only hummed in confusion at the lack of red on my face.  
"You know, this peculiar tip seems to remind me of something-" I rubbed his sensitive tip as he cringed on the spot.  
"Don't say it."  
"I'm pretty sure you think so too,"  
"Do-ooooon't. Amy!"

"Who ever thought that penises can resemble a mushroom?" I was rewarded with Sonic yelling my name in frustration and he was back to being all embarrassed once again. "Lucky for you it isn't as thin as yanagi matsutake mushrooms-"  
"If someone's dick were to be that thin, then they have serious problems, Amy." Sonic moved my hands away from his throbbing shaft with a red face but I fought out of his grip and snatched his dick once again making him groan. "Aren't you done yet?"

I peeked at the time to see barely fifteen minutes has passed and shook my head. Now the real deal starts!

I let go of his shaft with one of my hand only to swiftly slap Sonic on the cheek lightly but still hard enough to make his cheeks sting and then to gape at me.  
"What the-"  
"Shut up and enjoy the view." I hissed. I pushed Sonic's hands to my thighs before leaning forward slightly and swayed my body a little. The results were worth it and Sonic's entire muzzle went almost as red as my dress. Speaking of my dress, I let go of his dick and stroked my arms, staring straight into Sonic's eyes the whole time.

Purposely, I slowly yet (hopefully) sensually, licked my lips and clipped the collar of my dress off making the fabric slip down, revealing my top half of my body. I felt his cock twitch underneath me and couldn't help but notice Sonic's grip on my thighs intensifying. I put on a fake innocent look and let my finger trail from my lips to between my breasts, touching my bra and only lowering it slightly.  
"You know you're not making this easy for me," Sonic finally spoke "Chaos knows how I haven't taken your body," Everyone is wondering that too.

"So? Just heed to my wishes and then I'll let you take me now." I purred out but quickly held back a gasp as Sonic's hands inched higher up my legs towards my underwear. I slapped him again but with a bit more force on the other cheek- not enough to hurt him but enough for him to get the message.  
"This is cruel Ames, too cruel." His murmurs only made my lower regions shudder even further. He thinks he's the only one trying so hard to repress their sexual urges? Think again, I'm literally dripping here!

"Well things will get only more cruel unless you give me what I demand." My lips brushed against his as I spoke. My fingers now lightly touching his hard tool. I dragged my tongue along his parted lips and then stopped at the corner as he spoke.  
"You've got and seen my cock. What do you want, _princess_?"  
"Since your tip isn't as big as the average kinoko mushroom, I think you moaning should make up for it. Oh, and I want a ring on my finger too~"

"I swear you're putting me off mushrooms now...and shiitake is my favourite for Chaos' sake!" I bit his bottom lip, earning a little grunt from Sonic. He's so stubborn! All of a sudden, I spot the abandoned bowl of melted white chocolate by us and my previous idea came crawling back to my mind. Perfect!

"What are you up to now, you little rascal?" I ignored Sonic with a smile as I proceeded to get off his lap. My dress fell off me completely and I was half naked once again in front of my boyfriend. I took a step back to observe Sonic and couldn't help my nether regions from stirring at the sexy sight.

Sweaty yet hot, flushed in the face yet sexy, legs parted with his not so hidden dick in my full view, unamused half-lidded eyes- oh so gorgeous; all in all, he's a handsome work of art. I thank his parents for creating such a sexy almost God like hedgehog.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Sonic hollered, mimicking my sentence from before.  
"I don't need a picture when I have the real thing at my mercy," Not waiting for Sonic's response, I bent over to reach the bowl, making sure that I exaggerated that move.  
"That move would've worked if you wore thongs, just saying,"  
"Believe it or not, I went shopping for thongs the other day," I straightened myself up, stirring the sweet mixture again.

"Oh really? And how did that go?" Sonic tried to act cool but with his dick fully exposing him and his face giving away that I was intimidating him with the stirring, it didn't work.  
"..." If he answer him, he'll laugh.  
"Amy-yyyyy?"  
"They were all too small on me." I quickly replied but then grimaced at his snarky expression. Once again, I was caught fibbing.

"Didn't know that your not so tiny ass that's just skin and bones was too much for the oh so delicate thongs." Grrrr! Why do I have such a small ass!?  
"Yes. The very same ass that you're so obsessed with smacking from time to time."  
"Hey! You're not the one who received the spanking today."

We both sighed as we came to a conclusion. I bent down to reach his level so that we were eye to eye. We both opened our mouths and answered simultaneously:

 _"Neither of us have an ass."_

I mixed the mixture one last time before picking up the bowl and poured the melted white chocolate all over Sonic's shaft and his upper thighs. The hedgehog was frozen in both surprise and shock at my action.  
"You were fucking serious about what you said earlier?" I only grinned and pecked his lips before facing the wonderful mess I've created. The chocolate coated his shaft nicely and since I made sure the mixture was thin and runny, it almost resembled like cum and seeing his dick coated in that made my breasts ache in pleasure.

"What d'ya think? Plus, all that kissing made me hungry," I leaned forward and let my fingers gingerly grip the shaft. Before my face could move to its destination, Sonic cupped my face, covering my lips with one hand.

"No Amy...I don't wanna get hitched already-" Rolling my eyes, I tightened my hold on his precious tool making him let go. I can visibly see that he's holding back a moan. Just moan already! Ahhgh!  
"Scared that you're gonna lose? Don't worry, the wedding night will be totally worth it." Before he knew it, my tongue slithered out of my mouth and down his shaft making sure to press it against the him as hard as possible.

"Amy! Chaos-" Sonic's hands shot towards the arms of the chair and his fingers gripped it so tightly that I swear it would've dented the metal. Just one lick invoked such a violent reaction? I'm so good at this! I licked his shaft again but this time, upwards so that my tongue could linger at the tip of his penis. His breathing turned heavy as he squeezed his eyes shut, probably out of pleasure.  
"Someone's enjoying this." I let my finger tease his tool a bit before my tongue went back to the licking. "You're gonna make our lips bleed if you carry on biting it like that. Don't hold it in, let it go,"

"I don't think you'll be too happy if I cum all over your face." Oh my, I've barely done a thing and he's already this close? I think I'm so much better than I give myself credit for.  
"As long as you moan, I wouldn't give two shits." I resumed to licking but this time, I went for his thighs and began to clean up the chocolate that I totally by accident poured on him. His breathing calmed a bit but his grip on the chair didn't budge. I applied little feathers and whispers of kisses around his crotch, making sure to suckle on his fur and skin from time to time, receiving at least a jolt or grunt from my handsome hunk.

"Y-You're...You're good," I looked up to see Sonic looking away from my gaze and one of his hands stroking the back of my head. I felt myself get a little lightheaded. How is it that he's so sexy without trying?  
"I can go further, I can show you more, just moan. Moan and then you're outta that chair." For a moment, Sonic seemed to have considered it but that look went as soon as it came and he shook his head.  
"Not worth giving up the chances of getting those massages and gourmet meals. When you're my servant, you'll have no choice but to show me your full potential,"

"Is that so? Well, prepare to lose!" My grip hardened on his shaft however, his reactions was a lot subtle compared to the first few times. He's not getting away with it! And judging with the thirty minutes I have left, I can't afford to fool around.

My tongue was back on his cock once again, viciously licking in all directions and lapping up the chocolate. My lips took action too and sucked the hard surface on the sides of the penis. His jolts and gasps were back again but he seemed to have gotten a little resistant to my touches! This is not good.  
"Now I'm starting to wonder why I even overreacted to begin with, I'm tougher than I look." His remarks were starting to piss me off. There was barely any chocolate left on him too. I thought for a moment, thinking if I should do a full on blow-job.

To test it out, I blew on the tender tip softly.

"Yikes! How did-" Sonic resorted back to biting his lips once again and his legs were now fidgeting a lot more against the now weakened ropes against the chair. He arched his back and his face was full on red. He narrowed his gleaming green eyes, more than indicating that I was along the victorious road. "This is just...not fair- Chaos!"

His tip was now in my mouth and my hands were now gripping his legs against the chair legs. The ropes were loosened with all that fidgeting so I had no choice but to keep my hands there.

His yelps and gasps were deaf to my ears as I focused on the taste while I was sucking. I was kinda afraid so I just stayed at the tip, sucking it like a lollipop. I tasted something salty, really salty at the tip but because of the chocolate, it was sweet as well. Kinda like salted caramel, I like it. The idea of trying to make Sonic moan was pushed back as I started to like the taste even more, wanting more and more. Almost like an addictive drug.

"Amy!" Sonic's yelp brought me back to reality and I realised that I went slightly past the tip. His shaft now throbbing even further and darkened. A weird metallic noise was heard and I pulled away to see that Sonic has dented the arms of the chair way beyond bounds. One of the arms was at breaking point! Was the feeling so powerful that it caused Sonic to lose control. I'm glad that he wasn't gripping me then.

"You owe me a new chair." I didn't even wait to hear his response and sat back on his lap one last time. I roughly kissed him but he didn't react, only stayed still on purpose which only drove my frustration even further. All the fondling and talking has wasted so much time- I only have ten minutes left! I pulled away and gripped his shoulders tight enough to make him squirm. "Kiss me. I said kiss me!" With a sigh, Sonic brought my body forward and our lips were one once again. His arms interlocked itself so that I had no chances of getting off; I didn't care as that's not my intention anyways.

Thankfully, my arms were tucked between our heaving chests but there was enough room for them to move.

Slowly, ever so stealthily, my fingers made way to my underwear as Sonic was still engrossed in our kiss. His lips opening and closing against mine before deciding on nibbling my bottom lip, trying to dominate once more. I let my fingers but my underwear to the side, revealing my slit and sat up slightly so that there was a gap between our nether regions.

With lightning speed, I grasped Sonic's shaft and rubbed it against my wet flower, coating it with its juices. Sonic pulled away from the kiss immediately with a baffled expression. I've gone so bold, haven't I?  
"What are you doing? At this rate I'll end up pushing you down my dick and there goes our virginity!"  
"Good! Hopefully you'll moan before you do so!" I pressed my lips against his once again and rubbed myself against his tip faster. His sounds of protests were muffled against my lips.

A sharp pain reached my lips and I pulled away to see Sonic glowering at me. That...did he just?  
"You bit me? How rude!" I used my bone crushing grip to tighten my hold on his penis and then pressed my body against his, trying to lock him in place as I rubbed his penis against my pussy harder!  
"Goddammit just stop-" Sonic tried to sit up all of sudden causing me to lose my grip on his shaft and the tip to enter my vagina. We both yelped.

"Ha-aaaah! S-Sonic!" I squealed out and jumped off his lap while he jumped out of the chair.

 **BUZZ!**

The clock struck seven.

The hour was up.

Both of us panted like we ran a marathon.

Our nether regions were exposed to one another.

Only one questioned lingered in my mind.

Did we just break our virginity?

"Amy! I- er," Sonic grabbed my dress before shoving it on, on me and then pulled me in for an embrace. "Did I hurt you? Are you bleeding? Is everything-" He stopped midway as we both sank on the floor to our knees, my frame still bundled in Sonic's arms, his face hidden from my view.

"The only thing that hurt was you biting my lips you moron!" Sonic pulled away from me in surprise, in time to receive a bop on his head from my fist.  
"Bu-but...I thought I penetrated you! What the hell man? What were you thinking Amy?"  
"What do you think I was? I was trying to ensure my victory but no-ooooooo, you remain zipped up." We both glared at each other, Sonic's glare was more stern whilst mine was more childish. As if we were twins, we huffed and turned away from each other, folding our arms.

"Well sorry! I just wanted to make sure that I was guaranteed a husband." I peeked one eye to see that his shaft has disappeared. We'll meet again, Mr. Penis!  
"And I wanted food and to see you in a maid dress. Sorry-yyyy for desiring such a thing." Sonic opened one of his eyes to glance at me. A few moments passed and we both relaxed and faced each other again.

"You've seen me in a waitress' dress at the catwalk today, isn't that the same thing?" I shuffled forward, our noses were touching again and thankfully, Sonic didn't turn away.  
"Er, no? I didn't see you wearing any garter belts or stockings or even a super short poofy dress and a mop in hand." A giggle escaped out of my throat.  
"They'll suit you better, that's what." Sonic only rolled his perfect eyes before pulling me in for a sweet kiss. Our eyes fluttered close as we were in bliss. Sonic quickly broke off the kiss with a weirded out look.

"What's wrong?"  
"I taste a bit of...salt...on your lips. Please don't tell me that-"  
"It's your precum. Deal with it."  
"I taste nasty!"  
"At least we all know that cum tastes salty." I laughed. "You know, you need a bath." Sonic stopped sulking for a moment and his eyes twitched.

"Emmmmmm...I think Tails is calling me- YES! I'll go see Tails...sobyebyefornow-" I caught Sonic by his tails before he could dash off and consequently, he fell face first against the floor.  
"Sonic, I'll bathe with you." The hedgehog was face to face within a matter of seconds.  
"Really?"  
"Of course~ it'd be like old times when we all bathed in rivers when we were little."

"That's different, we had Knuckles and Tails with us and Vanilla supervising. This time it's just us," Sonic whispered out his last sentence and proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist. His lips tickling my quills.  
"I'm still keeping a swimsuit on, don't get any ideas."  
"Huh!? What? Oh come on! There's nothing I haven't seen! And you're on to talk, grabbing my dick like that and rubbing it against your-"  
"You either shut your mouth or we're adding lots of mushrooms to our dinner tonight."  
"...why do you even do this to me?"

~(x)~

I reached for two bottles of shampoo on the shelf by the bathtub that both Sonic and I were lazing in. Unlike Sonic, I wasn't bathing in the nude and had my bikini on. Speaking of Sonic, he seemed to be content in a pool of water, but then again, it's really nice and warm and steamy...perfect for sex! If we didn't have that bet that is. The snow was currently falling outside which was a pretty view. Who needs a TV?  
"Sonic, which shampoo shall I use on your quills?" One of his ears perked up showing his attentiveness.  
"Hmmm? Whichever is best- wait!" Sonic sat up quickly "Which one is the one you use? I wanna smell nice and sweet just like it." Oh he's so childish~

"You do realise I still use baby shampoo?" Just to prove my point, I showed him the bottle I always use. "Don't laugh!" That didn't stop him from chortling.  
"What should I expect from a big baby like you?" I tugged him by the arm and forced him to face his back at me.  
"I have a legitimate reason! Baby shampoo is so gentle and has all those natural ingredients which those other shampoo lack." Because Sonic's quills were so big and majestic, I had to squeeze a lot of shampoo on his quills and then began to start lathering.

"You do have a point, all those harsh chemicals I see in," Sonic snickered for a bit before continuing "...'grown up' shampoo," I hope my glare was radiating off him "At least baby shampoo doesn't sting your eyes. And hey, it makes complete sense in why your quills are so soft and delicate." To emphasise his point, Sonic turned around to face me and his bare hands went to stroke my quills. His warm touch sent fluttering feelings across my veins. Only he could do this to me.

"I've always loved your quills," Sonic blushed all of a sudden, as if I wasn't meant to hear that and then turned around so I can resume washing his quills.  
"Really?" I got on my knees so I can hug him from behind "If you told me that years ago, I wouldn't have had them cut in the first place, Sonic."  
"Come on Amy, you can't just revolve what you do and don't do around me. You wanted to have a bob cut and I shouldn't stop you from that just because."

"But Sonic-" I was cut off once again as Sonic kept a hand over mine.  
"Besides, that pixie-ish look suits you." I hid my face on his shoulder as he peered to the side and chuckled. He kissed my ear and turned around swiftly so I fell on his chest.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, in each others embrace, the nice warm water reaching to our midriff. I kept my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was fast yet rhythmic and almost lulling me to sleep. Sonic reached out for the same shampoo and added a dollop on my quills before using his firm hands to gently massage my quills into a lather. Oh yes, those hands have so much magic in them.  
"Sonic?"  
"Hmm?" Sonic carried on with the lathering. "What's up?"

"Remember our first kiss?" Sonic paused with his work and brought his hands down so that they rested on my lap.  
"Which one? The accidental one, the CPR I had to perform or the one we both contributed to?" I couldn't help but blink. I didn't expect an answer like this...and CPR? I don't remember having CPR.

"I was referring to the one we contributed to...but no one ever told me about CPR. I know very well that it wasn't me who performed it, Sonic."  
"That's cos I was the only one there," Now I was confused.  
"When was this?"  
"No worries, it was years ago Amy...I should've not brought it up." I held onto his hands and pleaded again. I was downright curious. It seemed like that not even Tails knows this.

"Come on Amy, drop it,"  
"But why?"  
"It doesn't matter, I'm getting out of the bath-"  
"Sonic! Tell me!" I dragged him back down as he tried to get up but he refused to look me in the eye. What is bothering him about this so much?

"I don't want to..."  
"Why? Why Sonic, why?" All of a sudden, Sonic grabbed me by the shoulder and yelled:  
"Because you almost died!" I froze...I couldn't believe my ears...I've had many almost death experiences and Sonic didn't seem to be too fazed about it...or did he? "Chaos Amy, I thought you were dead!"

I wrapped my arms around him, my eyebrows furrowed and thankfully, Sonic followed suite, only embracing me closer. His heartbeat accelerated. He was scared...  
"When was this, dear?"  
"You were only ten. You got heavily electrocuted by Egghead's robots." His grip tightened as if I was the last thing he had left in the world. "I went crazy then. I smashed up Eggman's drones like they were paper and even went as far as knocking the bastard unconscious."

"I found you, not breathing and I almost lost it. It was a good thing that I knew the basics of CPR, otherwise who know's what would've happen. Seeing you wake up, breathing again, I felt like I was blessed." I see! I remember being hospitalised around that time. I remember the nurses saying that it was a miracle to have survived such a high voltage.

"So, this explains why you grounded me from fighting Eggman for a month and guarding me like how Knuckles would guard the Master Emerald." Luckily, I got a chuckle from Sonic and he loosened the hug so that we can see each other.  
"I couldn't bare to lose you, Amy." He leaned his forehead against mine, only to just stay there and let each others warmth linger. I felt all warm and fuzzy again.

"You won't, I have a hero to protect me after all~" I winked. My hedgie smiled bashfully and then switched to his cocky demeanor.  
"I have grown stronger too, so much stronger than your annoying paternal figure." There he goes again, trying to make himself look better than his dark counterpart.  
"Can't you and Shadow decide on staying that you're both equal?" I only received a huge 'NO!' and facepalmed. I swear, these two would still be arguing on petty things like 'Who's the coolest?' when we're old and grey.

~(x)~

Finally, we were both out of the bath and just recovering from the water fight we just had as soon as I switched on the shower. The whole bathroom floor was soaked and I swear the ceiling of the room below it would start leaking.  
"I can sense my water bills skyrocketing high up after today! For someone who hates water, you sure can spill a-"  
"Grumbles, brumbles, gre-eeeeeey~ Take a chill pill Ames, you'll only age faster."

Sonic only snickered at my glare as the towel around his shoulders hung down. He was dripping wet and yet he hasn't made an attempt to dry off.  
"Sonic! You're getting my bedroom carpet damp! Dry off will you-"  
"Catch me if you can!" I would've given in the chase if it weren't for the fact that I was only wearing a very short robe to cover my bare body (I had to kick Sonic out of the bathroom first so that I can strip off my bikini and wash those bits).

"Sonic!" The demon was out of the bedroom door before I knew it and I growled in defeat. He's such a handful sometimes. I stormed towards my bed and flopped myself onto it, facing my ceiling. I was way beyond exhausted and was more than happy to slumber away. "Today has been a long day...I need my beauty sleep," I let out a little whine and pulled one knee up. I felt a familiar sense of wetness make way on the south and sighed. Propping myself up on my elbows, I cleared the cloth away from my dripping flower and sighed. Ever since I agreed to the bet, this little monster turned into a bloomin' water fountain. Just the thought of Sonic makes it dribble.

"Caught in the act once again!" I sat up and faced the doorway. Speak of the devil. "You have a habit of pleasuring yourself in open rooms, trying to imply anything?" He walked in the room and I quickly covered my southern area with the robe.  
"For starters, I wasn't doing anything so get your mind out of the gutters." It's as if he didn't hear me; Sonic pushed me back down on the bed and hovered above my body.

"Just one glance at you brings me wild imaginations of what you and me can do when we're alone." Sonic's hands teased my being by fiddling with the string of the robe. I made no efforts in stopping him.  
"Finding another way to make me moan now? Hmm?" Typical Sonic, trying to get revenge on me after that one hour, but then again, I did the same.  
"Actually, I want to try something, something that we'll both enjoy," He wrapped the string with his bare finger and tugged, causing the robe to loosen and reveal my whole body.

"Sonic-" I was silenced with a chaste yet a hungry kiss and before I could even contribute, Sonic pulled away.  
"Like I said, nothing I haven't seen," He moved back slightly and then faced my bunched up legs. "Except down here," He looked at me again. "Trust me,"  
"Do you have to do this?" I asked, getting the idea of what his intention was.  
"I want to, now, let me have this."

Sighing, I relaxed as Sonic gave a tender kiss to my thighs as he parted my legs. I didn't dare to move, I didn't want to ruin this. Though, I wonder what his facial reaction is to my...thing.

"Heh, it really looks like a rose," I gasped and instinctively placed a hand on my stomach while his bare finger stroked my clit. "Relax Amy, let me do all the work," Nodding, irrelevant to whether he can see me or not, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A sheer wave of pleasure spread across my body and I couldn't help but squeak and prop my elbows up to see what he was doing.

Just as I thought, his tongue was licking away and the mere sight of it just made me...want to _moan_. He stroked his tongue against the lips of my southern region once again and I bit my bottom lip to stifle any sounds my voice dared to make.  
"Sonic..." I whispered out. He stopped what he was doing for a second to face me.  
"Am I doing okay? It's not awkward or anything-"  
"Don't stop! Ah! I mean...erm..." Ah! Stupid, stupid, stupid Amy! Now I seem desperate!

"That good?" I only meekly nodded "Excellent, I was enjoying the sweet taste down there too, now sit back and-"

 **BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"Oh what now!?" We both hollered out and glared at the opposing phone on the desk. I slipped on my robe quickly and made way to it whilst Sonic collapsed on my bed in annoyance. I feel you blue, I really do.

"It's Rouge, out of all times!" It wasn't just a call, it was a video call. I answered but I wasn't prepared to see a red echidna on screen. "Knuckles?" Sonic zipped by my side as soon as he heard my exclamation. "You know how to use a phone?"  
"Shut up! This is important! I couldn't reach Sonic only to find out that he left his comlick with Tails the whole time,"  
"Whoops~" Sonic waved at Knuckles who glared in return "I'm here Knux, what's up? And make it quick, I'm in the middle of something here." Yeah rad red, make it QUICK!

"Eggman is making his way to Sapporo City, right by Aquatic Park with upgraded robots and fuck knows what. You gonna come help us kick ass or what?"  
"Now of all times?"  
"Yes Sonic, NOW! What could be more important than this?" Both Sonic and I averted our eyes from Knuckles on screen. "...did I disturb something gross?"

"Being eaten out isn't gross you idiot! Rouge tells me you eat her out all the time-" Sonic quickly clamped my mouth shut with wide eyes. I then realised I should've not blabbered.  
"Sonic, you were getting the pussy?" Knuckles seemed like he was awestruck. Embarrassment filled me up from head to foot. "You've grown some serious balls man-"  
"Oh come on! She sucked me off-" This time, I clamped his mouth shut. Now we were both in awkward positions trying to shut each other up.

"Amy...suck you off? She's gone bold..."

 **"SHE DID WHAT TO THE FAKER!?"**

"SHADOW!?" All three of us gasped and sadly, the ebony hedgehog made way to the screen, pushing Knuckles aside with an assassin look. Both Sonic and I held onto each other dearly and our eyes widened.  
"You two, to foxboy's workshop, NOW!"

Oh Chaos all mighty, please make him have mercy on our souls!

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Horaaaa, that's a wrap! And on an almighty cliffhanger too :D Sorry, I just had to have Shadow involved once again. I need more overprotective Onii-Sama Shadowness ahahah.

There's loads of timing issues IRL (hence why I'm once again, still typing, 4AM, pretending to sleep!) And there's the fact that Eid is in like two days...so happy early Eid Mubarak to everyone~ Now, if there's any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I apologise in advance as I didn't get a chance to proofread the whole thing. Hopefully, I'll edit it soon ahah. Thank you very much for reading everyone and stay tuned for more! The next chapter should be nice...hehheh...

You know, ever since Alii-Chan mentioned it, I've imagined turning this story into a fan-manga one day~ However, I'm afraid of everyone recognising my art style and finding out! Plus, if mom ever finds out, she'll kill me. DX

Jaa ne~


	11. The Fight

**A/N:** *Crawling back on the laptop with a lotta effort, clicks knuckles and back* ...ahem...I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Welcome back everybody! Thank you so much for your patience- well, the majority of your patience, and Miss Ecchi is here to write another chapter~ Ya see, I wasn't expecting so many reviews from the previous chapter and boy am I gassed!? Special thanks to you lot for your PROPER reviews: **EnergeticBullet** , **Lady** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **SpeedsMyGame** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Sunny** , **jaziisms** , **MasterChief343** , , **Aqua Safire** , **Guest** , **Blood-Heart H2** , **Guest** , **Lilly** , **Captain** , **Guest** (starting to wonder if they're all from the same person xD), **CrimsonDestroyer** , **SonicPL2012** , **AssassinsCreed25** , **Emeraldalex123** , **Tiger The Hedgehog** , **aliixo** , **Night The Wolf** , **MissMJS** , **AmegakureAngel** and last but not least, **Stealthwolf11**! I love you all so much my dear readers, I hope this chapter shall not disappoint!

Oh, ehem, To **masculineangel** , you wanna entertain me with copy and paste shit, go ahead, but do something that make sense. For starters, I'm not Jamaican, or anywhere near that xD

To **SpeedsMyGame** : Yes, yes I am :D Sssshhhhh!

Anyways! Without further ado, I present to you, chapter eleven! Enjoy~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I WILL OWN SONIC MANIA AND SONIC 2017! WATCH ME!**

* * *

 **Ages:** (Still taking place after Sonic Runners no matter what!)

 **Sonic** \- 19 Years

 **Amy** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years

 **Tails** \- 12 Years

 **Rouge** \- 22 Years

 **Cream** \- 10 Years

 **Silver** \- 18 Years

 **Blaze** \- 18 Years

 **Shadow** \- You can tell by dat ass that he looks 19

 **Vector** \- 24 Years

 **Espio** \- 20 Years

 **Charmy** \- 10 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years (SEGA WHY MUST YOU KEEP HER AGE ANONYMOUS!?)

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

Ya know, usually I can deal with the Shadzter. I mean I'm always trying to piss him off, proving how much better I am than his ultimate ass, yada yada. But right now, I almost pissed myself. Scratch that- I could scream like a little girl. However, I suppose poor Ames is feeling a lot more dread compared to me. Just look at how her face has paled. I swear it's gone whiter than ivory. That's how shit scared she was. And if I were to start panicking, who's gonna look after my girl?

"Sonic...Are we really gonna face Shadow?" Oh great, the question I was dreading the whole time. I was still, leaning against the wall in thought as she wrapped a scarf around me. It was really dark outside but thanks to the fallen snow, we're going to be able to see where we're going.  
"It's not like we can avoid him, Ames. Whether we like it or not, he'll hunt us down like you would when I make you mad," That earned a slap on the shoulder. At least she's not as scared anymore, heh.

"Out of all times, Eggman had to attack Sapporo City at night," Amy mumbled out. I glanced at the time only to sigh. It was almost nine in the evening and I usually go for a run at that time or something. Now that Egghead has decided to attack in night let alone in the snow, it's gonna make things a little more tricky. But hey, I like a good challenge.

"Well that's Egghead for ya. It's like his annual thing- as soon as it snows, his first few attacks are at night." Amy sighed as she slipped on some comfy mittens over her gloves and her fuzzy red coat. She looked as snug as a bug in that cute get up man! I felt the urge to kiss her all over once again.  
"I know but Sapporo is still prepping for their snow festival! All their beautiful ice sculptures and snow works will get ruined from our battles. Not to mention that once Shadow gets his hands on us, he won't hesitate to Chaos blast us right into the core of the planet!" Oh shit, she had a point.

"Then we gotta hurry and get to the city in time before Egghead could scramble to the festival preps!" I grabbed her hand as we swung the door open, greeted by the chill, crisp air and exiting the warmth of her homely abode.  
"Be careful when you run Sonic, I don't want you getting hurt if you slip," Amy warned as I picked her up, princess style, ready to dash off. She was worried about ME slipping and getting hurt? The one who's gonna get the most impact is probably her as she'd be dropped in process. Chaos knows what damage would be caused of her falling at the speed of sound and landing somewhere. It'd probably kill her!

And the way she was so innocently bundled up in my arms sent a welcomed warmth in my chest. Amy seemed to have noticed how I was just focused on her and only her; her cheeks went red as we locked eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before I pressed my lips against hers, softly. I felt her breath hitch but then melt into the kiss immediately before pulling back, too quickly for my taste.  
"A second longer and Sapporo will be destroyed..." Before I could do as much as laugh, a familiar noise of an engine was picked up by our ears.

We looked up and saw it was none other than Tails and his Tornado! Talk about great timing!

"Hey guys!" Tails landed on the ground smoothly, despite it being covered in like a feet of snow "Hop on! There's been a change of plans. We're going straight to the city and we'll stop Eggman there. Shadow, Silver and Blaze are already in combat, keeping Eggman away from the area where the snow festival will take place." I placed both myself and Ames in the backseat of the plane as Tails took off again, piloting the vehicle.  
"Thanks Tails, but I could've just gone there by foot-"  
"Not with barricades everywhere. Plus, I've enabled the tornado to be able to fly faster than the speed of sound so you don't need to risk slipping in the snow- HANG ON!"

All of a sudden, the seat belts automatically clipped around our bodies, quite tightly may I add? I felt like I was being suffocated by Amy in a bear hug or something again. A huge sonic boom was heard and all we could see in our passenger windows was a blur, exactly what I would see when I'm on a run.  
"Tails! This is amazing!" Amy squealed out and whooped like she was on a roller coaster. I have to admit, this was fun, plus it's not _that_ slow hahah. I hope Amy's not enjoying the plane ride more than when I take her on a run...

"By the way Tails, where's Knuckles and Rouge?" Good question Amy, where is the Knuxter and the Batwoman?

"Knuckles had to keep Rouge back. He doesn't want any harm on their unborn child but I think Knuckles is just being overprotective as usual. He should be on his way though." I doubt that. He's not even that smart so Rouge will have no trouble escaping his protective clutches or whatsoever heh.

"Her morning sickness days are over, I think she can can handle herself in the battle arena. She barely gets hurt too." Amy added. I nodded to show that I agreed. "But, I see where Knuckles is coming from, it's better being safe than sorry, right Sonic?" I furrowed my eyebrows at this.  
"Er...maybe?"  
"I take that as a no."  
"How'd ya guess?"  
"You always make that face when you're disagreeing."

"What face?" I kept my face neutral, I love teasing the girl~ Though, Ames just puffed up one of her cheeks in annoyance and folded her arms.  
"Tails, how much longer?" Ah man, wait, I see that smirk, she's purposely acting annoyed with me! Hmmmph, I see your little gameplay Rosy.  
"At this rate, approximately four minutes," Awesome, four minutes is all I need. I double checked to see that Tails was a hundred and ten percent focused on driving and the mirror up front doesn't seem to be focusing anything more than mine and Amy's foreheads.

Discreetly, yet swiftly, I took my glove off, eyeing Amy's oblivious form. Gently, I placed my bare hand on her leg, looking ahead as if I was innocent. I felt Amy's piercing glare on me but I could care less. She tried to pry my hand off but couldn't succeed as I moved it higher up her leg, on her thigh. My result? I could feel her shivering and I damn well know that the cold wasn't doing that. I finally looked at her with, what she calls, my sexy face. Oh my, look at her biting her bottom lips as I stroked her luscious fur and edged closer and closer to her knickers, way under the coat.

I quickly glanced at Tails' direction only to smile even more as he was unaware at my little 'fun'.

"Sonic! Stop!" Amy hissed out, gritting her teeth. Instead of obeying like a good boyfriend, my hand darted to her crotch making her gasp as I slipped my fingers in her underwear, teasing her sensitive spot. Her face exploded with red. Looks like I still haven't learnt my lessons of keeping my actions discreet.

I leaned over to Amy so that my lips were brushing against her ears "Just one moan, one little moan, my little Amy," I pinched her clit making her squeal but immediately cupping her mouth shut. We eyed at Tails but thankfully, he was still engrossed with his driving. "That was nice, but not what I wanted baby," My fingers dug harder into her innocence. She clutched the seat she was on harder, as if she was going to tear it up any second.

"You'll hate it if I orgasm on your hand," Amy whispered, trying to narrow her eyes but we both knew that she was enjoying this. "Not to mention that I don't wanna make a sticky mess on Tails' seat."  
"I'd take what I get as long as you moan-"

 **BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!**

Red lights were flashing inside the tornado within a nano second and I tore my hands back to myself, slipping my glove back on with speed to my advantage. What the heck is going on now?

"Tails?! What's-"  
"Oh no...NO! NO! NO!" I felt my stomach clench "SONIC! I'm sorry! We're literally out of fuel! We're gonna crash!" Tails cried out as the plane spluttered. Before we knew it, all the lights inside the plane went and everything was pitch black. The engine in the plane stopped buzzing and all was silent.

.

.

.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW**

The plane started to fall at fucking what the fuck miles per hour with Tails pressing the eject button repeatedly! Our belts were loosened enabling Amy to hold onto me as we screamed while we plummet to our demise!  
"TAILS! SAVE US!" Amy screamed so loudly that I swore my ear drums were about to burst. "I AM NOT GONNA DIE IN A PLANE CRASH OF ALL THINGS!" Chaos! How am I suppose to spin dash outta this thing without hurting either Amy or Tails!? Are we gonna fucking die!?  
"Tails! Please tell me you have a plan..." My voice went so high, I sounded like that time when my voice was going through puberty.

"Sonic...Amy..." Tails then faced us with his eyes leaking with a waterfall of tears "I'm sorry!" Both Amy and I simultaneously looked at each other, then at Tails, before all of us screamed our ass off.

"IT'S TOO EARLY! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO DIE!"

"Who's gonna save the people of Sapporo!?"

"Who's gonna save US!?"

"Tails! Think of something! WE'RE BEGGING YOU!"

"I have nothing! NOTHING!"

"There were so many things I wanted to do!"

"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN FALLING?!"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Amy! This is our last moments! FUCK ME NOW!"

"HOW CAN WE LOSE OUR VIRGINITY IN SECONDS BEFORE WE DIE!?"

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

All of us fell forward, crashing against the seats as the plane stopped to an abrupt halt. The lights? They flickered back on inside the plane and I darted off to the window only to see that we were hovering like a meter above the ground.

"You guys still virgin?" Tails' question snapped both Amy and I into reality. Amy then stood up on shaky legs and marched towards Tails with that demonic rage. Oh boy, Tails, I hope you've written down your will...wait a minute, he's twelve! Why is he interested and how does he know all these stuff!?  
"I've got a better question, how did the plane start running, Tails..." Her arms were quivering, as if she was going to bring out the hammer. Uh oh.

"Ehehehhe...take it easy Amy, I just found the emergency back up power... Now if Sonic was able to slip his fingers up your privates, I don't see why you're still virgin," Just like that, I froze on the spot, gaping at my little bro. He...saw? A familiar sound of 'PIKO' was heard and Amy's hammer was in hand, her burning eyes on my poor body. Oh shit. Damn you Tails!

"First Knuckles..." She took a step forward while Tails quickly hid behind his pilot seat, his head poking on the side; sly little puffball, when I get my hands on him, I swear- "Then Vanilla," Her hammer's gone bigger! At this rate, my fate to die now is sealed! "Then Shadow,"  
"Hang on! We're both at fault for Shadow's knowledge- Ah!" Amy crept the ghastly hammer up to the tip of my nose "Please, put down the hammer!"  
"AND NOW TAILS SAW!?"  
"Amy put the hammer down!" She swung and I dodged "It's not cute-" She strikes again but as I moved out of the way, it hit the door, smashing it open.

Before she knew it, she slipped forward!

"Aaah-" I zoomed forward, catching Amy by the waist and her to grab my arms by instinct. Her hammer however made way out of the door and slammed into the snow, disappearing with a 'Piko!'. Thank Chaos for that.  
"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Seeing that most of her anger was gone, I leaned my forehead on hers, eyeing her well shaped lips, my lips just craving to taste hers once more until...

 **"Is that Tails' plane? Yes! They got here fast!"**

Blaze's unmistakable voice was heard from afar before the sounds of battle was in the air again. Looks like we've arrived in Sapporo. I glanced back at Tails who was smiling all smug on the chair.  
"You set me and Ames up on that plane ride, didn't ya?" He only shrugged as I jumped off the plane with Amy in my hands, landing in the snow. "You and I will have a little chit-chat when we get back to your workshop pal!" I admonished and got the satisfaction of Tails shivering in slight fear.

Placing Amy down, I was taken aback at the sight of the city before me and felt my fingers clench into a throbbing fist. First thing we notice is fire, lots of it, and unless Blaze is high, she wouldn't dare to create such huge fire, intentionally that is.  
"Sonic, those are huge mechs, aren't they?" Instead of shivering in fear like the screaming people up ahead were, she was teething in anger. There was no way that the city will be salvaged in one piece let alone the festival.

"The Egghead has gone a little hard boiled, don't ya think?" I growled out. "Amy! You take care of the smaller mechs," I looked ahead and saw Blaze waving, to show that she was available "And stick with Blaze." I ran off into the heart of the destruction without hearing Amy's reply. I know what she's like, most likely was gonna argue back or cling onto me so that she can help me take down the fat man himself. Right now, I would rather that she was with someone who could keep a better eye on her than me having to worry about her and fight the big scraps at the same time.

As I made my way to the despicable huge droids, I took down the mini badniks and waste of metals that dared to stop me. They were probably made of butter, that's how easy it was to slice and dice them to bits. I can't believe these little shits were able to make so much damage; I gotta pass on a word to G.U.N to increase the defenses in this city. I hope no one got killed or I swear Egghead is gonna lose more than his bots-

"Ahhhhh! Mama! MAMA!" There was a young human child up ahead, no older than four and was tugging on the afro of her supposed mother. What concerned me was that the debris of a building was crushing the mother and I had to speed up to make sure she was alive. In a matter of nanoseconds, I reached them and kicked the debris off the lady, ultimately smashing it into smithereens. I grabbed both the mother and child before darting to a crowd of people running to an odd direction. I looked up and grinned at the sight of G.U.N logo on the helicopters up ahead. This must mean the direction the people are running in is where G.U.N is deploying emergency help!

The flashing light up ahead indicated that it was indeed the paramedics. This gave me a chance to hand over the child and the luckily, breathing mother to the nurses, rushing them into the vans that were heading to the nearest hospital.

"SONIC!" I wasn't even able to blink before I was punched straight into the jaw and sent flying into a couple of badniks, destroying them all in one go. Talk about two birds with one stone! I didn't even need a second guess to know who threw that killer punch.  
"Yeah nice to see you too Shadow-" The black hedgehog proceeded to pick me up roughly by the 'neck', letting me gasp for a second before letting me go on my foot. Don't tell me I have to deal with his shit now of all times! We got a city to save!  
"About time you got here you blue fuck! The outskirts of the city is already demolished! If it weren't for me, there would've been casualties too-"

"Oh shut up Shadow! How about we take down Eggman and then we'll have a nice chat, hmm!?" I yelled back, kicking away a couple of badniks as Shadow shot some chaos spears at the ones above him.  
"I have a better idea, how about I maul your balls off and hand your head over to Robotnik!?" Is he fucking serious? Looks like he is as he's now speeding towards me.  
"I see Darky is about to bite off more than he can chew," I muttered and charged towards him in my signature speed, fist all ready to knock out a brute.

As we were about to collide, a huge robotic foot came outta nowhere between us, creating a crater, knocking both Shadow and I off guard and into the air from the impact. I had no problem twisting my body, using my momentum, and kicking off a fallen building before landing on my feet. Shadow however was flung into a broken house. Hah! Serves him right for trying to kick my ass. Now for this robot.

Looking up, I felt my fury from before ignite and propelled myself up so that I was eye to to eye with the huge ass Egg mech. Not gonna lie, but Eggman has seriously outdid himself this time compared to all of his other efforts. But then again he did unleash angry Gods and such in my blissful age of fifteen. The mech lifted its metal arm and seemed to be charging up a laser; I just smirked slyly and landed on its arm before curling up and spin dashed against its face, right into its 'eyes'. As a result, the glass was smashed and the robot was left blind.

Hah! Too easy-

 ** _WATASH!_**

I was sent flying across, smashing through three skyscrapers, courtesy of the robot backhanding me like a pesky fly. Oh my days! That hurts! The heck is that scrapbot made of? And there's like three of them too.

I staggered up but coughed midway, spitting out something bitter. I felt my eyes widen as it was nothing other than blood that was pooling down my lips. I've barely battled and already Egghead has managed to do me a number? Fury raged through my veins and all I saw was red. I boosted and darted so fast, I was pretty much flying with how high I was jumping! The disgusting fat metal shit was still where I left it, using its hand to smash through a building, only to pick up a knocked out Shadow. Oh hell no, only I have the satisfaction of him being my punching bag!

Three...

Two...

One!

I let out three ear breaking sonic booms before ramming my fist into the robot's midsection, going completely through it like some insane drill, and then out like a bullet. Using my speed, I bounced off a nearby building, flipped and then grabbed Shadow, little fucker still unconscious, out of the robot's hand as it was about to detonate. We were heading for the ground until we were surrounded by a blue aura as soon as the big mech blew up, blowing us away like a leaf.

"You guys look roughed up!" I couldn't help but smirk at my saviour.  
"Yo Silver! Thanks for the save there!" His glowing arms lowered, putting me and Shadow down in process. He floated towards us, worry on his face.  
"Did that thing actually knock Shadow unconscious? Just like that? He's much stronger than that!" I know right? He's probably not slept well or something.

"Don't wake him up yet, I got some metal asses to kick." As soon as I dumped Shadow on Silver, the satanic demon woke up, grabbing my back quill in a grip that not even I can escape. He looked so pissed that I was starting to take him seriously.

"I'm coming with you." He got up like nothing happened, however, I spotted a killer glare in his eyes that was supposedly meant for me, hmmph. The three of us charged into the direction of the mega robot I just took down, kicking away stray badniks, pummeling through droids, giving G.U.N a hand by moving away innocent people and such. It was only a matter of time before we reached three of the huge droids. They seemed to have noticed us because the next thing we know, their red artificial eyes were glaring at us.

"Pothead, you go for the left, I'll go for the right! Faker, you get the fat shit in the middle!" The Shadzter didn't even hear our complaints as he chaos controlled to his destination, appearing behind his robot and swiftly kicking it with huge force and then proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of it. Silver grumbled, using is telekinetic powers to levitate and then shoot himself into his robot, similar to the way I drilled through the first one a moment ago.

With a determined mind, I sped down the road, using my raw powers and then performed a homing attack, striking through my robot's legs like tofu, effectively knocking it over, crashing into the deserted shopping centre. Ooooof, this part of Sapporo is gonna need a whole new make over after this battle. Pushing my thoughts aside, I dashed towards the fallen robot, summoning all my power and delivered a mega huge ass punch to its body.

It exploded at contact, flinging me away in the air once again, though, I expected this and maneuvered my way to the ground only to see Shadow there as well, wiping his hands. Looks like he got rid of his side of the trash too. Both of us simultaneously looked up to witness Silver struggling against the last giant droid. Either both Shadz and I have gotten stronger or Silver has gone weaker. I doubt the guy has weak considering the immense 'exercising' he and Blaze does regularly.

"Now that I've done the useless shit," Shadow spoke and then his eyes focused on me, I felt myself sweat drop. Darky stretched out his hands and cracked his knuckles, ready to engage in combat once again. Only this time, I'm his target once again. And this time, I'm a hundred percent ready.

"Ya know, ya can get rid of this overprotective big brother shit and things would be so much more peaceful between us." As much as I like him as a rival, this guy is kinda too much half the time.  
"Would you prefer that my fondness for young Rose takes a romantic turn now?" Thankfully for him, I knew he wasn't serious, otherwise I'd legit kill him on the spot.  
"Nah, this is fine, come and punish me old Grandpa!"

He didn't get a chance to move because as soon as we crouched, the robot Silver was fighting escaped his clutches and swatted the pothead into us. It's bad enough that Ames and I get interrupted as soon as we get steamy but now I keep interrupted every time Shadz and I were about to fight the battle of the century? Fuck this!

"Silver! Get off me!" Shadow pushed Silver more into me and tried to get up, however, I tripped him over, making him fall on his face. Hey, I like having fun!  
"Sonic- focus on the robot! You and Shadow can deal with your dispute later, and don't bring me into it again!"  
"SONIC! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" It's a sad thing that Shadow was almost, ALMOST, as fast as me because the next thing I knew was that my entire body was thrown at the robot, creating a huge dent.

Did it hurt? A little. Was I mad? No shit Sherlock!

I leapt to my feet and brought Shadow up by the scruff of his shnnnnnasty chest fur and threw him straight at the dented robot with all my might; a greater imprint was left on the robot's stomach. I was about to throw a one liner but both Shadow and I were engulfed in the unmistakably blue aura and then was clashed together like two racing cars at high speed. Ahh! I'm gonna feel that for weeks! Why does Shadow have a hard head? It's like a flipping boulder!

"You guys! If you don't stop fighting, the robot will get back up and trash the city even further- oh noooo!" Silver stopped his yammering while the dented piece of robotic shit staggered back on its feet. Its glowing red eyes now glistened with blood lust. I think I felt my heart skip a beat at the way it was looking at us three, kinda like how Shadow's did when he pushed Knuckles away on the video call.  
"This one must be the toughest of them all," I muttered.  
"Well na-aaaaah! Silver! Put us down and the three of us will eliminate this shitbag!"  
"If you say please, I will do so Shadow." Oh I can't believe this guy!

"Who are you to demand etiquette!?" I struggled in his glowy blue aura thingymagig but it's no use- AH GREAT, I'm starting to sound like Silver now.  
"I swear on Maria's grave, if you don't put me, the ultimate life form down, I'll toss you down in Iblis' flames!"  
"I'd stop you before you can even think of chaos controlling your ass anywhere near me you old bastard! Now shut up and do as I say for once!" Holy shit, Silver's grown some balls...like...yo...

"...please." DID SHADOW JUST COMPLY WITH SILVER? I think the bumps he received on the head has done a number on him! Though, Silver put us down with a stern face, only for it to switch to horror as Shadow was no longer by my side, but behind Silver in a matter of nanoseconds.  
"You've done goofed Silver..." As soon as I uttered those words, Shadow chaos blasted Silver into the staggering robot, a Silver shaped hole left in the head and an explosion followed after.

I braced myself with my arms, both Shadow and I kept ourselves on the ground, only slightly pushed back. We didn't dare to move a muscle until the debris and smoke settled. My eyes snapped wide open at realisation.

"Dude! You just killed Silver!" Shadow's face remained emotionless.  
"He's fine."  
"Who'd be fine after getting engulfed in an explosion like that? Like, he's not superman or unkillable like you!"  
"Shut up! He's fine!"  
"Who are you trying to convince? He's dead! Now Blaze will come after your ass like a tiger and tear you apart! She's gonna burn ya to ashes- ASHES I TELL YA! But then again, that'd put a stop to your annoyingness too."

I felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of my head and turned to glare at the offender. My look dropped to one of awe as I saw Silver floating out of the debris with a stone in hand. Looks like the little shit survived.  
"Don't underestimate me you blue pineapple." He visibly gritted out, wounds scattered all over his body and he was so filthy, that he looked almost grey, one could possibly mistaken him as Shadow's brother if it weren't for those crazy quills of his.

"Well So-oooorry for caring," I scoffed, walking to where Silver was floating, followed by the Shadzter. "I legit thought you died there." Folding my arms, I looked around to see if there were anymore badniks or robots.  
"We haven't seen the Fathead around..." Silver murmured as he landed on the ground.  
"Strange, isn't it?" I teased, a half lidded glare was delivered to me by both black and white. I had to say it; but I was kinda serious too. Where is the fat oaf?  
 **  
**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **"OHOHOHOHOHOHHHOH!"**

Speak of the devil.

The three of us got into our battle stances and looked up but ended up gawking at the huge mech Eggman was riding in. It was slightly bigger than the other huge Egg droids we took down and looked ten times tougher. If only we had all our chaos emeralds, we would've been able to take him down!

"I see my minions have roughed and roasted you ju-uuuuust enough~ nice and medium rare, just how I like em!" Eggman snickered. I think none of us were in the mood for his gloats and shitty humour.  
"Cannibal." I quipped up.  
"Huh?"  
"We're just as human as you, if not more, and now you're implying that you like eating hedgehogs? Tut, tut, tut-"

"I'M THE SCIENTIST HERE HEDGEHOG! NOT YOU! Just because you're more advanced than your primal ancestors, doesn't mean that you're anywhere near human!"  
"Your lack of humanity proves how inferior you pathetic beings are compared to me, Gerald's greatest accomplishment!"  
"You're one to talk Shadow, you're barely a living breathing thing!"  
"He created life! Which is I! Does it not bother you how retarded you look compared to the great man you descended from?"

"He needs a wife to whip him into shape,"  
"I agree with ya Silver!"  
"Grrrrrrrrr! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! Now stop your yammering and let me take over the world in peace, starting with squishing you three into pancakes!"

Trying to stay true to his words, Eggman landed his mech down on the ground in an attempt to kill us, luckily, we scattered, smug smiles plastered on our faces. The bot may be big and intimidating but it's still as slow as fuck. Hah! The three of us hedgehogs shared a knowing look and before Egghead could speak, we curled up into a homing attack and charged at his robot. Despite the amount of power we put into our attacks, only minimal damage was caused to the robot and the annoying laughter of Eggman ringed in our ears- oh wait, he's actually laughing. Fat shit, we'll show him what happens when you fuck up a city!

 **PIKO!**

Did my ears deceive me? Oh Chaos, oh hell no...

I tell this girl to do one thing for me, just ONE thing, can't she just listen like a good girl? Ahhhh!

The robot staggered on its footing for a split second before moving its attention to it's new foe behind it, its weapons and eyes all set along with Eggman's annoying voice.  
"Oh! You! I almost forgot about the pink one in your little hedgehog crew!" Graaaah! I swear once this is over, me and Ames are gonna have a nice heart to heart.

"Save the discussion about my name for later, you did that like two weeks ago anyways!" Amy bellowed as she twirled her hammer in her hands. She proceeded to wink at us but did a double take at both mine and Shadow's killer glare. Well, we all know I'm mad cos she didn't listen to me at staying back with Blaze but I suppose Amy's gonna get her share of Shadow's wrath too for earlier. "...lets get this over and done with~" She added in her fake cheery voice but she so knew that she was gonna get some hell from both Shadz and I. But I gotta make sure no physical harm befalls on her, I don't wanna go home with a bruised rose.

"Just because there's now four of you, doesn't mean you got a chance against my ingenious robot, E-69!" Pffffft, did he literally call his robot, _E-69_ , sixty-nine out of all figures? Silver and Amy seemed to have got my jist as they stifled a giggle too.

"I hope the robot didn't have to suffer tasting your ding dong while you were having fun," Silver snickered, using his psychokinesis to lift huge pieces of debris and smash them into E-69, I'm still internally laughing at the name. Hahahahah!  
"I bet a hundred rings that the oil is where the south side is, very juicy and wet!" Both Silver and I guffawed as used his powers to fling me onto the robot, allowing me to smash Eggman's glass with my fists. The robot then spun itself and I was sent flying.

"Sonic!" I heard Amy cry and then felt a body jamming into my side, making us both fall into the other side where there's a nice pile of soft ashes and debris to soften our fall.  
"Ah- Amy?" For a minute there, I was lost into her worried eyes but as soon as I spotted her hammer, my irritation came back. She unnecessarily came when I strictly told her to stay with Blaze. My eyes then struck back to her face and saw blood seeping down her cheeks. That cut wasn't there as soon as she showed up. That cut wouldn't be there at all if she fucking listened to me!

I suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and stood each other up, making her gasp at my fierce grip on her.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I-"  
"Didn't I tell you stay with Blaze? Huh!?" Her eyes widened at my harsh tone but I didn't care. She's already hurt and I was there mouthing off along with Silver!

"I wanted to help! You guys are already battered and bruised, and with my help, you guys will be less hurt!" She tried to yell but I could sense the hurt laced in her voice. I can't feel guilty, not now, I'm suppose to stay mad! I was about to retort but a bright flash appeared before our very eyes and a pair of hands grabbed both Amy's and my arms in a painful grip, causing Amy to yelp out in pain.  
"Shadow! You're hurting her!" Said hedgehog didn't even listen to me and dragged us closer to him.

"Either you help me and Silver take down the mech or I'll tear your arm off and keep Amy away in a safe place in G.U.N and she will not like that fucking place!" It's like he knew what our answers were and we were chaos controlled back to the battle zone.

Without a word, we all leapt up at E-69, meeting Silver in the atmosphere and didn't hesitate to attack the overwhelmed Egghead. Punches were thrown, kicks were here and there, hammers were flung, yells, curses and screams were exchanged. Oh, did I mention that I spotted Rouge kicking some ass further south with an angry Knuckles on her tail? Looks like the bat was able to escape the echidna's overprotective clutches. Pray to Chaos that the baby remains safe!

"No...NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman suddenly screamed and ejected himself out like a rocket, disappearing into the night sky he polluted like the way Team Rocket would in that show we used to watch when we were kids. I hear it's still running after all these years! Nevertheless, why the heck did Eggman escape- oh.

E-69 began to tremble and you could literally see the electricity running all over the machine and flashing. Fuck it, we know it's gonna blow! I didn't hesitate to dash towards Amy, grabbing her in my arms and tried to escape with Shadow and Silver-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

~(x)~

.

.

.

Eugh...

I looked terrible in the mirror. Bruises and cuts dotted all over my body, one of my eyes was black, some of my fur is still singed with soot and burns, oh and totally let's not _forget_ the huge ass bandage wrapped around my stomach. At least the wound stopped bleeding, heh.

According to the nurses, only me, Shadow, Silver, and Amy were admitted in the local hospital in the other side of Sapporo, apparently I took the worst hit. But forget that, I was missing Amy. I wasn't allowed to leave my room and Knuckles and Tails sure did a good job from catching me in my earlier attempts when I wanted to run. I sat down again, foot tapping with my urge to run increasing rapidly. I need to run these thoughts out. I miss Amy but I'm still mad. I don't even know how injured she is, no one's telling me anything other than the fact that she's fine. Thankfully, she didn't have to suffer any beatings from Shadow like I did, heh. But I bet that he's gonna lecture her sooner or later.

I glanced at the time with a sigh. It's almost two in the morning and I still can't sleep. Still conflicted on whether I should see Amy or not. There's no one around at the moment but...I just...tut...

"I really am whipped, aren't I? But then again, I was never able to stay mad at her..." I whispered. I stood up from my bed again, pacing for the thousandth time before my ears perked up to the sound of a door creaking open. I turned around only for my heart to skip a beat. There she was...all...all...

I couldn't bare it any longer and turned away so I couldn't see her face. Her soft footsteps padded towards me, like, shyly. Already my heart was yearning to slip my hands in those beautiful quills and capture her scent.  
"Sonic?" Ah, her voice, it feels like decades since I last heard it. Is it me or has it cracked a bit? It sounds like she's ill or something like that.

"Are you still mad at me?" I bit my bottom lip from answering "I wanted to apologise, I know what I did was reckless and has gotten us hurt, one way or another." Huh? What's she on about now? We ain't hurt cos of her, at all! "I really missed you, ya know?" A sweet giggle escaped her throat, oh Chaos, I swear my heart is beating itself against my rib cage now. "Please talk to me..." Oh no, is she crying now? No no no! Don't cry!

"Amy, I wasn't mad because you intervened, I was mad cos you got hurt. It doesn't matter what I say, I know you'll find a way or two to try and help me," I whispered "And I admire that, a lot," The anger within me cooled down a little as she buried her face into my quills behind me, seeing how they're now soft despite their sharp stiffness a moment ago. Tch...I can never stay mad at her, no matter how much I try.  
"But you got hurt even worse-"  
"I don't care. I wasn't fast enough to stop Egghead's henchmen from scarring your pretty face. The fat shit ran off before I could do any real damage. You not obeying my orders made his escape sweeter."

I turned around to face her, her teary eyes in view. But what got to me was the bloodstained bandage around her head and the cut across her beautiful, soft skin.  
"This is why we're gonna make our revenge sweeter," I cupped her cheeks, a true smirk now on my muzzle, but it faltered as soon as I tenderly stroked her cheek wound. Eggman is gonna pay big time. Leaning forward for a dose of my special sugar, one of my hands reached for her tiny back, bringing her body forward. What I wasn't expecting was Amy to block my lips with one of her hands, a frown upon her lovely features.

"How can you forgive me...just like that? That flesh wound on your stomach is not going to let you run comfortably for a good while!" Rolling my eyes, I moved her hand and with a dangerous smirk, pinned her against the nearby wall making her squeak, leaning my whole body onto hers as my hands gripped her wrists above her head.  
"I can say the same about you for every little shit I've put you through." I let my lips tickle her cheeks and then trailed downwards, a content sigh escaping her throat.

"But none of them has led to either of us getting hurt," I couldn't help but growl and sink my teeth under her muzzle slightly, her breathing going laboured and her cheeks going as red as Knux's fur. My hands went from her thin wrists to her waist. My fingers meddled with the hem of her hospital shirt.  
"Shut up. You've been through worse shit than this from the moment we met." I couldn't stand it any longer and my lips instantly devoured hers hungrily. Already I could feel a rush similar to one I get from running, going through my body, except this was ten times better, like it's been amplified.

My hands had a mind of its own and made it's way past the shirt, massaging Amy's bare side and stomach. I could feel lust taking over my entire being as Ames hesitantly stroked my chest. I don't know if she's aware of what she's doing but I sure as hell know that it's turning me crazy. Damn, I've missed this...how long has it been since that attack? Two days now? It's almost like I haven't seen her forever.

The urges within me took over as I pulled back and then dived again, bringing slipping my tongue in her honey sweet mouth. My hands no longer on the safe side as one of them grazed against her bare breast (much to my inner subconscious' delight) and began to knead into them. However, this seemed to have triggered Amy as she pulled away with a gasp.  
"Sonic! We're in the hospital right now! We've been caught twice already and-"  
"I've locked the door, er, more like barricaded it," Cutely, Ames peered over to the door to see the chairs against it in a pile.

"When did you do that?" Her confidence now starting to grow as she twirled her finger on my chest. I think I'm starting to feel something grow on the south side too.  
"I'm not called the fastest thing alive for nothing Amy," Actually, I barricaded it one nanosecond before I pinned my girl. I've already made the same mistake twice, I'll be a nutter to commit it thrice.

"Now, that was some good kissing Amy, but I want more," Picking her up in my arms, allowing her to wrap her bare legs around my torso, I made way to my hospital bed, playfully throwing her down on it.  
"Next time, give me a warning you jerk- _oh_ ," Amy's face exploded with red whilst my hands fingered the band of her hospital shorts. That's right Amy, submit to me.

"Are you gonna try and make me moan again? Naughty hedgie..." She giggled out. I got on my knees to apply a little kiss, but a very passionate one on her lips, my hands tugging on her shorts, sliding it down a little.  
"Maybe..." My lips left her skin so I can look at her straight in her eyes "But you can also say, this is _your_ way of forgiveness, my future maid~"  
"Try me."  
"In a literal sense or a mental sense?" I yanked the shorts off to be greeted with a pleasant surprise "Oh, and no underwear. So much more easier this way."

"Both, my darling."

Carefully, I spread Amy's legs and bent down to face her entrance. Just as pink and rosy like I saw last time, and has its scent gone sweeter now? I would tease her a bit with my fingers but right now, I just want to taste the sweet nectar.  
"...Erm..." Amy started to shiver all of a sudden. Is she getting nervous again?  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing!" I looked up to see her face but was surprised to see her fingers tapping on the side of the bed, almost impatiently. My, someone's a little excited. And that shiver must have been a shiver of early pleasure.

"I seem to be rubbing off on you, in many ways," I didn't give Amy a chance to retort as my tongue slithered onto her slit, an audible gasp coming from her and the delicious sweetness enveloping my taste buds. Her back arched oh so sexily and my tongue went back for more, this time, twirling a bit and my grip on her legs tightened as I tasted my candy, my own personal candy. Amy clawed into my bed and her breathing turned heavy while I twirled my tongue experimentally, increasing the way she was going crazy.

But my, she's so tasty down there! Hmmmmmmm! I _could_ moan out of the taste but NO! One small slip up and there goes those delicious meals and the chances of Amy to be in a sexy maid dress for a full two weeks.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed out but quickly covered her mouth, in order to not alert any nurses or patients around. I must be doing a really good job, and it's my proper first time too. Slyly, my tongue turned to her clit, her squeaks now more active and her body arching even further. Her movements were turning me on. Every twitch, every wriggle, all contributed to the erection of my dick, which she's not aware of yet. And man, I better keep a hush hush about it for now, otherwise she's gonna dive for it like a moth to light.

"Ah- stop moving so much," I chuckled out, my chuckling grew louder at Amy's whimpers and whines. So close to getting her to moan, oh man! Eight days left man. Eight day! Chaos!  
"I can't help it," Amy panted out "I can't even think straight!" Exactly how I thought when you were sucking me like a lollipop. Karma's a real bitch, eh Ames?

"Hopefully this will help you not think at all!" Licking my lips, I kissed her entrance slowly, yet teasingly. Her shivering started to die down a little...BEFORE JERKING BACK UP CRAZILY!  
"Eeeek!" Looks like my lips has a secret talent of sucking her sweet core just right too, huh? I could sense Amy biting her bottom lips in order to not lose our game; I will be victorious, I swear!

I sucked harder, her juices dribbling down her flower and into my mouth, my tongue savouring every taste, every drop, and one of my fingers now digging into her vagina, the goal to make her moan was clouded with the taste of her delicious honey. My dick was throbbing as it's begging for attention from Amy's pussy.

"More!" Little Rose breathed out as she reached for the pillow above her and then pressed it against her face to suppress her screams. She's so fucking adorable! I did what she demanded, sucking harder, digging further, squeezing tighter-

A sudden burst of sticky liquid sprayed onto my face, freaking me out for a second and I found myself falling on the ground, earning another head bump for the day.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and then peeked at my girl. I could've died right there. There she was, breathing hard, sweaty, half naked with her legs spread open and her beautiful entrance in view. Her shirt was halfway up, revealing one of her breasts being cupped by her own hand and her entire ass was covered in that delicious sticky mess. Her entire face, flushed red and her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she breathed hard. The more her chest heaved, the harder my dick got. My angel...

"Is...hah...is this what an orgasm feels like?" Amy barely breathed out while I climbed on top of her again. Her eyes snapped open as I mounted her, my dick rubbing against her exposed entrance. The feeling of her warmth, her juices, against the length of my cock was so overwhelming, I could take her right now.  
"I don't know, I've never had one, but you can help me have one now," I kissed her lightly, though, she grimaced at the taste of the residue of her juices on my lips.

"How so?" Her breathing started to even out a bit. She tried to sit up but I pushed her back. "Sonic?" My gaze on her was now intense, I couldn't help but kiss her again, and again, and again.  
"Just trust me, okay?"  
"Always." True to her words, Amy relaxed underneath me but not before kissing me softly and gently lifting her body up to me. We both shared a mutual nod and then I held onto my member, sliding it against her flow-

Oh! OH!

This, this feels amazing. Oh Chaos, ohhhh! Judging by the way Amy's lips curled into a peaceful smile, she's enjoying this too. Carefully, grasping what's left of my sanity, I put the tip of my member in her opening and immediately, waves of pleasure ran through my tool to my body like electricity and I slid my member out quickly, breathing heavily. Gulping down and keeping my head straight, I've put my member in again, this time, slightly deeper, a gasp emerged from Amy's lips making me pull out again. Control yourself blue boy, deep breaths and control...that's right...

In...

Out...

In...

...out...

"How much longer..." I breathed out, my head rested onto her chest as I focused on my dick getting back to its hidden form. "Eight days Amy, eight!"  
"I'm not the one who thought one month is a good idea," Good point Ames, good point. "Besides, you didn't orgasm...were you afra-aaaaid?"  
"No, with what I felt, I knew for definite that I was going to scream the roof off like a madman and wake up everybody. Then we'd have nurses barging in through my barricade and catching us in this situation."

"You're too cute sometimes~" Sometimes? Heh. Reluctantly, I got off her and threw her shorts at her head, getting a bewildered look from her.  
"Put them on, you're bunking with me tonight. If I see you pantiless any minute longer, I don't care anymore, I'll definitely screw you against the wall till you can't feel your legs."  
"It doesn't help that you're turning me on even more, Sonic." Oh am I?

"Just one look at you turns me on Amy, think how I'm feeling," I answered with my cheeky grin. The rest of the night was spent with us sleeping innocently in my bed. The moonlight glittering against the snow and through my window, the comfortable silence along with our soft snores, and a nice sticky mess at the foot of my bed for the nurses to clean.

.

.

.

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaand that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen! I thank everyone for their patience and OMFG over 140 reviews on this fic? Like, I was not expecting this! Think we can make it to 200 in a month or two? :D

Anyways, I'm currently outta the country, typing this up hahahhahahahahahaha. Yeah, everyone's pissy at me for drawing and typing on my laptop 24/7 lel. I seriously need a new PC cos this one is dying hahah. Did any of you get the references throughout the whole chapter? Did ya? Did ya? Oh and this won't be the last time we see Shadow, I promise! Even Amy needs a word or two hehhe. I hope you guys enjoyed the steamy ending, hmmm?

Fave? Follow? Review~ Tell Miss Ecchi what you liked about this chappie! The more reviews I get, the steamier I'll try and attempt to make next chapter, okaii? Once again, thanks for reading, take care of yourselves, and try and not get yourselves killed whilst catching Pokemon! (Also, check out my collection of smutty SonAmy oneshots in **No More Boundaries** if ya want~)

Till next month!


	12. The Argument

**A/N:** Hello there luv! Miss Ecchi is awake and alive- agaaaain! All just to write you guys a new chapter lmaopqrsedugiudgeudg x'D I wanna thank you all as we've hit over 170 reviews! Zomg! So close to 200 I can smell it! Also, I wanna apologise for the long wait, I have tons of homework and I've started on the pages for my Sonic Fanmanga (not a hentai lel). Special thanks to these wonderful reviewers: **Guest, Guest** , **Emeraldalex123** , **YGquan** , **MiserableRose** , **SonicPL2012** , **Guest** , **Tiger The Hedgehog** , **Guest** , **aliixo** , **SpeedsMyGame** , **Lady** , **Shadowscast214** , **Captain** (did ya review twice or something or is there another guy called Captain as well? XD), **EnergeticBullet** , **MasterChief343** , **Sunny** , **00** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Alliyah The Hedgehog** , **AmegakureAngel** , **MissMJS** , **Night the wolf** , **WilsonsBeard** and last but not least, **CrimsonDestroyer**! I thank you all so much! Y'all motivated me hahah!

Do you like the new cover? I drew it haha! I only posted it on inkbunny lel- I was hesitant at first but then did it. I kinda regret making an account cos of all the nasty fetishes and just shit in that site...like...it's too much! I gotta adjust my ratings or whatever there so I don't come across it hehe.

Oh, to **Guest** : That may be the case in the country you live in, but here? There are people in their thirties who hasn't had an orgasm either, it explains why everyone's so sexually frustrated hahahha (kill me :'D). Besides, this is a fictional world with Sonic people or whatever they are- it's no fun if we keep on applying human standards and qualities to them.

Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 12! Enjoy

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own my beautiful kink and smexy mind.

* * *

 **Ages:** (Still taking place after Sonic Runners no matter what! OKAY!? DON'T JUDGE.)

 **Sonic** \- 19 Years

 **Amy** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years

 **Tails** \- 12 Years

 **Rouge** \- 22 Years

 **Cream** \- 10 Years

 **Silver** \- 18 Years

 **Blaze** \- 18 Years

 **Shadow** \- Bloody hell he's 19!

 **Vector** \- 24 Years

 **Espio** \- 20 Years

 **Charmy** \- 10 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years (SEGA WHY MUST YOU KEEP HER AGE ANONYMOUS!?)

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 _It was the crack of dawn in Sapporo city, Hokkaido. The local hospital was still buzzing, no wink of sleep was slept by the staff, though, they will be able to go home once the daytime workers come along and take over for a while. Meanwhile, a few floors ahead, patients were still fast asleep, oblivious to the usual chatter and work by the doctors and nurses. A typical nurse was on her way on the fourth floor, with a peculiar job that most people would die for. Indeed, she was Sonic's current nurse. She had the job of getting him back to health during his stay at the hospital._

 _Although, the reason she of all nurses were assigned to Sonic's room was because she was one of the most trusted and experienced nurse around. Besides, she was more of a Silver fan girl therefore there won't be any squealing fits coming out of her anytime soon. Nevertheless, nursing a great Hero back to health his a huge honour itself._

 _As soon as the lift's doors opened, the nurse walked out and it was a matter of time before she was face to face to the door of Sonic's room. She swiped her card against the scanner that should allow her in and then pushed the door, only to struggle. Is it her or has the door jammed again? She pushed against the door harder and even resorted to try and kick it down. After many failed attempts, she cracked her knuckles before punching the door open!_

 _Alas!_

 _The door swooped open and she stormed in, seeing the chairs that were now laying across the floor. It didn't take her more than a second to realise that the door was barricaded. She then glanced at the bed, Sonic's health her top priority, only to melt at the warm sight before her._

 _There, on the bed, was Sonic, who was more than safe and sound whilst his pink companion was bundled up in his arms. On their face were the expression of innocence and utter bliss, as if they were children once again. To be honest, they do look rather young for their age anyways. The rays of the late winter sunrise peeked through the open curtains, illuminating the hedgehogs, still sound asleep (which is quite baffling considering the nurse made a huge racket trying to get in). Speaking of the efforts and hardships Nurse had to go through, why on earth was the door barricaded? It's no secret that these two hedgehogs are officially dating so she supposed they did it in order to get some privacy as they smooched...right?_

 _She can't imagine them doing more than kissing and cuddling- it's just...just hard to register...for a middle aged woman like her. All of a sudden, as the sunrise got brighter, a glistening wet patch was visible at the foot of the bed._

 _Did one of the hedgehogs wet themselves? She took a few steps forward in curiousity only to freeze in her steps. Now, she is a working mother with two kids and a husband who is a housewife, she of all people know that that's no ordinary sticky mess. And judging by how fresh it looks, it couldn't have possibly been there more than a few hours ago, which explains why these two are still sound asleep._  
 _"Bloody hell, they fucked." Nurse muttered out as she reached for a spare blanket in the closet. Carefully, she took the dirty blanket off the hedgehogs, thanking Chaos that Amy was still fully clothed and not a penis was in sight. She draped the fresh blanket onto the duo before making off with the old blanket, avoiding that sticky mess as much as possible._

 _"Ah, young love. Should've seen it coming. After all, they've been in love for so long..." She whispered out before sparing one last glance at the couple and then shutting the door, her grin never leaving her face._

~(x)~

Finally, finally, FINALLY! We get to le-eeeeeave the hospital hahaha! I'm so-ooooo happy! All this nasty hospital disinfectant smell was starting to drive me crazy as well. And hey, my head is getting better too~ Sure the wound would probably bleed once in a while but thankfully, it's nothing major.  
"Someone's all giddy," I didn't need to turn around as a familiar pair of arms circled around me, hugging me from behind while I put the towel down from washing my face.  
"Good Morning Sonic!" I swiftly turned and gave a little peck to my cute little hedgie, he may be the fastest thing alive but he wasn't fast enough to hide that blush, heheh.

"Mmph- more like afternoon Pinky." I wasn't able to retaliate back as Sonic latched his lips back on mine, his soft lips doing all the talking as his hands tickled my hips, oooooh yeah, that's how I like it Sonic. All of a sudden, a growl was heard and we pulled apart, clasping our stomachs.  
"W-W-Well, I think a hearty breakfast would be nice, it's way past lunch time." I patted Sonic's stomach playfully causing him to swat my hands away, he's too cute. "Come on cut it out."

"Are we gonna eat here or go out somewhere to eat?" I asked, tugging on Sonic's hand, sitting us both down on the bed- which is oddly softer and warmer than I last remember. Is it me or has the blanket changed to a darker shade of green?  
"Like a date?" My mind stopped working. Did he just say...date? Ever since we've agreed to this bet, going on a date was the last thing on my mind. Now, I'm feeling that familiar warmth again. It's been so long. "Yo? Amy? A-aaaames? You in there?"

"A-ah! Yeah, I was lost for a minute there hahah. So, is it a date?" Why am I feeling nervous? I think I'm just overwhelmed, yes, I'm definitely overwhelmed. We've been on many dates before but they weren't official, and half the time Sonic just wanted to run off.  
"Why are you asking me? I asked you,"  
"But I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!" His lips were upon mine once again, his fingers sliding through my quills before pulling back with a smirk. Is he making fun of me!?

"Heh, I like it when you get all embarrassed. It's our first official date isn't it? We gotta make the most of it; it's not everyday that we get to explore Sapporo once in a while." Meanie, he just loves to get me flustered. That's my job!  
"But, I haven't got anything nice to wear! All I have are these spare hospital clothes as my dress is probably all ruined from yesterday's battle."  
"So?"  
"What do you mean 'so'? It's our first official date, we gotta look our best at the very least." Instead of complying like a gentleman, Sonic only laughed, putting his arm around me.

"Come on Ames, the whole point of a date is to have fun. And I think those hospital clothes look damn hot on you. Come on! Let's ditch this place and go out." Typical Sonic.  
"I at least wanted to see you in an open shirt." Sonic raised a brow at me before scratching the back of his head in...thought I suppose? What is he up to now?

He looked to the left, then to the right, my quills swaying as my head mirrored his movement. In his signature speed, Sonic dashed to one of the cupboards by the sink, pulling out a cloth before putting it on. Unbelievable, is that one of those hospital gowns, that you wear backwards so the slit shows your behind?

"Look at me! I'm dashing aren't I?" Sonic clicked his teeth before skipping towards me. I couldn't help but pout. I've to admit, he looked cute, but it's not date worthy.  
"Sonic, I am not gonna go out with a guy wearing what people would wear as they go in for a surgery." Sonic's eyes shrank and stiffened on the spot.  
"Don't lie."  
"Why would I?"  
"Ew gross!" Sonic ripped the shirt off and wiped his arms, shuddering on the spot. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand? What if there was still some blood or gunk on it?"

"This is a hospital, not a second hand shop Sonic. Stop being childish." Our stomachs rumbled again. Looks like our date shall go on whether I'm under dressed or not. A gust of wind blew against the window; Sonic ran towards it, his face cutely squished against the glass. What's so interesting out there?  
"I forgot all about the snow out there..." Sonic muttered.

Did he say snow? It's been snowing for over a week, how could I've forgotten? Maybe the head bumps we got did a little damage heh. I walked next Sonic, only to see a snow storm outside. Looks like that date will have to wait...ohhhhh...I was so looking forward to it as well.  
"It's getting cold just standing outside the window, imagine you stepping outside! You'd turn to an ice-lolly." I groaned in defeat, leaning on my boyfriend, oh my, I gotta get used to calling him my boyfriend. I mean, I did say it before many times, but his time, it's so real.

"But you don't have anything other than your shoes at the moment. So, you're more at a disadvantage." Sonic kept a hand on my head before replying.  
"You could always suck me till I'm nice and warm~" Oho, he's going down that route I see? "Suck it like a lollipop, na-na-na-naaaa," A giggle escaped my mouth as I clung onto his arm.  
"What do I get in return you Joker?"

"A couple of kisses of course~"  
"...Soni-iiiiic!"  
"Oops, I meant," My world spun and I suddenly found myself in Sonic's arms, princess style. "A couple hundred thousand kisses, down _there_ , if you get my jist..." Oh I get your jist alright you naughty hedgie! And judging with how his hands somehow made their way to my ass proves that we're thinking the same thing.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! -** _it's Knuckles-_

Both Sonic and I darted our gaze towards the door- which is no longer barricaded we realised. Where did all the chairs go? Sonic sat me down on the bed before rushing towards the door and then opening it. I felt my eyes instinctively widen at our guest. I don't know if it's me but I could've sworn that Sonic's quills sharpened on the spot.

"Shadow," Sonic spoke up before letting out his typical grin. His fur seemed to have softened whilst Shadow's glare pierced daggers through our bodies. He's still pissed from that day...eheh...

"The nurses were worried, as they couldn't find Rose in her room where she was meant to be resting," Venom was literally dripping from his words, making me cringe on the spot. Ooops I guess? I hope I haven't caused too much of a commotion when I sneaked in Sonic's room. "I figured that she's come here," He knows me too well.  
"Is that all you came for?" Sonic added, his smirk never leaving. Although, behind that smirk, I fear that there's a thirst for violence against the other hedgehog...

"We need to talk, get this over and done with," Shadow was devoid of any emotions, it was scary, my ears flattened down against my head.

Sonic let out a huff, opening the door wider as Shadow made his way in. The door was then slammed shut as both hedgehogs made their way towards me, Sonic didn't stop till he sat next to me on the bed whilst Shadow just stood in front of us, arms folded and eyes narrowed. It was as if he's my father, ready to beat the crap outta Sonic.

"I thought all the beating up you gave me during the battle was enough talk Shadz, what's left?" Sonic broke the ice, however, Shadow let out a growl before answering.  
"Clearly it wasn't enough. There's something going on between the two of you and you better spill it, now!" Shadow barked out; I instantly gripped onto Sonic's arm for assurance, I usually don't end up on Shadow's angry side, I see why, he's fucking scary! Eek! As if hearing my inner panic, Sonic put his hand on my waist and then directed a killer glare at Shadow. Oh dear.

"Oh really? As if you haven't noticed, we're dating! Scratch that, there's always been something between us, way before your ultimate ass entered our lives." Sonic's voice was on a borderline between the _about-to-bite-off-your-head_ tone and s _pindashing-your-ass-to-next-week_ tone. Aiyaaa!  
"Don't fuck with me, you know very well what I mean. What's with all these sexual acts these days? Huh! First I see your drunken ass all over Amy, the next I find out you two have been sucking each other off. Tell me what the hell is going on." Sonic responded by holding onto me tighter, pushing me to his side, his heart beating rapidly. I really hate it when they argue.

"What's it to you of what we do or not? Better question, who are you to judge what Amy and I do?" I narrowed my eyes at Sonic. He knows better than to step on that boundary.  
"B-Both of you, drop this. Nothing more should be said." I tried to pull myself out of Sonic's arms but his grip was tight, emphasizing his darn strength.  
"Who am I? I'm just as I portray myself to be; someone who cares for the girl's well being! Someone who doesn't want her to fall into the wrong hands and land in a heap of trouble." Shadow argued, ignoring me.

"Oh! So the guy who's tried to destroy the planet and helped a band of aliens actually cares for a girl! Fucking breaking news!" Shadow's fists clenched at Sonic's words. He's hurting. Sonic's words could do damage!  
"Stop arguing please-"

"You're the one who's always yammering about how we should put the past behind us, what the hell is this?" Shadow has a point Sonic! Listen and calm down.  
"I can say and do what I want Shadow! Why can't you just leave me and Amy be!"  
"Like I mentioned before, I care about Amy, the last thing I want is for her to get hurt by you of all people-"

"Why do you think I'm gonna hurt her? Me, the guy who's known her since we were children, the guy who's always tried to keep her out of harm's way-"  
"The same fucking guy that got drunk and forced her to bed!" He's still misunderstood about that incident?

"Shadow! I consented to that! He was just a bit drunk,"

"You consented while he was drunk?" Finally Shadow answered me! "You're just as irresponsible as him!" My ears drooped again as Sonic sucked in his teeth, his grip never faltering on me. "So be it that he was genuine to do the act, however, I seriously doubt he would've been gentle." Eh-hhhh?

"Oh please, if you're gonna lecture us about our sex life, don't bother, Vanilla has already done that." Sonic muttered out, his eyes rolling and he seemingly looked like he wanted to bolt out of here.  
"Don't escalate this Sonic." I hissed out but once again, I was ignored as both boys glared at each other once again.

"Judging by your disgusting attitude, it looks like I should jam another lecture through your thick blue skull!"  
"I am getting real sick of your over-protectiveness of Amy. You're not her father, you're not her brother and you're most certainly not her boyfriend!" I felt my stomach sicken at those words. Sonic, you're going too far, even Shadow seems taken aback!  
"I don't need to have a bond by blood to view Amy paternally; let her speak for herself, she's not your property, I don't see your name on her."

All of a sudden, my back was pressed against Sonic's chest, his arms wrapped around me and his teeth grazed my ear and before I knew it, a sharp pain shot through that ear causing me to gasp and Shadow's eyes to widen and gape. The pain quickly subsided and was now rushing with foreign warmth. All of a sudden, I felt something cool trickling down my ear...is it blood? Did Sonic just...bite me? Why!?

"Oh look, my name's on her now," Sonic's eyes gleamed, his grip on me could be described as possessive. And I thought my death hugs on him was tight! My ear was starting to throb and I put a hand there, hopeful that it'd stop the bleeding. I then glanced at Shadow, who's face seemed to be in the shadows (no pun intended). His whole body was shaking...Sonic, what did you do?

Shadow sucked in a deep breath, his fists clenching back and forth before looking at Sonic straight in the eye. His usual burning eyes now dull, almost lifeless. I wanted to say something, anything! The same guy who's treated me like a little sister, as someone precious, has now been torn apart by the guy I love the most, the guy who loves me than life itself.

"Sonic," Shadow finally spoke,

 _"Never thought you'd be this cruel, never thought that you'd try and take away one of the few things I hold dear, one of the few people I fight for, only because you're blinded by your own jealousy. Fix up you little shit."_

No more words were exchanged as Shadow stormed off.

.

.

.

He's upset...

.

.

.

He's just been denied the rights to stay close to me...

.

.

.

"What did I do..." Sonic whispered out, loosening his grip on me. I took the opportunity to jump out of his arms, however, my glare softened at the defeated look on Sonic's face.

"Sonic...What was that all about?" I moved my hand from ear, there was only little blood on it, thankfully. Sonic let out a little gasp, standing up, reaching his hand out to me; he seemed to have hesitated for a moment before gulping and then grabbing me close, inspecting my wound.  
"I bit you too hard-"  
"Why'd you need to bite me in the first place?" Sonic seemed to have paled on the spot and then looked away. "Come on, answer me! And what's with the sudden attitude against Shadow? This isn't like you, not like you at all."

Despite that, he remained silent, pissing me off even further. Fine, if he has nothing left to say, neither do I. Pushing his hands off me, I made way towards the door, but not before looking back at Sonic again.

"Sorry is not gonna cut it, right?" His face was just grim, I didn't like it, it hurts me knowing that he's upset. "I must'a hurt his mind and shit."  
"I think...you're kinda stressed? You haven't been yourself lately ever since the battle. Get some rest and I'll talk to Shadow. Deep inside, I know you didn't mean what you said to him,"  
"...You're not mad at me?" He tilted his head cutely, I could squeal if it weren't for the situation on hand.

"I kinda am, but I understand your view in this. You're not the only one who gets jealous and all. Plus, I suppose this bite makes up for all those times I beat you up with me hammer."  
"You only hit me out of anger, I bit you because...because..." Because what Sonic?

 _"Because I wanted to make you mine, forever."_

So it's a mark? That makes a lot of sense. But;

 _"Silly, I was always yours to begin with,"_

A mutual smile was shared between us then I blew a kiss to him, running out of the door in search of Shadow.

~(x)~

"What do you know! I do have a knack of finding hedgehogs who look similar to Sonic." Shadow abruptly turned around with his eyebrows furrowed, breathing out a frosty mist.  
"What are you doing out here? It's snowing and you're half naked." Sure the snow has settled to a slow fall but he had a point, it's absolutely freezing; I'm not gonna let that stop me from consoling Shadow though.  
"I had to check up on you-" I was interrupted with Shadow taking off his scarf, and then draping it on me. His familiar scent lingered on the fabric, it was warm and comforting.

"I'm fine, go back inside and get warm."  
"No you're not! You're still hurt." I pushed away his hands that tried to lead me back to the hospital door.  
"They're only minor injuries, Rose. I'm fine."  
"I mean, you're still hurt _here_." I rested my hand on his chest, where his heart was beating, a speed similar to Sonic's but a different rhythm.

"Tch- I'll get over it. You think I'd get offended by whatever shit he was spewing?"  
"Shadow, he hurt you. He's very guilty about it you know?"  
"..." Shadow remained silent before pushing my hand off his chest. He looked away, at the view ahead of the hospital. It was truly a winter wonderland.

"Granted that whatever he said had some effect on me," His hand made its way to my head and then directed it to his chest, the side of my forehead now leaning on his warm fur. This touch was familiar...like my late Papa's touch...

"However, this was all because of how much I care. Whether he pisses me off or not, I do care about his well being too."  
"If Sonic heard that, he'd never let it go you know?" I giggled. Luckily, he let out a little chuckle, his chest vibrating as he did. It honestly felt like I was with Papa again.  
"That's why I never mention it, he'd never live me down on it." The snow was now falling more gently, like sakura petals in spring.

"Despite what Sonic said, he'd never pull me away from you. That's not his style." Shadow's breath hitched for a moment before giving a little nod.  
"Even if my fondness for you were to take a romantic turn?" This isn't the first time this has occurred to me, at first I thought Shadow had a little crush on me before he explained that I remind him so much of Maria. However, his heart doesn't beat for me the way it does for her.

"Yes. Though he'd be a bit more possessive if that were to be case."  
"I see..." A calm silence went by, the snowfall slowing down each second.

"Tell me, why is it that you're so attached to me?" Shadow breathed out, I looked up but he was still facing the view. "I can understand why you're close to the guardian and the foxboy as you've grown up with them and maybe future-boy as he's close to your age, but why me?"

"It's because you remind me of Papa..." I confessed. Warm memories of my father flooded my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I really miss him.  
"What was he like?"  
"He was a lot like you, Shadow. Strong, always observing, quiet, cold, but most of all, he was very patient."  
"Ah..."  
"Hmmm," A cool breeze brushed past, it took me everything not to shiver.

"Where is he now?"  
"...ehm..."

"You don't have to tell me-"  
"He's where Maria is, safe and sound," Lovingly, I glanced at the sky. I warm smile on my face. I miss you Papa.  
"Would he have approved of yours and Faker's current relationship?" I think I knew the answer to that.

"He would've trashed Sonic's butt hahha. Probably have done a worse job than you have."

"I like your father already," Heh, he would've been delighted to meet you too Shadow.

The snow started to fall harder now and the breeze got harsher.

"You should head back inside, you'll catch a cold." Shadow quipped up, guiding towards the entrance of the hospital again. "Otherwise lover boy will get mad and this time, I won't hold back."  
"Whatever Shadow, you better come in too, you're already getting cold."  
"I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I'm immune to colds-"  
"You're not immune from feeling cold. Just get in will you!" Finally, he listened and allowed me to drag him in.

We were only a couple feet in the building and no sooner were we face to face with a guilty looking Sonic. He's looking too cute, it's just, aiyaaaa!

"About time you two, thought you would've turned to icicles any minute later." I only smiled at him whilst Shadow huffed and looked away.  
"We can't have that without you saying a few words to Shadow, Sonic." I pecked his cheek before gesturing him to speak to Shadow. He scratched the back of his head before walking towards the Ultimate Life Form.

"Ehem, Shadow, I-"

"Save it, it's in the past."

"But-"

"You're forgiven."

"...Just like that?"

"So?"

"Come on man! I had a speech and everything even though I'm not good with these apologetic things!

"Then that was a waste of time wasn't it?"

"Shado-ooooow! You're gonna hear what I say whether you like it or not!"

"I don't-"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!-"

"Okay, okay-"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"For fuck's sake I get it!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY-"

"YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD, I WILL BREAK BOTH YOUR LEGS AND PARALYSE YOU FOR LIFE!"

"...sorry?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AMY! SAVE ME!"

I just stood there, smiling. At least they're back to normal, right? I'd rather they fight over shit like this than what happened earlier on. My ear throbbed again, reminding me of that oh so nice mark Sonic gave. I hope it doesn't leave a scar, my ears are too cute for that.  
"Amy?"  
"Hey Silver~ Feeling better?"  
"A bit, why are those two fighting again?" He pointed at the two hedgehogs rolling on the floor, tugging on each other's quills. How humourous.  
"Lo-ooooong story,"

"Okay- wait a sec," Silver's hands were now fiddling with my ear and then his eyes widened. "He marked you already? Damn you reek of Sonic already!" What! Reek?  
"...what's so bad about smelling like Sonic? And what do you mean already?"  
"Well, you always smelt like fruits and sweets, Sonic smells like a guy. A guy smell with a sweet smell is not a nice smell." I only glared at him "And by already, I mean don't people usually mark each other after marriage? Or at least after an intercourse?"

"Huh, I wasn't aware of the whole marking thing to begin with, heh." I peered back at Sonic. So one usually marks one another after marriage? Perhaps this is a sign?

"AMY! HE'S CHOKING ME!"

"COS YOU WON'T SHUT UP!"

"I'd help you Sonic but I've got enough injuries already."

"SILVER YOU TRAITOR- GACK!"

"Shadow be nice."

"Okay Rose."

"You couldn't have said that earlier Amy?"

"You didn't exactly _moan_ for help did ya Sweety?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR AMY!"

"Why'd ya emphasize the word 'moan'?"

"What are you talking about Silver, I didn't."

"You so did."

"Didn't."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID!"

"FIGHT ME CHILD!"

"I WILL PEASANT!"

"Lay a finger on Amy and it's bye bye to 'Tinky Winky'."

"You leave my dick outta this you blue freak!"

"You fucking named your dick?"

"STAY OUTTA THIS SHADOW!"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU CHILDREN AND YOUR UNHEALTHY SEXUAL KINKS!?"

.

.

.

"I live for kinks Shadz~"

"Someone slap this blue fuck before I break his jaw..."

.

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** A-aaaaaaand that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen~ I'm super sorry that this chapter was short and lacked any...ya know...sexy juice? I am very busy lately so it's best that I post something rather than nothing (I am a few days behind schedule after all lmao). Special thanks to **WilsonsBeard** for that marking headcanon. I haven't been motivated lately but she along with **aliixo** and you lovely reviewers have been great help! Know any good steamy moments I could add in? Review it then innit! x'D

Btw, this isn't gonna be a sonamyshad love triangle or whatevs, okay? Shadow just cares about her in paternal way, so no confusion there, m'kay? People can be very close without any romantic feelings ^

Don't forget to fave, follow and review~

Until next time everyone! Jaa ne~ See y'all around Halloween!


	13. The Bed

**A/N:** Good morning/afternoon/evening everyooooooone! Miss Ecchi is back at it again! Wooooooh (insert tumbleweed scrolling past screen). Anyways, I wanna thank you all for your reviews and supports hahah, life has been hectic cos of work and stuff like that. Also, you may have noticed, an infamous user has came across with me (You could probably see his comments in **No More Boundaries** , absolutely hilarious). Don't worry, I'm not gonna let an idiot like him stop me from doing this, in fact, it made me wanna write more sonamy stuff to spite him :D

* * *

That shit aside, special thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie: **PG** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **SonicBoomFan01** , **Tiger The Hedgehog** , **darklingforrest** , **Lilly The Omega Wolf** , **aliixo** (I'm gonna miss you hun ;o;), **MissMJS** , **EnergeticBullet** , **CrimsonDestroyer** , **Shadowscast214** , **SonicPL2012** , **Guest** , **AmegakureAngel** , **WilsonsBeard** , **YGquan** and last but not least, **NeckBreak**! I really appreciate your feedback everyone, they motivate me immensely x3 I know a lot of you are probably busy with life therefore I understand the huge drop of reviewers the past few chapters. Moreover, thank you all for giving me snippets and hints on what you'd like to come up in the chapter ( _cough cough_ **WilsonsBeard** and **Aliixo** ) Anyways, let's crack on shall we?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This maniac will soon own mania whilst keeping her v-card.

* * *

 **Ages:** (EVERYBODY SUPER SONIC RACING~ COS THIS FIC TAKES PLACE AFTER RUNNERS!)

 **Sonic** \- 19 Years

 **Amy** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years

 **Tails** \- 12 Years

 **Rouge** \- 22 Years

 **Cream** \- 10 Years

 **Silver** \- 18 Years

 **Blaze** \- 18 Years

 **Shadow** \- His royal edginess has the physical appearance of a young 19 Year old hedgie~

 **Vector** \- 24 Years

 **Espio** \- 20 Years

 **Charmy** \- 10 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years (The only illegitimate age here hahhaha!)

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

One lap, two laps, three laps, four! Five laps, six laps, seven laps and many mo-oooooore! Wooooh! Finally! All this snow have been temporarily shovelled just an hour after me and the crew were discharged from the hospital! Man, it felt good to run again~ I thought I was gonna have to end up running around my bed at one point just to burn off all that energy after being bed ridden and choked with medicine for so long... Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but come on, I can't bare to stand still for a minute. Perhaps the only few exceptions are when me and Amy get a bit steamy, heheh.

I skid to stop all of a sudden, taking a glance at my surroundings. It weren't the snow covered trees that caught my attention; I walked on, the area where the snow hasn't been shovelled, reaching up to my knees (Damn, has it snowed so much or am I just tiny?). Tapping my foot on the ice down below just ahead, my suspicions were confirmed. This lake is frozen solid, the deep blue colour proves that this ice would be tough to break.

"Ames and I still need to go on an official date, she deserves it at the very least." I thought back to last year, when Amy and Cream dragged the whole team to do some ice skating. Whilst me, Knuckles and Shadow sat out, everyone else had a ton of fun.

 _Her moves could be described as graceful as a ballerina. Every glide and twirl was smooth and light. I was mesmerised and I couldn't take my eyes off her for even a second. I was that attracted. Too bad I wasn't able to swoop in and join her cos one: I didn't have any skate on, two: my feelings for her was still bottled in and three: Knuckles would've probably took the piss outta me. He was a lot immature then compared to now._

I smiled slightly as I also felt a bit of nostalgia from my world adventure on Planet Gaia. Hokkaido really resembles Holoska during winter. All of a sudden, the communicator on my wrist vibrated. Quickly, I moved the cuff of my glove and pulled up the sleeve of my jacket (which the hospital kindly lent).

"Hey Sonic!" Tails' face appeared on the screen. "You've been gone for a while and Amy wants you." Oho? How long have I been gone for already?  
"Heh, I'll be there in a sec. And here I thought you called cos you missed me little bro~"  
"Hahah! I do miss you Sonic- but not even I can miss you more than your girlfriend." To prove his point, he beckoned Amy over and my pink princess' face appeared.

"So-oooooonic!" My lips etched into a grin. She's so adorable. She and the others received similar winter clothing from the hospital just like myself. Her ear muffs was two sizes too big, her scarf was so fluffy and her pretty coat just made her as snug as a bug. The urge to kiss her increased and now I'm missing her.  
"Hey there sweetheart, hope you aren't causing any trouble for anyone,"  
"Hey!"  
"Hahah! I'm only kidding Ames. How long have been gone for?"

"Almost an hour you big dummy."  
"Whoops~ Time flies past just like that. So what's up?" Her pout still remained on her face as she tilted her head slightly, my eyes never leaving each unique quills of hers.

"Come back. You know the days are getting darker, and I need help with a few things." Now I was curious. Not only that, she began to fidget on the spot too.  
"Oh really? Care to explain what those things are?"  
"Hnnnnnng..."  
"Come on, I'm wa-aaaaaiting,"  
"Just come quickly, love you."  
"Alright, I love you too. I'll be back in a Sonic sec! Time me!" With that, I gave her one of my dazzling winks and hung up. Pulling my sleeves down and a determined smirk on my face, I dashed off.

~(x)~

"...Eight, nine, te- whoa!" Amy squealed as I pulled her into my arms and spun her around. "Sonic!" A chuckle escaped my throat and I used her baffled moment to my advantage, capturing her lips in mine. Not missing a beat, she contributed to our sweet smooch, sugar coating it. Mmmm-mmmm! Sweet, sweet, she's so sweet, and all mine. One of my eyes flickered open a bit to observe the mark I gave on her ear. Yes, she's just mine. And I'm all hers.  
"Ehem!" We pulled away reluctantly, both of us glared at Knuckles simultaneously. "We exist you know." Grinning at my favourite echidna, I replied:  
"Sorry, who are you again?" It took me everything not to laugh out loud at his expression. His teeth was visibly clenching and his fists was just aching to pummel me in the face.

"Shut. Up." Hahaha, now little Knuxie was being coaxed by his wife, trying to get him to calm down, that's no fun. It used to be so easy to tick him off and his reactions would be priceless, now, it's a lot more challenging and with Rouge by his side, the aftermath gets shorter and shorter.  
"I'll be off then." Oh, Shadow? Didn't realise he was here. Now that I notice, the only ones here are Tails, Knux, Rouge, Silver and the Shadzter himself.

"Where will you be off to?" Shadow crossed his arms at my question. There was still a teensy bit of tension between us, but then again, isn't there always?  
"None of your business."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"I said no."  
"But Shaddie-Poo~"

"Rose, tell him to shut up before I test my new gun on him," Much to our surprise, he whipped an advanced looking pistol out of his quills! Dramatic much? "It won't be pretty-"  
"You get rid of that thing now before I Shadow-box you!" With that said, Knuckles tore the gun outta his hands and with his well trained strength, threw it so far, right into the mountains. We all held our breaths, not missing the huge puff of snow that flew up where the gun was thrown as well as a 'boom!'.

"...still salty for that time Amy beat you in the hammer tossing game during the Olympics by doubling your results?" Knuckles' nose flared as his violet eyes lit up with a couple of years worth of fury. "Aha...Amy save me!"

Using my speed to my advantage, I took off with Knuxie hot on my tale, roaring and yelling very _hurtful_ insults to poor ol' me. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to piss him off again- ah who cares!?  
"COME AND CATCH ME YOU SLOWPOKE!"  
"OH I WILL YOU LITTLE BLUE SHIT!"  
"NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!"  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

"Is it me or has Sonic been winding everyone up intentionally now?" Tails gestured to Amy. She only shook her head in mock disappointment before leaning onto the young kitsune slightly.  
"We just got released from the hospital as well."  
"Oh dear, and if Knuckles gets his hands on Sonic, it's back to the hospital for him. Or worse! The morgue..."  
"Tails! Don't say things like that!" Amy smacked him on the shoulder, a bit harder than she intended, causing the foxboy to face plant into the snow.

"Shadow? You still there?" The once quite Silver tapped Shadow on the shoulder, who was still eyeing the area of where his beloved new gun has been thrown and possibly demolished. His face was devoid of any emotions, his eyes completely blank. Silver was creeped out and perhaps a tiny bit scared. "Sha-aaaadow?"

Silver took a step back, and then another, and then a couple more so that he was a good distance away from the GUN agent.

"It was the only one of its kind..." Shadow whispered out. Before the odd trio before him could breath, Shadow turned around with a face that could be described as demonic and soul shattering! His whole figure was shaking with rage directed at the red husband of his partner and then skated off with such high speed yelling:  
"KNUCKLES!"

~(x)~

With Shadow after Knuckles, allowing me to get a close getaway, I was able to run back and grab my girl. I hope Shadow doesn't end up killing Knuckles, guy's gonna be a daddy after all and the last thing we want is Rouge's baby to grow up with the fact that his own Uncle killed his father for such a stupid thing.

"How much longer are you gonna lead me away with my eyes covered? For all I know, you could be trying to take me somewhere that's..." Amy muttered, not finishing off her sentence. Me being the curious hedgie I am, beckoned her to continue in my own way as I lead us to our destination.  
"Hmmmmm? That's what Ames?"  
"You know."  
"I know what?" I have a deep feeling that I know what she's talking about but I like seeing her getting flustered. It's downright cute yet sexy at times.

"Don't play dumb, you now very well what I mean." My only regret was that I was behind her therefore I couldn't see the cute pouts that she was emitting. I can definitely sense them though.  
"Nah I'm serious. What are you actually talking about babe?"  
"...Mmmmm."  
"A-aaaaames?" I stopped walking and spun her around to face me, still covering her eyes with one hand. Her face was all red; whatever she was thinking, it's making her horny heheheh.

"Are you gonna try and attempt to win our bet by taking me to a promiscuous place?" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh my ass off, making sure her eyes was still covered! Chaos she's so cute! Hahaha!  
"Hahahah Amy!" I gave her a nice smooch on the corner of her lips, her muzzle blending in with her fur as I still laughed. "Trying to imply something are we? Naughty girl," Without letting her say anymore, I spun her around again so that her back was facing me and carried on leading us to our place. She's sure gonna get a kick from this!

I nudged her forwards slightly with my knee, totally not using this as an excuse for a indirect excuse to touch her cute ass; I can get that booty when I want if I play my cards right.

"Oof! Sonic!" Amy whined again as her hands blindly moved in front of her. She's gonna kill me with her cuteness one day I swear. Smiling, I removed my hands from her eyes with a 'tada!' and gestured towards the content of the shop. I opened my eyes but not even I was prepared for the dumbfounded look on her face. Pffffffft! She looks hilarious! Casually, I strode towards her and used my finger to tip her chin back up to close her mouth.

"Any good reason why we're in a bed store of all places?" Her confused glance couldn't look any dumber. Without answering, I took her hand and brought her inside the shop with me, my smirk never leaving as my little plan began to unravel.

"We are in need of a new bed of course. Don't tell me you didn't think that I'd figure out, compared to the rest of your furniture, your bed seems to be the oldest."  
"Oh? Even so, it's still strong and sturdy." We both were spotted by the owner of the shop and gave a quick bow before returning to our conversation and walking on. The owner went back to reading the paper and sipping his tea.  
"But how long will it stay sturdy for?"  
"What do you mean?" Reluctantly, I let her go, her confused expression never changing.

I bent my legs and then leapt onto one of the beds, jumping and doing a little flip in the air. Wow~ this bed sure is bouncy! Hahahah! Like a trampoline. But...  
"Too-" **_BOING_** "Bouncy-" **_BOING_** "And-" **_BOING_** "Hard-" **_BOING_** "To-" **_BOING_** "Stop-". As I was midair again, I manoeuvred my way to the bed nearby.  
"Sonic! What on earth are you doing!?" Amy hissed out, flinching at the death glare the owner was giving at both us; I ignored them as I carried on my task.

"Hmm-" **_JUMP_** "This one-" **_JUMP_** "Is-" **_JUMP_** "Harder than-" **_JUMP_** "Knuckles-" **_JUMP_** "Skull-" **_JUMP_**! Bored of this manky bed and mattress, I moved to the other one next to it.  
"What on earth are you trying to achieve by jumping on the beds!?" Amy cried whilst I carried on jumping on the third bed. Now this bed, this one I like~ "You're embarassing us! And I don't like the way the owner's glasses are flashing like that... So-ooonic!"

"What was that Ames-" **_BOUNCE_** "Sorry-" **_BOUNCE_** "Having too much-" **_BOUNCE_** "Fun here!" **_BOUNCE_**! Oh yeah, this bed is a winner! Not only is it nice and soft, it's got the right amount of bounce into it and the bed itself is super strong! Perfect for-

"Ooof!" My jump was interrupted by Amy colliding into me, her body now on top of mine. I guess she pounced on me just so I can stop jumping. Meanie- wait a sec. She just completed my experiment! If this bed was able to withstand such a powerful force upon it with both me and Ames, then it would last for decades as we-  
"Sonic The Hedgehog!" Amy growled out, her cute figure securely restrained mine and her hands were on my chest. Now I'm turned on. "What is the meaning of this! Are you trying to get us kicked out or something? It's bad enough that you got Knuckles all riled up, you want to annoy the owner now?" She then added the next bit in a hushed whisper "He looks like he would turn into a dragon any moment and gobble us up!"

"Amy, Amy, Amy." Putting one arm around her waist, I put the other hand under her chin, leaning her forehead against mine slowly. With a grin, I carried on. "I was just testing out which bed would be able to withstand the most force I put onto it as I bounce."  
"What? Why?" I pulled her towards me even closer so that my lips was brushing her ear.  
"Cos once I get you in bed, I'm not gonna hold back in getting you to moan like crazy," She shuddered with pleasure while I captured the tip of her ear with my teeth.

"Are you going to buy a bed or am I going to have to kick you out of my shop?" We pulled away to see the owner hovering by the bed, an aura as strong as one of a killer's emitting from his body.

"Eheh...how much is the bed?"

After a good while of discussing with the owner about the price, the delivery and all that nonsense, we were finally out of the shop. Though, the geezer's glare never left us even when we were a couple of steps away from his shop. I have a slight feeling that he may have overheard what I said to Ames on that bed heheh.

"Now that's over with, what are we going to do with my current bed?" Amy asked. We passed a few shops before entering the ramen alley where there was less snow. Our stomachs rumbled from the lack of food it received. Sometimes it sucks to have a high metabolism.  
"We could sell it or-"  
"I know! We can donate it! There's an orphanage nearby the grand central in our city and they're always welcoming useful things. Think of all those children that'll be nice and warm once we do so~"

"That's really sweet of you Amy," She looked up at me, taken aback by the sincerity of my expression and then hid her face slightly. She's blushing, I can see-eeee that blush. "Our new bed will come tomorrow so I can always tell Tails to give us a hand in delivering your old one to he orphanage. He wouldn't mind."  
"Speaking of Tails, is he going to take us home tonight?"  
"His plane is slightly damaged so he's going to stay in Sapporo for the night, fixing it. We have enough cash to stay in a hotel. You and me," I sent a suggestive wink to her.

"It's not any different to our usual set up ever since the bet anyways." Amy crossed her arms but her eyes said another story. It had that same look she usually gives when we have our _fun_.  
"Heh, you and I know what always happens when a couple rents out a room in a cheap motel or a hotel." Sneakily, the hand I had on her waist dropped down slightly to her ass, giving it a little squeeze.  
"How about we have something to eat before you get horny enough for your short stick to rise up?" What? Short!? How rude. She knows well enough that my dick is bigger than her mouth. Hmmph!

"Oh I'll eat something alright." The two of us shared a dirty yet mutual glance as our thoughts went down the dirty path. First we'll get our dinner, then I'm having a little pink rose for dessert, if you get my jist, hehehh.

~(x)~

Door's locked. Windows shut. Curtains closed. Groping her. Kissing her. Straddling her. That's right, we didn't even wait for one second as we were escorted to our room and we were all over each other without hesitation.

Her lips sucked on my bottom lip roughly as if she didn't realise I shifted us from the door to the bed. My hands were tearing away her first layer of clothing, leaving her in that same clothing she was dressed in, in the hospital. I fought back in the kiss, slipping my tongue in as my bare hands (How did Ames even manage to take my gloves off so quickly anyways?) went under her shirt, stroking her soft, slim waist. Our breathing got heavier and my hands went up, teasing her breasts that perked up at my touch.

"Sonic," Amy breathed out "Touch me more," She began to trail her lips down my muzzle, reaching my chest and then sank her teeth in gently. This is new- ahhhhhh, this feels good. As if she knew what I was thinking, she began to nip on my chest more, moving from places to places under my muzzle. Hmmmm~ this is getting me heated.

"Feels good huh?" Amy purred out and in a blink of an eye, the tables were turned and I found myself under her. Her teeth grazing my chest and her fingers teasing my ears. Ahaaaa, this feels goo-ooood.  
"Damn..." I merely uttered out, falling at Amy's mercy. My hands rested on her waist as I let her play with me more. Maybe I should let her take the lead more often.  
"Look at you, dirty boy," Amy hissed, her teeth sank onto my shoulder now, this one was hard compared to the rest of her love bites. Her bite then turned to a kiss as I grunted and then she began sucking on the spot. I swear she's gonna leave a mark there.

"You make me dirty, cupcake." I tugged Amy's shirt up, beckoning her to take it off. She put her arms up, allowing me to get rid of the fabric so that I can set my eyes on her naked upper half. Mmmmm yes, gorgeous as usual. "Come here baby," I sat up and brought her towards me, our lips clashing once again and my nether regions started to get excited while her breasts were trapped between our bodies.  
"I'm spoiling you too much." Amy muttered, she got up on her knees so that her breasts were on my face, inviting me to suckle on them, which I wasted no time in doing so.

"Sweet as usual," I chuckled and then went on to lick in between her breasts; she ended up nipping my ear in return. I can so tell she's holding back a moan. All this foreplay and teases we did from the start of this bet has made is so much more resistant to each other's touches now. It's gotten harder to turn her on as well as vice versa. Well, like I usually say, I sure do love a challenge. I pushed her towards me even further but then:

"Wait,"  
"What's up? Ya gonna orgasm already?" Amy sighed at my words and bent down so that she was facing me again. Lightly, much to my confusion, she pressed her face against my chest and then pulled back with a glare. What's wrong with her?  
"Sonic, you haven't showered ever since we were admitted to the hospital, have you?" _Oh shit_.

"Maybe?" Her glare hardened. "Maybe not," Her glare was colder than the winter weather outside in the dark. "Sorry?" She shook her head in mock disappointment but then perked up again, wrapping her arms around me.  
"Come, lets shower together," Her voice was barely above a whisper but from that tone, I know for definite that we were gonna do more than just shower. She kissed me hard on the lips for no more than two seconds and then pulled back, pushing me against the bed hard before making her way to the bathroom in our lovely hotel room.

Her cute tail swayed back and forth, tempting me to come and get it. Whoa, she's gotten real good in the whole flirting and seducing department. If it weren't for my good hold of self-control, my dick would've been flying out and after her.

With what Amy calls, my devilish grin, I stood up from the bed and followed her trail to the bathroom. Already, I can see steam coming through the door as I ventured closer. The sound of the water running was getting louder and the silhouette of Amy's figure was getting closer. I took a second to admire her graceful moves, already her silhouette itself was turning me on. What a babe.

With no time to spare, I entered the bathroom and oh chaos, not even I was prepared to see the goddess like being in front of me. Steam, steam was everywhere, fogging up the mirrors and creating a condensation. The water dripped from Amy's quills to her delicate features. Honestly, it was artistic. I could stand here forever just to savour the moment- well not forever, I still gotta run and stuff like that. Biting my bottom lip, I leaned on the door, arms crossed and just let my eyes scan Amy from head to foot. Man am I lucky, she's beautiful both inside and out.

Finally, Amy turned around, her eyes just peering under those sexy lashes, beckoned me to come forward by motioning with one finger. Who am I to even deny?  
"Come, lets clean you up, you filthy hedgehog." My shoes were kicked off and I was welcomed with the uncomfortable hot water pelting down on me. Gaaaah I hate it-

My thoughts were stopped by the touch of her lips against mine, and then I was pushed against the wall as I was kissed and still showered on.

"Why aren't you turned on?" What does she mean? She pulled away just a bit, her eyes scanning my midsection- ohhhh, I get it. All that show, all that dominance, was her way in trying to see a little someone.  
"You want my cock? Moan for me then." This time, I pushed her against the wall, pushing her up slightly so that I can wrap her legs around me. I made sure to grind my crotch against her exposed one and let my lips dance under her muzzle, brushing against her breasts from time to time.

"You're so mean..." She stopped talking midway with a gasp, and then glared at me. "Careful there big boy, don't bite my boobs off." Her lips were upon mine again and the steam was getting to my head.  
"Or what?" I bit slightly harder on her other breast, a hiss came from her sweet mouth and one of my hands slapped her butt (but not too hard, just hard enough to hear a satisfying smack) as I moved my lips back on hers again.  
"I'll bite off your cock, and I can feel it down there," Quite right she was cos even I can feel my member coming round after all this arousing atmosphere.

"Say 'ah', a little 'ah', or even a 'mmm' for a moan and Speedy is yours," She replied with another hot kiss, her hands tugged onto my quills and she simultaneously rubbed her opening against my member. Ohooooooo Chaos! My mind has turned to mush! I want her now!  
"Sweety, how good is your self-control?" Amy nipped on my chest but one of her eyes flickered open to see my reaction.

"It's very good indeed, which is why I keep reminding you to moan for me now instead of having the spend the next seven days in agony of having me not cum inside you cos of this bet you're hopelessly trying to win." Was that a bit of a stretch? Nah, of course not. Ames can handle me.  
"Eh, is that so?" I propped her up again, the water making her slide down slightly and we leaned our foreheads together. "Then, I wanna make a little bet."  
"A bet within a bet? How interesting, go on then, whatcha wanna bet on?"  
"I bet I can make you cum."  
"Really? And say that you do, what next?"

Her lips brushed against mine dangerously, giving me an uneasy feeling in my stomach. This usually never happens, last time I felt like this was when I was fifteen and half the time Amy scared me with her love.  
"If I win, you have to spank Shadow." I'm sorry, WHAT!? WHY!? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!? I think she read my horrified expression because the next thing she added: "And if I lose, I'll moan."

Gaaaaaaah! This is such a tough decision!

Why Amy?

Why.

Do.

You.

Even.

Do.

This.

To.

ME!?

"Come on Sonic, don't you just wanna slam your dick in my sweet little pussy?" She purred out evilly. Ohhh this girl! If there's one thing everyone know's about me, it's that I don't back out of a challenge.  
"Prepare to lose then-"

My breath hitched in my throat and I looked down to see exactly why. I may be fast, but clearly I'm not observant. I didn't realise that my member was fully erect and now it's in Amy's grasps. I then looked back at Amy, a miserable smile crept on my face. I'm gonna lose aren't I...?  
"You...little..."  
"Heheh~ I love you too you little player." Amy guided my dick towards her entrance, sliding the length against her lips, very slowly, her expressions never changing.

"Oh..." My eyes widened at the intense feeling of her sinister act. Oh no oh no OH NO! I can't cum now! And I can't moan either! How is she even doing this!? I bet she put something in our dinner to make me orgasm quicker or something like that! I bet she did!

"Give up already?" I almost whimpered at her sultry voice. Keyword, _almost_. "It's getting better~" She rubbed herself against my dick faster, my hands never releasing her off the wall. The deep feeling started to build up even more, and faster too! No noooooo! I opened my eyes which were squinted shut only to see Amy breathing heavily as she did her job, I couldn't tell whether it was sweat nor water dripping down her face and body. Is she coming too?

Putting my thoughts aside, I used one of my hands to balance her between the wall and my body, making her lose her concentration, and I used the other hand to grab her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Her protests were muffled within the lip-lock as I smiled into it; that didn't stop her from grinding herself onto Speedy.

"Okay, time for plan B then!" Amy managed to pull away from the kiss and began nibbling on my chest again, her hands squeezing the life out of my dick while rubbing it in her flower. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't even speak anymore. I think I've forgotten how to breath!

The deep feeling started to seep out of the dam, the restraint in holding it back got weaker and weaker. My ears and tail tingled all over and my heart was pounding against my chest so hard, I thought I was having a mini heart attack. Sonic! Breath in, breath out, in, out. In. Out. IN. OUT. IN! OUT! Oh shit that's not working-

 ** _"AMY-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_**

 ** _"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"_**

All I saw was white and not a beat passed as I collapsed on the floor with Amy in my arms. All I could hear, well, what I could barely hear was the shower going. My ears was still ringing. All I could feel was the water seeping into my fur as well as the warmth of Amy's body on mine, both of us breathing heavily from that release. That's right, I wasn't the only one who came, hahaha! I looked down below, seeing Amy stir and struggle to move; my smirk couldn't have gotten any wider.

We laid there for a good ten minutes, trying to catch our breath and letting the water wash away all that sweat and dirt and grime off us. The only good thing about water, it keeps you clean. That's it. I can't wait to get out of it.

"So Amy, looks like we both let out a sticky tsunami...what now?" She growled in response and I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. Man this girl...  
"We're both gonna have to spank Shadow..." HUH!? This...this is going to be interesting. "We can do it tomorrow, I'm too tired for this. Oh-hhh! I don't think I can move. I can't feel my legs."  
"Ahahah poor little Amy~ but on a serious note, I think we should get this over and done with by the time tomorrow comes. M'kay?" I recovered waaay faster than she did so I was able to pick her up bridal style and make way out of the bathroom, making sure to switch off the shower first.

Finally we were all nice and dry, Amy had bought some clothes before hand so she was snug in a fluffy pair of pyjamas. As for me? Well, she forced the clothes she bought for me down on me, nagging on how I'd catch a cold. Especially since we're in such a cold season in one of the coldest cities in the country.

The lights were off and we were both tucked in bed, in each others arms as usual. The moonlight shone through the curtains, illuminating Amy's pretty figure and I couldn't help but watch her sleep. She was so beautiful.  
"I love you Amy..." My lips connected with hers for the briefest of seconds and then I closed my eyes, waiting for a dream to succumb me.

.

.

.

~(x)~

This is it. There's no going back now.

Ames and I shared a mutual look and then faced Shadow again who looked royally pissed off to have been called up so early in the morning by yours truly. His glare could've massacred us by now if looks were able to kill.  
"You better have one good reason to have called me up so eight in the morning knowing fully well that I don't like to be rang up by buffoons like you no later than the afternoon." He's referred to Amy as a buffoon as well!? Chaos is he in a bad mood!

"Sha-Shadow, we actually do," Amy spoke up.  
"A good reason, a legitimate good reason Shaddie~" Maybe I shouldn't have used that nickname as that made him growl with detestable fury.  
"Please don't be mad-"

"Get to the damn point." His nose flared up and his eyes carried on burning through our souls. I get it now! He's still annoyed cos of what Knuckles did to his gun! Last I heard from Rouge, the guy came back with bruises and was saved by Silver. Honestly, we should give Silver a lot more credit around here for keeping the whole team at bay.

"T-Turn around, we wanna show you something," Amy giggled nervously.  
"Why?" Gaaah don't scare Amy like that! Bad Shaddie bad! I spared a glance at Amy and we nodded our heads.

In a speed impossible to any other life form, I grabbed Amy's hand and we zoomed behind Shadow, our fists clenched before spreading our palms, getting closer to our target...

 ** _SMACK!_**

Off, off, OFF WE ESCAPE AT THE SPEED OF SOUND! We didn't even stay back to see Shadow's expression, I just fucking ran with my girl in my arms, sonic booms being emitted by me as I pumped my legs faster and faster! Ohohohohoho shiiiiiiit!

 _ **"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

Heheh, we're dead. Amy, this is all your fault! Gaaaaah!

.

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaand that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen! I apologise for such a long update man, ever since the earthquake, everyone's been all over the place and it's just so stressful now. I feel like moving somewhere else when I'm older but I don't wanna leave my family and friends ;w;

With that aside, got any good ideas? If so, PM me or drop them in the review box! We shall meet again in 2017! Happy New Year everyone ^^ Jaa ne~


	14. The Finale

**A/N:** Oh gosh it's been such a loooong ass time! Hello again~~~ I'm super sorry for the lack of update lately, I've just had so much work and other priorities, but I can assure you that I've never forgot about you guys or this story. I've been thinking for a while and decided to take action with this thought; this chapter will be the official final chapter. I'm super sorry that I didn't reach that 20+ chapter mark but I just haven't got the luxury of time anymore. Besides, I'd rather finish this than discontinue it, wouldn't you agree? Thank you all so much for reading this from all the way in 2015, can't believe it's been so long x'D. You've all been such a huge support and I fully appreciate it!

* * *

Special thanks for those who reviewed last chapter: **Captain** , **Kyle XY** , **MysterySecret** , , **Tiger The Hedgehog** , **AssassinsCreed25** , **MissMJS** , **Lilly The Omega Wolf** , **Shadowscast214** , **SonicPL2012** , **Captain** , **SpeedyBlur** , **aliixo** (come baaaaack to me :'O), **NeckBreak** , **Sgt. Cheerleader** , **MasterChief343** , **WilsonsBeard** and **AmegakureAngel**! (Sorry if I missed anyone out!)

Well then, let's get cracking shall we? XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The day I own Sonic is the day people start moving to Mars ;;**

* * *

 **Ages:** (TAKES PLAAAAAAAAAAAACE AFTER RUNNERS)

 **Sonic** \- 19 Years

 **Amy** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years

 **Tails** \- 12 Years

 **Rouge** \- 22 Years

 **Cream** \- 10 Years

 **Silver** \- 18 Years

 **Blaze** \- 18 Years

 **Shadow** \- Thou looks 19 Years

 **Vector** \- 24 Years

 **Espio** \- 20 Years

 **Charmy** \- 10 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years (Or so I think...)

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

This is it.

Today's the day.

After one whole painful month, it's now come to the day of the tiebreaker.

That's right, you didn't read wrong. Ever since the day that Sonic and Amy pulled their little stunt on the Ultimate Life Form, their attempts in making each other moan as well as avoiding the edgy hedgie was futile. For starters, it took a good few days for Shadow to cool down from that painful smack on his ass; according to a rabid fan, there were two burning hand prints on both sides of his bottom that he ended up having to wear a jacket that covered it in humiliation. During that course of time, he was on a raging hunt for the lives of pink and blue, almost tearing each place apart, lashing out at everyone and teeth grinding to the point where his whole mouth felt numb. There was a literal aura of death surrounding his entire being, frightening even the likes of Rouge!

As for Sonic and Amy? They were both on the run from Shadow's rage, and with the help of their friends, they were able to stay clear of the ebony hedgehog till they heard that he's run out of steam and decided to finally face him.

Of course, at first sight, the flames that Shadow have previously been carrying, ignited in an instance, evident in the falcon punch he launched at Sonic straight in the face. He didn't stop just there, oh dear chaos no, he shot another jab, and then a kick and was about to launch a chaos blast only for Sonic to dodge just in time and for Shadow to be pinned by Amy, Knuckles and Silver!

It took some consolation but eventually Shadow cooled off for the final time, just not without Sonic waving the white flag and the dark hedgehog himself to flick Amy's forehead as a warning. Once again, Amy didn't suffer Shadow's wrath, as for Sonic, he was close to being knocked out and the duo decided to let him heal before doing anything _fun_.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how the remaining days swooped by in a bat of an eye, so you fangirls and boys can punish Shadow later on for that.

~(x)~

"Sonic! So-oooonic!" Tails rushed up and down the workshop with bits and bobs in his hands, being mindful not to bump into anyone else in the house. "I can't find your scarf! I'm telling you again, put some clothes on otherwise you'll freeze to death in Sapporo's festival- ah!" He momentarily stopped mid-sentence as he had to dodge the oncoming pillow thrown at him. He recovered with a frown as Sonic casually laid back down on the guest room's bed, bopping his head to the music he was listening to with headphones still intact.

Before Tails had a chance to speak out again, Sonic beat him to it.  
"How about you calm yourself for a moment and take a break? Seriously, you're beating Amy in the worrying department. I've managed to survive in ice cap zone with just my shoes and gloves, Sapporo will be a cinch!" He then carried on letting the music take him away from reality, unaware of Tails' inner turmoil. Why can't he just listen to anyone for once?

Tails flew above Sonic and then snatched his headphones off the blue one's head and looked at the surprised hedgehog straight in the eye.  
"Do you really wanna go through that nasty cold again like that time you came back from ice cap zone? I'm pretty sure Shadow would be delighted in taking full advantage of your weak state." This got Sonic to pay full attention.

"Hnnnnnng- fine! I'll wear that stupid winter attire. But no trousers or pants! They'll just tear apart when I run." Sonic huffed out, taking the clothing from Tail's hands, who seemed rather smug in having Sonic where he is. "Wipe that look off your face or else I'll turn you into a snowman once we reach the festival." Tails' expression turned to one of horror as he recalled the memory of the fate that Knuckles had to go through last year when he pushed Sonic over the edge.

"Yeah I thought so too," Sonic added as he finally buttoned on his jacket, tugging the sleeves down so that it fit snugly. As much as Sonic admired how much the kitsune cared for him, sometimes it just goes over the top!

"Mr Sonic? Tails? Miss Amy and I have arrived~" A sweet, soft voice was heard from downstairs and immediately Tails went beet red. It was no mistaking in who else has arrived with the pink girl.  
"I'm coming Cream! Hold on!" Tails successfully babbled out before flying out of the door and down the steps to greet the young rabbit, keeping a blind eye towards Sonic's knowing look.

 _'Heh. Young love. At least he has the balls to talk to the girl without running away at first glance. I was such a wuss when I was his age, heh.'_

Suddenly, the door opened again but this time, it was another visitor. Sonic's eyes widened with glee and he immediately swooped the girl up in his arms, nuzzling his nose against hers as she playfully protested.  
"Ah! Sonic! I know, I know! You're happy to see me too- eeeek!" A cute squeal escaped her as Sonic began to rain kisses down her face ferociously, as to enforce how much he loves her.  
"Bad Amy, bad! Didn't come to see me for twenty-three hours. Now you'll receive punishment!" He pushed her down the bed and carried on with his half kisses, half tickles till Amy gave in and allowed him to have access to her lips.

A blissful sigh simultaneously escaped their throats as they indulged themselves in the kiss, taking their sweet time to let them know each other again. Sonic's hands trailed themselves from her waist, to her thighs as their tongues intercept each other, clearly indicating the inner spark was starting to expand.

Amy was the first to part, motioning that they had to get going, but not without Sonic swooping in a couple more pecks here and there, purposely disobeying the young girl.

"I'm serious Sonic- oh... W-We need to go, everyone's waiting for us. This is the first time we got V.I.P tickets to the winter festival as well... So-oonic," Her words trailed down to a breathy whine as the speed demon carried on smoothing his lips under her petal soft quills, his hands now exploring her bare waist after sneaking under her clothing. His heavy breathing tuned with her breathy whispers, his hands inched closer to her breasts, only to be met with more cloth.

"You just had to wear a bra, even through you knew what will come up later on tonight." Sonic hissed out seductively, his bright green eyes were barely visible under his eyelids while he lifted Amy on his lap. The husky tone itself could've made her orgasm. He really does have his way of words.  
"Who said getting in my pants would be easy?" Amy retorted, basking on a similar expression, allowing her lips to barely grace his and her fingers teased his back quills whilst she leaned her forehead against his.

"It'd be ten times easier than attempting to make you moan, you stubborn girl." Sonic gave in to the temptation and kissed her oncoming lips, letting his lips do all the talking.

Reluctantly, they parted away, both of their muzzles heavily flushed.

"Come Sonic, the others are waiting. We wouldn't wanna get carried away and have one of them to walk in on us, _again_." Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at her last word. They've been far too reckless with this bet, courtesy on him.

Making their ways downstairs, Sonic and Amy exchanged a couple of small talk before Amy halted all of a sudden, causing Sonic to crash into her back. He peered over her shoulder to see what was up only to smirk as deviously as his girlfriend. Just before them were Tails and Cream but that wasn't what got them snickering (Or aww-ing in Amy's perspective).

Cream and Cheese seemed to have brought some treats with them, the young rabbit feeding some to Tails cutely. His twin tails waggled with happiness as he enjoyed the sweets in delight. Both of them giggled and a clear spark can be seen between the young duo. So young yet so full of love.

"Don't forget to feed her back lil' Romeo!" Sonic hollered out. The kitsune cringed and Cream blushed whilst Amy pinched Sonic's arm for ruining the moment. "Ow-ow-ow! Amy!"  
"That was rude and you know it."  
"I'm his big bro! I have the responsibility to give him advice, especially about lo-ooooooove."

Cream's cute face would've put Knuckles' to shame. Seeing this, Tails stepped in and crossed his arms mockingly.

"I don't think I need advice from someone who ran away from a girl all the time. Bleehhhh!" Sonic's eyes bent down, irked by Tails' rebellious stage.  
"Pffft. Don't come to me for advice when puberty hits then."  
"Sonic! Not in front of Cream!" Amy slapped his shoulder, storming down the stairs with him following suite, laughing his head off. "I swear you're too much sometimes."

"Erm...what's puberty?" Cream asked innocently, a sweatdrop appeared on the sides of everyone's head.  
"Chao?" Even Cheese had a question mark above his head. They were too innocent for this world,  
"I need to wrap you up in a blanket and protect you from this world!" Amy gushed out, wrapping her arms around the young bunny and chao, nuzzling her cheeks with theirs despite their playful protests.

"Erm Sonic?" Tails timidly tugged on his Bro's arm. "When you said that I shouldn't come to you for advice, were you serious?" Sonic shook his head with a smile and Tails sighed out in relief.  
"I was dead serious." Tails' smile was wiped off and he shuddered at Sonic's evil aura.

"Amy...SAVE ME!" Tails cried out as Sonic grabbed him into his signature noogie, messing up his fur and quills. The girls only giggled at their behaviour as they got ready to leave for the festival.

~(x)~

Even though it was dark outside, the festival made up for it with its bright lights. Soft fairy lights were hung on the snow sculptures that were on display, illuminating the path way to the arena. Sonic and the rest of team gawked at the beauty that was before them and then excitement consumed their bodies (save for Shadow who merely observed).

Vector held onto Vanilla's hand and the leaned their heads together, taking in the atmosphere as the team began to walk forward. Silver gave their VIP tickets to the ticket holder and they were off to explore the arena to their heart's content. Wanting some alone time with her husband, Vanilla put Knuckles and Rouge in charge of looking after Cream much to their dismay and off they went.

"Ever since Vector married Vanilla, he's barely had any time spent any time with us Espio." Charmy sniffled, his excitement of the festival temporarily draining at the thought of losing their team mate.  
"Don't exaggerate. We're still stuck to his hip. We're going to be uncles, remember?" Charmy instantly perked up, loving the idea of becoming an uncle and began buzzing off, looking for the nearest stall that sold some treats.

"Espio, think you can hold onto Cream? We need a private word with Sonic and Amy." Knuckles tapped on the chameleon's shoulder. The ninja nodded immediately, not minding the extra company for once and beckoned the young rabbit and chao to come along.  
"Can I go too?" Tails asked, wanting to spend a little longer with Cream.  
"Of course Miles! The more the merrier~" Cream chimed and tugged on his hand with Cheese doing the same with his other hand. The three children laughed, making their way to the stall selling sweets.

"Just don't make me handle them for too long. I'd like to take the sights in by myself alone for a little while." Knuckles nodded towards Espio and watched him walk off.

Five pair of eyes now rested on Sonic and Amy, making them cringe and hold onto each other from the intimidation they were feeling. Usually being in the spotlight doesn't bother them, but now, they'd rather be somewhere else. Oh definitely!

"Sonic, Amy. They know." Knuckles finally admitted. His mitts rested on Sonic's shoulders as Rouge's rested on Amy's. Pink and Blue looked at them oddly, wondering what they were talking about and then it hit them! They both gulped, their eyes barely met Shadow's who kept a poker face but his eyes, ruby red, were literally like daggers piercing their bodies.

"You...heh...you told them Knuxy?" Sonic gritted his teeth, not liking this one bit. Didn't Knuckles swear not to tell anyone!?

"Hey now cut me some slack! I have a spy as a wife, I can't keep any secrets from her no matter how hard I try!" Knuckles then gestured towards Shadow, Silver and Blaze. "The rest of them know because of Vanilla. Shadow ended up hearing everything whilst I was confessing to Rouge. Vanilla was there luckily otherwise he would've teared your throat out Sonic."

"I can clearly see that he still wants to do so." Sonic held onto Amy nervously, keeping her behind him in case Shadow was to charge at any second.  
"Hmmph! I don't give a shit." Shadow fiddled with the snow in his hands. Then suddenly, he began making his way towards Sonic, Silver and Knuckles were on their guards to stop any potential violence tonight. "However," Shadow continued, he was face to face with Sonic. "If I see her hurt-" He shot the snowball directly at Sonic's crotch, making him wheeze and fall on his knees, Amy dropping down with him, her face full of sympathy. "Say bye bye to your dick." With that said and a satisfied 'hmmph!', Shadow walked away, lingering by Rouge's side.

"Well, with that aside- ah, come here Sonic," Amy heaved the poor hedgehog up, who was glaring at his rival with such venom. "What is it that you'd like to discuss?"

Everyone else looked at each other and with a mutual agreement, faced the lovehogs again.

 **"Who's dominating who tonight?"**

The sheer bluntness of their question literally threw the duo off guard. Heck even Shadow chorused it with them! Getting a grip, Sonic chuckled and looked away whilst Amy was more than willing to answer their question, or kinda.

"H-How do you know we're still virgin? And when did you discuss about...our affairs?" She tugged onto Sonic's arm as to beckon him to say something as well.

"Hun, it's clearly written all over your faces. You both haven't felt the bliss of being fuc-" Rouge was cut off by Blaze who cleared her throat and pointed towards the crowd around them, some of them eavesdropping onto their conversation.

The group ventured deeper in the arena, looking for a quiet stall where they can converse as well as awing at the beautiful snow and ice sculptures. There were even some snow sculptures built to resemble the Sonic Team. They couldn't skip taking a few selfies with that, well except for Shadow, he was forced to get in the picture whether he liked it or not.

Finally, they found an almost empty takoyaki stall, with some chairs and tables for them to sit on and being mindful of keeping their voices down.

"So basically, while you two and Tails and Cream were at the workshop, we all heard about the bet in Rouge's house," Blaze started, "I wanna say that you should've told us beforehand! I have so many tips, especially for you Amy. You guys wouldn't be moping virgins otherwise."

"I agree with her, if we all knew, it would've made things ten times easier for you guys. We could've made some time to keep you guys alone instead of you two having to do everything discreetly. I think that rule of having a penalty was kinda dumb. Daring, but dumb." Silver added, nibbling on his snacks.

"This is why I didn't want any of you lot to know. You would all but it and make things ten times more complicated for us." Sonic muttered, his feet was up on the table only for the vendor to shoot a stern look at him and the feet were back on the ground again.

"But Big Blue~ Why would you keep us out of the fun? I thought we were friends, family even!" Rouge cooed out, pinching Sonic's cheeks like an aunt would do.  
"Bah! You would've made Sonic lose on purpose!" Knuckles puffed out, folding his arms.  
"Well, I want my Pinkette to have a guaranteed husband, no? She deserves it at the very least, I got ya sweetcakes~" Rouge pulled Amy into a hug, making the latter giggle at her babying.

"That's not fair, only Knux is rooting for me!" Sonic frowned. "So far we have Vanilla and Rouge on Amy's side. I wouldn't be surprised if Blaze is on her side too."  
"You got that right." The feline quipped.  
"Silver? Shadow? Be a fella-" Sonic stopped short at Shadow's snort even though Silver shrugged.  
"I'm not rooting for anybody. This bet is childish, foolish and unnecessary."

"Oh Shadow! Don't be a party pooper for once!" Rouge prodded her best friend's cheek with her finger whilst he just ignored her. "Shadow, if you root for Sonic, I'll buy you as many sweet buns as you want." Shadow was now interested.

"You mean steal?" He crossed his arms even further.  
"By stealing you mean borrowing Sonic's credit card and buying the food for you? Then sure~" Shadow smirked deviously as Sonic let out a 'HUH!?'. The blue spike began rummaging for his card in his quills, pockets on his jacket and even his socks only to come out empty. When did she-

"Deal." Shadow chuckled devilishly at Sonic's moping face. Knowing Shadow and Rouge, he's not gonna get that card back for a while now. Looks like he's gonna have to get a new one.

"Okay! Back to the original question, who's dominating who?" Blaze was interestingly engrossed in the subject.

"Obviously me!" Amy folded her arms and legs whilst Sonic gave her an 'excuse me?' look. "He'll be at my mercy and that ring will be on my finger~ watch!"

"Pffft you wish! Just one touch and you'll be begging for more." Sonic retorted, his competitiveness now coming out.

"I'll pleasure you more than Silver does for Blaze or Rouge does for Knuckles!" Amy shot back. The other pairs raised their brows, quite surprised on how bold Amy was about it. On the other hand, Shadow so did not want to be here, he was clearly uncomfortable with this talk. He should be out doing what an ordinary agent does, not dawdling in the sex life of his comrades. Especially his self-proclaimed sister and his rival.

"Girl, don't make us bet on who can pleasure each other more, that's not gonna end well for sure." Rouge then stopped herself and then thought for a moment. "Actually, that's not a bad idea-"  
"No Batgirl! No! They have their own bet to deal with and dragging us into this anymore would be a disaster." Knuckles warned.

"We already had a bet within a bet and Shadow ended up hunting for our heads these last few days." Amy admitted and it was then that Shadow's facial expression when from neutral to shell shocked.

"Why would you bet on something that would end with me getting spanked!?" Rouge and Silver ended up bursting out laughing at Shadow's outburst and the Ultimate Life Form felt something foreign fill his stomach. Embarrassment. "Grrr! I'm out of here-"

"Erm! Mr Shadow?" A young little girl made her way towards the black hedgehog, her shy approach caused him to halt in his step. His look turned from annoyance to neutral. "I have a favour to ask, if you don't mind..."  
"Awwww~ she's so cute! Talk to her Shadow!" Rouge cried out, her 'mommy' side slipping out. The girl beamed at the compliment and then looked up at Shadow with her large doe eyes.

"Go on," The agent encouraged her but instead of replying, she took his hand and began to lead him somewhere. Not missing a beat, the rest of the gang followed them, wondering what was up till they reached another stall and they all exchanged grins whilst Shadow felt his heart drop.

"I made a kissing booth for charity for the first time! My Big brother was supposed to help me by getting all the nice people to kiss him but he caught a cold. Can you take my brother's space? Ple-eeeease?" Either the girl was secretly cunning, knowing that by having Shadow as a replacement, fans will be rushing all over the world to kiss him, not to mention he's single or she was just plain oblivious. Either way, Shadow had the urge to chaos control somewhere far away.

He pleadingly looked at the girl in the eye only for his guard to lower at her innocent face. Tch, why can't he resist such eyes?

"Come on Shadow, in the name of charity, right bud?" Sonic snickered, clasping a hand on the ebony hedgehog's shoulder who looked like he just wanted to die.  
"You can't just say no to a cute girl like that," Silver added, clasping his hand on Shadow's other shoulder. In reality, both hedgehogs were grinning like madmans and Shadow knew that they were enjoying his suffering.

"How much is it, you cutie-patootie?" Amy baby-talked and picked the little girl up in her arms who giggled at the attention. "I'll start off the line, only sisters have the first priority to show their love for their siblings, right?"  
"Teehee~ Five Yen! Or, One ring!" Amy nodded and settled the girl down, putting some change in the money jar. Sonic's eyes twitched at the amount she put in.

"Heh...how many times are ya gonna kiss him Amy?" Sonic kicked the snow on the floor, as if absentmindedly playing about but really, he just wanted to grab her in his arms and run away.

Amy on the other hand blew a raspberry at Sonic as she led Shadow to the hot-seat, kissing the grumpy hedgehog on the cheek.

"I gave extra change because it's for charity silly! Don't get all jealous. I won't even blink if you decided to give him a kiss." Amy challenged, ignoring the 'WTF!?' face Shadow let out.  
"NO! I AM NOT LETTING THAT BLUE IMBECILE COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME. YOU HEAR ME?" Now Sonic was tempted to do so to piss his rival off.

"Don't kiss him! You can only kiss Amy! And Amy, you can't give your brother more love than your Prince Charming." The girl added innocently. Sonic merely chuckled and found some change in his quills before dumping it in the jar.

"I can give him a hug, eh?" The girl nodded but Shadow carried on protesting. Sonic winked at the other guys, seeing Silver and Knuckles put some change in and they all leapt into a bro hug with Shadow in the middle. No matter how much Shadow tried to escape, he was no match for the brotherness of his comrades.

"What have I done to deserve this!?" He shouted out, grabbing the attention of a few people till-

 **"Oh my gosh! A kissing Booth! And Shadow's in the hot seat!"**

Shadow felt dread creep on his stomach as a hoard of fangirls and boys began storming their way towards him. The little girl giggled enthusiastically, awaiting to see the jar full of money.

"Maria...save me..." Shadow let one lone tear drip down his cheek as the gang left him in the hands of the little girl. He'll be alright, maybe a little scarred for life, but alright overall.

~(x)~

Fireworks were burst in the air after the clock struck midnight. Everyone in the arena made way to different spots in the park to watch the beautiful show which was accompanied by the parade.

Vector and Vanilla were relaxing on the VIP chairs, having Cream, Charmy and even Tails by their sides, asleep after having so much fun playing and devouring the most delicious food.  
"It's a shame, Charmy was super excited to watch the fireworks, only to burn off all that energy in playing and eating!" Vector chortled, trying to not laugh too hard so that he didn't wake up the bee that was sleeping on the crocodile's stomach.

"Hmmm, good think I'm recording it for the children to see later." Vanilla added, "And then, when our precious darling is born, they can see it too."  
"They?"  
"Oh Vector, we still don't know the gender of our baby,"  
"Oh yeah! Hahah! I can't wait to see the baby, I hope they have your eyes," Vector and Vanilla nuzzled for a bit and then went back to watching the parade.

Shadow was ahead of them, also in the seats but instead of enjoying the parade like everyone else, he was too busy wiping the lipstick stains over his face and chest fur. Yep, some people had the balls to kiss all over his beloved chest fur. His face held a grimace from the experience, mentally swearing not to let anyone touch him like that ever again!

"Mr Shadow?" Shadow spun his head to the direction of the voice, alert, only to relax at the sight of the familiar girl. "I want to thank you, for everything! We made so much money!" She leapt into his arms so that she could give him a hug. "Thanks to you, lots of little children like me will get better! Thank you~"

Shadow felt his heart melt slightly at her innocence. He let a small smile slip and patted her head before letting her sit on his lap and watch the parade. Maybe kids aren't so bad after all.

Knuckles and Rouge were at the far east, though they decided they wanted to sit in one of the stalls. Rouge started to get a bit chilly and Knuckles made sure that she was at warmth instantly. Even going as far as letting her cuddle him whilst they watched the show.

"You know," Rouge began, "I never thought that I'd ever get married, let alone be ready for children," She stroked Knuckles' cheeks adoringly and kissed him before carrying on. "You changed me so much, you stupid echidna."  
"Heh," Knuckles chuckled. "And you love me for it. Hey, you even got the Master Emerald as a bonus package." They both laughed, reminiscing back when they used to squabble for the damn jewel.

Silver and Blaze were up in the air, thanks to Silver's telekenesis, they were able to watch the parade and fireworks at a nicer perspective. Blaze was in Silver's arms however, as her fear for heights was still lingering within her.

"About time we escaped Rouge's teasing," Silver commented, his feline princess nodded and huddled towards her love even closer. "I mean sex whilst in the air? That's gonna be pretty hard."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try..." Blaze murmured, grabbing the hedgehog's attention immediately. Silver's cheeks flushed at the thought and felt his loins stir.  
"Shall we ditch the party and have some fun?" He gave a mock bow as they landed on the ground. Blaze pecked him on the lips, an invitation to their favourite activity. With hands held, they made their way out of the arena.

"Where do you think they're going?" Amy pointed at Silver and Blaze as she witnessed them going. Both she and Sonic were perched on a tree, watching the view. They had the perfect glimpse of everyone in the festival.  
"Wait, he's touching her butt. They're gonna fuck." Sonic stated bluntly as Amy shook her head at his behaviour. Though, the thought lead her to thinking when _they'll_ start their fun.

She glance at Sonic and saw how he stared at her intently. It looked like he was thinking the same thing. With a mutual nod, Sonic brought the sakura girl in for a sweet kiss and gathered her up in his arms. No more words were exchanged as they made their way out of the arena.

The rest of the gang, save for Shadow smiled knowingly when they heard the signature Sonic boom in the distance. Shadow simply bit his lip worryingly, hoping that things didn't go south for the two.

As Sonic ran, Amy made out an odd yet familiar building in the distance. Why it was nothing other than Sonic's apartment. Amy peered at him with wonder, her heart shivered at what was to come.

~(x)~

 _Click._

The bedroom door was locked closed as Sonic's fingers lingered upon the handle. His eyes then landed upon Amy's figure as she took in her surroundings. Sonic hung his winter clothing on the hanger on his door, kicking his shoes off, leaving it near Amy's boots.

Despite the fact that Sonic barely comes to his apartment, everything was remotely clean. The bed sheets were a comforting colour, looking inviting as well as cozy. There were a couple of lamps all lit up on the half empty desks, illuminating them both from the pitch black darkness of the night sky. The snowstorm outside was almost inaudible in the room, sounding muffled.

Amy continued to look around, seeing monuments and treasured items from Sonic's adventures carefully placed here and there. She even spotted the bracelet that Chip left him during his world adventure a couple of years ago as the planet of Gaia was split apart. Soothing but bittersweet memories came to mind as she thought back to the past.

"I'm not much of an interior decorator," Sonic was the first to break the ice, making his way to the pink girl and letting her lean onto his arm. The nostalgia they were both feeling was so raw, so innocent that the purpose of them coming here in the first place was pushed at the back of their minds. "But I couldn't find a better way to make my home feel like home." His hand now absentmindedly rubbing up and down her shoulder.

"It''s beautiful Sonic. You have the best bedroom in the world, hands down!" Amy giggled, moving out of Sonic's half embrace much to his dismay as she dawdled around like a curious child.  
"Better than Rouge's bedroom, hmmm?" His eyelids lowered and his arms made itself around her slim body, resting his muzzle on her shoulders, successfully making her turn her head. She didn't even get a chance to retaliate as his lips smoothed its way onto hers.

Compared to the rest of the times he kissed her, this one was quite slow, quite calming as if to indicate he didn't want to rush what was going to come soon. Amy parted for a second to adjust her body so that she was facing Sonic and then his lips were upon hers once more.

The innocence that was once there suddenly vanished as Amy pinned Sonic to the wall much to his surprise which was evident in his gasp. Usually it's him that starts off the steaminess, not her.  
"A-Amy," Her name was barely uttered before Sonic hissed out slightly. Amy's teeth grazed against his chest, nibbling from time to time and she allowed her hands to kneed themselves into his shoulders, relieving it of any stress.

Sonic tried to place his hands on her hips but Amy read his moves and pinned them on either sides of his head, tiptoeing to get a better leverage under his muzzle. Sonic let her have this and admittedly, himself too, rolling his head back. Amy's warm tongue made its way to the most sensitive part of Sonic's muzzle, making him shudder in delight and his perfect teeth bit back his bottom lip; he's not going to give in very easily, especially when the best bit is yet to come.

"Amy..." He whispered out her name again as the butterfly kisses continued, heating up the tips of his cheeks and ears. As much as he was enjoying this treatment, his competitive nature kicked in and the urge to dominate her spilled causing his eyes to snap open and turn the tables.

Amy wasn't able to do as much as breath out a gasp as Sonic's lips were upon hers, bruising it, setting it on fire with his raw passion. Every bit of feeling and desire was literally being poured into the kiss. None of them were holding anything back. Sonic pulled back slightly and tugged his glove off with his teeth, the sweat between his palms and gloves caused a tight friction hence it was a bit of a struggle to even get them budge before-

 _Rip!_

"Oh shit..." The moment was paused as Sonic and Amy were left staring at his torn glove with wonder, his fingers only exposed and a tattered piece of material between his teeth. Ames couldn't contain it anymore and started to giggle despite his mock glare, she had to hold onto him as the laughter was beginning to consume her.  
"Impatient are we? Heheh!" As much as he loved making her laugh, Sonic wasn't one to like being mocked so easily. With a playful growl, he had her against the wall again, his half torn gloved hands weaved its way to her bare torso, rubbing circles into her waist and his smirk widened at her jolts from the stimulation.

"Who's laughing now?" Purposely, he spoke in the most huskiest, most sultriest voice that he could ever muster and the results were worth it. Amy looked at him with slight awe but one could tell that she was way beyond turned on. Sonic's eyes never left hers as he leaned her forehead against her bangs, his hands teasingly rising higher but purposely overlooking her breasts which he could sense was perking up at the foreign warmth nearby. The feeling itself was driving Amy crazy; she wanted him, now. Want is an understatement, she needs him inside!

"Fu- ah!" Her sentence cut off midway with a squeal as it was now Sonic who was nibbling below her muzzle. Her breathing got heavier and she cursed herself for making it so easy for the stupid pincushion. Her legs got heavy and luckily, Sonic caught her as she dropped, picking her up and mounting her against the wall so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Missing her lips, Sonic kissed her again, but this time romantically whilst his hands rested on her hips.

As much as she was enjoying it, Amy wanted more, she was tired of this stalling. She began to grind her crotch against his, making her message clear to the blue hedgehog.  
"All good happens to those who wait," Sonic snickered out.

 _Crash!_

Sonic's eyes widened at the sudden movement of his girl, who just pushed herself against the wall and then pushed him down on the floor so that she was straddling him. The sight of her quills falling back in place from the fast act literally made his crotch throb.  
"If you won't fuck me, I'll fuck you." Her voice teetered to the side of frustration, highly indicating how much feeling she was penting up for her goal. "Or better, moan now and let me do everything." Sonic only watched the determined girl with hungry eyes as she successfully tore his gloves off, his hands now being introduced to the crisp air in the room.

Amy started to fiddle with her own gloves only to feel herself fall into his arms and be picked up bridal style. Their eyes never left each others.  
"I have a bed for a reason Amy Rose." She was now wet. "Let me make the most of it." As much as Sonic wanted to pound his brains out, he really loved teasing his sexually frustrated girl, and teasing he shall as he walked towards his bed at a steady pace. His carefree grin was countered with her annoyed pout, she so knew that he was prolonging everything despite being the fastest thing alive!

"Any slower and I'll bite off your balls." Amy admonished. Sonic's quills literally upturned at her words before common sense quickly knocked back in his brain.  
"No you won't. Otherwise you'd have to rely on a dildo for pleasure for the rest of your life." He felt her frame shudder at the horrific thought.  
"Then hurry up! Just take me now!"

No more words were exchanged and he dropped her on the bed, making her fall back and then hovered above her. The mood was back on and this time, it was Sonic who was tugging her gloves off. Unlike last time, he managed to tug hers off with ease before clasping his hands with hers, relishing the warmth that it emitted.

"Heh, still blushing? You're so damn cute." Amy didn't say anything but let him pull off her top layers of clothing, his lips caressing her neck. However, once he reached the final layer, she crossed her arms with her cheeks puffed up. Sonic paused in confusion at her sudden resistance and then rested his hands on her arms. "Hey, are you scared?" Amy didn't look at him in the eye. He's seen her naked before, what's got into her now? "Amy," He gently stroked her cheeks as to coo her into looking at him, his torso now resting on hers as he straddled her.

The memories of what he attempted to do with her that night when he was drunk rushed to his mind and his heart stung at the thought of her fearing him.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'll be gentle." He whispered out. To encourage her even more, he rested his fingers within her quills and gently massaged them, making her emit a soft sigh. Though, the mere thought of him being her fear still hurt his being as he rested his head on hers. Finally, she turned her head to face him and delivered a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. From the surging warmth itself, all of Sonic's doubts have been clear and he mentally slapped himself for even thinking that she'd fear him.

"I just got shy all of a sudden, sorry." She meekly whispered out. Taking advantage of her cute state, Sonic smirked again as his fingers tickled her sensitive sides.  
"My, my, looks like the tiger was just a wikkle kitty cat all along~"  
"Yes, with claws longer than your dick." His smirk was wiped off at her remark. "Why the long face? It puts the length of your penis to shame." Now it was her grinning like a cheshire cat.

"You take that back." Sonic warned, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness.  
"Nope."  
"Amy-yyyyyyy."  
"Heh~"  
"Here-I-come!"

"Wha-a! Sonic!" Amy then exploded with a fury of giggles as Sonic began to tickle her vigorously. He aimed for her neck, her quills, her sides and even her stomachs. Her laugh was contagious as he began to laugh too. Finally, he gave her a break from the tickling and let her have a breather. Unbeknown to her, her chest was heaving heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Since the shirt she was wearing was very thin, it outlined every detail of her bra and the shape of her chest.

Sonic couldn't tear his eyes away from the hidden treasure, it was as if he was drinking in the image. His eyes trailed the movement of sweat dripping down her half bare body, running down her perfect cheeks and dripping onto her chest. His eyes didn't stop there; they began to really scan her body from head to foot. The leggings she wore emphasised the gorgeous slenderness and shape of her long legs, a pair you'd see of a runaway model (How Big beat her in the competition is something that Sonic can never understand).

Sonic's eyes darted back up to Amy's face to see that she's calmed down and was now more than aware that he was drinking up her body through sight. Her cheeks still maintained the red hue and a cheeky smile now rested on her lips as Sonic gave a smile that matched hers.  
"Told you I'm irresistible." Amy stuck out her tongue and tilted her head cutely. Sonic felt his oncoming 'friend' awaiting to make its debut but for his own sake, he held it back as he wanted to have more fun with Amy.

Sonic took the invitation and swooped down to kiss her even further, his tongue savouring every taste of her flavour and his lips moulded with hers perfectly.

This time, his hands went to finish off their original objective: undressing her. As Amy was distracted by the kiss, careful to not let any pleasurable sounds escape her throat, Sonic played with the waistband of her leggings and then lifted his body up slightly to remove the article with Amy helping him out by arching her back. Amy shivered at the cool air that made contact with her bare legs but it was replaced with warmth as Sonic's body rested upon hers again whilst the resumed the kiss.

Pulling apart for a moment, Sonic instantly tugged on the shirt and growled at the stubborn fabric. The sweat beforehand has caused it to cling to her body. That's no good.  
"Think I'm gonna be a bit rough tonight..." His eyes connected with hers for a silent permission and much to his delight, she nodded.  
"Give me everything. Show me that you can do more than what you've shown me in the past."  
"Is that challenge?"  
"Well na-aaaah." Amy rolled her eyes playfully.

Despite noting the sarcasm, Sonic pressed on the topic further.

"No? So you want me to go 'slow' and 'gentle'?" The look on Amy's face was one beyond hilarious and a face that's going to be stuck on Sonic's mind for a while.  
"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Oh my, she dropped the F bomb. "BE A MONSTER FOR ONCE!" Sonic's eyes gleamed and in one single movement, he tore the shirt in half with one tug, an audible gasp was heard from Amy as her chest was exposed to her beloved. She could've moaned, she was that tempted, she wanted him to go crazy but she wanted that ring more than anything.

Sonic blinked a few times and the rubbed his eyes, as if he thought he was dreaming.

There she laid, wearing a red lingerie, with matching laces and garter-belts (honestly, the leggings really hid those belts) and the addition of the ripped shirt made the whole attire ten times naughtier. It was then that Sonic realised why she was so shy in showing her body in the first place.

Amy averted her eyes as she spotted his devilish smirk, his eyes never leaving her body. It wasn't because of how embarassed she was, it more like his expression itself was getting her wetter by the minute and judging by how Sonic's eyes darted to her underwear, he could feel the wetness too.  
"This is similar to the lingerie that Rouge bought earlier on for you from that sexy shop..." Amy grimaced slightly "Heh! And you said that I'll never even see you dead in these. You know what I do to pretty girls that lie to me, right?"

"What do you do then, you big bad wolf?"

Her sentence was finished with a pleasured gasp, as Sonic's tongue made contact with her bra, the warmth seeping through to her tender breasts. Closing her eyes in bliss, Amy dug her fingers into Sonic's quills, distracting him for a second. No matter how many times he sucked and licked on both the fabric and the uncovered parts of her breasts, her breathing remained the same, as if she was immune to his act. In fact, the tugging she did on his quills was doing more of an effect.

A bright idea came up and Sonic couldn't hold back the smirk that came along with it.

Grabbing the discarded leggings and using his speed to his advantage, Sonic tied Amy's wrists with it, causing the latter to gape in shock.

"This isn't fair!" She was silenced with a kiss before the attacker's lips were back on her breasts. He pulled away but let his hands fondle with the soft twins and let his smile counter her scowl.  
"Life isn't fair sweetheart. I gotta win this bet so that I can see you wear sexy things like these more often." He kissed her lips again and then began to peel off the top half the lingerie, revealing her brilliant chest that he's grown accustomed to. Every movement, every twitch caused her breasts to jiggle; the very sight drove him to the edge! Now who the fuck would say she's flat? She's damn right gorgeous!

"No whipped cream this time?" Amy wanted to turn the tables so badly but with her current situation, it looked like that Sonic's the one that's going to be taking the lead.  
"I think it's turned into ice cream with this kind of weather. Now, stop talking," He shoved two fingers in her mouth making her 'Mmmph!' on the spot and then began to suckle on her chest, with his other hand kneading into it too.

The results he was aiming for made its way; her head flung back and her back arched while he lapped his tongue against her sensitive points. Both his hands now massaging her sides as she bit her bottom lip, one eye peeking down at him, observing what he's doing. Compared to the first time he did this act, he looked like a real master here, as if he's done this a thousand times. Amy's stubbornness got to her and she tried to undo the knot that Sonic did on the leggings that bound her wrists together. Sonic took note or her strugglng and suckled harder, letting more gasps escape her throat.

Her chest heaved again as Sonic let his teeth sink into one of her breasts, the prickle of pain was quite pleasurable for the pink rose and glancing at him again, she realised he wasn't playing around. Sonic really wanted to win this. This made her desire to win burn further and the sight of his body twitching and moving so gracefully had her squeezing her legs to ease the throbbing she felt. She was hungry. She was thirsty. She needed him. Now.

"I want your dick-" Amy breathed out and Sonic stopped what he was doing, raising a brow at her bold statement. With a teasing 'no', Sonic resumed with what he was doing, biting harder around her collarbone and squeezing her breasts harder, letting himself loose. The feeling within Amy built up even more and she took in a sharp intake of breath. "P-Please!" She whined out.

Sonic brought her up so that she was on her knees as so was he. He eyed her for a little while, noting her desperate features and her gaze on his crotch which still hid his tool. He then pulled Amy forward by her arms, his grip tighter than usual due to the foreplay and sexual tension and then playfully grit his teeth.  
"If you try anything funny, I will make sure you don't feel your legs for days. You got that Pinky?" Amy could've orgasmed on the spot. The sheer dominance that his words bestowed turned her on so much.

Freeing her wrists of the of make-do rope, Sonic kissed her on the forehead and then leaned back against the headboard of the bed, letting the girl crawl to him with a less than innocent look. He bit his bottom lip seductively and parted his legs so that she could get in between with ease. Where's the camera when you need it?

As risky as it was for him, who on earth would turn down a girl like Amy Rose? Like seriously, if it weren't for the fact that he's trying to hold himself back from moaning, he would've let his cock be at her mercy. Just the sight of her is enough to make him moan in glee and pleasure.

Amy was on all fours and then one of her hands began massaging his crotch. A content sigh escaped Sonic, his eyes drooping closed and his guard softening. All of a sudden, Amy had a strong grip on both of his ankles and pulled him down so that he was lying down on the bed with an 'Ooof!' and his arms were suddenly tied against each other with the same leggings. He looked at Amy with slight betrayal as she smirked victoriously.

"Karma is a bitch, am I right?" She lowered herself down to Sonic's crotch, her fingers trying its magic to summon it as Sonic got up, trying to get out of the knot. Unlike the ropes he snapped out of back when he had the penalty, the leggings were very, very flexible and was quite a challenge to snap off. This got the blue hedgehog slightly agitated as he just wanted things to go his way for once.

"Once I snap these apart, things aren't gonna end well for you- ah!" His threat was cut off short and a raw feeling was felt down below indicating one thing: his dick has made its appearance.

Amy's fingers gripped onto her favourite toy and her tongue stuck out slightly to show how much she was enjoying this. Sonic's ears bent down slightly as he realised how fast she's summoned it compared to the other times. If it's that easy for her, he wouldn't be surprised if he starts to get random boners here and there at the thought of her.  
"D-Damn..." Amy's hand began to pump up and down his tool and then leaned forward so that her lips brushed against his ear. His eyelids drooped at the subtle words and whispers she gave, his tool grew bigger at every kiss, every breath and a content sigh escaped his lips.

Smirking at the full sight of her joystick, Amy pumped harder, licking his ear back and forth. The feeling that Sonic was containing was indescribable. He struggled against the bindings harder, wanting to take the lead of the game again.

With speed that could rival Sonic's, Amy bent down so that she was facing the twitching dick and let her lips tickle the tip, causing Sonic to shudder on the spot, his breath audibly hitched in his throat.  
"Oh Chaos-" Her tongue began to flicker back and forth on the receptive tip and her hands carried on massaging the length, her eyes flickered open to see his hyper reactions and the heat that was radiating from him.

"Don't- ack!" Sonic flopped back down on the bed at the feel of immense pleasure spreading throughout his body as Amy had his tool in her mouth. She sucked, she licked, she kissed. She went at this pattern as this is the first time she had the whole thing in her mouth. Since it was a bit big, she couldn't fit it all in without it being uncomfortable for her hence she made it up with the massages. Plus, Sonic seemed to be in bliss so he probably didn't give a fuck if she only had half his length in her mouth.

"S-So good..." Sonic grunted out and before they knew it, the bindings were snapped off. The leggings were no more and Amy brought her head up to gawk in slight annoyance. He's too strong for his own good. Though, seeing those muscles at work was very satisfying. "Tch...I'll get you a new one later, sorry Ames." Sonic chuckled out as he sat back up, his hands now resting on her shoulders as she stuck with the hand-job for now.  
"First my bra," She referred to the time she was on the penalty chair, "Then my shirt, and now my leggings." She squeezed his penis harder, as if to emphasise her irritation.

"In my defence, I'll pay you back with some love~" Even though he loved the attention she gave to his member, he was hungry for something sweet and something sweet he shall get!

Pushing her down against the bed, Sonic kissed her hard but slightly grimaced at the pre-cum on her lips. Thankfully, her sweet flavour overpowered the saltiness.  
"Sonic- mmph! I-I didn't even make you come- hah!" Sonic kept interrupting her with a smooch here and there before deciding to go for her chest again, leaving hickeys and dark red splotches all over. "You're leaving marks! Oh..."

Sonic brought her legs up and heaved them over his shoulders so that he had access to her hips. Purposely, he licked his lips as his hands trailed down the length of her legs, playing with the garter belt and letting his dick prod her body. Amy felt her body heat up even more and more than knew that her undies were sopping wet with her juices. That damn hedgehog...

"I barely did a thing and you're already this wet?" Amy huffed at his words and threw a nearby pillow at him; the pillow bounced off his head as he just shook his head as if to say 'really?'. Tugging on the girl closer, making her gasp, he started to lick and kiss on the soft flesh around her thighs, edging dangerously close to her flower, making her hiss in pleasure.

"L-Left..." She muttered out. Sonic paused and then shrugged before obliging to her request. He kissed the tender fur and skin harder, sucked on the sweet flavour, capturing all the sweat and juice that was leaking out of her flower nearby. He was so close. "S-Sonic!" Her legs trembled and she propped herself up. Her fingers were gripping the bed sheets and her face was full on red.  
"Hmm?" Sonic moved forward so that his lips were barely touching hers, her bangs tickled his face. Amy then gripped his arms, panting heavily, wanting to get her message across.

"J-Just do it already! Shove it in!" Another whine escaped her as Sonic laughed lightly, loving her impatience and cute expressions. He pushed her down again, this time she was too exhausted to protest and she let him discard the last garment _off_.

"Not until I get my dessert," Sonic murmured. He spread her legs and wasted no time in burying his face down there, making her gasp and squeal at the new waves of pleasure rolling through the body. This time, he was going fast! His tongue ferociously lapped against her pulsing flower, sucking on the soft spots and making her whole body jitter at the sensation. He was literally devouring her, leaving nothing at mercy and using his full speed at his advantage.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed out and her legs trembled even further, but that only made Sonic use one of his fingers to rub against her clit to maximise the stimulation and feelings that was exploding within her. He was going all out to make her moan. "Oh chaos! Don't stop- hah!" She was going crazy, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak and the deep feeling within was starting to burst "I-I-I..." Amy was going limp and then!

.

"Hah...you stopped?" Amy barely got her words out, disappointment was filling her body but it was all instantly gone as Sonic rubbed his thumb across her lips, letting her suckle on it.  
"I can't let you come yet, I need to be in you now." He whispered out.

Both of their hearts simultaneously beat against their chests as they realised what their next step was going to be. Amy's breathing turned slightly nervous as Sonic's member began prodding her flower, as if to test how it feels. Seeing her slight hesitation, Sonic leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, beckoning her to wrap her legs around him.  
"I got you Amy," He whispered out and then gave her neck a little kiss.  
"I know, I love you Sonic." Both of their hearts were swelling at this point.  
"I love you too, now, prepare yourself."

Amy relaxed as per Sonic's instructions, letting him guide his dick to her flower and once he got the right position, he held onto her again, his face hidden on her shoulders.

Since this is their first time, Sonic knew that there's going to be a barrier that he has to tear through as he goes in. Being mindful of that, he entered in slowly, ever so slowly, but damn, he couldn't stop that soft sigh escaping his mouth as he barely got the tip in.  
"S-Sonic!" Amy's voice took a tone of slight pain and that's when he knew that he's close to the barrier.

"Shhhhh, you're doing good Amy, relax, I love you baby," Sonic kissed her on the cheeks, hoping that it'd distract her as he pushed in further, the feeling around his penis getting tighter and Amy's fingers clawed onto his back as he went deeper. Her whimpers grew and tears began streaming down her cheeks. As Sonic went deeper, her felt a resistance down there.  
 _'The barrier...'_ Sonic gulped down his slight fear, knowing that this is the one time he has to hurt her. He kissed her full on the lips and embraced her before finally digging his hip into hers and his full length slipped in with ease.

The barrier was broken, evident in Amy's streaming tears and muffled scream.

"You did good, you're a good girl, well done Amy, well done," Sonic cooed, applying a couple more kisses and letting her dig her fingers into his back as much as she needed to. The pain he felt was nothing compared to what she's going through. He stayed still, not moving his lower region so that she had time to adjust to the pain.

After what seemed like painful minutes, Amy's grip on Sonic loosened and a soft smile was on her lips.

"It's feeling good now, I-I'm sorry for hurting you." She added sheepishly. Sonic nuzzled her nose with his and then carefully bucked his hip out, eyes widening at the blood that was coating his member.  
"Shit! How much did that even hurt!?" Amy giggled and then decided to put her hands on his cheeks, so that he was looking at her. "Nah Amy, I was aiming to go as gentle as possible so that it doesn't even hurt, let alone bleed!"  
"It's okay Sonic, really." She kissed his nose and then wrapped her arms around him, wanting him to continue. "Make me your woman Sonic, please!"

With a nod, Sonic began to thrust, his teeth biting onto his lips as each thrust got better and better. The feeling inside of him was building up already and his mind was on cloud nine. However, it wouldn't do if he came, no, not yet, his mind lead him back to his original goal which was to make her moan.

Keeping his mind at bay, Sonic let his lips mould with hers for a second and then letting them trail down her chest as he carried on with his rhythm. As impatient as he was, he wanted to enjoy this feeling to the maximum as well as satisfy Amy.

Their repetitive breathing were in sync, loud and harmonious. Though, they both bit back their tongue to avoid losing the bet. As soon as Sonic felt Amy attempting to buck her hips against his, he took it as an invitation to go faster, which meant deeper, which meant harder. Amy gasped loudly and her numb fingers gripped onto Sonic's arms, this feeling, this sensation!

Amy rolled her head back and covered her mouth, trying everything to keep the sounds unheard. Sonic didn't have any of that and disregarding the fact that he was almost as lost in the pleasure as she was, he gripped her wrists and held them against either sides of her head, tight. His furrowed eyebrows with his gleaming eyes peaking beneath his lids made Amy whimper at the pure sexiness he bestowed.  
"Moan for me!" Sonic commanded, his thrusting went slightly faster, his energy running low but he was too stubborn to stop. He can't stop till he hears her moan let alone come!

"You moan for me!" Amy hissed out. She bucked her hips against his harder, trying to follow the clumsy pattern they had. The response she received was Sonic biting onto her shoulder, making her scream slightly. Amy's competitiveness took over and she tried to fight off Sonic's grip on her wrists, trying everything not to succumb to his mercy. The way he was pumping in and out; it took her everything not to orgasm!

"Come on Amy- hah- Stop fighting it-" Sonic barely got his words out as he was close. Very close. He could barely hold on. "Please baby, do it for me, come on, come on - hah- Ames!" He burrowed his face back over her shoulder and thrusting grew wild.

Sweat poured down their body as the heat intensified. Amy's breathing and gasps grew loud but Sonic's were louder! Their grips on each other grew tighter and both their body shook, but neither of them were willing to come just yet.

"I think- I-I-" Amy couldn't finish her sentence as all she saw was white and her body naturally gave in to the pleasure. She was welcomed with huge warmth spurt coming inside her and all her resistance wore off as Sonic collapsed on her.

 _**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"**_

One second turned into ten.

Ten second turned into thirty.

Thirty seconds turned into two minutes.

Within that time of trying to catch their breaths and sanity, Sonic and Amy simultaneously opened their eyes to reveal shock and both of them clasped their mouths at the sudden realisation. Sonic even went as far as sitting up on her despite his head pounding in exhaustion.

Not a word was uttered between them for a millisecond and then they both pointed a finger at each other, still catching their breath from the extravagant orgasm.

 **"Y-You moaned Sonic!"**

 **"So did you!"**

 **"But you moaned first! You did!"**

 **"No way, it was you!"**

 **"I swear Sonic-"**

 **"Don't swear on a lie."**

 **"GrRRrRrRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**

 **"A-Amy?"**

 **"Again!"**

 **"Wha-what?"**

 **"Did I stutter?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"I said again!"**

 **"Whoa! How'd you-"**

Amy pushed him down so that she was on him, his member never leaving her body and she began to bounce up and down, bringing his cock back to life.

 **"Shut up and moan for me baby!"**

 **"Amy!"**

Sonic couldn't argue any further as he began to feel the ecstasy creeping back into his body, spreading from his groins to his fingertips. And this time? It was Amy doing all the work. Still bouncing and rotating her hips, trying to ride him, Amy allowed Sonic to rest his hands on her waist, occasionally sitting up to kiss her chest even though he was still a bit out of breath, but that didn't stop him. Amy was still a little sore, but she'd do almost anything to become his fiancee and that includes fucking him till hell freezes over.

"N-Next person to moan this time loses the bet!" Amy added, gasping as she took in more of Sonic's length, the boy hissing in pleasure.  
"And the winner is going to be me!" Sonic smirked, getting back up again and guiding her hips up and down his cock, kissing her whenever he pleased harshly, leaving red and pink splotches. Amy growled at the thought of waking up to marks on her pretty skin and decided to pay Sonic back the favour, latching her teeth onto his chest, even making him bleed slightly. Sonic was in so much pleasure that he couldn't even feel it as pain.

"F-Fuck- you're making more marks on me than Eggman has ever done in a lifetime," He was silenced with her tongue barging into his mouth, her body now exhausted and she slowed down with the riding, the soreness getting to her slightly. "I'll guide ya Ames, looks like I've to rescue you once again sweetie," Winking at her pouty face, Sonic picked her hips up again, but instead of setting her down, he let his member just slide against her flower and ass, tickling her tail, teasing her. Her protests were muffled as she buried her face against his chest.

"You want it in? Moan, moan!" Amy was at his mercy, having very little energy to speak let alone push him back. Sonic's member twitched at the lack of warmth and he gave a sigh of temporary defeat, sliding his dick back inside of her.

"So-So good...It's so good..." Sonic blinked in surprised at her murmurs, seeing her slightly drool and her nimble fingers barely gripping his quills. Her words itself was a huge turn on and before either of them knew, Sonic got an adrenaline rush and began to thrust into her harder than before. A squeal escaped her throat and she repeated the words over and over again. Sonic was having a hard time himself trying not to push her against the the headboard and ramming into her like a sex-driven fuckboy. She was doing a huge number on him and she wasn't even trying!

"I know it's good baby, come on, moan out my name, scream my name, then I'll make it even more good, Ames, I love you so much, ah- come on," He even began to kiss her cheeks and let one of his hands squeeze her sensitive breasts, not disrupting the rhythm of his thrusts.  
"Sonic..." As sexy as it sounded, it was nothing more than a whisper and that wasn't enough for him. He squeezed her breast harder and his stubbornness collaborated with his speed, making everything ten times harder. Instead of affecting her, Sonic was introduced to more pleasure instead, hitting that soft, soft spot, his cock twitching inside and he realised that he was close again.

 _'Dammit...not again! I need her to finish now.'_

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't see Amy's eyes glint and before he knew it, one of her hand grabbed a hold of his tail, her thumb rubbing below as if searching for something. Sonic's mind went haywire, realising what she was looking for but barely got a chance to move as she found it!

"N-No!" Sonic took in a sharp intake of breath as Amy's thumb played with the hole hidden in his fur, the same hole that people liked to have anal with. His fur stood up at its end and with his remaining sanity, he fell back, making Amy fall on top of him and move her hands in time to avoid it getting crushed by his weight.

She only grinned mischievously whilst he glared at her, his hands squeezing her hips.

"Scared?" Amy breathed out but her sentence cut short and she fell back on Sonic, another orgasm was coming up. Sonic took this as an opportunity to win, tweaking with her breasts and even playing with her tail as she half rode him, and he bucked her...

 **"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"**

 **"AMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

The duo collapsed back on the bed, Amy on top of Sonic as she shuddered from more of his seeds shooting up her entrance. This time, they were more composed compared to their first ejaculation, holding onto each other with iron grips. Annoyance was clearly seen on their faces before they turned to look at each other and glare like their lives depended on it. Due to their lack of stamina, their glares were as intimidating as a kitten.

"For fuck's s-s-sake Amy!"  
"You should've moaned before me- ah...not at the same time you...you..." Amy gave up on speaking and just growled on his chest, clearly peeved.

It was another...fucking...tie!

Sonic sighed and then a chuckle escaped him. That was one hell of a intercourse regardless of the moaning in sync. He kissed her ear and parted his cock from her entrance so that she can cuddle with him on his side.  
"I'm not gonna lie, but that was a sick ride, pun totally intended Ames." Amy softened up her expression, nuzzling against his shoulder so that he wrapped his arms around her, a deep purr emitted from them both, it was so quiet that you had to strain your ears to hear them.

"It was the best thing I've ever done. Period. Thank you Sonic," Clearly, Amy felt the immense love that radiated from Sonic which was evident in her grateful look.  
"And I love you, more than I can ever show," His lips rested on her muzzle, tickling her unintentionally.  
"I love you! More than you will ever know~ hee~"

"Oh shit, I realised something." Sonic hissed out, his eyes wondered to her stomach nervously. "I didn't use the condom..." It was Amy's turn to gasp and she clutched Sonic's hand in alert.  
"Do you know what this means Sonic!?" Sonic's heart began racing and his mind became dizzy of the possible future. Miniature versions of him and Amy, running around the house, him arriving at the door, all of them reaching for him screaming papa-

"It means I've to use the pill."

Sonic snapped out of his daze and then growled a warning at the girl who giggled in response.

"That wasn't funny Amy. I'd take ya on another round if it weren't for that fact that you're still sore and tired. See how I'm such a nice boyfriend?" He mockingly turned away from her but that only invited Amy to lean forward and hug him from behind, her breasts pressed against his back and softened quills and her head rested on his shoulder, a huge grin rested on her features. "Amy-yyyyy..."

"Yeah, but you'd make a great husband too. Hmmm?"  
"We, we never did come to a compromise if the bet ended up like this, did we?" He turned around so that they were face to face. Their hands clasping each others.  
"True...can we think about it tomorrow? I'm really tired. Maybe on the next round?"  
"Huh? You're willing to go again tomorrow? You're quite the devilish one."  
"So-ooooonic! Please?"

"Wait till I get some condoms. I'm not letting you get sick with having to have those pills all the time." His concern for her made Amy's heart beam, hugging him with all her might.  
"Awwww! You're so sweet!" She hugged tighter, almost cutting off Sonic's air as he struggled in her hold.  
"I know, I KNOW! Let me breath!"

 **"I love you~"**

 **"I love you more,"**

 **"Impossible!"**

 **"Totally not- I'm dripping with love for you."**

 **"Literally?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Give me your dick!"**

 **"H-Hey! Another round?"**

 **"What are you? Weak?"**

 **"Anymore insults and you're not getting speedy."**

 **"Oh-hhhh? Don't you wanna hear me moan?"**

 **"Are you even gonna?"**

 **"Totally! The bet is over, the compromise will be thought of later so that means we can moan all we want, right?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Sonic?"**

 **"..."**

 **"So-ooonic?"**

 **"LET'S FUCK BABY!"**

 **"Ahhh~"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Are you all satisfied now :D FF was being an ass and wouldn't let me upload anything aahaha! Fuck them. So, don't fret, an epilogue will make its way and if I'm feeling lucky, maybe a bonus chapter, hmmm? Till then, sayounara!


	15. The Epilogue

**A/N:** Well hello there everyone~~ Miss Ecchi is back for perhaps the final time to give you the long awaited epilogue for this story I want to say thank you so much for supporting me and enjoying the story (heck we reached over 200 reviews and 40K hits, that's fucking mad)! What turned out to be one silly idea for a story resulted with a rollercoaster! Ah man I love you all so much! My goal for this story was to be different compared to other lemons; I wanted comedy and an actual loving plot rather than a typical angsty lemon people tended to do. Therefore, I am happy that you all enjoyed this!

* * *

Thank you for reviewing last chapter: **PureMLTrash** , **MissMJS** , **YGquan** , **SpeedyBlur** , **Lilly The Omega Wolf** , **Guest** , **Lilly** , **It'sLiaRose** , **SonicPL2012** , **Guest** , **MysterySecret** , **Captain** , **WilsonsBeard** (bich no, I call dom ), **AmegakureAngel** and last but not least, **NeckBreak**! Honestly! You've all been with me for so fucking long I could cry! Ahhhhh!

Before I get on with the story, I wanna say that I will be going back to the past chapters, editing spelling mistakes here and there and fixing typos (honestly, my silly mistakes make me cringe to oblivion!). As you know English isn't my first language at all so I'm pretty happy that you're all lenient with my crappy english ahaha! But enough of that, LET'S START!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own that mystery character in Sonic Forces ;D; ... jks jks...**

* * *

 **Ages:** (TAKES PLACE FOUR YEARS AFTER SONIC RUNNERS ADVENTURE! AHAHAHAH!)

 **Sonic** \- 19 Years

 **Amy** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 20 Years

 **Tails** \- 12 Years

 **Rouge** \- 22 Years

 **Cream** \- 10 Years

 **Silver** \- 18 Years

 **Blaze** \- 18 Years

 **Shadow** \- EdgyMcHedgie looks 19 Years

 **Vector** \- 24 Years

 **Espio** \- 20 Years

 **Charmy** \- 10 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 28 Years (The only unofficial age here aahhh)

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 _(Two and a half weeks later...)_

The house of Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge The Bat (sometimes referred as Mrs Echidna), was bustling with giggles and girly talk, indicating that the home was reserved for a girl's sleepover. The snow outside fell heavily and the temperature was below freezing; the house on the other hand was warm and toasty, the master emerald serving as a heat generator, sending energy to warm up the house and water rather than the married couple having to rely on bills and boilers- Chaos knows how Knuckles pulled that off.

Rouge herself was clutching her stomach, laughing her face off whilst Blaze carried on moping in embarrassment. Amy and Cream were in a similar state to Rouge, both of them laughing to the point where there were tears streaming down their face.  
"Can you stop laughing now! It's not even that funny!" Blaze puffed out, crossing her arms and her cheeks were getting redder by the minute. She fidgeted in her pyjamas and bared out her teeth at Rouge in particular who was yet to calm down.

"Ahhaaa- ehm! B-Blaze! I still can't believe you fell for that!" Rouge ended up having another laughing fit again, leaning on Amy for support who was trying everything to contain her laugh. This caused the feline to droop her head in complete embarrassment, leaving Cream and Cheese to console her.

"Don't worry Miss Blaze~ I always fall victim to the boys' pranks. I'll even get mama to have a chat with Mr Silver to stop teasing you all the time." The girls' hearts melted at Cream's innocence, as they knew that the teasing was much more than her young mind could ever comprehend.  
"Thank you Cream, but it's okay. I'll just get him back when he's at his most vulnerable situation." Amy and Rouge felt their breath hitch as they saw a familiar look in Blaze's predator like eyes, though Cream and Cheese remained oblivious to it.

"Heheh~ okay! I'm going to go and bake some more treats in the kitchen with Cheese." The Chao chimed with Cream in agreement. "So please stay here so that the surprise isn't ruined." The girls were more than happy to oblige, smiling as the innocent bunny skipped to the kitchen with her best friend.

"Ohhhh, she's growing up so fast!" Amy cooed out. She then wiped a sweat coming down her forehead, reminding her that she was wearing a thick, itchy, winter cardigan over her clothes.  
"Amy, aren't you a little hot? I can see you sweating under that nasty cardigan." The bat pinched the material, grimacing at it.  
"Rouge! This isn't nasty-"  
"We all know that you have better taste in clothing than that." Even Blaze was taking Rouge's side.

"Leave me alo-oooooone. I can wear what I want." The pink one crossed her arms, though, she noted Rouge feeling suspicious over her actions. The expression then turned to one of glee and both she and Blaze shared a mutual look. "What are you..."

"Blaze, pin her down!" Rouge spoke quickly and the cat acted just as fast, pushing Amy down on the floor face down and before she knew it, Rouge tore the cardigan off. Bewildered, Amy sat up immediately but then shied away at their awestruck face. All over Amy's body, especially below her muzzle and chest, were reddish, slight purplish splodges and marks. Even her shoulders had no mercy and the marks there were much more visible due to her pale complexion. Since Amy's current dress was white and thin, hanging very low, you could almost make out all the marks on her chest in particular.

"My, my, my..." Rouge then brought Amy closer, inspecting the marks much to the Rose's dismay and then pulled away with a smile that looked similar to a Cheshire's grin.

"Hickeys, these are all nothing but hickeys." Blaze blurt out, her lips upturned into a wry smile whilst Amy carried on trying to avert their gazes. Indeed, the feline was right, Amy's body was peppered with hickeys and love bites, courtesy to the one and only...

"Gah! I told Sonic to be careful!" Amy whined out, slamming her face onto Blaze's back and her cheeks flushed even more at their taunting laughs.  
"Tell me about it, you look like a chew toy! No offence or anything sweetie," Rouge chuckled, stroking Amy's quills. "We all know that it was a tie, but you two never told us what you did afterwards." The bat, along with the rest of the team still couldn't fathom that their bet ended with a tie, again! Heck when the duo confessed about it, Shadow was left gawking at them, his ultimate brain not able to comprehend the fact.

"Ehhhh...do you have to know?" Amy pouted but Rouge didn't have any of that.  
"Come on Hun! How many times has he touched you? Here, _there_ -"  
"Rouge! Don't touch me there!"  
"Come on, we're girls~" Amy swatted Rouge's hands away and jumped away from both her and Blaze, using a cushion as a shield. "So sensitive, no wonder Sonic has had a lot of fun with you, just what exactly did you two lovebirds do in the two weeks you sped away from us all?"

"I'll tell you if you cut out with the touching." Amy hissed and both Rouge and Blaze simultaneously hid their hands behind their backs as if to exaggerate that they won't lay a finger on her. "Good."

Amy sat up properly, facing her friends but also being mindful of Cream who was just singing away in the kitchen in the other side of the room. She folded her arms over the cushion as the cat and bat leaned forward, eager to hear this juicy gossip.  
"So, basically, Sonic and I decided on this. I become his maid for one whole week, obeying his every order and whatnot. He becomes my servant the week after. That way it was fair. So I won't be seeing that ring anytime soon..." Amy let out a cute whine as her ears folded down.

"Ahhh...so that's why you two disappeared off radar for two weeks?" Amy nodded to Blaze.  
"So how was being Big Blue's maid? Hmmm? With how sexually active you two are, I'm wondering how many condoms you two went through. Twenty per day?" Rouge received a playful slap from Amy on the shoulder as they all laughed.  
"I had a birth control implant in my arm silly!" Amy pointed to a weird looking mark on her arm. The girls leaned forward with awe and then nodded at Amy's good thinking. Not only has she saved money, she thought ahead to avoid getting pregnant.

"Of course, Sonic freaked out a bit, he was like: _'I bought all these condoms for a reason dammit! And then you just had to get a rod stuck in your arm? Bah!'_. It was hilarious!" Amy mimicked her boyfriend and then fell back laughing.  
"You should've recorded that! I would've loved to see it..." Rouge then pondered for a moment and glanced at Amy. She noticed that the girl had her legs slightly parted rather than in her usual position.

"Girl...you look a little sore there, how rough did you two even go?" Amy bit her bottom lip bashfully and looked away with a giggle. The two weeks that she had with Sonic rushed into her mind, heating her cheeks up.

 _Growling at the frilly fabric I was wearing, I carried on fixing the bed sheets, the sheer messiness and state of this bedroom was pissing me off. I can't stand it when things are so messy and I just had to clean the whole room, even though once he's back, it'll most likely be trashed again._

 _"Well, well, well..." I felt my body encased by a familiar pair of warm but strong arms and a delighted chuckle vibrating through his body as he pulled me into him. Sonic- ahhhh he's turning me on again! And I didn't even see his face yet. "I only told you to dress up as a maid, not act like one. Silly Ames." One of his hands trailed down my waist and then down my thigh, playing with the garter belt of my frilly maid lingerie. I let out a quiet moan as his other hand rubbed my stomach, his lips puckering against my shoulder._

 _"Moan louder..." The hand that was pressed against my thigh moved towards my flower, the netted fabric caused a tighter friction, making me gasp._  
 _"S-Sonic..."_  
 _"Have you forgotten your manners?" He growled playfully and then before I knew it, he pushed me against the bed I just fixed, kissing me roughly and his hands squeezing my hips, my thighs, my breasts, anything he could touch! Ahhh! I couldn't think!_

 _"M-Master! Ahh!" All my moans were automatic, I didn't hold anything back as he carried on kissing me and touching me. His tool, I could feel was coming out to view, prodding my half naked body. Ohhh I want it! I need him inside me, I need him now! I arched my hips against him, trying to rub myself against his erection, causing his kisses to get deeper and his tongue to lash harder._

 _I didn't get a chance to even to move my hands as I found them suddenly clasped together with a pair of handcuffs. My eyes widened, wondering where he even got this from, along with many other objects he teased me with beforehand._  
 _"I'm pretty sure the owner of the sex shop is sick of seeing you there regularly," I teased out, tilting my head to the side as I basked in the sight of my sexy hero hovering above me._

 _His rich blue fur was ruffled many ways, his tan skin made such a hot contrast with his fur, his lips slightly swollen and his bright, lime eyes, eyeing me up and down. Ahhhhh! I could orgasm at the sight! He sat down on my torso, his playful smirk never leaving as his hands crept under my skirt so that he had access to my bare waist. His fingers, naked from the finger-less gloves was inching closer and closer to my heaving chest._

 _"What made you think I got all my toys from the shop?" He let out a lick down my chest, sucking on my flesh and nipping at it, the marks reappearing and my breath getting caught in my throat. I could've fought back but this was his week! I had to let him do whatever he wanted to do with me or else I'll have to end up catching him when it's his week. We all know how hard it is to catch the fastest thing alive._

 _"O-Oh! Master Sonic..." I couldn't help but giggle at the little roleplay I had to perform. Apparently Sonic had a kink for me in a very submissive situation as possible; typical of a guy yet so adorable!_  
 _"My Ames, my girl~ you're so perfect..." My eyes shot open at the sudden object being thrust inside of me. My breaths came in and out repetitively to match the pattern of his grunts. "You're so fucking tight! Ah! I love you so much..." His voice let out a deep moan, making me gasp in return, making him go faster. Aiyaaa~ I'm in heaven!_

 _His lips smooched mine for a second, slowing our pace. I begged him to go faster, to let me touch him, but Sonic was enjoying my suffering much to my dismay._  
 _"I like it when you beg," He then began to go faster, I couldn't hold back my moans yet I fought against the cuffs. I had to touch him! I couldn't bear this any longer._  
 _"P-Please! Oh Sonic! Please! I want to taste you- ah!" I felt something build up within me, a familiar feeling of warmth. I screamed as I released my juices, unable to breath properly. "OOooooooh..." His pleasured face almost sent me another round but he dived it down between my shoulder and neck._

 _"Fuck...you're so hot." My heart leapt at the sight of his red cheeks. Heheh! He still had a bit of shyness within him! I need to have him again._  
 _"You...y-you didn't cum?" Sonic pulled away just a bit so that we were face to face. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke._  
 _"I almost did, if you want me to cum..." His fingers dug into my hips. "...Suck me off with that pretty mouth of yours. I want to cum all over your face. I want you to lick it all off. You filthy maid." He bit on my neck making me squeal with frustration! I will give him the suck of a lifetime! Hmmmph!_

"Amy? A-aaaaaamy? Oh phooey, she's drooling all over my cushion. Blaze, snap her out of it." Amy was suddenly snapped out of her daze as a smack against her butt was delivered.

"A-aha! Bla-aaaaze! Oooooh that hurt!" Amy whimpered out with chibi tears coming down her eyes. She rubbed her sore bottom as the two older girls laughed.  
"Good, at least it snapped you out of your daydream. You didn't even answer our question."

"...about how rough he went?" Amy was then sucked back into memory lane.

 _"Ah! Sonic!" I hissed out at the spank that I received from the blue blur. The heat still lingered down there as I was perched on my knees on his lap. Sonic grinned against my bosom, his hands gripping my ass...or what's there as my ass...I barely got one and he's fucking obsessed with it!  
"This is what happens when you don't pay attention to me," My hands that was tucked in his quills, gripped them tightly as I lowered myself down to meet his gaze.  
"Excuse me!?" _

_SMACK!_

 _"SONIC! Oooooh I will get you back when it's my week!"  
"Can't wait~ now drop the attitude or else we'll do anal." I fell back in surprise but was caught quickly, bridal style. The thought of anal terrified me for a second. "Okayyyy- maybe not. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Ames, calm down." Sonic chuckled, bouncing me in his arms.  
"Sonic..." Oh chaos I loved him so much and I couldn't help but kiss him, the boy eagerly kissed back with glee._

"Eheh...he was very dominant, it was so hot!" Amy fangirled for a moment. "He managed to balance out his roughness with his sweetness, he was so loving." Her face took one of a genuine person in love. Then, her eyes turned slightly sinister as she faced her friends. "The question you should've been asking is, how rough was I with Sonic? Hehehe!"

~(x)~

 _I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, I couldn't look away. There in her utmost glory, dressed as the most hottest police officer the world has ever seen, was Amy Rose. The collar around my neck seemed heavier by the minute and my hands were barricaded with something as strong as diamond! I wanted to grab her and kiss her so badly but my movements were restricted. Damn...this is my punishment for the hard week I gave Amy._

 _"You're under arrest for making poor little me..." Her legs then swung forward, leaning against the wall I was in front of, giving me the perfect view of her underwear. "...Want to fuck you." With that said, she tugged my collar forward and kissed me hard. When I mean hard, I mean so fucking hard that it almost knocked me out!_

 _Unlike me, Amy was rough, oh so rough, I loved it. We made love in the most outrageous poses as possible, she didn't hesitate to bestow as much dominance as possible, heck, I could sadly say that she was so much more dangerous than I was. If I didn't oblige, I'm getting the anal. Ohhhh I will get her back! This game shall never end._

 _Time was pushed aside and I found myself dragged down, facing between her legs. My lips curled up into a typical grin at her dishevelled look. Our foreplay beforehand got her all hot, or in better words, the way I pleasured her got her dripping. Her shirt ripped at the front courtesy of me. What did I get as a result? I got whipped on the ass. That's right. It's taking me everything not to snap the whip in half that's a few feet away from me. Oooooh watch you little whip, I'm gonna kill you once this week is over!_

 _"T-Taste me...TASTE ME."_  
 _"But Ma'am, you are very out of breath, what if you faint once you orgasm?" I almost bit my tongue at her puffed up cheeks; she was so cute! She can't intimidate me, not now, not ever._  
 _"Do it."_

 _Not wasting another second, I dove my tongue straight at her entrance, her pleasured screams and moans echoed in the room. All I could think about was the softness and the sweetness of her flower, heck, I think I'm getting hard again! I nibbled on her clit and then moved to swirl my tongue in her vagina, repeating the actions back forth, relishing the sounds of her mewls and moans. MmmmmhmmMM, she's coming, she's gonna come, her legs are shaking._

 _"S-Sonic..." I dug harder, this time inserting my fingers in her opening. "Use your dick! Ah! Please!" Funny, I thought I should be the one begging. Nevertheless, I sat back on the bed and lifted her on my lap, sliding my dick in with ease as she was so wet. Immediately I sighed at the heavenly feeling, thrusting in and out, driving the girl crazy. Have I said how much I love her? Well I love her. I love all of her. Her face, her personality, her voice, her eyes, her body, her- ouch! Her bites!_

 _Her teeth sank harder in my chest, drawing blood and before we knew it, we came together in an explosion of cum. I leaned back in the bed, bringing her with me, breathing heavily. All of a sudden, I realised that Amy was limp._

 _"Ames? Amy?" I patted her cheek and stroked her quills but she remained motionless. "Fuck...I told you...you fainted again!" This girl man...heh...I kissed her on the forehead and then tucked her in bed with me._

 _"Got you~" My eyes snapped open with shock and I found myself straddled by Amy._  
 _"Ames!? Jeez you could've given me a warning!" I was shut up as soon as her lips moulded with mine..._

"Chaos spear!" A sudden sharp burn was sent upon Sonic's tail, snapping him out of his daydreams and sending him running around the room in Tails' workshop, screaming profanities at the top of his voice. "You owe me ¥1000." Shadow smirked at the grumbling futuristic hedgehog who passed the cash towards him with reluctance.

"Shadow! What the fuck man!" Sonic rubbed his tail. "You could've set my awesome jacket on fire." The rest of the boys, A.K.A, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver (Tails was too busy tinkering with the Tornado), sweat dropped at the sight of the oversized and hideous jacket that the blue hedgehog was wearing for some bizarre reason. Granted it's freezing outside but the inside of the workshop was extremely humid.

"Sonic, you've been acting weird ever since you and Amy came back from where ever you came from. Heck you've been wearing that ugly jacket for almost a week." Knuckles jabbed at the annoyed hedgehog.  
"At least I have the decency to wear clothes." Sonic muttered. _'At least it's not those weird modelling clothes that Amy made me wear, eugh.'_

"Hedgehog, what are you hiding?" Shadow lowered his eyelids with suspicion, a trait he picked up from Rouge from all those missions together as Team Dark.  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Why is everyone picking on me?"

"I dunno Sonic," Silver quipped up. "You and Amy made love that night," -Insert Shadow huffing at this sentence, "You both disappear for two weeks and then when you come back after telling us it's a tie, you both have been covering yourselves up a lot lately. As if you're trying to hide a tattoo." The boys noticed Sonic's tense figure. They made sure to be standing in the way of any escape as they recognised his 'Oh-Shit-Gotta-Run' look.

Shadow squinted his eyes and noticed a slight discolouration by Sonic's muzzle and it was then that he noticed that there were a few more below his muzzle.

"Silver, strip him." Sonic's face took one of horror as he stepped back at the evil eyes of his friends.

"Alright!" Silver cackled out and Knuckles grabbed Sonic's arms to prevent him from running away. "You can't run now Sonic!"

"NooOOOOOooOOo!" Sonic shrieked out as soon as Silver used his telekinesis to rip apart his jacket and then everyone gaped at the sight of his body. "This is violation!"

All over his body were purplish marks here and there, along with bite marks and lipstick stains all over his chest and crescent shaped scratches all over his shoulders. Sonic's behind was covered with a few red whip marks, looking only a few days fresh since it was healing. It was then the boys realised what happened to him and they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my fucking...AHAHAHAHAHhahahHAHA! Amy's got you whipped! Literally!" Knuckles guffawed out, falling on the floor and slamming his fists against the floor in pure laughter.

"BDSM? Really!? And I thought Blaze or Rouge was the roughest of them all! Ah man this is priceless!" Silver smacked his hand on one of Sonic's shoulder, making the poor hedgehog wince.

"I see my purpose of being created now- to laugh at your sorry ass after playing with the Rose's thorns! Hahaha! Oh if only Maria saw this!" Shadow clasped his hand on Sonic's other shoulder with double Silver's force, making him wheeze.

"I hate you all..." Sonic hissed out but his pals were still stuck in their laughing fit. "OooOOoh you wait! I will get my back on you all! It's not my fault I can't tame a wild Rose. Jeez!" The guys still laughed and laughed. "Fuck you all man...just fuck you all!" Sonic stormed towards one of the sofas and just slammed himself against it, trying to ignore them all.

"Hoooo boy! Haha- ehem! Heh...so what now?" Knuckles jumped on the sofa, putting an arm around the pouting hedgehog. "You two like gonna get married now or something?" He barked out in laughter but then stopped at Sonic's silence. Usually he would've thrown a one liner or try and provoke the guardian instead. "Holy shit...am I right?"

The rest of guys choked on their saliva.

~(x)~

Not a beat went past and both Sonic and Amy ran into each other's arms. After being torn away from each other by their friends just for some gossip, they acted like they're seeing each other again for the first time in a millennium. Sonic's strong arms encased Amy against him tighter and both of them wore matching smiles showing their pearly white teeth. They didn't hesitate to let their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss and then pulled away so that their foreheads were touching.

"Hey there," Sonic was the first to disrupt the silence; Amy giggled in response and nuzzled her nose against his.  
"Hi..." They were like giggly school kids, acting like they just broke a rule or have snuck out of school.

"I missed you Amy," He kissed her again and then rested his head on her shoulder, having one hand wrapped around her waist and the other clasping her hand.  
"Ehehe! Sonic?"  
"Let's dance,"  
"In the snow?"  
"Uh-huh." Her laugh was like tinkering bells to Sonic's ears, contagious enough to make him join in. They swayed and twirled within the makeshift dance, staying in each other's arms the whole time.

"Amy," Sonic leaned his forehead against hers again as they came to a sudden halt. His minty breath hit her lips and Amy was tempted to kiss him again.  
"Hmmm?"  
"You know I love you, right?" Her smile could've rivalled an angel's.  
"Yes, always, just like you know that I love you,"

"Heh, you do crazy things to me Amy," They began dancing again and Sonic twirled her around a few times. "You make my heart do things, you make me worry, you make me happy and...you know I'm not good with words..." He suddenly dipped her and Amy was taken aback by his serious face.

Her heart started to beat faster and her mind was going haywire.

"Amy Rose," Sonic's voice faltered below a whisper, only for Amy's ears to hear. He leaned closer and closer, bringing them both close enough to a kissing distance. His lips trailed hers for a second, gliding up her perfect cheeks, feeling her eyes flutter close as he kissed her eyelids, till he reached her ears.

 _"...Marry me?"_

.

.

.

Both of their breaths hitched in their throats. Amy's eyes widened at the surreal words, her lips glued shut...

She scanned Sonic's face for any uncertainty, any jokes...

But all she saw was a timid young man, deeply in love with her...

Her heart swelled to the point where she couldn't breath and tears automatically streamed down her face. Soft snow started to fall from the sky landing on the hedgehogs and re-coating the winter wonderland.

 _"Yes...YES!"_

She slammed her lips against his, crashing them both down against the snow, both of them smiling into the kiss. She then crashed her face against his chest, bawling with joy as Sonic stroked her quills, his heart radiating with warmth.  
"Ah! The ring! Gimme your hand Ames," Not a beat passed and Amy gave him her hand. Her eyes shone as she witnessed a beautiful gold ring slipping on her finger, her gloves having been removed beforehand. The ring shimmered with immense beauty and she looked at Sonic again, his joy as visible as hers.

"Now, the only condition for this marriage is that you wait a couple more years Ames," He swooped a kiss on his knuckles. "Just till we're ready, that okay?" Thankfully to him, Amy laughed so charmingly, bringing her arms around him.  
"I can wait forever Sonic, I love you so much..." They shared another sweet kiss, taking their time in making the most of their first kiss as fiance and fiancee.

"Damn...he's done it...he's actually proposed to her."

"You have the whole thing on camera?"

"Yes~ All in high definition. In fact, I put a couple of cameras in different angles so that I can put this proposal together as a mini movie."

"Oh Miles! You genius! Mwah!"

"Ohooo? Is someone else ready to get hitched?"

"Maybe..."

"What was that Silver?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm surprised. No tongue action there."

"Knuckles!"

"Eh!? Knuckles...and everyone else!? What are you guys doing here?"

"RUN!"

.

.

.

~(x)~

.

.

.

As much as I was enjoying this date with Sonic, I couldn't help but feel an itch between my legs. Both he and I know that there's something off. The diner we were having our dinner was lovely and all, but sometimes, I just gotta...I just wanna...

"Amy..." We both shared a similar look and a mutual message was shared.

Fuck it.

We both lunged at each other with hungry kisses, the surrounding people gasping and squealing as Sonic squeezed my hips and I tugged on his quills. Much better, much, much better!

"Miss Rose! Mr Hedgehog! Please refrain from using my table as a...oh god..."

 _"Oh~"_

.

.

.

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Now why didn't I end this chapter with the proposal? Because proposals are cheesy. I wanted some spice. I'm sure you may all agree, ne? Ne? :'DDD I hope you all enjoyed this epilogue! Thank you very much for everything dear readers. Hopefully, this will not be the last time I'm on this site. I have a few more story ideas, but I just don't have time ;w; Man, as for the bonus story, I don't think I'll be able to do it. So I suppose, this is the final for this story...cri...

So, till fate lets us meet again!

Jaa ne~


End file.
